Super Power
by Darraiter
Summary: En un mundo de héroes y villanos, una joven con un poder incomparable busca alcanzar su sueño mientras lidia con las dificultades que se cruzan en su camino, desde poderosos enemigos hasta la simple aventura que es el madurar. Con un carácter nada acorde con su tremendo poder, esta joven promete dejar su huella bien clara en el mundo, pero... ¿realmente será tan fácil?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Martes por la mañana

Yokohama, prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón:

Del mismo modo que una pequeña piedra rodando podía ser el precursor de una aplastante avalancha, un pequeño acontecimiento en una esquina del mundo podía ser el que trajera el mayor de los cambios para el resto del planeta, tornándolo en algo diferente que afectaba a todo y a todos con consecuencias imprevistas. Podía ser que la decisión de un político, por nimia que pudiera parecer, desencadenara una guerra o ayudara a sellar una duradera paz. Podía ser que un fortuito accidente de barco en medio del mar afectara a lejanos parajes cuando su cargamento, traído por vientos y mareas, terminara por llegar a sus costas el día menos pensado. Podía ser, incluso, que el más leve aleteo de la más leve y pequeña de las mariposas terminara por desencadenar un poderoso vendaval en la otra punta del mundo.

O podía ser, por ejemplo, que el nacimiento de un bebé luminoso provocara que la sociedad tal y como la conocíamos cambiara por completo.

Súper-poderes. Habilidades sobrenaturales. Quirks. Muchos eran los apelativos que se usaban para referirse a esas extrañas capacidades, nacidas según decían muchos de la siempre misteriosa deriva genética y la casualidad. ¿Por qué razón habían aparecido? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Intervención divina? ¿Ingeniería alienígena? ¿O tal vez un propósito oculto y arraigado en nuestro genoma? Muchos eran los que habían dedicado su vida al estudio y entendimiento de ese extraño fenómeno, que con cada generación que pasaba parecía extenderse cada vez más y más, pero pocos eran los que habían llegado a entrever siquiera la más simple explicación tras tan trascendental suceso.

Con el paso del tiempo, el mundo había ido cambiando a medida que los "poderosos" superaban a los "normales", transformándolo en un lugar donde la individualidad de cada uno se medía por algo más que la simple apariencia o mentalidad. Con casi un 80 % de la población mundial dotada de misteriosas e increíbles capacidades sobrehumanas, cada una única y exclusiva de esa persona, cada día aparecían hombres y mujeres que desafiaban las leyes de la física y la lógica con la misma facilidad que alguien levantaría sus brazos o tocaría un instrumento. Gente que volaba, que corría rápido, que se transformaba, que leía la mente, que disparaba rayos, … Parecía que no había dos poderes iguales, todos únicos y diferentes, y por eso mismo las viejas leyes ya no podían proteger a los preocupados ciudadanos de aquellos que vieron en esas capacidades una oportunidad de oro.

Héroes. Guerreros y protectores que optaron por dedicar sus poderes a proteger el mundo, convirtiendo el concepto de "superhéroe" en una realidad cada vez más cotidiana, incluso en un trabajo más, donde diversas instituciones y empresas dedicaban su tiempo y esfuerzo a la formación y luego empleo de aquellos individuos entregados que deseaban poner sus servicios a disposición de los demás, su fuerza y entereza frente a aquellos que desearan dañarlos.

Y estos, por desgracia, parecía que tampoco eran escasos. Criminales, asesinos, ladrones… Allá donde hubiera el bien, debía de haber irremediablemente el mal. Y en una época de héroes y leyendas, los que usaban sus talentos para fines egoístas y destructivos a menudo eran catalogados como…

-¡Villanos!

-¡Corred, corred!

-¡Eh, no me empujes!

Cundía el pánico en la calle. Decenas de asustados ciudadanos corrían todo lo rápido que podían en una misma dirección, huyendo de la amenaza que acababa de aparecer entre ellos y que ponía en riesgo tanto sus vidas como la tranquilidad de aquel (hasta entonces) pacífico día.

Semejante a un espantoso monstruo hecho de algas, una siniestra silueta caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, destrozándolo todo mientras su aguda risa resonaba provocativa y sin temor alguno. Su cuerpo principal, de tamaño y forma humanoides, quedaba oculto por la maraña de largas algas amarronadas que parecían brotarle de la cabeza, grandes y alargadas como tentáculos, las cuales se retorcían vivaces al tiempo que lo rompían todo y lanzaban numerosos y pesados escombros por doquier. A pesar de su aspecto débil, aquellas algas levantaban con facilidad vehículos y personas, mandándolos a volar con suma facilidad entre los gritos de los afectados y las risas del perpetuador. Tan solo su mirada enloquecida de ojos carentes de sano juicio e inyectados en sangre y su amenazadora sonrisa destacaban contra la oscuridad de su ser, como si las sombras mismas convergieran sobre aquella cosa para ocultarlo del mundo exterior.

-Sí…Sí…Esto es…muy divertido…-murmuraba cuando sus carcajadas cesaban, deleitándose con el caos que dejaba tras de sí y con los gemidos de aquellos a los que había conseguido atrapar. Golpeados por sus algas, lanzados por los aires, derribados por los escombros que iba lanzando… Varios cuerpos podían verse ya repartidos por la antes concurrida calle, gimiendo de dolor mientras trataban de escapar de aquella atroz situación, pidiendo auxilio y suplicando con cada ápice de sus fuerzas que alguien los rescatara, fuera quien fuera. Sus rostros, acongojados y torcidos por el temor y el dolor, parecían elaborados tapices de los cuales el monstruo no parecía dejar de gozar, deleitándose con el sufrimiento de aquellas personas mientras proseguía con su ininterrumpido sendero de destrucción.

-Más…más…Quiero… ¡quiero mas gritos!-exclamó, lanzando sus algas por toda la calle. Las duras paredes de los edificios parecían incapaces de resistir su ataque, quebrándose como simple tiza y cayendo en forma de escombros a la calle. Los gritos de terror y de auxilio de los aterrados ciudadanos siguieron sonando, pidiendo a voces que alguien acudiera y los salvara mientras trataban de hacerse oír por entre el estruendo de los edificios desplomándose y el clamor de las sirenas y alarmas. ¿Dónde estaban los héroes cuando los necesitaban?

* * *

En otro lugar:

Era un día más en la Secundaria Randamu High School, una escuela como cualquier otra, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de Yokohama. Desde su blanca fachada a sus relucientes ventanales, nada en su aspecto exterior la diferenciaba del resto de centros educativos del país, al menos en cuanto al apartado físico se refería.

En su interior, cientos de alumnos atendían a las clases que sus profesores les impartían, siendo únicamente el rasgueo de los lápices, el chasquido de las tizas contra la pizarra, y las voces de los educadores mientras transmitían sus conocimientos a las generaciones más jóvenes los únicos sonidos que podían oírse. Dividida por pisos y secciones, las múltiples aulas que formaban el centro dividían a sus alumnos por edades, desde los más pequeños de primaria, que apenas iniciaban su largo camino a través de la educación primaria, hasta los más mayores, de noveno grado, que procuraban prepararse con ahínco y nerviosismo para su inminente paso a secundaria.

En una de estas aulas, situada en el piso de los estudiantes de noveno grado, se encontraba Yamakachi Hebimaru, el profesor a cargo de dar la clase con la máxima seriedad y atención posible. De rostro avinagrado y serio, vestía un singular traje que aparentaba ser la piel de una serpiente, el cual le había valido el sobrenombre entre sus alumnos (y los de todo el edificio, la verdad) de "Profesor Snake". Sin embargo, por vergonzoso que fuera aquel apelativo, él nunca se doblegaba ni cedía a las risas y cuchicheos. Suya era la tarea de instruir a sus alumnos y asegurarse de que estuvieran preparados para enfrentarse a las vicisitudes del mundo real, un lugar cruel e implacable que los pondría a prueba en más de un sentido. Él mismo sabía lo doloroso que podía ser entrar en la primaria creyendo que su vida sería un camino de rosas, solo para topar contra el gigantesco muro que era la cruda realidad.

"_Pobres criaturas, inocentes y ciegas de las adversidades del mundo que les espera"_ pensaba el profesor, quien a pesar de sus apenados pensamientos, no podía evitar sonreír divertido al imaginarse a sus alumnos más bravucones cayéndose de su pedestal. Casi podía oír a estos cuchicheando y riendo a sus espaldas, seguramente hablando de esto y lo otro en vez de atender a su clase, casi como si creyeran que no la necesitaban. "_Aprovechad y disfrutad de la vida ahora que podéis. Cuando os queráis dar cuenta, estaréis lamentando el no haberme escuchado antes y haber seguido mis consejos. ¿Creéis que la vida es tan fácil como en la secundaria? ¡No tenéis ni idea!"_.

Su mentalidad no nacía, como otros podrían pensar, del simple desprecio o la indiferencia hacia sus alumnos. Él, a pesar de todo, era un profesor consumado, y a su entender el que sus alumnos tuvieran éxito era en cierto modo un éxito por su parte también. No, sus pensamientos venían de la experiencia propia, habiendo probado en sus propias carnes la desagradable sensación de topar de frente contra una barrera que uno no podía superar si no se estaba preparado y avisado de su existencia de ante mano.

Como muchos otros alumnos de su generación, Hebimaru quiso ser un héroe que el público pudiera reconocer y adorar, un defensor del bien que venciera siempre al mal gracias a sus portentosos poderes, un heraldo de la justicia que con una simple sonrisa suya encendiera en los corazones de los oprimidos ciudadanos la llama de la esperanza. Por desgracia, la cosa no fue como él había esperado.

Para empezar, su aspecto no era muy "heroico", según le habían argumentado muchas de las empresas en las que había intentado entrar. Entre su rostro chupado, su mirada seria, y su tendencia a vestirse como si fuera alguna especie de reptil, parecía más un villano que no el gallardo héroe que pretendía ser. Además, su Quirk no era tan fantástico como él lo vendía, consistente en ser capaz de endurecer sus dedos como si estuvieran hechos de piedra. No importaba que hubiera aprendido artes marciales que aprovecharan esa capacidad, simplemente "no era lo que andaban buscando".

Snake, inconscientemente, rompió la tiza mientras procuraba que los alumnos de sus espaldas no notaran las venas marcadas en su sien. ¿Qué sabían esos idiotas del departamento de contratación? ¡Él hubiera podido ser un gran héroe, si se lo hubieran permitido! En su lugar, se había tenido que contentar con un graduado en una universidad común, y un puesto de profesor en la primera institución que se dignó a leer su currículum. No era un mal trabajo, si bien no era precisamente como se había visto veinte años antes, cuando todavía iba a la escuela. Él tendría que estar en la calle, vestido con algún heroico traje de superhéroe (verde y amarillo, con escamas, la capa opcional por lo menos), salvando a la gente y luchando contra villanos a diestro y siniestro, no… atrapado en un aula, dando clase a una pandilla de desconsiderados que ni las gracias le habían dado nunca por el esfuerzo que hacía de intentar ayudarles. Si tan solo le hubieran dado una oportunidad, si tan solo su poder fuera más llamativo…

"_No, no es el momentos de lamentos, Hebimaru"_ se dijo a sí mismo, suspirando mientras procuraba relajarse. "_El pasado debe quedar en el pasado. Eras joven, un soñador, y no había manera de que pudieras saber cómo iba a terminar todo. Esta es tu vida ahora, y debes dar el máximo de ti posible para vivirla sin lamentos. Ahora mismo, tus alumnos dependen de tu guía, como una oveja depende de su pastor_".

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Hebimaru sintió como la presión de su cabeza remitía. Sí, era cierto. Tal vez no fuera un héroe como los que portaban capa y antifaz, pero en cierto modo su tarea era igual de importante… ¡no, tal vez incluso más! De él dependía formar a lo que tal vez fueran los héroes del futuro, o los políticos y trabajadores que mantendrían a flote el país, gracias a sus esfuerzos como docente y a su efectiva enseñanza. ¿Y qué, si no era un superhéroe? ¡Eso no significaba que no pudiera ser un héroe!

A sus espaldas, varios alumnos observaron confusos cómo su profesor parecía reír para sí, dando una imagen un tanto siniestra que escamó a gran parte de la clase. No ayudaba que, al girarse este, luciera en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nada pegaba con su enjuto rostro. Todos a una, se quedaron de piedra en sus sillas al ver tan perturbadora imagen, olvidadas las conversaciones y el susurro de los lápices al escribir.

-Bien… ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-preguntó Hebimaru, de bastante buen humor. Se sentía bastante bien tras su reflexión interna, y el ver a sus alumnos pendientes de él (y tan atentos, si bien más era por la impresión de verlo sonreír que no por sus dotes de docente) no hizo sino acrecentar su buen humor. Daba gusto que todos fueran tan…

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Allí, en la penúltima fila junto a las ventanas, estaba la mancha que estropeaba el bello lienzo que era su clase. Con la cara apoyada sobre una mano, los ojos cerrados, y algo de baba colgando de su boca, se encontraba una alumna que más que niña era la cruz que Hebimaru portaba a la espalda, aplastando tanto sus ánimos como su buen humor.

"_Esa maldita..."_ pensó Hebimaru, claramente molesto al ver que aquella chica se había vuelto a dormir. "_¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírselo? ¡A clase se viene a aprender, no a dormir!"_. Consideraba que había sido muy paciente y permisivo hasta aquel momento, pero ya no más. Había llegado la hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes.

Caminando decidido por entre los pupitres, sus dispares alumnos observaron entre cuchicheos cómo su profesor se acercaba a la alumna en cuestión. Algunos comentaban entre risas lo que creían que iba a suceder, mientras otros observaban preocupados la escena, con sus propias opiniones al respecto. Ignorando las quedas voces que lo rodeaban, Hebimaru siguió avanzando con su atención fija en su dormida alumna, la cual seguía ignorante de su situación y de la que le esperaba dentro de poco. La compañera de detrás suya, una joven difícil de describir (más que nada porque era invisible), parecía estar intentando despertarla, zarandeándola con urgencia pero sin mucho éxito. El cuerpo de la chica se movió adelante y atrás como movido por voluntad propia, pero su cara no abandonó su mano, y el sueño no salió de su mente, por lo que siguió como si tal cosa.

Finalmente, Hebimaru se plantó frente a aquella desvergonzada dormilona. Si de por si su aspecto ya parecía bastante desaliñado, la postura en la que dormía no contribuía a mejorar su imagen. Su cabello, largo y oscuro, estaba todo revuelto y esparcido por sus hombros y espalda, con las puntas de sus mechones curiosamente levantadas en forma de gancho. Su uniforme estaba mal abotonado, dejando entrever un poco más de piel de lo que sería adecuado, factor que no ayudaba considerando su curvilínea y alta figura. Hebimaru sabía que algunas chicas se desarrollaban antes o más que otras, pero parecía que aquella niña en concreto se había decidido a hacer ambas cosas a la vez, atrayendo tanto la atención de los hormonados varones como los celos de varias compañeras suyas del sector femenino. Sin embargo, esa joven parecía no tener demasiado interés en tratar de solventar ninguna de las dos situaciones, si bien Snake sabía que se debía más por pereza y despreocupación que no por querer mantener cual fuera la reputación que ese hecho le granjeaba. En esos momentos, un pequeño reguero de baba le colgaba de la boca, cayendo por su barbilla hasta gotear en su camisa, donde varias marcas húmedas revelaban el tiempo que esta llevaba durmiendo.

El enfado del profesor era casi visible, como si un aura rojiza rodeara todo su cuerpo. Los alumnos y alumnas más cercanos a él procuraron apartarse lo máximo posible, para nada deseosos de verse inmiscuidos en lo que iba a suceder. Alzando su mano derecha, Hebimaru juntó los dedos y usó su Quirk para fortalecerlos, tornando su piel gris como una roca.

-Oh, mirad. Es la "Picadura de la Cobra"-comentó alguien, a sus espaldas.

-¿Va a usar eso contra ella?

-Debe de estar muy cabreado.

-¿No rompió una vez una pared con ese movimiento?

-Bueno, considerando de quien hablamos…

Hebimaru procuró ignorar los comentarios que a sus oídos llegaban (y el molesto nombre que se habían inventado para su ataque. Malditos críos…). Necesitaba concentrarse para lo que se disponía a hacer. En circunstancias normales, no optaría por recurrir a la violencia para aprehender a un alumno, sin importar lo que hiciera, y mucho menos usando su movimiento asesino más poderoso. Sin embargo, como alguien había dicho antes, aquella no era una chica normal, y los métodos convencionales de enseñanza no servían para reprender sus acciones. Además, su madre les había dado permiso para castigarla como vieran conveniente si se portaba mal, por lo que nadie le diría nada por haber optado por el camino de la fuerza.

Exhalando, Hebimaru adoptó una postura de combate, vigilando de cerca a su inadvertida oponente. Siguiendo las enseñanzas de su maestro, concentró en su interior toda su energía, para así lanzarla de repente en forma de explosivo golpe que aprovecharía al máximo sus capacidades físicas. El silencio se hizo en el aula, mientras todos los alumnos observaban atentos lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Una vez estuvo listo, Hebimaru aguardó al momento oportuno. Esperó…esperó…y…

Un ligero movimiento por parte de la adormecida joven apartó su flequillo, revelando su frente. Un brillo de decisión relució en la mirada del profesor. ¡Ahora!

-¡Des…PIERTAAAAA!-exclamo, golpeando a gran velocidad la desprotegida frente de la joven. Su mano se movió tan rápido como una bala, impactando con sus dedos en la cabeza de la joven en el instante que a muchos les tomó parpadear siquiera. El choque de aquellos reforzados dedos contra la frente de la chica sonó como un disparo, resonando con fuerza en la hasta entonces callada aula, con sus alumnos pegando un respingo al percibir el repentino ataque.

La joven, aparentemente indiferente ante el veloz ataque de su maestro (y del rastro de humo que le salía ahora de donde este la había golpeado), parpadeó confundida mientras comenzaba a ser consciente de su situación.

\- ¿Ah…? ¿Qué…eh…? -murmuró, somnolienta, mientras miraba confundida a su alrededor. Algunas risas y comentarios podían oírse por el aula, mientras la joven de ojos entreabiertos miraba a la clase como si no se acordara de donde estaba. En ese momento, pero, fue consciente de la presencia del profesor situado a su lado, el cual la miraba con unos ojos inyectados en sangre que parecían capaces de fundirla con la intensidad de su mirada-. Ah, profesor Snake. Buenos días…-dijo, desperezándose, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

El retorno de las venas marcadas a la sien de Hebimaru no tardó en suceder.

\- ¡No es "profesor Snake", es "Yamakachi-sensei"! -exclamó Hebimaru, bastante cabreado. Estaba intentando por todos los medios controlarse, pero es que simplemente aquella niña ponía a prueba su paciencia con cada acción y palabra que hacía o decía.

-… ¿Gambakichi-sensei?-preguntó, confundida, al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza. Más venas se abrieron paso en la cabeza de Hebimaru.

-¡YAMAKACHIIII!-exclamó, lanzando una segunda "Picadura de la Cobra" contra su adormecida alumna. El impacto no fue menor que el anterior, y esta vez, sí pareció surtir efecto. Arrugando el ceño y con expresión llorosa, la alumna se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, cubriendo la humeante zona afectada.

-¡Ay! ¡Lamakimchi-sensei, es usted malo!-se quejó la joven.

-¡QUE ME LLAMO YAMAKACHI, CARAY! ¡YA-MA-KA-CHIIIII!

Ya le daba igual que otros profesores pudieran oírlo. Estaba más que arto de lidiar con aquella cabeza de chorlito que no dejaba de poner a prueba su paciencia. Sentía que cada día que pasaba en aquella aula con ella, envejecía diez años de golpe.

Toyochikara Tsunami. Ese era su nombre. Desde el primer día, había quedado patente que aquella mocosa tenía un serio problema a la hora de prestar atención en general. Pronunciaba mal los nombres, se dormía en clase, e incluso cuando le hablabas, parecía que tuviera la cabeza puesta en otras cosas. Uno no podía evitar preguntarse como una cabeza hueca como aquella había llegado a noveno grado, considerando que cuando no se dormía en su pupitre, se la pasaba mirando por la ventana con aire abstraído.

Y luego, estaba el tema de su Quirk…

-Es la última vez que te lo advierto, Toyochikara. ¡Si no prestas atención, jamás llegarás a nada en esta vida! ¿Crees que podrás seguir durmiendo tan tranquilamente una vez salgas de aquí?

La pregunta de Hebimaru, que apuntaba a hacer reflexionar a la joven para que se diera cuenta de lo mal que le iría si no cambiaba, parecía que había calado en la joven, ya que durante unos instantes pareció estar pensando profundamente en ello. Antes de que el profesor pudiera cantar victoria, pero, la joven optó por responderle.

-Bueno, sí… Quiero decir… Yo en casa duermo bastante a gusto-comentó Tsunami-. ¿Usted tiene problemas para dormir, sensei?

A pesar de la preocupación genuina que parecía haber en esa pregunta, los demás no pudieron evitar pensar que la joven tal vez se estaba riendo de su maestro. Al menos, así fue como lo sintió Hebimaru, quien debió de batir en ese instante el récord establecido de venas marcadas en la cabeza de alguien. A su alrededor, las risas menos disimuladas de los demás alumnos y las expresiones resignadas de los demás alumnos se podían distinguir claramente por el aula, todos acostumbrados al curioso razonamiento de aquella chica, pero consiguiendo todavía entonces sorprenderse de vez en cuando con las salidas que esta tenía. Lo más gracioso de todo, es que sabían que ni siquiera lo decía en broma. Verdaderamente, era algo que solo una cabeza de chorlito podría decir.

Apretando los dientes, Hebimaru descargó un tercer golpe contra la frente de Tsunami, quien soltó un corto grito de sorpresa al recibir el impacto.

\- ¡Estás advertida, Toyochikara! -la amenazó Hebimaru, mirando fijamente a su alumna a los ojos-. Esa actitud despreocupada tuya te traerá problemas algún día. ¡Si no empiezas a madurar, jamás serás una adulta responsable!

Con esa lección de vida, Hebimaru se dio la vuelta y volvió a la pizarra. Tomando su tiza, trató de calmar su enojo retomando la clase, en un intento de sacar de su cabeza toda la tensión acumulada tras su desastroso intento de reprimenda. Además, era la única manera de intentar ignorar el acuciante dolor de su mano, oculta en su bolsillo para el resto de alumnos, cuyos dedos enrojecidos parecían latirle de puro dolor. Maldita mocosa de frente de hierro…

* * *

Momentos después:

\- ¿Aah~? ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el usuario de algas, elevando por los cielos a su nueva víctima. Esta vez, en lugar de algún transeúnte aleatorio, en el extremo de su larga alga se encontraba un gimoteante héroe vestido con una malla con la imagen de un esqueleto sobre negro, que tras recibir una paliza por su parte había acabado preso de su habilidad-. ¿Esto es lo mejor que podéis ofrecerme? Patético…

Con un ademán de su alga, lanzó el cuerpo inconsciente del tipo que intentó pararlo, uniéndolo rápidamente a la larga lista de víctimas de su fortuito ataque a la ciudad. Frente a él, otros tres miembros de la comunidad súper heroica lo miraban enfurecidos, sin atreverse a atacar tras ver con qué facilidad vencía a uno de sus compañeros. A pesar de haber recibido el aviso y haber llegado con la mayor presteza posible, tan solo cuatro héroes habían conseguido llegar a la escena del crimen, encontrándose con el desolador panorama que aquella cosa había creado en poco tiempo.

-Maldita sea…-masculló uno de los héroes. Vestía como cabría imaginar a un superhéroe, de capa roja y con un antifaz cubriendo su identidad, además de un mono azul ceñido en el que lucía un símbolo en forma de espiral-. ¡Ha vencido a Bone como si nada!

-Esas algas suyas… Se mueven como si fueran tentáculos-comentó a su lado su compañera, vestida con una reluciente y dorada armadura acompañada de metálicas alas de insecto a su espalda. En lugar de manos, parecía tener dos puntas de lanza que apuntaban peligrosamente al monstruo que no les quitaba ojo de encima-. La defensa de Bone es fuerte, pero parece que esas cosas tienen más fuerza que eso. Si nos atrapa…

-Tú misma lo has dicho: _Si _nos atrapa-respondió el tercer héroe, un hombre de casi tres metros de altura con la apariencia de un gigantesco reptil en mallas purpúreas-. Está claro que nuestro oponente tiene tanto fuerza como velocidad. Debemos trabajar juntos si queremos derribarlo.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, King Lizard-comentó el primer héroe.

Curiosamente, el villano de las algas no había aprovechado la conversación de los héroes para atacar. En su lugar, había permanecido de pie sin hacer nada, mirándolos a través de sus algas mientras reía siniestramente, seguramente aguardando a que fueran sus oponentes los que dieran el primer paso. La facilidad con la que había vencido a Bone, el héroe con los huesos indestructibles (supuestamente), les había mostrado que aquella no era una amenaza de la que pudiera encargarse un héroe solo, habiendo sido derrotado este con gran facilidad y rapidez.

Casi ni habían visto el ataque en sí. En cuanto habían llegado, Bone se había lanzado de cabeza contra su enemigo en un intento de aplastarlo por pura superioridad de fuerzas. Antes de que pudieran detenerlo, el inconsciente héroe había echado a correr, mientras su oponente aparentemente se limitaba a observar sonriendo cómo el gallardo (por llamarlo de alguna manera) héroe se le echaba encima. De repente, pero, del suelo había brotado un alga que se enrolló rápidamente en torno a la pierna de Bone. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el alga había tirado de Bone hacia el suelo, arrastrándolo por la calle y aplastando su cuerpo hasta que brotó al lado de su enemigo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había atravesado el asfalto con una de sus algas, y la había llevado hasta donde sabía que Bone pasaría, obligándolo a recorrer el mismo camino y dañándolo en el proceso. Sin darle ni un respiro, Bone fue alzado en el aire y estrellado varias veces contra la fachada de un edificio cercano, quebrantando tanto los huesos de los que se sentía orgulloso como su conciencia.

La cosa pintaba mal. Su oponente había derrotado ya a un héroe con suma facilidad, antes incluso de que el resto del grupo pudiera apoyarlo. Si no iban con pies de plomo, los siguientes podrían ser ellos.

-Está bien, este será nuestro plan de ataque-propuso King Lizard-: usaremos mis escamas y tamaño para atraer su atención. Twister, Honeybee, aprovechad ese instante para sorprenderlo por ambos bandos. Si destruimos sus algas, el resto debería ser pan comido.

-¡Entendido!-respondieron ambos héroes, preparándose para la acción. Era un plan sencillo, pero contando que eran tres contra uno, se sentían capaces de vencer.

Su oponente, viendo como los héroes se disponían a pasar a la acción, sonrió abiertamente y dispuso sus algas para el combate.

-¿Ya estáis preparados? Ya iba siendo hora~-comentó burlesco, observando los semblantes nerviosos aunque decididos de los tres héroes. La idea de que tan valerosos defensores del bien pudieran tenerle miedo lo emocionaba enormemente, como si por fin hubiera sido reconocido como la amenaza que era en realidad-. Venid, héroes… Divirtámonos un rato.

Lanzando un rugido feroz, el gigantesco King Lizard se lanzó a cuatro patas contra el villano de las algas, quien a pesar de la mastodóntica mole que se le venía encima no retrocedió ni hizo el intento de esquivarle. En su lugar, manipuló las algas de su cabeza para que atacaran al héroe, azotando su cuerpo a gran velocidad y en todas direcciones. Al ver venir el ataque, King Lizard se irguió y cubrió su cara con los brazos, bloqueando las algas con su férrea defensa sin detener su avance. Podía sentir los impactos contra su cuerpo, más duros de lo que cabría esperar considerando que eran algas, pero por el momento no era nada que sus escamas no pudieran bloquear. El villano, ligeramente impresionado, redobló sus esfuerzos y mantuvo el ataque sin detenerse ni ralentizarse lo más mínimo.

De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció distinguir dos figuras que aparecieron desde detrás de King Lizard, como si hubieran aprovechado el cuerpo de este para acercársele sin ser vistos. Por el lado derecho, el héroe conocido como Twister apareció como una exhalación, lanzándose de cabeza al suelo y comenzando a rodar a gran velocidad, tanto que el rojo de su capa cubría por completo su cuerpo y le daba el aspecto de una ruidosa esfera rojiza. Al otro lado, la heroína que portaba el nombre de Honeybee apareció volando a ras del suelo, sus dos veloces alas insectiles elevando su cuerpo por encima del asfalto mientras apuntaba con sus dos firmes lanzas al cuerpo del villano.

En un instante, los tres héroes habían acortado la distancia entre ellos y su oponente, con el grueso de las algas de este ocupadas en atacar a King Lizard, mientras los otros dos héroes sorprendían supuestamente al villano en un coordinado ataque sorpresa. Por desgracia, el enemigo parecía disponer de buenos reflejos, ya que nada más ver a los dos héroes tomó cartas en el asunto. En el instante en que ambos héroes colisionarían contra el enemigo, el uno arrollándolo a gran velocidad y la otra atravesándolo con sus lanzas, el villano golpeó el suelo con una de sus algas, impulsándose en el aire y esquivando ambos ataques. Una vez fallado el ataque, Honeybee se elevó lo justo para evitar colisionar con Twister, redirigiéndose al aire mientras trataba de alcanzar a su esquivo objetivo.

-¿Eeeeh~? Nada mal… Os movéis mucho mejor que los civiles. ¡Fijo que como presas seréis mucho más divertidos de cazar!-dijo con macabro deleite el monstruo. Al oírlo, Honeybee apretó los dientes con rabia, decidida a hacer pagar a aquel ser todo el daño que este había causado.

La avalancha de latigazos cayó sobre ella como gotas de lluvia en una tormenta, obligando a la acorazada heroína a responder con sus veloces aguijonazos para protegerse. Sus punzantes apéndices golpeaban las algas del monstruo, respondiendo a cada ataque de este mientras movía sus brazos a toda velocidad. Los ataques de ambos contendientes eran tan veloces, que algunos testigos del enfrentamiento tan solo podían ver borrones en lugar de extremidades, sin acabar de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Solo cuando un gigantesco fragmento de asfalto, lanzado por el escamoso King Lizard, estuvo a punto de aplastar al villano, este y Honeybee se separaron. Impulsándose a la fachada de un edificio cercano, el villano se ancló a esta con sus algas, riendo con inocencia como si todo aquello no fuera más que un divertido juego.

-¡Ahjajaja! Sí, a eso me refería… ¡Más, más, más!-exclamó, mirando con ojos de pura locura a Honeybee y King Lizard. Sin embargo, su risa no pudo durar más tiempo, ya que pronto el estruendo de algo acercándose a él le hizo bajar la mirada.

Proveniente de la calle, la espiral de destrucción que era Twister había comenzado a subir por la pared, desplazándose a gran velocidad por la fachada mientras dejaba un pequeño surco de cemento y cristal roto tras de sí. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, su velocidad no disminuyó, y pronto el villano se vio obligado a retroceder por la fachada, intentando distanciarse del veloz héroe en espiral. Las algas del villano trepaban por el edificio como patas de araña, mientras algunas algas sueltas se lanzaban a intentar derribar al héroe, para que se cayera de nuevo a la calle. Este, pero, se movía demasiado veloz y esquivaba cada acometida del villano, zigzagueando por la vertical pared como si la gravedad no le afectara, sin dejar de girar. Pronto, semejante a una bala de cañón, Twister se lanzó contra el villano, que se cubrió tras una barrera de algas para detener su acometida. Las dañadas algas, debilitadas por los ataques de Honeybee, apenas pudieron rechazar el ataque de Twister, obligándolo a retroceder con un empujón final. Detenida su acometida, el héroe comenzó a caer a la calle, cuando de repente fue rescatado por el vuelo de Honeybee.

-Ah, ah… Mirad lo que le habéis hecho a mis pobres alguitas-se lamentó burlesco el villano, meneando lastimeramente algunas de sus dañadas algas. Presentaban numerosos rotos y varias zonas estaban desgastadas tras el ataque combinado de los dos héroes, quienes podían entender claramente que a pesar de ello su oponente no estaba ni remotamente dañado-. Qué falta de respeto… Si esto es lo mejor que podéis hacer, entonces no deberíais ni haberos molestado en intentarlo siquiera.

-Eso no es lo mejor que podemos hacer…-comentó Twister, en brazos de Honeybee, mientras ambos lucían una sonrisa desafiante que escamó un tanto al villano. Ladeando la cabeza, quiso inquirir acerca de tan críptico comentario, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-… ¡esto sí!

Alzando su cabeza, el villano fue sorprendido por la visión de King Lizard, quien a juzgar por las marcas ubicadas en el edificio de al lado, había trepado por su fachada con sus garras en lo que Honeybee y Twister lo mantenían ocupado. Tras rebasar su altura, había saltado hacia donde él se encontraba, girando sobre sí mismo y enarbolando su larga y gruesa cola, la cual se encontraba a escasos centímetros de golpear su cara. Con su sonrisa todavía en su oculto rostro, el villano solo alcanzó a decir una palabra antes de que aquel escamoso apéndice lo golpeara a plena potencia.

-…oh…

Una explosión resonó por la calle cuando la cola de King Lizard golpeó a su objetivo. Arrancado de la fachada como si nada, el villano se precipitó a la calle, en la cual se estrelló con la fuerza de un meteorito, destrozando el asfalto y abriendo un pequeño socavón. Lejos de contentarse con aquel ataque, King Lizard se impulsó desde la fachada, cayendo en dirección al derribado villano. Cuando estaba a punto de impactar contra él, se giró para que fuera su espalda la que apuntara a la figura de su oponente.

-**¡GAMERA PRESS!**-gritó King Lizard, cayendo con la fuerza de un meteorito sobre su derribado oponente. Una gruesa nube de polvo y cascotes ocultó la zona en el momento del impacto, que sucedió con un estallido que hizo reverberar cada ventana intacta en la calle y haciendo llegar su eco a los oídos de todo espectador presente a la pelea, incluso los más lejanos.

Honeybee aterrizó pocos momentos después, permitiendo a Twister tomar tierra, y ambos se dirigieron a donde habían visto caer a King Lizard. No les cabía la menor duda de que la batalla se había acabado ya, ya que hasta la fecha nadie había conseguido resistir el combo de cola y "Gamera Press" de King Lizard. Un golpe de aquella cola podía destrozar un pilar de concreto, y considerando los casi 300 kg del héroe y su gruesa cota de malla que eran sus escamas… El villano tendría suerte si sus huesos no se habían hecho polvo para entonces.

-Se acabó…-sentenció con un suspiro Twister. No quería reconocerlo, pero se alegraba de que todo hubiera acabado por fin. Su Quirk, "Spiral Rotation", era muy útil para desplazarse rápidamente, pero si lo usaba mucho tiempo, al final terminaba terriblemente mareado.

-Tuvimos suerte de que estuviéramos los tres presentes. No sé si lo hubiéramos conseguido por separado-comentó Honeybee, clavando en el suelo sus lanzas y retirando las manos de su interior. Tenía que admitir que eran muy útiles para complementar su Quirk, "Bee Wings", pero le daban un calor terrible, como probaba todo el sudor que las cubría. Tendría que pedir que solucionaran eso la próxima vez que actualizara su equipo.

-Cierto. Si Bone no hubiera sido tan cabezota…

-Descuida. Su Quirk, "Reinforced Bones", lo habrá protegido hasta cierto punto. Nada que una visita al hospital no pueda arreglar.

-Si tan solo pudieran hacer algo para arreglarle esos aires de grandeza que se gasta…

Riendo entre ellos, esperaron a que la nube de polvo se dispersara y revelara el cuerpo de King Lizard. Este se encontraba medio enterrado en la calle, en un socavón con la forma de su cuerpo, mientras los miraba ligeramente molesto, si bien no dañado.

-Si ambos habéis acabado de reíros, ¿qué tal si me echáis una mano? No tenéis ni idea de lo difícil que es salir de un agujero así.

-¿Oh~? ¿Es que ahora eres una tortuguita, Lizard?-se rio Honeybee, divertida ante la idea de un poderoso héroe incapaz de darse la vuelta una vez puesto bocarriba. A su lado, parecía que Twister había imaginado algo similar, ya que trató de cubrir sus carcajadas con la mano. Los reptilianos ojos de Lizard fulminaron a ambos héroes, mirándolos claramente molesto ahora desde su socavón.

-Sí, eso, reíros. Ya veréis la gracia que os hará cuando…

Un temblor sacudió la calle de repente, tomando por sorpresa a los tres héroes. Ante la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque, Honeybee tomó de nuevo sus lanzas y Twister se preparó para empezar a rodar de nuevo, ambos mirando a su alrededor mientras trataban de localizar a la nueva amenaza. Sin embargo, fallaron a la hora de fijarse en la expresión de King Lizard, una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor en la que no repararon hasta que este soltó un quejido.

-¿Qué…?

-Ugh… No lo sé. Creo… ¡Ah! ¡Creo que está intentando…!

Antes de que el gigantesco héroe pudiera hablar, se vio lanzado por los aires de imprevisto, impulsado por tres algas que habían brotado del suelo y desplazado como si nada. Incapaz de recuperarse, el héroe con aspecto de lagarto cayó al suelo pesadamente, soltando otra expresión de dolor al golpear el asfalto. Girándose hacia el ahora abierto socavón, Honeybee y Twister se dispusieron a presentar batalla de ser necesario.

-No ha estado mal…-comentó el villano, saliendo del agujero como si nada. No parecía que el ataque de King Lizard lo hubiera dañado lo más mínimo, ya que ni siquiera parecía caminar con dificultad tras ser aplastado por 300 kg de gallardo justiciero. A sus espaldas, un curioso chorro de agua parecía brotar del socavón, empapando el cuerpo del villano de pies a cabeza-…, pero no es suficiente. Esto…no es suficiente para saciarme. Tenéis…que darme… ¡mucho más!

Ninguno de los tres héroes daba crédito a lo que veían. Habían combinado sus ataques, y King Lizard parecía haber sentenciado el combate con aquella aplastante técnica. Sin embargo, su oponente ni siquiera parecía haber sufrido daños tras su poderoso asalto, levantándose del socavón como si nada y mandando a volar el pesado cuerpo de Lizard como si no pesara apenas. ¿De dónde salía toda esa fuerza? ¡Si su poder tan solo eran algas!

-Debo admitir…que no estaba muy en forma antes-admitió el villano, casi como si le avergonzara reconocerlo-. Tanto tiempo en tierra, con el polvo y eso… Empezaba a sentirme algo seco. Pero ahora…-continuó, más malévolo, mientras una de sus algas se introducía en el socavón y arrancaba algo del subsuelo. En cuanto el alga se alzó, reveló que lo que había tomado era una dañada tubería, de la cual brotaba el agua que había estado empapando al villano hasta hacía unos instantes. Redirigiéndola, el alga dobló la tubería hasta que su contenido comenzó a caer sobre el villano, cuya sonrisa se ensanchó si cabía. Su algas, antes de un verde casi marrón, parecían ahora frescas y lozanas, más vivaces y fuertes que antes-. Aaaah~ Esto es otra cosa…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los tres héroes. Aquel tipo…había estado luchando… ¿en seco? Eso quería decir… ¿Qué ahora iba a mostrar su auténtica fuerza?

-Vale… ¿por dónde iba…?-preguntó el villano, aparentemente abstraído. De repente, sus ojos de siniestra mirada se fijaron en los sorprendidos héroes, que casi sintieron desde donde este se encontraba la malévola sed de sangre que aquel tipo irradiaba-. Ah, ya me acuerdo… Estaba justo a punto de…haceros pedazos…

Con risas que consiguieron asustar a los tres héroes, el villano comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, sus frescas y letales algas desplazándose por el aire como tentáculos, antes de lanzarse veloces hacia el trío de defensores del bien. Apretando sus dientes, los héroes se dispusieron a defenderse, conscientes que aquella pelea no había hecho otra cosa que agravarse.

Antes luchaban para defender a los ciudadanos y a la ciudad. Ahora, tal vez luchaban para salir de la pelea con vida.

* * *

Más tarde, Secundaria Randamu:

-Ey, ¿te has enterado? Se ve que un villano ha estado destrozando el distrito comercial desde hace un buen rato.

-La leche… ¿Y los héroes no están haciendo nada?

-Se ve que aún siguen peleando.

-¿En serio? ¿Quiénes hay?

-Honeybee, Twister, y King Lizard. Dicen que Bone también estaba, pero ya lo han derrotado.

-¿Qué? Oh, tío… ¡A mí me encanta Bone!

-¿Qué dices? Si es un inútil. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ganó una pelea, a ver?

-Pues…

Los argumentos del alumno en cuestión quedaron ahogadas por el resto de voces que sonaban por el aula a esa hora, inmersa en el turno para comer, mientras los alumnos y alumnas conversaban entre ellos entre bocados de sus respectivas comidas. Reunidos en pequeños grupos o por separado, comentaban esto y aquello mientras trataban de disfrutar del pequeño descanso que representaba aquella hora, aprovechando para ponerse al día con sus amigos de los sucesos más recientes, como por ejemplo la pelea que se había iniciado en su ciudad mientras se encontraban inmersos en su clase. Varios alumnos observaban las grabaciones con el móvil en la mano, observando cautivados y entre comentarios y exclamaciones el choque de fuerzas entre los héroes y el villano de turno, que recibió críticas por parte del alumnado tanto por lo cruel de sus acciones, como por lo patético de su aspecto.

-En serio, ¿a dónde cree que va con esas pintas?-comentó entre risas una alumna de cabellos rubios casi brillantes, sentada con sus amigas, mientras observaban juntas la retransmisión de la batalla.

-Solo de ver todas esas algas meneándose como serpientes… ¡Brrrr!-añadió otra, sintiendo un escalofrío. Al menear su cabeza, las espinas que sustituían su cabello se agitaron y entrechocaron entre sí, provocando un tenue tintineo que fue eclipsado por las risas de sus amigas.

-Y que lo digas. A mí me está quitando el apetito y todo-respondió otra alumna, cuya cara de asco no pudo apreciarse al ser total y completamente invisible. Resultaba curioso ver cómo su comida desaparecía en el aire, y no simplemente flotaba y era aplastada cuando masticaba y tragaba. Todas sus amigas apreciaron que su poder no funcionara de aquella manera, por el bien de sus propios estómagos-. Y esos ojos, y esa sonrisa…

-Bueno, él al menos puede lucirla…-comentó medio en broma otra de sus compañeras, de piel y cabellos azulados, provocando las risas del resto de chicas presentes. Al oírla, la chica invisible se puso en pie con fingido aire indignado.

-Oh, hohoho… No quiero creer que has dicho lo que creo que has dicho, Saku-chan.

-Oh, he dicho lo que crees que he dicho, Ru-chan -respondió desafiante la joven (cuyo nombre real era Sakura), mirando con una sonrisa a donde (creía) debían estar los ojos de Hagakure Toru, ambas sosteniéndose la mirada como si fueran a pelear en cualquier momento. El resto de presentes en la mesa aguardaron expectantes a que algo sucediera, lo que fuera, mientras contemplaban con interés el singular enfrentamiento entre las dos amigas.

Las mangas del uniforme de Hagakure Toru se movieron cuando esta alzó sus brazos, dirigiéndose a la cara de su amiga, y las mejillas de esta comenzaron a estirarse como por sí solas. Una expresión de dolor no tardó en aparecer en el azulado rostro de Sakura.

-¡Ya estás disculpándote, pitufa bocazas!-exclamó Toru, quien a pesar de no poder verse, uno podía intuir que estaba sonriendo mientras le estiraba de las mejillas a su amiga. Esta, lagrimeando ligeramente, parecía quejarse en broma del asalto de su invisible compañera.

-¡Auauauauauau! ¡Wu-chan, pawa, que esho due'e!-trató de decir Sakura, mientras su cara se deformaba bajo los inflexibles dedos de la inmisericorde estudiante. Las risas no tardaron en sonar por el aula, tanto por parte de las chicas presentes y testigos de lo ocurrido, como por parte de los alumnos que atraídos por la conmoción que las dos habían causado presenciaban el singular "enfrentamiento" entre sus compañeras.

Finalmente, tras medio minuto de tortura, Toru pareció compadecerse de su amiga, a la que liberó sin aviso previo. La agradecida Sakura se masajeó las mejillas, rosadas tras semejante maltrato, mientras se sentaba con el atisbo de una lagrimita en el extremo de su ojo.

-¡Hmpf! Da las gracias de que sea tan benevolente, Saku-chan -dijo con altivez Toru, tomando asiento de nuevo.

-Sí, sí… Muchas gracias, oh magnánima y misericorde Ru-chan -dijo con exagerada reverencia Sakura, muy para diversión del resto de amigas presentes-. En serio… Parece mentira que quieras postular para la U.A., con ese mal genio.

-Solo soy así con la gente que se lo merece-respondió Toru-. Ya verás… ¡A todo villano que me encuentre, le voy a dejar la boca que podrán meterse un sobre en ella sin doblarlo!

-Ya lo estoy viendo: "¡Hagakure Toru, la invisible castigadora implacable! Los villanos no la verán venir… ¡literalmente!"-dijo la primera alumna, provocando que todas se rieran ante tal imagen, incluyendo a Sakura y Toru.

El buen humor que se respiraba en el ambiente pareció aligerar un poco los ánimos en el círculo de amigas, quienes se sintieron más alegres tras el intercambio de bromas y risas de recién. Una vez más calmadas, su atención volvió a centrarse de nuevo en la pantalla del teléfono, donde pudieron ver que las cosas no estaban yéndoles precisamente bien a los héroes.

-Ahora en serio… Me preocupas, Toru-chan-dijo Sakura, viendo cómo el villano atacaba salvajemente a los héroes-. Sé que tu Quirk es muy útil y todo eso, pero no puedo evitar pensar que te van a hacer daño. Es decir… ¡fíjate! ¡Ese tipo parece una broma ambulante, y sin embargo les está pateando el trasero a esos héroes!

-Sí, admito que la cosa pinta mal-reconoció Toru-. Pero… es lo que quiero hacer. Imagino que será difícil, e imagino que será peligroso. Aun así, no pienso rendirme. Quiero ser una heroína, y lo seré. ¡Vaya que sí!

A pesar de no poder verla, sus amigas se imaginaban la clase de expresión que esta debía de lucir: decidida, aguerrida, mirando al horizonte y a su futuro con confianza y convicción. Toru nunca había sido una chica que se amedrentara fácilmente, y si realmente conseguía entrar en la prestigiosa Academia U.A., a nadie le sorprendería que su querida amiga terminara convertida en una portentosa defensora del bien.

-¡Esa es nuestra Ru-chan!

-Está claro que intentar detenerte sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tienes mi bendición, pues.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso necesitaba tu bendición, Kö-chan?-preguntó burlesca Toru, a lo que su amiga le respondió levantándole el dedo del medio. Más risas podían oírse alrededor de las mesas entorno a las que estaban reunidas las chicas, disfrutando jocosas de aquel momento de diversión y camaradería.

-¿Y tú qué opinas, Nami-chan?-preguntó entonces Sakura, girándose hacia la quinta joven del grupo, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio y al margen de las bromas de las demás.

"Nami-chan", o mejor conocida como Tsunami, comía una banana mientras permanecía abstraída en sus pensamientos con ojos somnolientos, como si se encontrara más dormida que despierta en esos momentos. Su mirada parecía puesta en ninguna parte, y al verse convertida en el centro de atención por la pregunta de Sakura, parpadeó algo sorprendida antes de mirar a su compañera.

-… ¿Eh?

-¿Otra vez con la cabeza en las nubes, Nami-chan?-preguntó divertida la primera joven, mirando un tanto condescendiente y resignada a su amiga.

-No seas mala, Ri-chan –la amonesto Toru-. Decíamos que qué pensabas sobre lo que estábamos hablando.

-Ah…-dijo Tsunami, llevándose la fruta a la boca otra vez y dándole un bocado. Tras masticar unos segundos y tragar, abrió la boca para responder-… ¿y de qué estábamos hablando?

Las otras cuatro chicas suspiraron. Cabría pensar que ya estarían acostumbradas a que su compañera viviera en su propio mundo, pero parecía que aun a día de hoy esta podía sorprenderlas con sus peculiares reacciones.

-Hablábamos de Ru-chan, de que se quiere volver una heroína-aclaró la joven llamada Kö-chan (o Köra), girando el teléfono para que Tsunami pudiera ver la retransmisión de la pelea-. ¿Crees que ella podría ganarle a este tipo? Parece ser bastante duro.

La joven Tsunami contempló la pelea unos segundos mientras daba cuenta de su banana. Sus ojos observaban atentos el combate, mientras sus amigas aguardaban pacientemente su opinión al respecto. Finalmente, se lamió de los dedos algunos restos que se le habían enganchado, y miró a sus compañeras.

-Hmmm… No lo sé. Es lindo, pero tampoco parece tan fuerte-respondió Tsunami-. Yo creo que Ru-chan le ganaría.

El comentario de Tsunami pilló un poco por sorpresa a las demás, que si bien ya se esperaban algo así (para variar, su concepto de "lindo" era difícil de entender), no previeron que su compañera pudiera creer que Toru le ganaría al tipo aquel de las algas.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué crees que Ru-chan le ganaría?-quiso saber "Ri-chan" (más conocida como Hikari), a lo cual Toru pareció indignarse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no me crees capaz realmente?

-Eh, yo solo pregunto. Como lo ha dicho tan convencida…

Tras hurgar en su fiambrera, Tsunami sacó otra banana, que comenzó a mordisquear mientras sus compañeras hablaban. Una vez guardaron silencio, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno… Ru-chan es buena cocinera, ¿no?-dijo, pillando nuevamente desprevenidas a sus compañeras. ¿Qué…tenía que ver eso con nada?-. Pues imagino que podría coger esas algas y hacer…no se… sopa de miso, makizushi, onigiris… Luego, se lo come todo, y el tipo este se queda sin forma de luchar. Victoria para Ru-chan, ¿no?

El silencio se hizo en la mesa, mientras sus compañeras trataban de procesar la idea que Tsunami había tratado de transmitirles. Casi al unísono, se imaginaron a Toru vestida con un delantal y gorro de cocinero, cocinando las algas del villano aquel mientras este miraba lloroso desde un rincón. Por alguna razón, la imagen les resultó tan irreal e inverosímil, que ni reírse podían. Tan solo podían mirar un tanto incrédulas a su amiga, la cual parecía bastante satisfecha con su propuesta.

-…oh…

-…digno…digno de Nami-chan, supongo…

-Sí… A nadie más que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido un plan así para vencer a un villano.

La propia Toru no sabía cómo tomarse aquel comentario, si como algo malo porque Tsunami no confiara aparentemente en sus capacidades combativas, o como algo bueno porque esta considerara sus habilidades culinarias lo bastante buenas como para ser mencionadas. Finalmente, optó por guardar silencio y no decir nada al respecto.

-En fin… Supongo que todos debemos de parecerte más débiles, ¿no, Nami-chan?

-¿Eh?-preguntó esta, pelando la piel de su fruta.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Si fueras tú, estoy segura de que este villano no te duraría ni tres segundos.

-¿Os imagináis a Nami-chan si fuera una heroína?-preguntó Sakura, y por alguna razón, su pregunta sí que consiguió hacer reír al resto de la mesa.

-¡Va, no bromees! ¡Nami-chan no está hecha para esa clase de cosas!

-¡Cierto, cierto! Es fuerte, sí, pero de nada sirve proteger una ciudad que te puedes cargar si vas despistada.

-¡Y Nami-chan siempre está en las nubes!

Riéndose entre ellas ante tan singular perspectiva, las cuatro compañeras ignoraron por unos segundos a su compañera, la cual las observaba en silencio con su banana todavía en la boca. Muchas se habrían molestado por los comentarios de sus amigas, considerándolos insultos y faltas de respeto hacia su persona, e incluso podrían haber llegado a enfadarse.

En cambio, Tsunami tan solo le dio un bocado a su fruta, y comenzó a masticar sin decir nada, con su expresión completamente inmutable. No eran más que bromas, no tenía sentido enfadarse por algo así. Además, en el fondo, sabía que tenían razón.

Lo de ser una heroína no iba con ella.

* * *

Poco después:

-Im…posible…-musitó King Lizard, sus escamas quebradas y su malla hecha jirones, mientras era sostenido por el cuello por una de las algas del villano. Del mismo modo, Twister y Honeybee yacían derrotados en el suelo, el primero empotrado contra un escaparate, y la otra perdida en el interior de un edificio cercano, al otro lado del boquete por el que había entrado.

-Muy débiles…-murmuró jocoso el villano, alzando el pesado cuerpo del héroe como si nada. Su sonrisa, perpetua e inmutable, parecía ensancharse cada vez que el reptiliano héroe tosía sangre, como si la sensación de su calidez en sus algas le agradara-. Tan débiles… ¿Y os hacéis llamar héroes? En cuanto aprieto un poco el ritmo, os quedáis atrás…

-No te…saldrás con la tuya-consiguió decir King Lizard, ignorando su dolorido cuerpo y la sangre que le corría por la cara-. La justicia…siempre gana. Aunque ahora venzas, al final te…

Antes de que pudiera hablar, el villano movió su alga y estrelló el cuerpo del héroe contra el suelo, destrozando aún más la castigada calle, que presentaba innumerables desperfectos tras el tenso combate entre el villano y los héroes. King Lizard sintió sus huesos quebrarse al impactar tan violentamente contra el suelo, al presentar tantos daños en sus defensas que estas ya no podían absorber más daño. Ahora, cada ataque del villano penetraba sin dificultad en su cuerpo, destrozándolo por dentro y dificultando el mantener la consciencia.

-"Al final me… ¿qué?"-preguntó burlesco el villano, situándose encima del héroe. Retirando entre risitas uno de sus puños, lo envolvió con sus algas y descargó un poderoso puñetazo contra el expuesto rostro de King Lizard-. Dime, ¿qué me va a pasar? ¿Llegará otro héroe que me hará frente? ¿Aparecerá alguien que se interponga en mi camino? ¿Alguien frustrará mi ambición?-inquirió, acompañando cada pregunta con un puñetazo que hacía temblar el suelo, clavando más y más la cabeza del héroe en el subsuelo-. No hay nadie más poderoso que yo… Largo tiempo he pasado ignorado por esta mierda de ciudad, cuyos habitantes se reían de mis poderes. Bueno… ¿y quién se ríe ahora? ¿¡DIME, QUIÉN SE RÍE AHORA!?

Juntando ambos puños, los bajó cual martillo contra King Lizard, quien sintió como sus últimas defensas eran derribadas y aplastadas por el ataque del villano, cayendo finalmente en la misericorde e indolora inconsciencia. Entre risas de satisfacción, su rostro y algas salpicadas por la sangre de King Lizard, el villano contempló el rostro aplastado y ahora bulboso de su oponente, quien ya no parecía capaz de moverse.

-Ahora…soy muy fuerte. Ahora…puedo mostrarles a todos…a todos lo que se burlaron de mí, a todos lo que no confiaron en mí, lo que es el verdadero poder. ¡MI poder!

Nadie se encontraba cerca para oírle. Los más cercanos a él, los tres héroes que habían intentado pararle, se encontraban derrotados y desperdigados por la calle, claramente incapaces de escuchar o siquiera oír nada de lo que tuviera que decir. Ni siquiera el más cercano, King Lizard, era consciente de lo que sucedía en el exterior de su mente, recluido en su interior para así escapar del dolor de su cuerpo machacado y del ser que lo había provocado.

Irguiéndose, el villano desincrustó a King Lizard del suelo, sujetando sus extremidades y cabeza con diversas algas para que se mantuviera quieto en el aire. Luego, junto varias más de sus algas y las apretó hasta que el extremo de estas quedó convertido en una singular lanza verdosa que apuntaba peligrosamente al desprotegido pecho del reptiliano héroe.

-Un poco antes de lo previsto…, pero creo que terminaré con esto ya. Todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero romper-explicó jocoso el villano, como si le hablara el inconsciente Lizard. Obviamente, este no podía ni levantar la cabeza, mucho menos responderle. Ensanchando su sonrisa, el villano se preparó para ensartarlo como si de una aceituna se tratara-. Tu sangre…alimentará mis algas. Me fortalecerá… Me ayudará a cumplir mi sueño…

La improvisada lanza se echó hacia atrás, cogiendo impulso para así atravesar las escamas de King Lizard y empalarlo de punta a punta. Los pocos ciudadanos que todavía no habían evacuado, y los equipos informativos que observaban desde lejos, contemplaban espantados cómo aquel ser de algas se disponía a asesinar abiertamente a uno de sus héroes. Querían impedirlo, querían salvarlo, querían incluso apartar la mirada para no verlo…, pero se encontraron incapaces de moverse. El horror de la escena que se desplegaba antes sus ojos era tan, que su subconsciente les impedía hacer otra cosa que no fuera observar con ojos desorbitados cómo la escena llegaba a su clímax.

-Bueno, al menos fue divertido… Buen trabajo~-se burló el villano, lanzando su lanza al frente. Con un grito de horror colectivo, los espectadores y periodistas vieron cómo aquel letal apéndice salía volando a gran velocidad contra King Lizard…

…y como se detenía a escasos centímetros del pecho de este, recubierto por una luz verdosa.

-¿No sabes que las algas tienen que estar limpias para poder comértelas?-preguntó alguien de repente, a espaldas del villano. Curiosamente, hasta que esa persona no habló, ni siquiera había sido consciente de que alguien más había aparecido en la silenciosa calle. Girándose, observó de reojo el semblante de la molestia que acababa de aparecer para interrumpir su diversión.

Se trataba de una heroína profesional. Vestía un largo y ceñido vestido verde oscuro, con unas altas botas de tacón para acompañar. El vestido en sí era sencillo pero elegante, complementado por varios collares de perlas alrededor de su cuello y un largo abrigo de piel sobre sus hombros. En esos momentos, parecía flotar a escasos centímetros del suelo, observando con los brazos cruzados bajo su generoso pecho al molesto villano, la mirada de este fija en los relucientes ojos de la heroína a través de sus cortos mechones de verdoso cabello oscuro.

-Ventisca del Infierno…-murmuró el villano, reconociendo a la heroína que había impedido que empalara al tal King Lizard. Conocía bien su nombre, y también el peculiar Quirk que poseía-. No creí que te fueras a presentar… Dicen que solo trabajas de noche.

-Sí…-musitó, conteniendo un bostezo-…, pero por desgracia para mi recibí una llamada urgente. Necesitaban que me encargue de una pequeña molestia que acaba de aparecer, y que intenta hacerse un nombre rompiendo cosas como un niño pequeño en pleno berrinche-comentó Ventisca del Infierno, también conocida como Fubuki, mientras miraba fríamente la obra del villano. Una calle destrozada, civiles dañados, héroes derrotados… La cosa pintaba francamente mal-. ¿No sabrás tú, por un casual, donde puedo encontrar al imbécil responsable de todo esto, verdad?

-¡Hmpf!-murmuró el villano, soltando a King Lizard. Su pesado cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, si bien gracias a la falta de agujeros extra, por lo menos seguía vivo-. Hay que reconocer…que valor no te falta. Lanzarte de esta manera a la boca del lobo… Debes de tener muchas ganas de morir, vieja.

-¿Vieja?- Fubuki parecía francamente molesta, si la vena marcada en su sien servía de indicador. Si bien hasta el momento se había mostrado calmada por la rapidez con la que había tenido que salir de la cama, el comentario del villano había golpeado justo donde dolía, cabreando a la antes adormecida heroína-. ¿Te estás refiriendo a mí, por un casual?

-Muchos dicen que hay carne de primera bajo ese vestido-dijo el villano, mirando a Fubuki de una manera tan invasiva que esta trató de cubrirse con su abrigo, acción de la cual se arrepintió al recordar que su oponente realmente no podía verle nada íntimo, más allá de su abrigo-. Sin embargo, a mí no me engañas. Tu fecha de caducidad…está más próxima a expirar de lo que…

Lo que fuera que el villano fuera a decir se vio interrumpido cuando, sin previo aviso, se vio envuelto por una luz verdosa y proyectado contra la pared del edificio adyacente, empotrándose contra su dura superficie como un clavo contra una madera. Fubuki, con la mano extendida, observaba con frialdad al sorprendido villano.

-Si tienes algo que decir, te recomiendo que elijas bien tus siguientes palabras-le dijo Fubuki, hablando calmadamente, pero con un ligero tono de aviso detrás-. Quién sabe si podrás seguir hablando una vez te arranque la mandíbula…

-Uf… Veo que es cierto…lo que dicen de las mujeres de tu familia…-murmuró el villano, tratando de separarse de la pared impulsándose con sus algas. El aura verdosa que rodeaba su cuerpo no se disipó, y parecía estar reteniéndolo contra la pared como por arte de magia-. Todas…tenéis un carácter…de mil demonios…

Con un gesto de la mano de Fubuki, el villano se vio superado por la presión de su aura, atravesando finalmente la pared y volando a través del edificio como movido por una mano invisible. Su cuerpo atravesó velozmente cuantas paredes se encontraban en su camino, sin que sus algas pudieran hacer otra cosa que volar detrás de él mientras se abría paso a golpes por los tabiques. Tras dar una vuelta completa, atravesando el techo y regresando a la calle a través del edificio de enfrente, el villano se vio de nuevo en el exterior, surcando el cielo hasta que sintió de nuevo la característica presión del Quirk de la heroína Ventisca del Infierno.

"_Hmm…"_ pensó el villano, extrañadamente calmado a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba. De inmediato, una poderosa fuerza lo impulsó contra el suelo, perdiendo altura a gran velocidad en trayectoria directa contra el asfalto. _"De manera que esta es la famosa telequinesis de Ventisca del Infierno… No está mal…"_.

Con gran estruendo y reverberación, el cuerpo del villano cayó en pleno centro de la calle como un meteorito, atravesando las capas de asfalto, piedra y tierra como si estuvieran hechas de frágil cristal. Una nube de polvo y cascotes ocultó su cuerpo durante unos instantes, mientras el eco de su caída se perdía por las calles de la ciudad.

Bajando al suelo, Fubuki atravesó la cada vez más dispersa nube hasta llegar al límite del socavón. El impacto del villano contra el suelo había abierto un agujero bastante profundo, tanto que el fondo no llegaba a distinguirse del todo al quedar bloqueado el sol por el polvo que se había levantado. Sin embargo, los poderes de Fubuki le informaban de que su enemigo todavía se movía allí abajo, por lo que su trabajo todavía no podía considerarse acabado.

"_Que terco…Veamos si con esto basta"_ pensó, haciendo levitar un coche cercano. El pesado vehículo de dos toneladas se alzó rodeado por la característica aura verde de los poderes de la heroína, flotando por el aire hasta quedar situado sobre el socavón. Luego, girando sin titubeo alguno, acabó con el morro apuntando al agujero, semejante a una pesada estaca.

Sin embargo, antes de que Fubuki pudiera dejarlo caer, numerosas algas salieron volando del agujero, tratando de pillarla por sorpresa y capturarla. Los sentidos de la heroína la advirtieron del peligro, echándose para atrás justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeada, al tiempo que liberaba su presa sobre el coche. Este apenas tuvo tiempo de caer, antes de que varias más de aquellas algas aparecieran y lo atravesaran con facilidad, manteniéndolo en el aire como si no pesara nada.

-¿Eeeeh~? Nada mal… Tal vez, hasta seas un juguete entretenido, al fin y al cabo-dijo el villano, desde las inescrutables profundidades del agujero. Con un ademán de sus algas, mandó a volar el vehículo hacia Fubuki, quien seguía retrocediendo para evitar las acometidas de su oponente.

Al ver venir el pesado vehículo hacia ella, la heroína usó sus poderes para desviarlo rápidamente, pero descuidando en ese breve instante la defensa de su cuerpo. Más rápido de lo que se había esperado, las algas se enrollaron entorno a su cuerpo, alzándola en el aire en un instante.

Con fuerza, las algas descendieron en un intento de estampar a la heroína contra el suelo, pero esta rápidamente desplegó su poder y envolvió tanto su cuerpo como las algas en su verdosa aura, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del suelo.

-Ugh… Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?-murmuró Fubuki, para nada contenta con la situación-. Veamos que gracia te hace que te arranque de tu agujero como a una patata…

El brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas se intensificó cuando redobló el esfuerzo de sus poderes. Sus cabellos, antes lacios, se alzaron levemente mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión de clara concentración. El aura que rodeaba su cuerpo se intensificó, expandiéndose rápidamente por las algas que la mantenían atada hasta perderse en las entrañas del socavón. Venciendo la oposición que su oponente presentaba, Fubuki rompió el agarre de este y liberó su cuerpo, cayendo de pie al suelo y manteniendo su control sobre las algas de su rival. La fuerza de este no era para nada menospreciable, que probaban las venas marcadas en la sien de Fubuki, fruto más del esfuerzo que no del enfado que podía sentir.

A un gesto de su mano, el villano se vio obligado a salir de su escondite sin poder mover ni siquiera la más pequeña de sus algas. El aura que rodeaba su cuerpo era muy intensa, y a pesar de estar intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas, simplemente no podía mover ni un dedo. La fuerza de los poderes de la heroína lo mantenía preso.

-Im…presionante…-consiguió mascullar el villano, intentando no sonar preocupado-. Cuesta creer…que te comparen con tu hermana…

-Sigue hablando, sigue-le animó Fubuki, inmóvil en su puesto con ambas manos extendidas. El aura que envolvía su cuerpo parecía relampaguear de toda la energía que tenía acumulada-. Cada palabra que digas es un hueso más que te voy a romper.

-Huhuhu… Ilusa…-murmuró el villano, enigmático-…¡yo no tengo huesos!

Si lo que dijo era cierto o no, eso Fubuki no lo podía saber. Lo que sí supo, pero, era que había cometido un pequeño error a la hora de someter a su oponente. Oculto como estaba en el interior del socavón antes de que lo sacara de él, este había aprovechado para enterrar una de sus algas en el asfalto, moviéndola por debajo de la tierra hasta alcanzar a la desprevenida heroína, que no fue consciente de su presencia allí hasta que esta no brotó del suelo y la atacó. Fubuki trató rápidamente de protegerse con su poder, pero el alga demostró ser más rápida, y golpeó a la heroína como si de un látigo se tratara. Obligada a retroceder, su control sobre su poder disminuyó lo bastante para que el villano consiguiera liberarse, saltando hacia Fubuki en un intento de terminar con la pelea antes de que esta pudiera recuperarse.

Por desgracia para él, la heroína Fubuki no era llamada Ventisca del Infierno por nada.

A pesar del rasguño de su frente, que sangraba y la obligaba a cerrar el ojo derecho, centró su mirada en el enemigo que se encontraba corriendo hacia ella y se forzó a invocar de nuevo su poder, alzando su cabello una vez más e iluminando su ojo abierto. En vez de golpear al rival, pero, esta vez convocó el viento y los cascotes de su alrededor, creando una poderosa tormenta esférica con ella como epicentro. El villano, atrapado en su interior, se encontró repentinamente golpeado por todas direcciones por una autentica lluvia de piedras que atacaron sus defensas como balas de cañón, atravesando y rasgando sus algas por momentos sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Todas sus fuerzas se encontraban centradas en evitar que el viento lo mandara a volar, lo que obligaba a sus algas a defender su cuerpo mientras estas se iban desgastando a un ritmo alarmante para él. Había previsto que Ventisca del Infierno pudiera hacer algo como aquello, pero había calculado mal el desgaste de sus algas. De seguir así, pronto no le quedaría nada con lo que protegerse.

"_Esto no me gusta…"_ pensó, molesto el villano, para nada contento con la situación. "_Tendré que…retirarme. Ya ajustaré cuentas con esta perra en otro momento…"._

Sacrificando sus últimas algas para escapar de la tormenta de Fubuki, aprovechó una racha de viento de esta para saltar de nuevo al socavón, cayendo al fondo y comenzando a escavar con todas sus fuerzas. Su fuerza superior le permitió abrirse paso por la dura tierra, alcanzando una tubería por la que deslizarse gracias a su elástico cuerpo. No había mentido del todo cuando dijo que no tenía huesos, después de todo…

Fubuki detuvo la tormenta. Lo malo de su ataque era que no podía detenerse de repente, razón por la cual el enemigo había conseguido escapársele sin que pudiera utilizar su telequinesis para pararlo. Mientras los cascotes caían al suelo y el estruendo de su tormenta se perdía con el eco, Fubuki se tomó un instante para valorar la situación en la que se encontraba. Quería ir tras ese desgraciado escurridizo, pero numerosos heridos precisaban de su ayuda en ese instante, tanto los civiles como los héroes. El que hubiera conseguido ahuyentar al villano antes de que pudiera reclamar una vida era ya una victoria en sí misma, de manera que intentó contentarse con aquello.

-…ya ajustaremos cuentas en otro momento-se dijo Fubuki, corriendo hacia King Lizard, quien parecía el más herido de los héroes presentes (más que nada, porque Bone quedaba demasiado lejos para reparar en él)-. Por ahora, hay gente que me necesita más…-En ese momento, pareció reparar en la sangre que le caía por la cara, y tras palparse un momento con la mano, suspiró ligeramente contrariada-. Ah, maldita sea… Ahora se va a preocupar de nuevo.

* * *

Horas más tarde:

-De pie…-dijo el delegado de la clase, provocando que todo el mundo se levantara de su silla-. Reverencia…- Al unísono, se inclinaron para despedir a su profesor, que acababa de darles su última clase de la tarde.

-Muchas gracias-dijeron todos, terminando la ritual ceremonia que ponía punto y final a las clases de aquel día. Una vez el profesor se hubo marchado, los alumnos y alumnas soltaron un suspiro casi colectivo y comenzaron a disgregarse en grupos.

-¡Ah, por fin…!

-Creí que no iba a terminar nunca.

-¿Tú te has enterado de lo último que ha dicho?

-Sí, lo tengo apuntado. ¿Te presto el cuaderno?

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Podríamos ir a los recreativos.

-Nah, tengo que ir al salón del club más tarde…

Las sillas y las conversaciones fueron disminuyendo la cacofonía de la clase a medida que los alumnos se iban marchando, en grupos o en solitario, dejando atrás solo a un pequeño grupo que se encontraban alineando las sillas con escobas en sus manos.

-Vale…-dijo una de las alumnas, la misma chica con espinas por pelo de la conversación anterior-. ¿Cómo queréis repartiros?

-Yo me ofrezco para barrer la parte del pasillo-dijo un alumno, examinando rápidamente los alumnos presentes a través de sus gruesas gafas y distribuyéndolos en su mente según creía que podían hacer mejor su trabajo-. Mientras tanto, dos limpiaran las ventanas y…

-¡Súper! ¡Yo me ofrezco para esa parte!-exclamó alguien, sorprendiendo al resto de alumnos presentes. La alarma que sentían al reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz era visible en sus rostros, que se giraron al unísono hacia el foco de la exclamación.

La misma joven somnolienta de antes, sonriendo dulcemente, levantaba la mano con diligencia mientras miraba bastante ilusionada a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, la adorabilidad de su aspecto parecía no llegar a ninguno de los presentes, que parecían estar viendo alguna clase de espectro en vez de a su compañera de clase.

-To…To… ¡Toyochikara-san!-exclamo el alumno de las gafas, tan sorprendido que estas casi se le habían caído, revelando unos ojos de tres pupilas que parecían el revolver de un microscopio-. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

-¿Hmm?-preguntó Tsunami, ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿Qué quieres decir, Kenbikyö-kun? Hoy es martes. Me toca limpiar con vosotros-dijo alegremente, como si fuera algo bastante obvio. Tanto, que algunos alumnos se dieron en la cara con la mano como si les diera rabia el que se les hubiera pasado ese detalle.

Con su chaqueta descartada y su camisa remangada, Tsunami centró su atención en las ventanas de la clase, tomando un trapo y dirigiéndose con ardiente determinación hacia ellas.

-¡Muy bien! Limpiaré esas ventanas en un…

-¡De hecho!...Nami-chan –la detuvo Toru, interponiéndose en su camino con los brazos estirados. A pesar de la alarma de su voz, trataba de conservar la calma para que Tsunami no se hiciera una idea equivocada (ayudaba mucho el que no pudiera verle la cara)-. Había pensado… ¿y si yo me ocupo de tu parte? Puedes irte a casa si quieres.

-¿Hmm?-preguntó Tsunami de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza, pero con expresión de confusión-. Pero…Ru-chan, ya me cubriste la vez pasada…y la anterior… y creo que la anterior también. ¿No debería hacer por lo menos…?

-¡Nonono, tranquila! No pasa nada-le dijo otro alumno, tomando el trapo de su mano con sumo celo y precaución, como si estuviera desactivando una bomba. La confusión en el rostro de Tsunami se acrecentó, extrañada por el curioso comportamiento de sus compañeros. Estos, sudando de puro nervio, presentaban tensas sonrisas en su rostro, mientras trataban de convencer a Tsunami de que no pasaba nada.

-Hmm… Está bieeen…-dijo finalmente, visiblemente contrariada-. ¡Pero ten por seguro que la próxima vez te cubriré yo a ti!-añadió, animada de repente. Los ojos de los demás alumnos presentes no se despegaron de ella hasta que no la vieron salir por la puerta, con la cartera en una mano y la chaqueta en la otra, vigilando que no tuviera razones para regresar de improviso.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, esperaron un par de segundos por si acaso, y todos a una soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Uf… Que poco ha faltado…

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar que hoy le tocaba limpiar a Toyochikara?

-¡Eh, no es como si se me hubiera olvidado a mí solo! ¡Tú tampoco has dicho nada!

-Bueno, bueno, ya da igual-se apresuró a decir el joven de las gafas, dando un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de todos los presentes-. Lo que importa es que hemos podido controlar la situación antes de que Toyochikara causara algún desastre. Buen trabajo, gente.

-¡Cierto!-exclamó la joven de las espinas-. ¡Toru-chan, muy buen trabajo parándole los pies! La forma en que te has plantado delante… ¡Que valiente!

-Sí, bueno…-dijo Toru, algo avergonzada, frotándose la nuca (o al menos, eso creían todos que estaba haciendo)-. Tampoco ha sido para tanto…

-Por lo menos, esta vez la hemos parado a tiempo-comentó otro alumno, apoyado en su escoba-. ¿Os acordáis de la última vez que la dejamos limpiar?

-Buf, no me lo recuerdes… Tuvimos que cambiarnos todos de clase mientras reparaban las paredes y el techo.

-¿Y cuando jugamos a balón prisionero en P.E.?

-Tres alumnos en la enfermería, y el profesor al hospital.

-¿Eso fue antes o después de que hundiera el laboratorio de ciencias?

-Creo que fue después. ¿Te acuerdas? Luego vino lo del auditorio que destrozó.

-Hay que ver… No sé si esa chica es patosa, o si lo hace a posta.

-Yo creo que la primera. ¿No está siempre con la cabeza en las nubes?

-Pues menuda gracia… Entre eso, y su Quirk…

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Cada uno es como es-dijo Toru, tomando el trapo y dirigiéndose a las ventanas-. Ella no puede evitar ser como es, del mismo modo que nadie escoge su peculiaridad.

-¡Sí, pero no todos destrozamos la escuela cada vez que nos tropezamos!-inquirió otro alumno, provocando que varios de sus compañeros le rieran la gracia. Los demás, pero, optaron por permanecer en silencio.

-Bueno, tampoco es como que lo haga a propósito. En el fondo es buena chica.

-Sí, una buena chica…, y una terrible compañera de clase.

-¡No digas eso!

-¡Pero si es cierto! No se le puede confiar nada, ni la más sencilla tarea, y siempre hay que estarle encima. Cuando no es una cosa, es otra la que rompe. ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en alguien que podría destrozarme el brazo si le doy la mano?

-¡Oye!-exclamó Toru.

-¿Qué? Sabes que es cierto-dijo el alumno, barriendo el suelo-. No digo que no sea maja, pero… ¿Qué queréis que os diga?-dijo, suspirando-. Una chica que rompe todo lo que toca… no sé qué va a ser de ella cuando se gradúe.

-Nami-chan saldrá adelante. Puede que a veces meta la pata, pero no es tonta ni de lejos-dijo Toru, con convicción. Luego, pero, sus palabras perdieron parte de su dinamismo-. Es solo que…, ella hace las cosas a su modo, a su propia manera. Y sí, vale, no siempre sale todo como cabría esperar, pero ella al menos lo intenta. ¿No vale eso algo?

-No si acabas fastidiando a los demás-musitó otro compañero. Y Toru, por desgracia, se encontró incapaz de rebatirle aquello.

Al otro lado de la puerta, con la mano apoyada en el pomo, Tsunami permaneció con expresión inmutable mientras oía a sus compañeros empezar a limpiar. Soltando el pomo, optó por seguir su camino en silencio e irse a casa.

* * *

Más tarde, lejos de allí:

Lejos del núcleo de la ciudad, donde los gigantescos rascacielos de las grandes corporativas tenían sus oficinas y la vida parecía ser mucho más ajetreada, se encontraba una zona mucho más tranquila de la misma, con mercados y pequeñas tiendas que sustituían los grandes ultramarinos que predominaban en el centro, bloques d pisos que podían acoger a numerosas familias a la vez, y algunos parques repartidos aquí y allá para dar algo de color verdoso a la grisácea urbe. Por las calles podían verse muchas menos personas, principalmente ciudadanos que salían o volvían a casa, o se encontraban inmersos en sus quehaceres diarios mientras sonaba de fondo el inconfundible sonido de una ciudad en marcha. El eco de los coches, el andar de sus ciudadanos, los mil y un sonidos que hacían la cacofonía reinante en el aire de la urbe, un sonido tan cotidiano como las mismas personas que lo escuchaban.

En una de estas calles, desprovista de peatón o vehículo alguno, una tapa de alcantarilla salió volando y cayó pesadamente al suelo, repiqueteando sonoramente en la antes silenciosa zona. Una sombra, empapada de pies a cabeza, emergió de las profundidades y se expuso al sol una vez más. Se trataba del villano de las algas, con su vegetal pelambrera seriamente mermada, apenas una sexta parte de la longitud que presentó al principio de su ataque. Su cuerpo, escurridizo y empapado tras su travesía por las tuberías, quedaba oculto por las numerosas algas que lo rodeaban, dándole un singular aspecto de momia que tan solo dejaba a entrever su boca y sus ojos, los cuales seguían rezumando la misma locura que antes.

-Brrr… Maldita Ventisca de los…-musitó, caminando por la calle al son del húmedo chapoteo de sus pies-. De no ser por ella, a estas horas me estaría dando un baño en la sangre de esos condenado héroes…

Estaba furioso. Tanto tiempo que había ansiado que llegara aquel día, tanta ira que deseaba sacarse de dentro…, y justamente lo habían interrumpido en la mejor parte. Parecía que nunca le salía bien nada de lo que intentaba: ni cuando intento entrar en la U.A. como estudiante, ni cuando trató de aplicar a aquella empresa, ni cuando intentó hacer funcionar su relación con su pareja. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, parecía que el éxito siempre terminaba por escurrírsele de las manos. ¿Acaso era su aspecto? ¿Acaso era su Quirk? Vale que el tener algas por pelo no fuera algo excesivamente extraordinario, ¡pero mira lo lejos que podía llegar si se le daba la oportunidad!

Tan solo había necesitado una inyección, y había conseguido un poder extraordinario. ¿Qué no podría hacer, si le echaba el guante a más de aquella milagrosa sustancia? No tenía ni idea de cómo contactar con el tipo que le regaló la primera dosis, pero estaba seguro de que si seguía causando estragos, al final él vendría por su propia cuenta.

-Sí…Aún no estoy acabado…-dijo con una siniestra sonrisa-. Todavía…no he terminado… Lo único que necesito… Tan solo necesito…

Mirando al frente, el villano vio aparecer por una calle perpendicular a la suya a una abstraída joven que caminaba ignorante de su presencia en la zona. Vestía un uniforme escolar que le sonó bastante, aunque no acabó de identificar a qué secundaria podía pertenecer. Tampoco importaba…

-Sí… Tan solo necesito… más nutrientes para crecer… Crecer, crecer… Acumular poder, restaurarme… ¡vengarme!

Animado ante la perspectiva de un segundo asalto contra la desgraciada que le había negado su premio, el villano corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la desprevenida estudiante, dispuesto a arrebatarle hasta la última gota de su valiosa sangre y fortalecer sus algas con ella. Una sola persona no le serviría de mucho, pero sería un comienzo valioso en lo que esperaba que fuera su glorioso regreso a la acción. Primero, se alimentaría de ella y restauraría sus algas. Después, iría casa por casa para cosechar al resto de ciudadanos presentes, fortaleciéndose con cada muerte hasta que reuniera la fuerza suficiente para…

Estiró sus manos, a escasos centímetros de tomar a la joven del cuello. Esta, aparentemente distraída, reaccionó en el último momento y giró su mirada hacia él.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Poco antes:

Toyochikara Tsunami caminaba hacia la academia de repaso mientras trataba de no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de oír. En el fondo no había nada que pudiera recriminarles, y al fin y al cabo, tampoco era nada que la sorprendiera de enterarse.

Era plenamente consciente de la opinión que tenía mucha gente de ella, y de su Quirk. Sí, era cierto, le costaba un poco centrarse en lo que hacía, pero… ¡es que todo era tan aburrido! La escuela, las lecciones, la academia… ¡eran un rollo! La idea de pasarse todo el día sentada, sin hacer otra cosa que escuchar la charla de gente mayor sobre temas que no le interesaban no era algo que la emocionara precisamente. Y lo que la emocionaba…no era algo de lo que pudiera disfrutar tan a menudo como quisiera. Obligada a ocultar su peculiar afición, se había tenido que conformar con intentar ser una linda compañera de clase, amigable y servicial, en la que uno pudiera confiar y con quien disfrutar de su presencia.

Por desgracia, todavía tenía que conseguir uno de esos dos objetivos.

¡Pero no todo era culpa suya! ¿Qué culpa tenía de que todo fuera tan frágil? Ella lo intentaba (de veras que sí), pero parecía que simplemente le echaba demasiadas ganas a todo lo que hacía, y al final pasaba lo que pasaba. Intentaba controlarse, pero simplemente se le iba el control de las manos en cuanto su mente comenzaba a divagar. ¿Intentaba matar una mosca? Todo el mundo a cambiar de aula. ¿Intenta abrazar a alguien? A la enfermería con los brazos rotos. ¿Intenta un baile un pelín más complicado de lo que ella es capaz de manejar? Medio auditorio a la porra. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de ser como era? ¿Acaso ahora era malo ser entusiasta?

Ella solo quería ser de utilidad. Quería que la gente confiara en ella, que le pidieran ayuda y ella estuviera allí para ayudar. Sabía que podía, ¡lo sabía! Pero parecía que la gente tan solo le daba una única oportunidad para hacer las cosas, y si la fastidiaba (o más bien _cuando_ la fastidiaba), entonces le cogían miedo y ya no le volvían a dejar hacer nada. Podía soportar que la gente la regañara, la miraran mal, e incluso que le gritaran…, pero la idea de que pudieran creer que iba a hacerles daño porque sí, o porque simplemente no se podía controlar… La hacía sentir mal, dolida, y la molestaba bastante. Ya no era una niña. No necesitaba que le hicieran las cosas por ella, como si pensaran que no era capaz de hacer nada. Podía ser que a veces perdiera un poco el control, pero ella estaba dispuesta a esforzarse y a intentar aprender a hacer las cosas bien si simplemente le daban ese pequeño voto de confianza.

Lo peor, tal vez, era que el problema no era que no supiera controlar su poder. El problema, más bien, era que su poder no era adecuado para según qué cosas de la vida normal, lo cual la obligaba a tener que contenerse más que la mayoría cuando estaba con otras personas. No era algo raro, dado que la ley prohibía el uso de Quirks en público, pero… ¡era tan frustrante! Se sentía como si cada día se lo pasara andando con pies de plomo, tocándolo todo como si fueran figuritas de cristal, preocupada siempre de romper algo si no andaba con cuidado. Los demás podían simplemente decidir no usar sus poderes y no pasaba nada, pero ella no. Tenía que estar tooodo el rato centrada, porque en cuanto se despistaba… ¡PUM, desastre! Y luego todos pensaban que el problema era que simplemente no se sabía controlar. ¡Era tan estresante! Ella tan solo quería relajarse, poder soltarse… poder hacer algo sin tener que estar tan "contenida", esforzarse en algo que le valiera la pena. Pero claro, en cuanto se "soltaba" …pasaba lo que pasaba.

Suspiró.

A veces pensaba en cómo sería su vida si le hubiera tocado vivir con cualquier otro Quirk. ¿Sus amigas saldrían con ella sin miedo a que les hiciera daño? ¿Confiaría la gente más en ella? ¿Dejarían de vigilarla como si creyeran que fuera a destrozar la escuela (otra vez) a la primera ocasión que se despistara? Y lo más importante… ¿se sentiría satisfecha? ¿Tener otro poder la ayudaría a encontrar esa "cosa" en la que poder dar todo lo que tenía, y sentirse realizada para variar? No tenía ni idea. No lamentaba la vida que tenía, tan solo era…

¿Cómo sería vivir una vida en la que pudiera esforzarse en hacer algo que le gustara, y que la gente se lo agradeciera en vez de regañarla o temerla?

Absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, no oyó el chapoteo de unos pies que se le acercaban a la carrera hasta que no los tuvo justo al lado. Girando sus ojos, creyó ver de refilón una oscura figura de viscosa apariencia que la miraba con un par de aterradores ojos abiertos de par en par, y una sonriente boca que no auguraba nada bueno para ella.

Tsunami no pensó. Reaccionó.

Estirando su brazo, Tsunami golpeó con el puño la cara de aquel ser, que con un estallido salió volando en dirección contraria. Su cuerpo sobrevoló la larga calle a toda velocidad, tan rápido que levantó una fuerte racha de viento que azotó la calle como un vendaval. Pronto, el desconocido se perdió en el horizonte, donde el estruendo de algo impactando contra un edificio lejano resonó con fuerza por la zona y marcó su primera parada. A juzgar por cómo había temblado todo el complejo, sus inquilinos no estarían precisamente contentos con la llegada de aquel invitado inesperado. Más y más estallidos le sucedieron, cada vez más lejanos, como si todavía se encontrara volando fuera de la vista de quien lo había mandado a volar.

A pesar de todo, Tsunami apenas reaccionó. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Algún pervertido? No creía haber visto nada parecido a ropa en él, por lo que tal vez sí lo fuera… Fuera quien fuera, esperaba no topárselo de nuevo. Los pervertidos no eran lindos, y por tanto no le gustaban.

Miró su puño, ileso y libre de marca alguna, y suspiró abatida una vez más. Estaba tan aburrida… ¿Cuándo iba a pasar algo emocionante de una vez? ¿Cuándo iba a poder dar el 100% de sí misma y sentirse realizada por fin? Lo que daría por algo de acción…

Sin saber si sus plegarias serían respondidas, siguió caminando como si nada, ignorando el lejano eco de la destrucción que todavía seguía en curso. Por lo menos, aquel día era martes.

Seguro que algo encontraba con lo que entretenerse.

* * *

**Omake:**

Esa mañana:

-"…Libra. Hoy es un buen día para comenzar tus proyectos personales. Estate atento, pues tal vez experimentes un chocante encontronazo con el que no contabas".

El futuro villano de las algas dejó a un lado el periódico, sin darle más importancia. No creía mucho en horóscopos, si bien la idea de que este de alguna forma "bendijera" lo que se proponía para aquel día le hacía pensar que había una cierta parte de "divina providencia" en todo aquello. Aunque lo del "chocante encontronazo…".

-Bah… Horóscopos…-dijo, despectivo, arremangándose la camisa y tomando una jeringuilla de siniestro aspecto y contenido desconocido-. No son más que chorradas…

Con decisión, clavó el afilado extremo de aquel artilugio en su brazo, inoculándose con la droga aumentadora de poderes.

...

Lejos de allí:

-"…un chocante encontronazo con el que no contabas"-terminó de leer Hagakure Toru, con sus amigas alrededor. Ocupadas con hacer tiempo hasta que dieran comienzo las clases, habían decidido leerse el horóscopo del día para echarse unas risas. En aquel momento, le tocaba leer el horóscopo de su amiga Tsunami-. ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Nami-chan?

-Hmmm… ¿Un encontronazo? No suena del todo bien…-musitó la joven, todavía algo somnolienta.

-¿Y si se trata…de un chico~?-preguntó sonriente una de las miembros del grupo, a lo cual el resto respondió con chillidos y risas por igual. Tsunami, sonrojada de repente, se puso un pelín nerviosa.

-¿U-un…un chico? ¡No bromees, Saku-chan!-le recriminó la avergonzada (y algo más despierta) joven, a lo cual su compañera simplemente siguió riendo.

-Eh, yo solo digo… Esto tiene pinta de encuentro destinado~.

-A no ser…-empezó a decir la joven de las espinas.

-¿En qué piensas, Kö-chan?

-Nami-chan… ¿Es posible que tú…?-empezó a preguntar, bastante seria, mientras miraba a Tsunami a los ojos. Luego, de repente, su semblante serio se tornó en una burlesco-¿…ya tengas novio?

El sonrojo de Tsunami y las risas y chillidos de sus amigas se incrementaron.

Empezaba el día para todos.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí por el momento.**

**La verdad, llevaba tiempo deseando escribir un crossover de Boku no Hero Academia, y al final ha salido escogido Onepunch Man para acompañar esta historia. He estado ojeando los fics que ya hay, y por lo que veía todo eran "Saitama en el mundo de Boku no Hero", y "Midoriya es el nuevo Saitama". Así pues, para no caer en el mismo tópico, he creado un OC en torno al cual girará esta historia: Toyochikara Tsunami, la joven del puño destructor.**

**¿Qué vivencias vivirá? ¿Qué acontecimientos acontecerán? ¡Descubridlo en los siguientes capítulos de este fic!**

**Chao, chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Martes por la noche

Esa misma noche:

Con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y los codos sobre la mesa, la joven Tsunami esperaba a que la nueva remesa de gyözas terminara de hacerse, y a que la arrocera terminara su cometido. Habiendo llegado a casa hacía ya un buen rato, se había sorprendido de no ver allí a su madre, a quien esperaba encontrar durmiendo como de costumbre. Supuso que estuviera donde estuviera no tardaría en volver, siendo la hora de la cena. Así pues, había empezado a cocinar tras cambiar su uniforme de la escuela por algo más cómodo.

La residencia Toyochikara se encontraba en la séptima planta de un bloque de edificios que compartían junto a otras tantas familias como la suya. Con un piso de parquet y amplios ventanales en el comedor, sus blancas paredes y los oscuros muebles, parecía una vivienda sacada directamente de las páginas de una revista de decoración de interiores. Su mobiliario daba la apariencia de que quienes vivían allí lo hacían en la opulencia, efecto que no era por casualidad ni mucho menos. La madre de Tsunami se había esforzado porque su casa reflejara el estatus que ella deseaba para sí misma y su familia, aunque ello comportara comprar muebles que a Tsunami no le acababan de gustar. Eran elegantes, suponía, pero simplemente no eran lindos. ¿Qué había de malo en comprar algo que no fuera siempre negro, blanco o gris?

El piso en sí no era demasiado grande, si bien era bastante espacioso en el comedor, que ocupaba gran parte del mismo. Desde la entrada al salón había un pequeño pasillo con fotos de la familia Toyochikara en sus paredes, y a un lado del mismo, una pequeña puerta daba paso a la cocina, de un blanco prístino que de estar más pulida obligaría a Tsunami a usar gafas de sol para entrar en ella. Un rectangular ventanuco permitía a los ocupantes de la cocina ver qué sucedía en el salón, directamente enfrente de los amplios ventanales desde los que se podía ver la ciudad y sus miles de luces y formas. A un lado de estos, un sofá que ocupaba casi toda la pared encaraba el televisor instalado al otro lado de la sala, sobre un mueble de oscura madera donde guardaban la vajilla buena y otras cosas como manteles y demás. Una mesita de cristal ocupaba el centro de la sala, sobre una mullida alfombra de piel blanca que su madre le había prohibido reiteradamente pisar directamente con las zapatillas, aunque eso no era problema para Tsunami. Le gustaba la sensación del pelaje artificial directamente bajo sus pies o a través del calcetín. Al fondo, en perpendicular al pasillo de entrada, otro pequeño pasillo daba paso al resto de salas del edificio, principalmente el lavabo y las dos habitaciones que ocupaban Tsunami y su madre, además del pequeño estudio de esta última.

Un piso pequeño, pero elegantemente amueblado. Dejando a un lado la cuestión del color, para Tsunami era un hogar que no cambiaría por ningún otro, ocupado con mil y un recuerdos que siempre la ayudaban a sonreír en los momentos difíciles.

Mirando la hora en el reloj de la cocina, Tsunami vio que empezaba a ser ya un poco tarde. Si tardaba más que eso, se vería obligada a empezar a comer sin su madre. Lo peor, además, era que si esta no aparecía, entonces no podría ir a lo "otro" que tenía pendiente esa noche. Era imprescindible que se asegurara de que su madre no se enterara de nada, o podría meterse en un lío de los gordos. Cuanto más tardara esta en volver, menos tiempo tendría para divertirse. Tsunami suspiró, ligeramente contrariada ¿Pero dónde demonios estaba?

El sonido de unas llaves entrando en la cerradura de la puerta principal reclamó la atención de Tsunami, quien con una sonrisa alzó su cabeza. ¡Sí, justo a tiempo! Bajando un poco de intensidad el fuego, corrió a recibir a su madre, feliz al ver que nuevamente volvía a seguir el horario previsto.

La alegre joven se plantificó frente a la puerta mientras su madre terminaba de desbloquearla con la llave. Vestida con unos amplios pantalones de chándal azulados y una curiosa sudadera blanca de mangas rojas con la palabra "hage" escrita en ellas (más un dibujo que daba la impresión de querer plasmar una burda calva, que gracias a su delantera quedaba ligeramente en relieve), Tsunami daba saltitos en el sitio mientras veía abrirse la puerta. Sus cabellos acompañaban su entusiasmo botando arriba y abajo, con sus peculiares puntas en rizo moviéndose al son del resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, mamá!-exclamó la joven, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Frente a ella, su madre la miró un instante y le sonrió con expresión cansada.

-Ah, Tsunami-la saludó, cerrando la puerta, su madre: la mismísima Ventisca del Infierno, Toyochikara Fubuki-. Ya estoy de vuelta.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, Fubuki se agachó para liberar sus castigados pies de sus zapatos antes de deslizarlos al interior de unas confortables pantuflas verdosas. Su hija, Tsunami, avanzó hacia ella y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo de sus hombros, doblándolo y colgándolo de una percha con una facilidad fruto de la repetición. Libre del peso de aquel manto, la heroína se masajeó los hombros mientras seguía a su hija por el pasillo.

-¿Qué tal todo hoy en la escuela?-le preguntó, disfrutando de la sensación de estar en casa de nuevo-. ¿Ha pasado algo digno de mención?

-Nah, todo normal, como siempre-dijo Tsunami, moviéndose hacia la cocina. Mientras revisaba el estado de la cena, vio por el ventanuco cómo su madre se dejaba caer en el sofá, suspirando agotada mientras se hundía en los cojines del asiento-. Creí que seguirías durmiendo. ¿Un día duro?

-Se podría decir que sí-comentó Fubuki, cerrando los ojos-. No sé si has oído lo de ese villano que ha aparecido esta mañana, el tipo ese de las algas...

-Sí, todos lo estaban comentando en clase-respondió Tsunami, sirviendo las empanadillas en un par de platos. Luego, pulsando un botón, abrió la tapa de la arrocera, liberando una bocanada de vapor que le dio en la cara-. ¿Peleaste contra él?

-Peleé, y le gané-dijo con algo de orgullo Fubuki, sonriendo ligeramente. Con un par de boles de arroz en la mano, Tsunami avanzó hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Wah, ¿en serio?! ¡Súper! ¡Qué pasada, mamá!-exclamó la joven, feliz por la proeza de su madre.

Esta, con una sonrisa en el rostro, hizo un gesto con su dedo y los platos con la cena comenzaron a flotar hacia la mesa de cristal. Tsunami, con una mano, abrió uno de los cajones del mueble, del cual brotó un pequeño mantel gracias a otro gesto de su madre. Como por arte de magia, la amplia tela se desplegó sobre la mesita, justo a tiempo para que Tsunami dejara en ella los boles de arroz. Los diferentes platos que preparó Tsunami no tardaron en unírseles, mientras la joven sacaba un par de vasos y palillos de otro cajón.

-¿Vas a quedarte a dormir esta noche?-quiso saber la joven, disponiéndolo todo para la cena.

-No, por desgracia no-comentó Fubuki, suspirando entre cansada y molesta-. En cuanto acabe de cenar, me daré una ducha y saldré a patrullar.

-Deberían darte un descanso. Bastante haces saliendo de noche, para que encima te llamen durante el día-comentó Tsunami, sentándose a su lado. Su madre, girando la cabeza, señaló en dirección a la cocina e hizo venir una jarra con agua y un par de servilletas.

-Créeme, no es porque no se lo haya pedido, pero las cosas son como son-respondió Fubuki, encogiéndose de hombros-. Se ve que no les quedaba más remedio que…

-Espera un momento…-dijo de pronto Tsunami, fijándose en algo que le llamó terriblemente la atención. Fubuki, quien parecía haber esperado que llegara ese momento, siguió con la cara girada-. ¿Qué es…?

-No es nada. No tienes por qué…-trató de decir, pero Tsunami no esperó a que Fubuki desdeñara lo ocurrido. Acercándosele sin levantarse del sofá, apartó con la mano el flequillo de su madre, reparando en el pequeño parche que esta había tratado de ocultar con su cabello.

-Mamá… ¿y eso?

-No es nada, ya te lo he dicho-respondió Fubuki, apartando la mano de su hija-. Es solo un rasguño, nada más. Traté de decirle al sanitario que estaba bien, pero no quiso escucharme. Simplemente exageraba, eso es todo.

-¿Sanitario?-repitió Tsunami, algo más intranquila-. ¡Mamá, ¿te han herido?!

-¡No me han "herido"!-se defendió Fubuki-. Ya te he dicho que solo me hizo un rasguño. Sí, sangraba un poco, pero…

Un chasquido, como de cristal rompiéndose, reclamó la atención de la telequinética heroína. Mirando a su hija, vio que en el apretado puño de esta uno de los vasos había quedado aplastado tras la mención de su sangre, los pedazos sueltos de cristal que no habían quedado reducidos a polvo cayendo sobre la mullida alfombra. Contrariamente a lo que cabría imaginar, Fubuki no se mostró preocupada por posibles heridas en la mano de Tsunami, quien sabía que estaría perfectamente bien y libre de marca alguna. En su lugar, lo que más llamó la atención de Fubuki fue la mirada preocupada y algo asustada de su hija, lo cual hizo que la heroína suspirara y pusiera su mano sobre la cabeza de Tsunami.

-Eh, no pasa nada… Ya te he dicho que estoy bien-le aseguró, con voz más calmada-. Ya sabes que el trabajo de héroe no es fácil. Entrenamos, luchamos, y a pesar de todo, a veces nos hacemos daño. Son cosas que pasan.

-Yo no quiero que te hagan daño…-musitó Tsunami, bajando la cabeza. Las caricias de su madre aligeraban un poco la preocupación de su corazón, pero no eliminaban del todo el temor que esta sentía cuando oía que su madre había resultado herida a causa de su trabajo como heroína.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero es como te he dicho: son cosas que pasan-dijo Fubuki, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su hija. Con delicadeza, la obligó a alzar la cabeza, mirándose ambas a sus idénticos y respectivos ojos color de jade-. Tsunami… Si hay una cosa que sé a ciencia cierta sobre ser una heroína, es que mi poder no es solo para protegerme a mí. Es para proteger a aquellos que no pueden defenderse solos, para proteger a aquellos que dependen de los héroes. -A pesar de las palabras de su madre, Tsunami no parecía muy satisfecha con su respuesta-. Dime una cosa… ¿sabes en qué pienso cada vez que me enfrento a un villano poderoso?

-Hmmm…-murmuró Tsunami-… ¿en cómo puedes vencerlo?

-No… Pienso en todas las personas que se encuentran tras de mí, en cuantas personas dependen de que me mantenga firme y no le dé la espalda a ese desafío. ¿Qué es lo que digo siempre?

-"Si el héroe huye y se esconde, ¿quién se quedará a luchar?"-dijo Tsunami, conocedora de esa frase que tanto gustaba su madre de repetirle.

-Exactamente. Es algo que aprendí hace ya mucho tiempo, de boca de… un gran héroe.-Tsunami notó que algo pareció cambiar en la expresión de su madre al decir aquello, pero fue tan breve que no supo entender qué podía ser-. No sé si sabes el profundo significado que tiene detrás. No solo simboliza el deber de un héroe de afrontar el mal de frente, o de luchar contra sus enemigos. Simboliza…-empezó a decir Fubuki, cuando de repente otro pensamiento pareció cruzar su mente. Esta vez, con una sonrisa, liberó a su hija-. Hmmm… No te lo digo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tsunami, confundida. La pequeña sonrisa burlona de su madre la molestó bastante, quien claramente le estaba ocultando algo-. ¡Ey, no vale! ¡Ahora quiero saber qué significa! ¡Dímelo!

-No, no, no. Si quieres saber qué simboliza, tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma-dijo su madre, tranquilamente, mientras ignoraba el ceño fruncido de su hija.

Frustrada, Tsunami le dio la espalda a su madre y se cruzó de brazos, sus mejillas hinchadas como solía hacer cuando se enfadaba. Decidida a ignorar a su burlesca madre, se dispuso a ignorar sus risitas y las caricias de esta sobre su cabeza, como si intentara convencerla de que no se enfadara mucho. Sí, claro… ¡Mucha suerte con eso! Después de reírse de ella de esa manera, ocultándole cosas como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña. ¿Por qué su madre tenía que ser tan mala? ¡Ella solo quería una simple respuesta! Pues si así iba a ser la cosa, por ella perfecto. Que siguiera acariciándola todo lo que quisiera, no iba a perdonarla así como así…

-En fin… Como ya te he dicho, estoy bien-dijo su madre, sonriendo, mientras miraba el pequeño berrinche de su hija. Esta seguía ignorándola, claramente molesta por su pequeña burla-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Te tengo un pequeño regalito~…

La velocidad a la que Tsunami giró su cabeza hubiera desnucado a cualquier otro. Sus ojos relucían como joyas mientras miraba con apenas contenida emoción a su madre. ¿Había dicho que no la iba a perdonar así como así? Pero… ¡por supuesto que la perdonaba, oh, dulce y muy querida madre!

-¿Regalo? ¡Un regalo! ¿Me vas a dar un regalo? ¡Súper! ¿Qué es, qué es?-exclamó Tsunami, botando en el sofá, mientras miraba con evidente emoción a Fubuki, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez más de lo fácil que era contentar a esa niña. Era como ver a una cachorrilla cuando le mostrabas un juguete, dando vueltas de aquí para allá y ladrando dulcemente como si dispusiera de energía infinita-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es? ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Puedo abrirlo? ¿Es…?

-¡Tsunami, cálmate!-consiguió decir entre risas Fubuki, aplacando a su exaltada hija. Suerte tenía que su Quirk no tuviera que ver con el fuego, o lo más seguro era que hubiera estallado de lo entusiasmada que estaba. Una vez Tsunami pareció relajarse un poco (o, por lo menos, cuando consiguió dejar de saltar en el sitio), Fubuki hizo levitar un pequeño sobre desde su abrigo.

-… ¿y el regalo?-preguntó confundida Tsunami, preguntándose dónde estaría la caja envuelta con brillantes colores y un lacito que esperaba recibir.

-"Este" es el regalo-dijo Fubuki, tomando el sobre y tendiéndoselo a su hija. Algo confusa todavía, Tsunami cogió el sobre y lo revisó por todas partes-. Adelante, ábrelo.

Sin saber muy bien que esperar de todo aquello, Tsunami dejó sobre el mantel los restos del vaso que había aplastado (poco más que polvo de cristal), tomó el sobre y sacó la carta de dentro. A juzgar por la sonrisa con la que la miraba Fubuki, esperaba que el contenido de la misma hiciera feliz a Tsunami. Los ojos de Tsunami repasaron las líneas y frases hasta llegar al final.

Más que feliz, como Tsunami miró a su madre fue con confusión.

-… ¿Shiketsu?-preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, mientras un símbolo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza. Su madre, asintiendo, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

-Es una academia para héroes-le explicó Fubuki-. Les envié mi recomendación para que entraras cuando acabaras tus estudios en Randamu, y me hicieron llegar la respuesta hoy. ¡Han aceptado, Tsunami!

-Shiketsu… ¿No es ahí donde estudiasteis tú y la tía Tatsumaki?

-Sí, en efecto. Nuestra familia siempre ha asistido a Shiketsu, desde hace casi tres generaciones. Está un poco lejos, en Hiroshima, pero creo que allí podrían enseñarte a controlar tus poderes y a convertirte en una fabulosa heroína.

A juzgar por cómo lo plasmaba Fubuki, parecía realmente ilusionada ante la idea de que se hija asistiera a la misma academia a la que fue ella. Sabía que allí podrían ayudarla a controlar ese destructivo poder que poseía, e incluso tal vez la encarrilaran en el buen camino y la convirtieran en una heroína de provecho, asentando la cabeza y centrándose de una vez en su futuro. Tsunami, pero, no parecía del todo convencida.

-Ya, pero…

-¿Algún problema?

-Hmmm…-murmuró Tsunami, sin saber bien qué decir. Estaba claro que aquello era algo que le hacía especial ilusión a su madre, pero… a ella no tanto-. Es solo que… ¿Heroína? No se…

-¿Y por qué no? Muchos jóvenes de tu edad sueñan con convertirse en héroes. Con tu poder, tú lo tendrías bastante fácil… bueno, cuando aprendas a controlarlo un poco.

-No, si no es eso. Es que… No sé si lo del "heroísmo" es lo mío…

Frunciendo el ceño, Fubuki se separó de su hija y la miró extrañada a la cara. Verdaderamente, había esperado que la idea de asistir a Shiketsu la animara más que aquello, considerando lo mucho que sabía que le gustaba a Tsunami todo el tema de los héroes. Desde que era pequeña, Tsunami le había insistido en que algún día sería una "linda heroína" que ayudaría a la gente, protegiendo la ciudad y enorgulleciendo a su madre con sus buenas acciones. Sin embargo, a medida que se hacía mayor, ese entusiasmo juvenil parecía haber menguado hasta casi desaparecer, cosa que Fubuki no acababa de entender.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tsunami? Esperaba que la noticia te alegrara más que esto…

-¡No, si no es eso! Estoy emocionada… ¡_Súper_ emocionada, incluso! Es solo que la noticia me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa. ¡Shiketsu, nada menos!-dijo Tsunami, sonriendo como si no pasara nada. A pesar de ello, Fubuki vio claramente que algo reconcomía a su hija, entreviendo a través de su amplia sonrisa y gestos de emoción que ambos carecían de genuina alegría. Tsunami parecía tener algo en mente que no parecía dispuesta a compartir con ella, cosa que la extrañaba mucho. Nunca había sido una niña que gustara de guardar secretos, y de ser importante, ya se lo hubiera dicho. Esbozando una pequeña y algo forzada sonrisa, Fubuki trató de convencerse de que no pasaba nada en realidad, que tal vez estuviera pensando demasiado las cosas. Después de todo, Tsunami era una adolescente.

¿Qué adolescente no se comportaba algo extraño de vez en cuando?

-Está bien… Entonces, ¿lo harás?-preguntó Fubuki, señalando con la cabeza la carta. Tsunami, revisando las palabras de la misma, pareció pensar muy detenidamente el qué contestarle a su madre, aumentando un poco la preocupación de esta. Luego, pero, alzó la mirada con renovada determinación en sus ojos.

-¡Ok, mamá! Si crees que puedo hacerlo… ¡entonces lo haré! ¡Entraré en Shiketsu!-exclamó, alzando su puño al aire-. ¡Súper!

El ver a su animada hija de vuelta a su estado habitual alivió un tanto a Fubuki. Por un momento, había temido que la noticia no acabara de sentar bien a Tsunami, pero parecía que sus temores habían sido infundados. Con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro, atrajo el cuerpo de su hija al suyo rodeándola de nuevo con un brazo, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su hija.

-Esa es mi pequeña…-murmuró con orgullo, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a su familia allí con ella. Pronto, Tsunami se unió al familiar abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su madre y apoyando su cara en el pecho de esta.

Sin embargo, lo que Fubuki no alcanzó a ver fue que, a pesar de estar sonriendo, la alegría de Tsunami parecía fingida, como si algo le impidiera disfrutar del todo del momento. En su mente, lejos de su alegre estado exterior, las dudas y la preocupación reconcomían a Tsunami, quien a pesar de su valerosa declaración no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente iba a poder cumplir con su palabra.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Departamento de Fuerza Policial en Hosu, Tokyo:

Hacía ya un buen rato que los agentes que hacían de aquel edificio su lugar de trabajo se habían marchado para regresar a sus casas y disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Volverían con sus familias, cenarían tranquilos, pasarían un rato de distinción, y tras un sueño reparador, regresarían al día siguiente para seguir velando con renovado ahínco por la seguridad de los ciudadanos como siempre.

Uno de ellos, pero, seguía al pie del cañón con una vaso de café en la mano, repasando varios documentos en la tranquilidad de la ya vacía oficina. No le molestaba precisamente el estar a solas, ya que de todas formas los conserjes y los agentes del turno de noche seguían en el edificio, por lo que tampoco era como si fuera el único que tenía que esforzarse esa noche. Aun así, debía admitir que tal vez sí que necesitara una buena siesta, ya que había perdido la cuenta de la de veces que había bostezado ya, o el número de vasos de café que se apilaban ya en su papelera. La cafeína podía mantenerlo despierto hasta cierto punto, permitiéndole distinguir por el momento las palabras de los informes, y su cerebro de momento parecía ser capaz de razonar con bastante sentido.

No podía quejarse. Le había tocado echar horas extra mucho peores que aquellas.

Tras dar un sorbo a su café, el detective Tsukauchi Naomasa comparó una vez más el informe del incidente en Yokohama con la lista de héroes locales, repasando las numerosas declaraciones que había recogido sobre el paradero de cada uno esa tarde y el testimonio de cuantos héroes se vieron involucrados en el incidente en sí. No habían conseguido llegar a tiempo para parar al villano de turno, resignándose a asistir a los equipos de emergencia y de rescate en la evacuación de los heridos y de cuantos civiles se vieron afectados por los destrozos causados. Le había sorprendido enterarse de que cuatro héroes profesionales habían sido derrotados por el villano que atacó el distrito comercial, tres de ellos bastante poderosos según tenía entendido, y de no haber aparecido Ventisca del Infierno cuando lo hizo, temblaba solo de pensar en cuantos destrozos y heridos más se hubieran sumado a los que ya habían tras el paso de tan siniestro criminal. Una cosa era destruir para robar, o para intentar asesinar a alguien… ¿pero destrucción por diversión? ¿Para lucirse? ¿Para probar que uno era poderoso? Esa era la peor clase de crimen posible, un sinsentido completamente destructivo e indiscriminado que, por desgracia, parecía ser el principal foco de problemas de aquel departamento. Por lo menos, cuando esto sucedía, solía tratarse de algún civil alterado que había perdido los nervios, y muchas veces se podía razonar con ellos antes de que la cosa pasara a manos de los héroes.

Con aquel villano, pero, parecía que simplemente era imposible razonar nada. Según los testigos, había comenzado a atacar a la gente sin previo aviso y con una brutalidad casi psicótica, riéndose y destrozándolo todo sin un objetivo claro a primera vista. Casi parecía que tan solo intentaba atraer a los héroes hacia él, como si lo único que le interesara fuera pegarse con ellos. En vista del éxito de su intentona, parecía que la confianza del villano en sus habilidades no estaba del todo injustificada. Solo gracias al poder de Ventisca del Infierno y su Telequinesis, el villano se vio superado y obligado a huir con el rabo entre las piernas a otro lugar, salvando la vida no solo de los ciudadanos que todavía pululaban por la zona, sino de los derrotados héroes que debido a sus heridas ni tan siquiera podían moverse.

Finalmente, y esta tal vez fuera la parte más extraña de todo aquel asunto, el villano había sido encontrado de nuevo gracias a una llamada a los servicios de emergencia por parte de una espantada ciudadana, en la cual les informaron de que algo o alguien acababa de golpear con fuerza su edificio, destrozando varias paredes y haciendo temblar los bloques de pisos adyacentes. Cuando llegaron, pero, en vez de a un villano violento destrozándolo todo, se encontraron a un derrotado individuo recubierto de algas y con pinta de haber pasado un mal rato, si su amorotonada cara y su cuerpo retorcido servían de indicador de su estado, además del detalle de que lo encontraron empotrado contra una pared. A sus espaldas, una larga serie de agujeros atravesaban los tabiques de varios edificios hasta dar con el final de una larga calle, dando la impresión de que el villano había llegado allí atravesando las paredes con su cuerpo. Un breve reconocimiento por parte de Ventisca del Infierno había confirmado que se trataba del mismo villano que enfrentó con anterioridad, si bien aseguraba que cuando se enfrentaron no presentaba aquella enorme hinchazón en su mejilla, con la forma de un claro puño grabada en su superficie. La visión de aquel puño hizo sospechar a Tsukauchi de que tal vez se tratara de la obra de All Might, a quien tal vez se le hubiera ido un poco la mano a la hora de derrotar a aquel villano en concreto. Sin embargo, al llamarlo, Tsukauchi descubrió que él no sabía nada del asunto, ya que a esa hora se encontraba en otra ciudad, rescatando a unos ciudadanos de un incendio. Además, se fijó Tsukauchi tras un examen más detallado, la huella del puño simplemente era demasiado pequeña para las enormes manos de All Might, que fácilmente podría agarrar la cabeza de alguien con sus amplias palmas.

Fuera quien fuera el responsable de derrotar a aquel individuo, no se trataba de ningún héroe conocido o registrado. Los pocos héroes que podrían haber respondido a la llamada se encontraban o bien lejos, o bien llegaron al lugar de los hechos mucho después de que todo hubiera terminado. Además, sus habilidades no coincidían con los daños causados en la calle o en los edificios, ya que a partir de ellos se había determinado que el responsable debía de poseer algún Quirk relacionado con la fuerza física. El villano había sido vencido de un solo puñetazo, proyectado por los aires y convertido en una singular bala de cañón que había tomado tres edificios para frenarse. Solo alguien como All Might parecía capaz de hacer algo así, por lo menos de un solo golpe, pero en vista de las pruebas estaba claro que se trataba de alguien completamente diferente.

Su primera hipótesis fue que se trataba de alguna especie de vigilante. A diferencia de los héroes registrados que generalmente colaboraban con la policía y demás fuerzas del orden en la resolución de crímenes o desastres, ya estuvieran relacionados con Quirks o no, los vigilantes eran ciudadanos que actuaban al margen de la ley en su propia cruzada por defender la justicia y cuanto representaba. Nadie conocía sus identidades secretas, ni de dónde venían, y en muchos casos ni siquiera se sabía cuándo podían llegar a aparecer. Lo único claro era que todos trataban de actuar como héroes, saltándose en el proceso cuantas leyes creyeran necesarias para cumplir su objetivo. Esto daba lugar a desafortunados accidentes como abuso de poder, involucrar a terceros, o incluso acabar causando mayores desastres o provocando desperfectos que hubieran podido evitarse de no haberse involucrado en primer lugar. Por todo esto, y por el hecho de que nadie podía regular a estos individuos, el vigilantismo en sí era considerado ilegal en la mayor parte del mundo, y estrechamente perseguido por su departamento cuando se daba el caso. Los vigilantes, ya estuvieran relacionados con algún crimen o no, eran perseguidos y arrestados como criminales, ya que incluso si no hicieran nada o no tuvieran nada que ver con criminales o demás, el hecho de que utilizaban sus habilidades en público y sin control de nadie más que de sí mismos era una clara violación de la ley, y merecía ser castigada.

A pesar de ello, se vio obligado a reconocer Tsukauchi, no todos los vigilantes eran unos descerebrados como a menudo se les pintaba en los medios. Sí, era cierto, muchos no eran más que frustrados ciudadanos que querían hacer algo por proteger a la sociedad, intentando ser como los héroes y heroínas que veían por la televisión, pero sin verse del todo capaces de seguir los canales oficiales, o simplemente en respuesta al rechazo por parte de las instituciones pertinentes a su deseo de volverse héroes en el futuro. El aumento de ciudadanos que deseaban convertirse en reputados héroes de fama mundial que portaran sobre sus hombros el manto de la justicia provocaba que se tuviera que vigilar muy estrechamente a quién se le daba el permiso de convertirse en héroe y a quien no, a menudo obligando a los candidatos a pasar por arduas pruebas y a través de espartanos métodos de selección que con frialdad separaban a los capaces de los que no. Costaba mucho aceptar que te negaran un sueño porque alguien no confiara en tus posibilidades, ya fuera por tu capacidad o por el poder con el que naciste, y muchos creían que todavía podían vivir esa realidad sin importar lo que la sociedad les dijera, creyéndose por encima de la opinión de los expertos en la materia. Por eso, por desgracia, muchos de esos vigilantes acababan muertos, encerrados tras agravar una situación fácilmente controlable, o convertidos en frustrados villanos que volcaban su ira en el mundo que no aprobaba sus métodos. De entre todos estos, pero, a menudo salían a relucir pequeños puntos de esperanza que a primera vista tal vez costara de ver brillar. Ciudadanos verdaderamente preocupados por la gente que vivía en sociedad con ellos, deseosos de protegerlos más allá de cualquier aspiración de gloria o fama, simplemente queriendo poner todo cuanto eran ellos al servicio de los demás. Pequeños gestos de amabilidad o esfuerzo, acciones discretas que se realizaban en las sombras de la ciudad, ocultas entre los grises rascacielos y los oscuros callejones.

Gente a la que costaba no llamar "héroes".

Tal vez no aprobara que se saltaran la ley, o que se inmiscuyeran en asuntos que no les atañían, pero hasta Tsukauchi debía admitir que no todos los vigilantes merecían ser juzgados de la misma manera. Él mismo conocía un pequeño grupo de molestos metomentodos que, a través de sus pequeños gestos y bravas acciones (si bien estaría bien que el viejo del antifaz dejara de pegar a la gente tan indiscriminadamente), velaban por los ciudadanos a su propia y única manera, enfrentándose al crimen en aquellos aspectos que a menudo la policía y los grandes héroes no veían o directamente ignoraban. Tal vez fueran criminales en cierta manera, un problema más del que debía ocuparse, o simplemente molestias que se metían donde no les llamaban, pero…

Pocos merecían tanto el título de héroe como aquellos que simplemente no estaban dispuestos a aceptar la presencia del mal, actuando en su contra sin importarles que después sus acciones tuvieran consecuencias sobre ellos mismos.

Suspirando, Tsukauchi apuró los restos de su café, tirando la vacía taza de cartón a la papelera para que se uniera a sus hermanas. Realmente debía de estar más cansado de lo que creía… ¿Él, defendiendo a unos vigilantes? Costaba de creer lo que la falta de descanso podía hacerle a uno.

En vista de que aquel día no iba a resolver aquel misterio, decidió dejarlo allí por el momento. Mañana, más fresco, seguramente pudiera encontrar la verdad sobre lo sucedido, y tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

Poniéndose en pie, el detective se dispuso a guardar sus documentos e ir a por su abrigo, cuando un informe llamó su atención de entre todos los demás. Colocándolo al frente mientras apilaba el resto de papeles, lo leyó por encima mientras los cuadraba para guardarlos en su escritorio, repasando sus líneas con la familiaridad de quien ya había leído lo mismo anteriormente. Al principio no entendió qué era lo que le había llamado tanto la atención, dado que simplemente se trataba de un informe acabado que alguien había dejado en su mesa para que seguramente le diera un último vistazo antes de archivarlo. En el mismo, hablaba sobre cierto incidente que ocurrió en Yokohama hacía unos meses, en el cual cierto asesino en serie fue encontrado en un callejón con la marca de un…

Un momento…

Deteniéndose, el detective releyó el informe y entendió rápidamente qué era lo que al principio había visto. Aquel asesino en serie, que había tenido en jaque tanto a héroes como a su departamento durante casi medio año, había sido hallado en un callejón de la ciudad con su cuerpo empotrado al fondo de un pequeño cráter. Inconsciente, parecía que alguien lo había encontrado y derrotado cuando se disponía a atacar de nuevo, si bien por la falta de marcas de pelea en la zona, muchos creyeron que tal vez la causa de aquel ataque se debiera a la traición de algún posible cómplice. La habilidad de aquel tipo no era despreciable ni mucho menos, consistente en ser capaz de cubrir su cuerpo con una impenetrable armadura que además aumentaba su fuerza, por lo que muchos se mostraron escépticos a la hora de creer que alguien así hubiera sido derrotado sin presentar batalla de ningún tipo. Por desgracia, nunca encontraron al responsable, y el caso se cerró tras meter al asesino entre rejas. Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle que había sido ignorado al principio fue lo que hizo que Tsukauchi alzara sus cejas al percatarse de qué era lo que le había llamado la atención.

En el estómago del criminal, justo en el centro del cráter, habían encontrado la huella de un pequeño puño. Dado que ninguna huella había podido ser encontrada del mismo, simplemente había sido clasificada como la causa de la derrota del villano, muchos creyendo que podría llevarles a encontrar al responsable, pero fallando al no verse ningún posible enlace con los héroes locales o los vigilantes conocidos. Tomando con premura la ficha de lo ocurrido aquel día en Yokohama, comparó la descripción de los hechos y llegó a una única conclusión: lo ocurrido era prácticamente lo mismo en ambos casos. Un villano derrotado anónimamente, destrozos en la zona, mínima o nula presencia de marcas de lucha, un Quirk relacionado con la fuerza, y un puño grabado en el cuerpo del derrotado. No podía ser una coincidencia. Se trataba de la misma persona.

Alguien, aún no sabía quién, parecía rondar por Yokohama con sus poderes, venciendo a criminales que nadie más parecía capaz de derrotar o encontrar, pero sin mostrarse todavía en público. Incluso los vigilantes exponían a menudo su rostro enmascarado y sus nombres en un intento de legitimizar sus acciones, dando a entender a los ciudadanos que tan solo estaban allí para ayudar, pero aquel tipo no. Nadie lo había visto, no tenían un nombre, y perfectamente podía tratarse de un villano eliminando a la competencia. Pocas cosas se sabían al respecto por el momento: parecía actuar principalmente en Yokohama, su poder tenía que ver con la fuerza (si sus victorias de un solo puñetazo podían tomarse en referencia) y, además, a juzgar por el tamaño de la huella del puño, se trataba de alguien con un cuerpo bastante juvenil, tal vez un joven o un adolescente, por lo que la lista de sospechosos se reducía a… todos los adolescentes de la ciudad.

Tsukauchi suspiró. No tenían suficientes pistas por el momento. Si querían encontrar al responsable, iban a necesitar más pruebas que les ayudaran a limitar un poco sus opciones. Un avistamiento, un soplo, alguna huella dactilar… Cualquier cosa serviría.

Por el momento, pero, la verdad les estaba velada. Solo el tiempo diría si finalmente encontraban a quien fuera que estuviera tomándose la justicia por su cuenta con un poder claramente destructivo en sus manos…, o si se uniría a las filas de aquellos que se ocultaban en las grietas de la ciudad, ya fuera del bando justiciero o del bando villanesco. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

De vuelta en la residencia Toyochikara:

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Fubuki salió de su cuarto vestida con un nuevo traje para iniciar su rutinaria patrulla por la ciudad. Su aspecto apenas había cambiado, prefiriendo vestir un mismo tipo de traje en vez de variar su apariencia, con el detalle añadido de que ahora parecía algo más relajada tras un confortable baño de agua caliente. Caminando por el pasillo, se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta de la habitación de Tsunami, abriéndola con delicadeza y mirando en su interior.

Con las luces apagadas, las sombras ocupaban cada forma de la estancia, ocultando las coloridas paredes y los muñecos de peluche, los posters de héroes y heroínas, y a la joven de cabellos oscuros que respiraba tranquilamente en su cama, sus ojos cerrados y su mente muy lejos de allí. Una sonrisa acudió al rostro de Fubuki al ver a su hija plácidamente dormida, recordando en ese instante en quién pensaba realmente cada vez que se enfrentaba a un peligroso villano. Cada vez que pensaba en abandonar, cada vez que pensaba en dar la vuelta y huir, en rendirse y permitir que el mal ganara, pensaba… ¿"Y si Tsunami estuviera en peligro"? ¿"Y si la vida de su hija dependiera de ella"? La idea de que Tsunami pudiera sufrir algún daño a causa de su fracaso solía envalentonarla y animarla a seguir adelante, ayudándola a romper sus límites y llegar más lejos de lo que nunca creyó que podía llegar. Por su hija, derribaría los mismos cielos y separaría las aguas del océano, con sus propias manos de ser preciso.

Cerrando la puerta, Fubuki procuró no despertar a su hija y siguió andando por el pasillo. Mientras Tsunami estuviera a salvo, ella podría centrarse en su tarea de proteger al resto de la ciudad de quienes querrían destruirla para sus propios fines. Alcanzando la puerta, se calzó sus zapatos y cubrió su cuerpo con el abrigo blanco que tanto gustaba de lucir, en parte por propia vanidad y en parte para protegerse del frío aire nocturno. Con un giro de su llave, desbloqueó la puerta y se aventuró hacia la noche sin temor ni dudas, decidida a cumplir su misión como heroína y mantener la ciudad a salvo para su hija y cuantos dependían de sus esfuerzos. Un suave chasquido pudo oírse cuando la heroína cerró la puerta tras de sí, cerrándola de nuevo con la llave y usando su Telequinesis para echar los pestillos de dentro. Tras asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera efectivamente cerrada, Fubuki se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el ascensor.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

...

Recostada en su cama, Tsunami había seguido los avances de su madre por la casa guiándose solo por el sonido. La había oído salir de su cuarto, e inmediatamente se imaginó que no tardaría en aparecer por su habitación, por lo que cerró los ojos y pretendió estar dormida. La sensación de las luces del pasillo contra su rostro le indicó que su madre acababa de abrir la puerta, por lo que se mantuvo firme y no se salió del papel. Pronto, la luz desapareció de nuevo, y Tsunami abrió tentativamente uno de sus ojos para asegurarse de que su madre se hubiera ido de verdad. Al no verla allí mirándola, se permitió un momento de relajación.

Saltando de la cama, en vez de su pijama, Tsunami reveló que iba vestida con los mismos pantalones de chándal, más una sudadera oscura con las palabras "Demon Ciborg" escritas en blanco con forma de planchas de hierro. Abriendo sigilosamente la puerta, escuchó atentamente hasta que se cercioró de que su madre hubiera salido de la casa. El sonido de los cerrojos le indicó que se encontraba finalmente sola en la casa, pero antes de hacer nada, esperó un par de minutos más mientras aguardaba a que su madre se alejara del edificio. Ir hasta el ascensor, bajar hasta el suelo, y luego emprender el vuelo… más o menos unos tres minutos, aunque Tsunami esperó siete solo para estar segura.

Finalmente, cuando creyó haber esperado lo suficiente, Tsunami se puso en acción. Echando las cortinas de su cuarto y con la puerta abierta para oír si su madre volvía de repente, echó mano de la ropa guardada en su armario para improvisar una Tsunami falsa en su cama, que esperaba engañara a su madre en caso de que ella volviera antes de que hubiera terminado. Una vez satisfecha con el resultado, cogió el resto de sus cosas y salió de su cuarto.

...

Con su largo pelo atado en una coleta y oculto bajo su ropa, un pequeño gorro de lana negro impedía ver el resto de su cabeza, junto a una pequeña máscara de papel en su boca y unas gafas oscuras de sol. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto podría haberla tomado por una ladrona o un famoso tratando de escapar de los _paparazzi_, pero todas esas preparaciones eran necesarias si quería salir con discreción. No debía de haber nadie despierto a esa hora, pero Tsunami no quería correr riesgos. Si alguien la veía y se lo decía a su madre, o si esta se enteraba directamente… En el mejor de los casos, simplemente la castigaría de por vida, y en el peor, le prohibiría volver a disfrutar de su hobbie. La mera idea de ser despojada de su pequeña diversión la horrorizaba más que cuando el profesor Snake la obligaba a limpiar los borradores como castigo por dormirse en clase.

Tras cerciorarse de que nadie la veía salir, Tsunami salió al exterior de su casa con sus deportivas en la mano y cerró con llave. No podía echar los cerrojos con su poder, por lo que volver antes que su madre era prioritario si quería asegurarse de que no se enterara de lo que hacía cuando ella se iba. Una vez cerró todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, Tsunami avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor, picando en él el botón que la llevaría a la planta más alta. Durante el trayecto, estuvo vigilante de que ningún vecino apareciera de repente y la viera, pero dada la hora que era, era poco probable que eso sucediera. Una vez llegó a su destino, siguió subiendo hasta llegar al techo, donde una pequeña puerta de hierro le bloqueaba el paso. Podría hundirla con facilidad, pero como no deseaba dejar huellas de su presencia que pudieran delatarla, optó por un método un tanto menos directo. Palpando el suelo, pronto encontró que una de las baldosas del rellano estaba suelta, y al retirarla, encontró debajo una pequeña llave que le permitió abrir la puerta. Suerte tenía que el conserje fuera tan confiado, y de que no ocultara demasiado dónde guardaba sus llaves o cómo las escondía. Le había bastado a Tsunami el coincidir con él un día para aprender dónde guardaba la llave del tejado, información que se había mostrado muy útil a la hora de robarla y hacer una copia antes de devolverla discretamente.

Una vez en el exterior, Tsunami suspiró y tomó aire. El frío aire nocturno penetró en sus pulmones y terminó de despertarla, como si algo en él la energizara y la llenara de vida. El oscuro cielo sobre su cabeza acrecentaba la belleza de las luces de la ciudad, que la rodeaba como un mar de piedras preciosas que relucían y la invitaban a estirar la mano y tomarlas. Desde donde estaba, oía el vaivén de los vehículos que aún entonces se movían por las calles y carreteras de la ciudad, su lejano eco viajando más rápido y lejos que el propio vehículo, mientras sus luces dejaban rastros por los distantes caminos que a Tsunami se le antojaban como finas líneas cubiertas de luz. A pesar de la hora que era, parecía que la ciudad rezumaba de vida, como probaban los cientos de personas que aún entonces caminaban por las calles de la urbe, riendo y chillando y disfrutando de la cara oculta de Yokohama, solo revelada al caer la noche.

Calzándose las deportivas en sus pies, Tsunami hizo rodar sus brazos mientras caminaba por la amplia terraza. Una vez llego a la barandilla, trató de localizar con la mirada su objetivo, a casi diez plantas de altura y a un kilómetro de distancia e iluminado tan solo por las farolas que alumbraban las solitarias y vacías calles de su barrio. La falta de bares y locales donde socializar hacía que aquella zona fuera relativamente tranquila, salvo por esta o aquella bicicleta, y algún transeúnte que se movía hacia alguna parte. El silencio y la discreción ayudaban a Tsunami, quien no sabía qué haría si en vez de allí viviera en una zona más transitada. Pronto, su mirada se posó en aquello que había estado buscando: un complejo en obras, situado varias calles más allá.

-Hmmm… Han colocado andamios-comentó Tsunami para sí misma, dándose la vuelta y volviendo por donde había venido. Una vez llegó al otro lado del tejado, volvió a girarse y encaró la lejana obra, agazapándose mientras afianzaba sus pies para no resbalarse-. Me pregunto si habrán movido de sitio la arena… En fin…-se resignó, tocando con las manos el suelo. Parecía lista para empezar a correr-… ¡solo hay un modo de saberlo!

Como una exhalación, Tsunami salió disparada y cruzó de tres zancadas el amplio tejado. Justo cuando parecía que iba a chocarse contra el muro que la separaba de la abismal caída directa al implacable asfalto, Tsunami se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas, saltando por los aires y elevándose como si la gravedad no la afectara. La joven estudiante describió una parábola perfecta que la llevó directamente hacia la obra que había atisbado, surcando el cielo y el espacio entre ambos puntos sin tocar el suelo. En sus oídos pronto tronó el aire que se apartaba a medida que su cuerpo atravesaba el cielo nocturno, reclamado por la gravedad y concluyendo su corto vuelo. A medida que se iba aproximando, fue cada vez más consciente de su velocidad, y lo próxima que estaba ya al punto de impacto. Veía con más detalle el complejo en construcción, con sus andamios recorriendo el exterior y ocultando parcialmente su figura, y diversos módulos y máquina de construcción que los trabajadores habían dejado repartidos por la zona. En esta, justo cuando se encontraba a punto de aterrizar, alcanzó a ver el lugar al que había apuntado, el cual por suerte seguía justo donde esperaba encontrarlo.

-¡Diana!-exclamó Tsunami, si bien su entusiasmo se vio ocultado por lo bajo de su voz y por la arena contra la que chocó su cuerpo, que no solo amortiguó su caída sino que oculto parcialmente el ruido que generó al chocar contra ella. Un sordo impacto fue todo lo que el cuerpo de Tsunami generó al alcanzar su objetivo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo que rápidamente se vio dispersada por las brisas nocturnas de la ciudad. Rodando, Tsunami se bajó del montón de arena y se sacudió los restos de su ropa-. Y Toyochikara Tsunami clava el aterrizaje. ¡Súper! ¡El público está como loco! ¡Waaaah, waaaah!-dijo animadamente pero en voz baja, posando y fingiendo que acababa de realizar alguna hazaña olímpica. En su mente, el estadio abarrotado de espectadores la ensordecía con sus aplausos, mientras los jueces puntuaban como excelente su actuación. Tras hacer un par de reverencias, Tsunami se puso en marcha a paso ligero.

...

Una hora después, barrio de Shibuya, Tokio:

A pesar de su atuendo (o tal vez precisamente por él), Tsunami se mantuvo oculta la mayor parte del tiempo caminando por callejones o mezclándose lo mejor que pudo con la multitud. No quería arriesgarse a encontrar a nadie que pudiera reconocerla o cuestionarla sobre la razón por la que una estudiante se encontraría a esas horas caminando sola por un lugar como aquel.

Habiendo tomado el primer tren que salía de la estación, había permanecido en silencio mientras veía pasar por la ventana las luces que atravesaban la sombría noche. Su mente, aburrida y falta de estímulo, había acabado divagando y rememorando lo acontecido esa tarde en clase. Una vez más, la joven suspiró ante lo que le parecía ya una escena cotidiana de su vida, en la que sus compañeros de clase comentaban a sus espaldas los desastres que a menudo su poder causaba. Entre eso y su tendencia a despistarse o a mostrar poco o nada de interés por cualquier cosa que ella no considerara interesante, le había granjeado una reputación de "cabeza de chorlito" que con el paso del tiempo había acabado asumiendo como normal. ¿Qué podía decir? Realmente parecía (y hasta tal vez fuera) una cabeza de chorlito. Se despistaba con facilidad, andaba siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, no tenía cuidado… A pesar de ello, en el fondo, le molestaba un poco que los demás se hubieran rendido ya con ella. Ella podía ser algo más que una patosas rompelotodo que necesitaba que atendieran de una manera especial por miedo a que fuera a meter la pata. Ella podía ser alguien en quien poder depositar la confianza de sus compañeros y de cuantos necesitaran su ayuda. Ella podía hacer mucho más que simplemente romper las cosas y sonreír como si nunca pasara nada. ¡Ella podía…podía…!

…ella…quería…_quiso_…ser una heroína.

Quería…o quiso…poder ser como su madre y su tía. Quiso ser como All Might, o Best Jeanist, o Kamui Woods, o Midnight... (pero no como Endeavor. Endeavor no era lindo). Quiso ser una linda heroína que luciera una brillante capa y recorriera la ciudad salvando a la gente y animándolos con su sola presencia. Quiso ser un escudo ante el peligro, alguien que protegiera a los inocentes ciudadanos de las oscuras intenciones de los criminales que pudieran amenazarlos. Quiso ser alguien que, con una amplia sonrisa, pudiera señalarse con orgullo y decir lo que All Might siempre solía decir: "No temáis. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque yo estoy aquí!".

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tsunami al recordar las veces que, de pequeña, se colgó un mantel del cuello a modo de capa y corrió por la casa mientras fingía poder volar gracias a los poderes de su madre, sobrevolando el pasillo y el salón mientras reían las dos. Recordó las veces que vio por la tele a este o aquel héroe, flamantes en sus trajes de vivos colores mientras comentaban por las noticias lo que acababa de pasar, el incidente que habían resuelto gracias a sus increíbles poderes. No importaba que estuvieran ilesos o magullados, cansados o rebosantes de poder… Para Tsunami, todos eran increíbles y todos eran lindos a su propio y único modo (menos Endeavor. Él era tan lindo como un bulldog… No, menos aún. Los bulldogs también eran lindos, mucho más que Endeavor). Incluso se emocionaba cuando veía a su madre o tía saliendo por la televisión, a pesar del temor de verlas enfrentar a terroríficos villanos o catastróficas situaciones que mantenían aun y siempre a la joven nerviosa pegada a la pantalla, esperando con el corazón compungido y henchido de esperanza a que su familia se hiciera con la victoria. Cada vez que las veía ganar, caminar altivas y orgullosas tras lograr superar el obstáculo de turno, Tsunami alzaba los brazos y chillaba de alegría mientras corría de aquí para allá, feliz de ver que el bien triunfaba una vez más sobre el mal, pero más feliz aún al ver cómo su familia salía ilesa de tan peligrosa situación, aguardando impaciente el día en que se uniría a ellas en su incansable lucha contra el crimen.

Sí, ella quiso ser una heroína… una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

Saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, Tsunami se percató de que había llegado finalmente a su destino. Uniéndose a la marea de pasajeros que abandonaron el abarrotado tren nada más llegar a la parada, Tsunami bajó la cabeza y procuró pasar lo más desapercibida posible, intentado que no se notara tanto su presencia allí como su identidad de joven estudiante. Lo último que necesitaba era que algún policía o héroe la pillara e informara de su pequeña escapada a su madre. Una vez salió de la estación, la visión del emblemático cruce de Shibuya la recibió como cada vez que visitaba la ciudad, el conocido Scramble Kousaten que a menudo se podía ver por la televisión en películas y series. Cinco pasos de peatones se cruzaban en forma de estrella, rodeados de altísimos edificios luminosos que parecían decorados para la ocasión, alumbrando la zona como si todavía fuera de día. Ingentes cantidades de coches se desplazaban de aquí para allá entre ronroneos y sonidos de claxon, ensordeciendo ligeramente a Tsunami, quien aguardaba junto al resto de peatones a que el semáforo cambiara de color.

Mientras esperaba, Tsunami trató de sacar su mente de tan familiares reflexiones, en las cuales se había visto absorta más de una vez en el pasado. No tenía sentido que siguiera calentándose la cabeza con lo mismo: lo del heroísmo no iba con ella, y punto. Y tampoco pasaba nada. Había muchas otras maneras de contribuir a la sociedad sin tener que llevar una capa sobre los hombros. Podría ser médico, o policía, o bombera, o… frutera, por mencionar solo unas cuantas. ¿Por qué no iba a poder ser cualquiera de esas cosas? ¡Ni que la profesión de héroe fuera la única disponible para ella! Lo único que tenía que hacer era centrarse, aprender a contenerse (más todavía), y todo iría sobre ruedas. No rompería más cosas, la gente no la reñiría, y finalmente… finalmente…

¿Viviría tranquila? ¿Se sentiría realizada? ¿Encontraría algo que le hiciera decir "Sí, esto es lo mío"?

Suspiró. Para variar, no tenía nada claro, ni de lo que estaba haciendo ni de lo que podría hacer. Su madre parecía bastante ilusionada con que fuera a Shiketsu, y a Tsunami le daba un poco lo mismo ir o no ir. No sabía si yendo allí realmente se convertiría en una heroína o no, pero tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo. De todos modos, tampoco tenía otros planes o alternativas salvo asistir a alguna preparatoria e ir a la universidad, y sin saber a qué le gustaría dedicarse por el momento, Shiketsu sonaba tan bien como cualquier otra cosa. Así, por lo menos, su madre estaría contenta, que no era poco. Más animada ante la idea de una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, Tsunami se unió a la marea de transeúntes que cruzaban apresurados el paso, avanzando dando saltitos mientras canturreaba para ella, algo más relajada. Tal vez no supiera que futuro aguardaba para ella, pero por el momento no tendría que preocuparse en pensarlo demasiado. Iría a Shiketsu, haría feliz a su madre… Un plan perfecto.

Avanzando hacia el norte, Tsunami llegó a un barrio bastante animado que los lugareños llamaban Dogenzaka, un lugar bastante peculiar en el que solo habían adultos por la razón que fuera. Parecía que en aquella larga calle, iluminada con todo tipo de carteles que ofrecían desde bebidas hasta habitaciones donde pasar la noche, predominaban los bares y lugares de ambiente, con discotecas y demás espectáculos que nunca habían llamado la atención de Tsunami en el pasado repartidos por doquier. Según había oído, en esta clase de sitios, uno debía de andar con mucho cuidado, ya que se decía que por ahí pululaba todo tipo de gente mala y de aviesas intenciones. De hecho, en sus primeras visitas, Tsunami había aprendido por las malas a no fiarse de la gente que allí trabajaba bajo tensas sonrisas y falsas adulancias, como los tipos que anunciaban "diversión sin límites" en la puerta de los establecimientos, ya que una vez se había dejado liar y había terminado siguiendo a uno de estos animados trabajadores al interior del edifico, bajo la promesa de que tan solo necesitaban charlar un momento con ella sobre una "propuesta de negocios". Sin embargo, una vez dentro, unos tipos de pinta sospechosa le habían exigido que se quitara la ropa (con bastante brusquedad, cabía añadir), a lo que ella había respondido abofeteándolos y estampándolos contra las paredes antes de proferirles una señora regañina. Magullados y visiblemente arrepentidos, los mismos que antes le habían impedido irse le suplicaron de rodillas que se fuera para no volver nunca más, algo a lo que la joven Toyochikara accedió encantada. ¿Pero qué clase de educación habían recibido esos frescos?

¡No soportaba a los pervertidos!

Aprendida su lección, Toyochikara había comenzado a ignorar a todo y a todos mientras seguía por la calle, acelerando el paso cada vez que creía que alguien iba a hablarle, mientras continuaba su camino en dirección a su destino. A su lado, grupos de animados juerguistas y apresurados adultos embutidos en trajes simples y de colores tristes proseguían con sus pequeñas fiestas y celebraciones, al margen de la apresurada joven que trataba de hacerse invisible en el luminoso y ruidoso barrio. Pronto, al llegar a la entrada de un callejón situado entre dos bloques de oficinas, Tsunami miró de reojo que nadie la hubiera seguido y se aventuró en el mismo. En contraposición a la luminosa calle que acababa de abandonar, allí las sombras ocultaban la forma y colores de las paredes y desperdicios que ocupaban el suelo, oscureciéndose a medida que Tsunami proseguía su camino sin detenerse un solo instante. Ya iba demasiado retrasada…

Al final del callejón, los edificios daban paso a una pequeña plaza cuadriculada en la que se podían ver varias casuchas improvisadas con cajas de cartón y restos de tiendas de campaña, apenas de un metro de alto. Una pequeña luz, proveniente de una discreta lámpara, iluminaba tenuemente la entrada de una de estas construcciones, desértica al igual que todas las demás. Con paso algo más cauto, Tsunami comenzó a avanzar por la plaza en dirección a la luz, mientras trataba de localizar a los ocupantes de aquellas "viviendas". No veía a nadie, cosa que la extrañaba bastante. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Finalmente, sus pasos la llevaron junto a la luz, sin que hubiera encontrado a nadie todavía. Retirando sus gafas y máscara, se aventuró a meter la cabeza en una de las viviendas, por si acaso encontraba en ella a alguna de las personas que hacían de aquel sitio su hogar. No veía más que un gastado colchón en el suelo, y un par de petates cuyo contenido no sabría identificar.

-¿Hola?-preguntó, esperando que alguien la respondiera. Sin embargo, solo el lejano eco de la fiesta en Dogenzaka podía oírse, ocupando el inquietante silencio con las risas de los despreocupados ciudadanos que seguían con sus vidas, ajenos a la presencia de Tsunami. No entendía nada-. Hmmm… Qué raro…

Preguntándose qué estaba pasando, Tsunami salió de la casa, valorando qué hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho, fue recibida por una visión que le puso los pelos de punta. Un siniestro gruñido, grave y salvaje, atrajo su mirada a una misteriosa figura que hacía unos instantes no había estado allí, peligrosamente cerca de ella. Allí, a un lado de la entrada, se encontraba un hombre vestido con raídas ropas que portaba una capucha ocultando su cabeza. Parecía un ser de pesadilla, con una espeluznante sonrisa en su oscurecido rostro que revelaba unos oscuros dientes manchados por cuál hubiera sido su última comida, sus dos manos alzadas en dirección a Tsunami como si pretendiera agarrarla. A su lado, otras dos figuras encapuchadas la rodearon en un instante, abalanzándose sobre ella con sus enguantadas manos cercanas a atraparla.

Con los ojos abiertos de puro espanto, Tsunami chilló asustada con todas sus fuerzas ante tan espantosa visión.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-gritó, lanzando uno de sus puños a la figura de delante de él. Esta, nada más verla golpear, retrocedió con tanto ímpetu y urgencia que acabó cayéndose de culo. En ese instante, una fuerte racha de viento siguió la dirección del golpe de Tsunami, pasando por encima de la asustada figura, que a punto estuvo de salir volando.

-¡Eyeyeyeyey, EY! ¡Para, para, que soy yo!-dijo la figura, su voz enturbiada como si algo se encontrara cubriendo su boca. Detrás de Tsunami, las otras dos figuras que habían amenazado con atraparla retrocedieron también, emitiendo lo que curiosamente Tsunami entendió como… ¿risas?

-¿Qué…?-se preguntó confundida, sin acabar de entender qué pasaba. Pronto, tras ver mejor los atuendos de sus "atacantes", cayó en la cuenta de su identidad-. Chicos… ¡Eso no ha tenido gracia!

Las risas de las figuras se intensificaron al decir eso Tsunami. Echando para atrás sus capuchas, revelaron sus rostros a la joven, quien con los carrillos hinchados y expresión molesta en su rostro vio confirmadas sus sospechas. Esos granujas…

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!-exclamaba el más alto del trío, un hombre de larga pelambrera negra que, curiosamente, parecía tener la cabeza del revés: los ojos donde debería estar la boca, la boca donde los ojos, y la nariz con los agujeros mirando para arriba. Lo demás, sus orejas y pelo, parecían estar en su sitio habitual-. ¡Ten…tendrías que haberte visto la carahahaha!

-En serio, Toyo-chan… ¡es que picas siempre!-dijo la otra figura, una mujer, mientras palmeaba el hombro de Tsunami. Con su cabello rubio trenzado en pequeñas rastas, estas se sacudían con cada carcajada de la mujer, emitiendo un tintineante sonido que provenía de los cascabeles que esta tenía al final de cada mechón-. Aunque debo admitir que ha sido peligroso. ¡Casi te cargas a Masuku!

El hombre identificado como Masuku, el mismo que Tsunami casi golpeó, se puso en pie al tiempo que se agarraba de la cara con la mano, sus risas sonando todavía amortecidas. Tirando de ella, reveló que lo que creyó ser su cara se trataba en realidad de una burda máscara con el semblante de All Might, si bien sus colores y formas no coincidían con el original, dándole un aspecto más inquietante y terrorífico que el original. A diferencia de sus compañeros, su verdadero rostro no era más que una masa negra sin rasgo visible en la misma, como un maniquí.

-¡Hahahaha, ay, que me da algo!-se rio Masuku, su voz clara a pesar de no contar con boca alguna-. Perdona el susto, Toyo-chan, pero… ¡no nos pudimos resistir!

-Hmmmm…-gruñó Tsunami, girando su rostro para ignorar al trio de bromistas. Esos bribones… ¿Cuántas veces iban a asustarla de esa manera hasta que estuvieran satisfechos? ¡Siempre igual!

...

Cinco minutos después, el trío de adultos bromistas aguardaba junto a la entrada de la tienda, mientras Tsunami permanecía sentada en su interior con las piernas y brazos cruzados y las mejillas todavía hinchadas, dándoles la espalda. Si esperaban que su enfado fuera a desaparecer tan fácilmente, entonces claramente no la conocían tan bien como pensaban.

-Vamos, Toyo-chan… Sal, ya te hemos dicho que lo sentimos-dijo la mujer, hablándole dulcemente. A su lado, los otros dos hombres asintieron como si pensaran lo mismo-. Ha sido una broma sin importancia. No estés de morros, anda…

Gruñendo, Tsunami se giró lo justo para mirar de reojo a la mujer.

-…sois malos, Kasuke-san…-se quejó Tsunami, haciendo pucheros. Riendo un tanto incomoda ante la situación que habían provocado, la mujer de los cascabeles inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Sí, lo sé. Hemos sido malos, y estamos arrepentidos. ¿Nos perdonas?

Tsunami no quería perdonarlos, no tan fácilmente. Sentía que tenía derecho a estar más enfadada con ellos, peeeero… Finalmente suspiró, liberando el aire de sus mejillas. Si es que… era demasiado blanda. No podía seguir enfadada con esos tres si le pedían disculpas de esa manera. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se puso en pie y salió de la tienda, uniéndose a Kasuke y…

-Eh, Toyo-chan –dijo el hombre alto, reclamando la atención de Tsunami nada más salir-. Mira esto…

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, señaló a su compañero, el mismo con pinta de maniquí que había asustado a Tsunami. Este, con una burda mascara en su rostro semejante a la expresión de horror que había puesto ella antes, imitó sus gestos mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al aire.

-¡Kyaaaa~!-la imitó Masuku, como burlándose de ella. A su lado, el hombre alto empezó a reírse a carcajadas de nuevo, muy para mayor enfado de Tsunami, que se volvió a meter en la tienda.

-¡HMMMM! ¡Masuku-san, Shita-san, sois malos! ¡_Súper_ malos! ¡OS ODIO!-exclamó desde las entrañas de la tienda, sus dos mejillas tan hinchadas que parecía que fueran a explotar y las primeras lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. La mujer, medio metida en la tienda, se alternó entre intentar animar a Tsunami y pedirle perdón, e increpar al par de bromistas que en esos momentos reían como hienas a expensas de la pobre estudiante.

Verdaderamente, nadie era de fiar en aquel barrio.

...

Poco después:

-…vaaale. Os perdono… ¡pero no lo volváis a hacer, ¿vale?!

-Lo prometemos-dijeron los dos bromistas, arrodillados en el suelo, con idénticos chichones en sus cabezas por cortesía de su compañera. A juzgar por las sonrisas de sus rostros (bueno, al menos con la de quien realmente tenía boca), no parecían muy arrepentidos realmente.

-Si es que… ¡ya os vale!-les increpó Kasuke, acariciando con la mano la cabeza de Tsunami-. Acordamos darle un pequeño susto, ¿pero burlaros de ella? ¡Eso ya es pasarse! ¿Acaso alguno de los dos hubiera reaccionado mejor en su situación?

-Venga, venga, Kasuke-chan… Admite que ha sido un poco divertido-dijo el hombre alto, quitándole importancia al asunto. La mujer, suspirando, no se dignó a responder.

-Como sea… La próxima vez, si os pasáis de la raya, pensaré un castigo mucho más severo que un simple chichón.

-¿Ah, sí~?-preguntó burlón Masuku-. ¿Y qué nos vas a hacer, si se puede saber?-preguntó, dando un codazo de complicidad a su amigo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Kasuke señaló con el pulgar a Tsunami.

-La próxima vez…, el chichón os lo hará ella, no yo-declaró tranquilamente Kasuke, al tiempo que Tsunami miraba aún algo resentida a los dos hombres mientras se crujía sonoramente los nudillos.

Veloces como el rayo, los dos hombres adoptaron la postura de _dogeza_, sus risas y burlas rápidamente olvidadas.

-Lo sentimos. Estamos muy, muy, muy arrepentidos-dijeron lo más diligentemente posible, al unísono.

A pesar de seguir aún algo molesta, Tsunami sintió que no podía seguir eternamente enfadada con ellos, por lo que optó por perdonarlos. Después de todo, el trío de vagabundos y ella se conocían ya desde hacía algún tiempo, y en el fondo le caían demasiado bien como para guardarles rencor.

Su historia se remontaba hasta prácticamente las primeras escapadas que realizó Tsunami a Shibuya, hacía casi dos años. La primera vez, perdida y desconocedora de la zona, había acabado topándose con el campamento del trío casi por casualidad, a los cuales había pedido indicaciones sin el menor atisbo de temor. La tranquilidad y familiaridad en su forma de dirigirse a ellos les extrañó al principio, ya que no solo eran perfectos desconocidos, sino que además eran vagabundos. ¿Qué niña en su sano juicio se metería en un callejón oscuro como aquel a las tantas de la noche para charlar con gente como ellos? A pesar de lo siniestro del lugar y de las malas pintas que tenían, sus miradas desconfiadas y el trato brusco con el que la recibieron (no se fiaban un pelo de ella. Bien podía ser todo una artimaña o un truco), Tsunami no solo no se mostró asustada en ningún momento, sino que encima se quedó con ellos dándoles conversación y sonriéndoles como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. El gentil trato de la joven había acabado por ablandarlos, permitiéndole quedarse con ellos un rato y respondiendo a sus preguntas y compartiendo historias y ocurrencias. De este modo, poco a poco, Tsunami terminó por conocer a los tres vagabundos que hacían de aquella zona de la ciudad su hogar: Masuku Maneki, Shita Hanten, y Kasuke Beru. Su historia era bastante similar, y no del todo estrambótica considerando el mundo en el que vivían. Los tres, dotados con Quirks que la mayoría consideraban "inútiles", se habían visto incapaces de encontrar un trabajo en el campo del heroísmo, y habiendo fallado a la hora de encontrar empleo en otros sectores, se habían visto obligados a vivir en la calle hasta que les surgiera una oportunidad. Sus habilidades, si bien curiosas, poco tenían de prácticas. Masuku podía hacer aparecer sobre su cara máscaras con la forma que él quisiera, si bien su control sobre el mismo era pobre, por lo que generalmente le salían deformes o con los colores mezclados. El más alto, Shita, tenía la cara del revés, lo cual hacía que a menudo confundiera la derecha con la izquierda cuando alguien le daba indicaciones. La última integrante del grupo, Kasuke, tenía cascabeles al final de su pelo, los cuales tan solo servían para tintinear y poco más.

Con Quirks así, no era de extrañar que no los hubieran aceptado en ninguna parte. En vista de su situación similar, habían optado por permanecer juntos como una piña, sobreviviendo como podían en las calles de Tokio a la espera de que su situación mejorara. Fue entonces, en una noche cualquiera, que conocieron a Tsunami.

Desde entonces, los cuatro se habían vuelto buenos amigos que se gastaban bromas y reían en complicidad cada vez que se encontraban. Debido a que Tsunami vivía en Yokohama, tan solo se podían ver cuando la joven los iba a visitar, visita que generalmente tenía una razón de ser.

-Nee, nee, Kasuke-san… ¿Está listo, esta listo?-pregunto animada Tsunami, tirando de la manga de su amiga. Esta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantó su pulgar en señal de afirmación.

-Completado. Puedo asegurar que esta vez nos hemos superado a nosotros mismos-declaró orgullosa, provocando que sus compañeros asintieran con convicción.

Riendo y abrazándolos, los tres vagabundos soltaron un colectivo suspiro al sentir cómo la forzuda estudiante los estrujaba como a naranjas.

-¡Súper! ¿Puedo verlo, puedo verlo?

-Cla…ro…-consiguió decir Kasuke, tratando de recobrar el aire que Tsunami le había sacado con ese abrazo-. Está en tu bolsa, en mi tienda.

Sin perder un segundo, Tsunami salió corriendo a la tienda de Kasuke, dejando atrás a un grupo de estrujados vagabundos, quienes se lamentaban una vez más del infantil entusiasmo de su amiga. Podía ser un cielo, pero sus abrazos eran letales como poco. ¿Y qué decir de sus chillidos…? A juzgar por el que salió de la tienda, uno de pura emoción y alegría, seguramente su pedido le había gustado tanto como a ellos preparárselo.

-¡ME ENCANTA!-exclamó, saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa de deportes en la mano. A juzgar por sus brazos extendidos, pensaba abrazarlos de nuevo, muy para horror de los tres amigos-. ¡CHICOOOOOS!

-¡Espera, Toyo-chan, NO…!-trataron de decir, solo para verse atrapados de nuevo por el férreo cepo que eran los brazos de Tsunami. Más de uno creyó escuchar cómo sus huesos crujían, sus cabezas enrojecidas como si en cualquier momento fueran a estallar. Justo cuando creían que su fin había llegado, Tsunami los soltó y dejó que cayeran al suelo, mientras la joven daba vueltas por el campamento abrazando su bolsa.

-¡Es una pasada! ¡No me puedo creer lo que os lo habéis currado!

-Sí… Nos hemos dejado la piel en ello…-consiguió decir Kasuke, retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Creo que me ha partido la espalda…-se lamentó Shita con voz entrecortada, no mucho mejor que su amiga. A su lado, Masuku simplemente languidecía boca abajo en el suelo, sosteniendo en alto un cartel que decía: "Ay".

-Es precioso… ¡Muchas gracias, chicos!-exclamó Tsunami, mirando con ojos luminosos y agradecidos a sus adoloridos amigos, sin que aparentemente fuera del todo consciente de su lamentable estado. Crujiéndose la espalda con expresión de dolor, Kasuke fue la primera que consiguió ponerse en pie de nuevo, sus cascabeles tintineando con cada sacudida de su cuerpo.

-De nada, pequeña. Ahora… ¿no deberías ir tirando? Se te va a hacer tarde.

-¿Eh?-murmuró Tsunami, sin acabar de entender. En vista de que parecía que la joven no estaba por la labor y ya no recordaba a qué había venido originalmente, Kasuke se golpeó con el dedo en la muñeca mientras arqueaba una ceja, como diciéndole que recordara la hora que era.

Mirando su reloj, Tsunami se percató de qué era lo que Kasuke intentaba decirle.

-¡Ay, no! ¿Ya es tan tarde?-exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Ya debe de haber comenzado! Ay… ¡Ira-san se va a cabrear como llegue tarde!

-Dale un abrazo. Ya verás lo pronto que lo dejas calmado…-musitó Shita, pugnando por ponerse en pie. A su lado, Masuku seguía en la misma posición, con el único cambio de que ahora su cartel presentaba un "RIP", en vez del "Ay" de antes.

-Tú chitón-le reprendió Kasuke, ignorando las dolencias de sus compañeros. Luego, más amable, se dirigió a Tsunami-. ¿Pues a qué esperas? ¡Anda, corre! Ya nos dirás que tal te ha ido.

Asintiendo algo apresurada, Tsunami se colgó la bolsa del hombro y echó a correr por el callejón.

-¡Cierto, cierto!-exclamó, alejándose del trío de vagabundos-. ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos! ¡Deseadme mucha suerte!

Despidiéndose con la mano, Tsunami pronto se perdió por entre los callejones de la zona, dejando atrás a una sonriente Kasuke, que le devolvía la despedida a pesar de no poder verla ya.

-Bueno… Allá va.

-Uf… Hoy va fuerte-comentó Shita, crujiendo su cuello mientras se reunía con Kasuke-. Casi me da pena…

-¿Quién? ¿Toyo-chan?

-¿Tú quién crees? ¡Pues al que le toque cascarle, claramente! -exclamó divertido Shita, mientras se marchaba a su tienda. Masuku, sin haberse movido del sitio, reveló un tercer mensaje en su pequeño cartel.

"Dales duro, Toyo-chan ~".

* * *

**Omake:**

Muchas eran las leyendas urbanas que corrían por la ciudad acerca del barrio conocido como Dogenzaka. Historias de apariciones, desapariciones, villanos y mafiosos, crímenes ocultos a plena vista bajo brillantes focos y carteles luminosos, locales que no eran lo que parecían y personas cuyo rostro no era más que una máscara con la que ocultaban sus verdaderas intenciones al resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, pocos sabían que incluso los miembros más sórdidos y peligrosos del bajo mundo de la ciudad, la escoria de la sociedad que hacía del crimen su medio de vida, tenían sus propias historias y monstruos de pesadilla.

Según se contaba en baja voz, en algunas contadas noches, una oscura figura recorría las calles de la ciudad, oculta aparentemente al ojo normal, pero presente al fin y al cabo. Ese ser no era como ellos, perversos hacedores de fechorías y demás acciones repudiables, y nadie sabía ni de dónde venía ni cuál era la razón que la atraía allí en cada ocasión. Nada de eso importaba. Ninguna causa o razón habría justificado lo que aquel ser hacía cada vez que se topaba con ellos, tornando al matón más peligroso en poco más que un gimoteante niño que corría aterrado de vuelta a las faldas de su madre.

No se le podía combatir, no se le podía hablar, no se le podía engañar… Lo único que parecía funcionar era encerrarse en sus locales y rezar porque el suyo no fuera el sitio al que sus pasos dirigían al monstruo, mientras caminaba por sus calles con una autoridad que nadie más parecía poseer en Shibuya. Cuando el monstruo pisaba la calle, todos los criminales y delincuentes corrían a esconderse e intentar pasar desapercibidos, callados y temblorosos hasta que tan misterioso ente desaparecía en el horizonte.

Aquel día, tan tranquilo y normal en apariencia, se vio truncado con la visita de aquel monstruo. La señal de alarma se hizo sonar, discreta aunque urgente, entre los miembros de la oculta sociedad criminal en cuanto los vigías atisbaron la próxima silueta de su inesperado visitante. Como gallinas ante la visión de un hambriento zorro, los criminales que pretendían ganarse la vida de modo deshonesto aquella noche con sus viles artimañas corrieron a refugiarse en sus locales y guaridas, echando los cerrojos y observando con expresión nerviosa por las rendijas de sus persianas como aquel ser caminaba por entre los ciudadanos "normales", ninguno de los cuales parecía reparar en el horror humanoide que a su lado pasaba como si tal cosa.

Rezando y temblando como niños pequeños, aguardaron con creciente impaciencia a que pasara el peligro…

...

Tsunami, ajustándose las gafas de sol, pasó junto a uno de los escaparates y fijó su mirada en el disfraz que ocultaba sus facciones. Aquel barrio estaba lleno de gente muy rara y mala, y preferiría no tener que toparse con ninguno de ser posible. Una vez más, comprobó satisfecha que no se le viera la cara, y siguió su camino mientras procuraba pasar desapercibido.

Poco sabía ella que su presencia quedaba lejos de "pasar desapercibida", y aunque nunca llegaría a ser consciente de ello, aquella noche aligeró considerablemente el peligro que muchos correrían normalmente visitando los locales de alterne y bares de los mafiosos locales, demasiado aterrados por aquella muchacha que lo rompía todo como para intentar nada llamativo.

Esa noche, Tsunami siguió su camino mientras se creía invisible a los ojos de los demás. Los criminales, que claramente eran conscientes de su presencia, permanecieron escondidos el resto de la noche. Los ciudadanos, ignorantes de todo, siguieron con sus vidas como si tal cosa.

Una noche de martes más.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí.**

**Sí, Fubuki y Tsunami son madre e hija (y Tatsumaki es su tía, como es lógico). Sobre el tema del apellido, dado que no aparecía en ninguna parte de la historia, lo he inventado yo siguiendo la lógica de BNHA, que es poniéndole un nombre que hace alusión a su poder (Toyochikara= Toyo (abundante) + chikara (poder)). La idea de este OC se me ocurrió al buscar información de la serie Onepunch-man, y ver la cantidad de imágenes que había sobre el ship entre Fubuki y Saitama. Me parecían una pareja adorable, y pensé: "¿Cómo sería si esos dos tuvieran un hijo o hija?". Y así nació (en cierta forma) Tsunami.**

**Si alguien se pregunta por qué Saitama no aparece por el momento, que sepa que la razón es…porque de momento no es importante. No me parece necesario hacerlo aparecer. De hecho, no se siquiera si acabará apareciendo. Saitama es, indiscutiblemente, uno de los personajes de anime/manga más poderosos que existen, tanto que me parecería raro que su mera presencia no provocara un cambio descomunal en un mundo donde los poderes y el heroísmo están tan exaltados como es el universo de BNHA. Quiero decir… All Might en su máximo de poder puede arrasar una ciudad. Saitama, con un 10% de su fuerza, podría hacerle un agujero a la Tierra. Ni punto de comparación. Por ello, entre otros cambios sobre su personaje, Saitama no aparecerá por el momento en la historia.**

**Espero que os esté gustando, y que esperéis con ilusión el siguiente capítulo.**

**PD: Para los que esperáis la actualización de "Rosas y Espinas", no paséis pena. Se que hace tiempo que no actualizo, pero recientemente me volví a poner, y el siguiente capítulo ya está en marcha. Pido un poco más de paciencia, y prometo colgarlo lo antes posible.**

**Chao, chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Derby de Demolición

Más tarde:

Miles de rumores eran los que circulaban sobre el barrio de Shibuya, pequeñas historias y leyendas transmitidas oralmente que rondaban por los oídos de los ciudadanos desde hacía más tiempo del que nadie podía recordar. Los entusiastas de lo oculto, de lo desconocido, de lo que rompía los cánones de lo habitual y cotidiano, veían en estas historias una manera de reflejar en su mundo aburrido y diario un cierto toque de misterio y clandestinidad que muchos deseaban que fuera mínimamente real. Con mórbido interés, escuchaban las palabras de quienes les susurraban historias sobre criminales ocultos entre la población, edificios cuyos negocios no eran lo que parecía, pequeños recovecos entre las callejuelas que daban paso a lugares de los que tan solo habían oído hablar, ocultando la otra cara de una ciudad que hasta el momento habían creído conocer completamente. Asesinatos y robos, contrabando y falsificación, tráfico de órganos o de personas, esclavos, peleas, apuestas y vicio… En una era dominada por el heroísmo, con la llama del bien ardiendo orgullosa y respaldada por los incansables esfuerzos de la comunidad heroica que hacía de la seguridad del país su negocio y pasión, la idea de una sociedad oculta basada en la avaricia y la supervivencia del más duro despertaba el romanticismo de muchos, imaginándose por un segundo cómo sería vivir sin la tediosa brújula que era su moralidad guiando sus pasos inflexible como una línea recta, desviándose del camino establecido y liberando sus deseos y ambiciones. Dejar de soñar con ser héroes y convertirse en villanos que luchaban por hacerse un nombre en aquella jungla de cristal, tomando el auténtico poder y respeto en sus manos a base de miedo y crueldad. Nadie lo admitiría nunca, ya que todos habían sido educados bajo el precepto de que el bien era mejor que el mal, pero todos habían pensado alguna vez cómo sería vivir en el "otro lado" de la justicia.

Si bien muchas de estas historias no eran más que exageraciones e interpretaciones vagas de una realidad que carecía del encanto que muchos creían que tenía en realidad, de vez en cuando uno terminaba por escuchar este o aquel rumor sobre un lugar que tal vez sí era más real de lo que cabría imaginar.

Por ejemplo, la historia sobre cierto lugar oculto bajo las calles del Dogenzaka, un lugar difícil de encontrar, y mucho menos de entrar.

Según se contaba, se trataba de un viejo parking subterráneo cuya construcción fue interrumpida por falta de presupuesto hacía ya mucho tiempo. Abandonada y sellada, había sido reencontrada años después por un grupo de sórdidos individuos que vieron en aquellas ruinas una oportunidad de negocio. Habilitándolo para un propósito muy diferente del que en un principio se tenía pensado para aquel lugar, el antaño polvoriento parking había terminado convirtiéndose en un monstruo que vivía oculto bajo Shibuya, origen de cientos de historias y miles de leyendas que llevaban años circulando por la superficie. Muchos aseguraban haberlo visitado, pero pocos eran los que realmente lo habían hecho. Uno de los mayores secretos de Shibuya, un lugar que reunía a todo tipo de personas, ya fuera del bando de la luz o del bando sombrío. Un lugar salvaje, donde la ley que se respetaba era la ley de quien siguiera en pie cuando se asentara el polvo.

La DDD. La "Demolition Derby Dome", la mayor arena de combates clandestinos de la prefectura, y tal vez una de las más grandes de todo el país.

No cualquier podía entrar en este lugar, reverenciado tanto por los fanáticos de las peleas de Quirks como de aquellos que disfrutaban de dar rienda suelta a su salvajismo sin las molestias leyes y normas limitando sus acciones. Si no eras invitado a ir, ni tan solo llegabas a encontrar la puerta. La única manera de entrar era que alguien de dentro te metiera allí, y no era tarea fácil precisamente. Una vez dentro, era imposible saber a quién te encontrarías en las gradas de la descomunal arena, ya que allí se reunían y encontraban tanto entusiastas de la sangre que tan solo querían ver a dos personas destrozándose la una a la otra, como criminales y sórdidos personajes de la comunidad villanesca, viendo en aquel lugar una oportunidad para reclutar carne fresca para sus oscuros planes.

En esos momentos, el ensordecedor clamor de cientos de espectadores resonaba bajo los pies de los ciudadanos de Shibuya, ignorantes de lo que sucedía muy por debajo de sus casas y negocios. El antes olvidado parking había sido alterado para dar cabida a la sangría que allí se celebraba, creando un singular templo donde se reverenciaba el salvajismo y la crueldad. Los tres pisos que conformaban el parking habían sido parcialmente derribados para crear un profundo y amplio hueco que conectaba las tres plantas, dejando intacto el espacio justo en cada piso para que el público pudiera contemplar las peleas que se celebraban en ese lugar. Gruesas verjas de metal separaban la amplia arena de combate de las gradas donde el público se aglomeraba y chillaba como poseídos por un frenesí salvaje, vitoreando a sus campeones o reclamando que rompieran ese hueso o aplastaran aquel cráneo. Enormes focos colgaban del techo, iluminando por completo el último piso del parking, donde la arena propiamente dicha se encontraba.

Sin las plantas bloqueando la visión, la arena se extendía a casi tres pisos de altura, libre de columnas y demás obstáculos, dejando tras de sí un amplio cuadrilátero de casi 100 metros por otros 100 metros de puro hormigón plagado de grietas, cráteres y manchas de sangre. Los restos de batallas pasadas parecían marcar la dura superficie de hormigón como las cicatrices que recorrían el cuerpo de quienes en ella se enfrentaban a sus contrincantes, marcando a fuego el paso de los atrevidos que acudían a aquel lugar con deseos de gloria o simple liberación. Las letras que una vez fueron pintadas en el suelo, tres gigantescas "des" que representaban la nueva identidad del antes inofensivo almacén de coches, habían sido casi borradas por el continuo pisar de los luchadores, la destrucción de su superficie, o la sangre que brotaba de las heridas sufridas a medida que la pelea transcurría. Aquel lugar había presenciado de todo, desde gente que escupía ácido y provocaba terremotos, hasta descomunales gigantes y guerreros que se transformaban de manera espectacular. Cada nuevo contendiente, cada nuevo Quirk, quedaba grabado en la superficie de aquel lugar, dejando una muesca que a veces terminaba por simbolizar al luchador o luchadora en cuestión, como si de una firma se tratara, y para siempre quedaba marcada aun cuando esa persona hiciera tiempo que se hubiera ido.

En esos instantes, una de las peleas que estaban teniendo lugar esa noche parecía tocar a su fin. Los dos luchadores llevaban relativamente poco tiempo peleando, pero la clara dominancia de uno de ellos había hecho que el combate se inclinara pronto a favor del héroe del momento. Cargando al son de sus pesadas pisadas, un singular luchador de extraña apariencia se empotró contra una de las paredes libres de espectadores, aplastando contra ella a su aturdido contrincante. Estaba resistiendo más de lo esperado, pero parecía que por fin se le habían acabado las fuerzas. El luchador, semejante a un forzudo rinoceronte que vestía un traje de lucha libre y portaba tatuado en su vientre el kanji para "romper", tomó por el cuello a su oponente y lo alzó en el aire para que todo el mundo lo viera.

-¿¡Está claro ya!? -exclamó fuerte y claro, para mayor ovación de su entregado público-. ¡Yo soy el más fuerte! ¡YO! ¡Rhino Wrestler!- Enfatizando sus palabras, el grueso guerrero emanó una densa bocanada de vapor de sus amplias fosas nasales, tan grandes como todo lo era él. La visión de su ensangrentada víctima, con su traje hecho jirones y colgando inerte en su gruesa mano, emocionó y exaltó más si cabía a los espectadores que gozaban en esos momentos de la carnicería que sus ojos presenciaban.

Sin el menor respeto por su oponente, Rhino Wrestler lo lanzó al centro de la arena, donde cayó dando tumbos sin mucha pinta de ir a levantarse de nuevo. A pesar de ello, el grotesco luchador se dispuso a cuatro patas como si fuera un animal de verdad. Al verlo adoptar aquella postura, los gritos y exclamaciones del público aumentaron más, si cabía.

-¡Es el Horn Lariat!

-Ese tipo está acabado.

-¡Vamos, Rhino! ¡Destrózalo!

Ignorante de su situación, el oponente de Rhino trató de ponerse en pie una vez más, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras trataba de poner en marcha su machacado cuerpo. Con evidente dificultad, consiguió impulsarse con sus brazos y clavar una rodilla en el suelo, escupiendo algo de sangre en el proceso. Rhino, mientras, apuntaba a su víctima con su férreo cuerno, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para sentenciar el combate. Aún no…todavía no…

Con expresión de dolor, y claramente aturdido, su oponente consiguió ponerse de pie por fin. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de magulladuras, y sangraba profusamente por su nariz y boca. A juzgar por su borrosa mirada, no parecía que fuera a ser capaz de hacer mucho más que mantenerse de pie. Por desgracia para él, ese no era el problema de Rhino Wrestler.

Dándose tanto impulso que el cemento se resquebrajo bajo sus pies, Rhino Wrestler comenzó a correr a cuatro patas contra su enemigo, haciendo temblar el suelo con tanta fuerza que muchos espectadores de la primera planta creyeron sentirlo desde donde se encontraban. A pesar del creciente temblor y el estruendo de su carrera, no parecía que el otro luchador fuera muy consciente de la que se le venía encima. Finalmente, pareció que su mirada se posó en el hombre rinoceronte que se encontraba allí abajo con él, si bien lo hizo cuando este se encontraba a un paso de topar con él, desplazando su pesado cuerpo a la velocidad de un camión.

-¡Horn…!-gruñó Rhino, en el momento en que su duro cuerno golpeó el cuerpo de su desprevenida víctima. Luego, siguiendo el impulso de su cuerpo con un fuerte tirón de su cuello, redirigió el impacto hacia el techo, mandando a volar a su oponente mientras escupía sangre profusamente.

-**¡LARIAAAT!-**exclamó todo el público, observando emocionados cómo el otro guerrero se elevaba dos pisos en el aire, acompañado de su sangre, antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, inmóvil por fin. Nadie podía saber si seguía vivo o no tras semejante golpe, pero a nadie le importaba realmente. El ataque de Rhino había sido espectacular.

Alzando sus brazos en el aire, Rhino exhaló una nueva bocanada de vapor por la nariz y se bañó en los aplausos y las ovaciones de su público, disfrutando de la gloria que tan fácilmente había conseguido. Tal vez, demasiado fácil.

-¡No es suficiente!-exclamó, moviéndose por el centro de la arena como un entregado orador, haciéndose oír por encima del estruendo del público presente-. ¡Más! ¡Quiero luchar más! ¡ME PROMETISTEIS UNA PELEA DE VERDAD!

A pesar de gozar de los aplausos y el dulce sabor de la victoria, Rhino estaba decepcionado. Habiendo conquistado otras arenas clandestinas a lo largo y ancho del país, le habían dicho que la DDD era donde se encontraban los luchadores más duros de Japón, donde por fin podría disfrutar de un reto de verdad. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber accedido al desafío que representaba la arena, todavía tenía que encontrar a un oponente que no fuera aplastado por su poderoso cuerno, o que pudiera atravesar su resistente cuerpo. Contrincante tras contrincante, todos habían acabado siendo aplastados por su fuerza, del mismo modo que lo hicieron todos a los que se enfrentó en el pasado, en su largo viaje por Japón en busca de un desafío. ¿Qué tenía de diferente esa arena? ¿No se suponía que la DDD era la "Arena definitiva"? ¿Por qué todos eran tan débiles?

-¡Muy bien, muy bien, amigo!-exclamó entonces la voz de la presentadora de los combates, haciendo su aparición por una puerta lateral. Se trataba de una mujer bastante joven, tal vez en sus 20 y pocos, con su corta pelambrera blanca resaltando contra su morena piel. Vestida con la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros de un árbitro de wrestling, caminaba hacia él con un micrófono en la mano, aplaudiendo su reciente hazaña-. ¡Para ser un novato, no lo haces nada mal! ¡Disfruta de tu merecido aplauso!

Un golpe de Rhino contra el suelo acalló parte de los aplausos y detuvo el avance de la presentadora. A pesar de la facilidad con la que aquel puño había destrozado el suelo, no parecía especialmente asustada o intimidada, más bien algo sorprendida.

-¡No quiero vuestros aplausos! ¡Me prometisteis que aquí encontraría un oponente digno, alguien digno de mi fuerza y destreza! Sin embargo, todo lo que me habéis ofrecido no son más que simples sacos de arena, indignos y frágiles. ¡¿ES ESTO LO MEJOR QUE PODÉIS OFRECERME?!

Sus bravas palabras exaltaron al público, quienes claramente deseaban ver más caras destrozadas y más huesos rotos. A pesar de su intimidante aspecto y sus estridentes gritos, la presentadora simplemente rio algo incómoda, frotándose la nuca. Luego, como si no le tuviera el más mínimo miedo, caminó hacia Rhino al tiempo que saludaba con la mano a los entusiasmados espectadores.

-Mira, amigo…-le dijo, apartando el micrófono de su boca para así hablarle de manera más confidencial. Lejos quedaba su tono anterior, amigable y animado, para revelar una seriedad que parecía nacer del hastío y que nada pegaba con la sonrisa que lucía en esos momentos-. Te voy a dar esta advertencia de gratis porque veo que aún eres nuevo en este sitio: no subestimes la DDD. Tal vez te lo hayamos puesto fácil haciéndote enfrentar a un par de novatos como tú, pero no creas ni por un momento que conquistar esta arena será tan fácil. -Dándole la espalda al público, la mirada de la sonriente presentadora se posó en los ojos de Rhino, revelando un extraño brillo frío que parecía indicar el peso y veracidad de sus palabras. Podía parecer amable y sonriente, pero esos no eran los ojos de alguien que llevara poco tiempo en aquella clase de mundillo. Esos eran los ojos de alguien que había visto y seguramente hubiera participado en muchas peleas, los ojos de alguien que sin piedad alguna habría destrozado a sus oponentes hasta que ya no pudieran levantarse de nuevo. Por un instante, tan solo un breve momento, Rhino estuvo muy tentado de hacer caso de lo que la mujer le advertía-. Hazte un favor… Levanta las manos, acepta la ovación, y retírate ahora que aún estás a tiempo. Disfruta del momento, y no muerdas más de lo que puedes tragar. Será lo mejor para ti.

Tras su advertencia, la mujer se giró y siguió saludando al público, hablando con tono animado por el micrófono mientras relataba con ahínco y entusiasmo lo portentosa de la fuerza de Rhino, o lo increíble que habían sido sus ataques con el cuerno. Rhino, pero, ya no parecía tan motivado o satisfecho como antes. Más bien, su mirada se había vuelto sombría, y todo su cuerpo parecía temblar de rabia mal contenida, gruesas venas marcándose en sus músculos mientras sus puños crujían de lo tensos que estaban.

-No…no… **¡NO ME JODAS!**-exclamó de repente, sorprendiendo a todos ante su repentino exabrupto, y levantando una fuerte ventolera que revolvió el pelo de la presentadora. Una nueva bocanada de vapor brotó de su nariz, más semejante en esos instantes a una tetera en ebullición-. ¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí solo para lucirme un poco? ¿Crees que he venido solo para ganar algo de popularidad? ¡DADME UNA PELEA DE VERDAD! **¡DADME LO MEJOR QUE TENGAIS!**

Tras un instante de silencio, en el que los impactados espectadores asumían lo que el increíble grito de Rhino demandaba, los vítores y aplausos volvieron a oírse, si bien algo disminuido en comparación a los que sonaban hacía solo un instante. Una pequeña parte del público, fans de las hazañas del animalesco luchador que habían ido allí por primera vez a ver a su ídolo, animaban y reconocían el desafío de su favorito mientras miraban confundidos a la otra parte de los espectadores, más asiduos a aquella arena y curiosamente calmados a pesar de la proclama de Rhino. Incluso este se mostró extrañado por la aparente falta de respuesta.

La presentadora, alisándose el revuelto cabello, se dio la vuelta y miró a Rhino con la ceja arqueada. Ya no parecía que pretendiera seguir disimulando mucho más.

-…lo mejor que tenemos…-quiso clarificar, hablándole al micro, pero dirigiéndose a Rhino-… ¿estás seguro?

La forma condescendiente en que le hablaba molestó al gigantesco guerrero. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no parecía que esa mujer creyera que podía ganar, conquistar la arena en su primer día? ¿Y por qué parecía que todos allí, tanto ese incordio de mujer como parte de los espectadores, sabían algo que él ignoraba? ¿Qué…? No, no tenía sentido calentarse la cabeza. ¡Él era el Rhino Wrestler! Fuera quien fuera su oponente… ¡lo haría trizas!

Exhalando una nube de vapor por sus amplios orificios nasales, Rhino miró todo lo amenazador que pudo a la poco impresionada presentadora.

-Dadme…lo…mejor-repitió, recalcando cada palabra para que quedara claro no solo a la mujer, sino a toda la arena a través del micrófono de esta. Curiosamente, el silencio se hizo en la gigantesca arena, como si todos hubieran contenido a la vez el aliento ante la proclama de Rhino.

La mujer y este se sostuvieron las miradas durante unos segundos, tensos y silenciosos con solo el cuchicheo de quienes se preguntaban qué estaba a punto de suceder sonando de fondo. La escéptica presentadora, lejos de verse intimidada por la imponente figura de casi tres metros de delante suya, simplemente suspiró y se encogió de hombros, como dándose por vencida.

-…muy bien, como tú veas…-dijo a Rhino, antes de girarse y hablar más directamente a su micrófono-. Damas y caballeros, tengo algo que anunciar. Ahora mismo, Rhino Wrestler, acaba de… ¡DESAFIAR A NUESTRA CAMPEONA!

Como una explosión, los gritos y exclamaciones de todo el estadio resonaron a la vez, ensordeciendo a Rhino y provocando que sonriera desafiante. No sabía bien que esperar de todo aquello, pero en vista de la reacción del público y de la mujer, alguien bastante fuerte estaba a punto de aparecer. Según parecía, la campeona de la arena iba a enfrentarse con él. Perfecto. Si tumbaba a quien fuera esta supuesta "campeona", entonces la arena sería suya y nadie podría decir lo contrario al respecto. Al menos esperaba que supusiera un desafío mayor que esos peleles con los que apenas había calentado, que ni hacerle sudar habían podido.

-Bueno, pues ya tienes el desafío que querías…-comentó la presentadora, haciéndose oír por encima del jaleo reinante. El estadio entero parecía temblar y vibrar, como si un gigantesco motor se hubiera puesto en marcha en lo más recóndito de sus entrañas. Luego, dándole una palmada en el brazo, se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido-. ¡Mucha suerte! Te va a hacer falta…

La condescendencia y falta de confianza en sus posibilidades de esa mujer enervó a Rhino como pocas cosas lo habían hecho hasta el momento. ¿Realmente creía que no podía ganar? Lo trataba como si creyera que no tenía posibilidad alguna. ¿Es que acaso no había visto la facilidad con la que había estado ganando hasta el momento? Muy bien, pues pronto vería cuan equivocada estaba. Disfrutaría enormemente de ver su expresión conmocionada cuando tirara el cuerpo retorcido y aplastado de su "campeona" a sus pies, gozando de la visión de sus ojos desorbitados y su boca colgante. Solo de imaginársela teniendo que tragarse sus palabras, reconociendo que se equivocaba, reverenciando su fuerza como debió haber hecho en un principio…

Rhino chocó sus puños, exhalando más vapor por la nariz. Que saliera ya esa "campeona". ¡No podía esperar más!

El estadio vibraba de emoción, como si las paredes mismas del recinto esperaran impacientes a que la campeona hiciera acto de presencia. Incluso los espectadores que habían ido allí solo para ver al Rhino se encontraron esperando expectantes a que la misteriosa contrincante de su ídolo apareciera, contagiados por el febril entusiasmo que parecía poseer a todos en aquel lugar, casi como fanáticos esperando a que su diosa se apareciera ante ellos y los bendijera con su presencia. Rhino, arqueando una de sus casi inexistentes cejas, contempló cómo la arena al completo parecía levantarse mientras reclamaban entre gritos y pisadas fuertes que diera comienzo el espectáculo.

-¡Damaaaas, y caballeeeerooooos!-exclamó la presentadora, reclamando la atención de Rhino. Si bien los gritos cesaron un tanto, el redoble de los miles de pares de pies golpeando el suelo y las manos ansiosas sacudiendo las rejas de protección creaban un murmullo que amenazaba con hacer temblar la tierra, transmitiendo a través del hormigón la emoción que todos allí sentían en esos instantes. Incluso Rhino, quien no tenía razones para estar nervioso, sintió cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza ante el pronóstico de una buena pelea-. ¡Todos la conocéis, todos la amáis, y aquí la tenéis! ¡La única, la inigualable, la reina indiscutible del DDD! ¡Con un total de 104 combates en su carrera, y 104 victorias por KO, es la imbatible campeona que debutó en esta arena hace apenas dos años! ¡Ha aplastado con facilidad a todos los aspirantes que han intentado arrebatarle el título! ¡Y esta noche, ahora mismo, vamos a presenciar cómo un nuevo retador intenta sobrevivir y vencer a nuestra querida Maestra del Dolor! -dijo, señalando con una sonrisa a Rhino Wrestler. Si bien parecía que tan solo intentaba darle algo de bombo al combate, la forma en que le miró daba a entender que no creía que pudiera lograrlo. En seguida la demostraría lo equivocada que estaba-. ¡Sé que todos estáis ansiosos de presenciar el sangriento espectáculo que está a punto de acontecer, así pues, sin más preámbulos…!

La tensión aumentó en el estadio. El redoble de las pisadas de los frenéticos espectadores parecía ir en aumento, mientras las voces de todos se unían para dar la bienvenida a su favorita, chillando y gritando cuan fuerte podían a medida que se acercaba el momento de la verdad. Un foco se centró en la misma puerta lateral por la que había salido la presentadora, dando a entender por dónde iba a aparecer la campeona, y reclamando la atención de cuantos pares de ojos se encontraban en la arena en esos instantes. Rhino, crujiendo sus nudillos, aguardaba el momento en que por fin podría conocer a su próxima víctima.

-¡Aquí la tenéis! ¡Es para mí un placer dar la bienvenida a nuestra queridísima Campeona! ¡La Idol Sangrienta! ¡La Apisonadora Adorable! ¡El Puño de Destrucción que no conoce rival! ¡La Rompehuesos y Aplastacaras! ¡La Hecatombe Humanoide! ¡El Terror de Shinyuku! Ella eeees…

La tensión reinante alcanzó su clímax. Los nervios a flor de piel, y la atención de todos, puesta en aquella puerta. Rhino, con toda su fuerza y experiencia, sintió correr una gota de sudor por su espalda. Sonrió. Por fin… Algo interesante a lo que aporrear.

-**¡SUPEEEER…QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

Con una ovación multitudinaria que dejó en ridículo a todas las anteriores, la puerta se abrió de par en par y una joven apareció por ella. Debía de ser la susodicha campeona, pero… Si Rhino decía que no era lo que se había esperado, se hubiera quedado corto.

-¡Súuuuupeeeeer!-exclamó la "campeona", nada más aparecer.

Para empezar…ni siquiera parecía fuerte. De hecho, no parecía ni que supiera para qué había ido allí en realidad. De aspecto juvenil, tenía pinta de ilusionada adolescente, suposición que se veía respaldada por el curioso comportamiento inicial de esa chica. En vez de sacar músculo o mostrarse amenazadora para intentar intimidar a su oponente (como cabría esperar en una sórdida arena de combates clandestinos), nada más aparecer, la chica lo había ignorado y había empezado a saludar con ambas manos al público y a reír complacida como si realmente fuera una idol, posando y lanzando rugiditos que lejos de hacerla parecer aterradora, le daban un aspecto francamente adorable. Vestía un traje bastante colorido, consistente en una malla de wrestling como la suya, salvo que la de ella era azul y parecía brillar como si estuviera cubierta de brillantina. La malla llegaba hasta sus rodillas y codos, donde revelaba su piel hasta llegar a unos gruesos guantes y botas verdosos que destacaban contra el brillante tono de su ropa. Un sencillo cinturón oscuro rodeaba su cadera, quedándole algo holgado, por lo que le colgaba más de un lado que del otro. Su rostro, sonriente e inocente como solo el de una niña podía ser, parecía haber sido pintado de azul y verde, con una franja en negro a la altura de sus ojos, a juego con los colores de su vestimenta. Su largo cabello oscuro le colgaba tras la espalda en una tirante coleta que se agitaba con cada movimiento de la joven. A modo de complemento, sobre la cabeza portaba una pequeña corona de plástico que, supuso, debía de formar parte de su identidad como "reina".

-_¡Minna-san!_-exclamó, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ensordecedor barullo que provenía de las gradas. Saludaba a las hordas de enardecidos fanáticos de la violencia como si de simples fans se trataran-. ¡Gracias por venir! ¡Animadme mucho, ¿vale?!

La ilusión y alegría con la que aquella joven se comportaban descolocó un poco a Rhino. Aquel se suponía debía ser un lugar de combates serios y sangrientos, donde solo los más fuertes podían entrar mientras pasaban por encima de los cuerpos destrozados de sus oponentes, alcanzando la cima del poder absoluto y desde donde mirar con desdén a cuantos se postraban a sus pies con reverencia. En un instante, pero, esa mocosa había convertido la imponente arena en poco más que un show mediático, tornando a los ansiosos espectadores que reclamaban sangre y dolor en meros fans que aplaudían y chillaban ilusionados de ver aparecer sobre el escenario a una idol. ¿Quién… qué…?

-¡Buenas!-exclamó la joven, plantificándose enfrente de él. A diferencia de su último oponente, aquella chiquilla debía de llegarle más o menos por la barriga, obligándola a tener que alzar la mirada para poder mirarle a la cara. Con una sonrisa diligente en el rostro, se había plantado delante de él y lo había saludado como si tal cosa, sorprendiéndolo un poco ante el atrevimiento de su acción. No parecía que le tuviera ningún miedo, lo cual lo enervó más aún de lo que ya estaba.

Ignorando el saludo de la supuesta "campeona", Rhino se giró hacia la presentadora.

-… ¿va en serio?-preguntó, para nada impresionado. La mujer, sonriendo como si encontrara divertida su confusión, se limitó a asentir-… ¿no es broma?-volvió a preguntar, y ella negó con la cabeza.

Volvió a girarse a la sonriente joven. Todavía le costaba creer que una idiota como aquella, que parecía más preparada para ponerse a cantar y bailar que no para pelear por su vida, pudiera ser siquiera una luchadora, mucho menos la campeona de la DDD. No, tenía que ser una broma… No podía ser que realmente pensaran que él, precisamente él, no podría derrotar a una chiquilla como esa.

-¡Wow, eres enorme!-dijo entonces la joven, ignorando la mirada que le dedicó Rhino-. ¡Y qué cuerno! ¡Tienes una pinta muy graciosa, como un _kabutomushi_!-comentó, sonriendo inocentemente. Luego, más decidida, lo señaló con el dedo-. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Tú…eres lindo!-declaró, como si esperara que le fuera a dar las gracias por ese cumplido.

Lejos de agradecerle nada, Rhino tomó a la joven por la cabeza, aplastando la corona de juguete y alzando su cuerpo como quien recogía una piedra del suelo.

-…no puede ser… ¿_Tú…_se supone que eres la campeona? ¿La que, supuestamente, yo no podría derrotar?-preguntó Rhino, sintiendo crecer la ira en su interior por momentos-. ¿¡Me estáis tomando el pelo!?

-Ehm… No lo sé-se limitó a decir la joven, quien no parecía muy preocupada a pesar de no llegar ya con los pies al suelo-. Es decir… Sí que soy la campeona, aunque lo de que me puedas derrotar aún está por verse, ¿no? Quiero decir…

-¡CÁLLATE!-exclamó Rhino, furioso. Luego, con su cuerpo plagado de venas marcadas, se giró hacia el resto del estadio-. ¡Y vosotros! ¿Os pensáis que esto me hace gracia? ¿Traerme a esta…esta…mocosa, para que juegue con ella? ¡¿OS PENSÁIS QUE ESTO ME DIVIERTE?! ¡HE DICHO QUE ME TRAIGAIS A LA MEJOR!

-Ya tienes a la mejor-dijo la presentadora, visiblemente molesta por la actitud de Rhino-. Mira, te seré sincera… Me trae sin cuidado que te lo creas o no, pero lo que está claro es que no encontrarás aquí a nadie más fuerte que esa chica. Si no quieres pelear, dilo ahora y ahórranos tu berrinche, pero decídete pronto.

El último hilo de paciencia que mantenía a raya la furia de Rhino se partió con un chasquido casi audible. "_Muy bien… ¿tantas ganas tienen de que mate a esta mocosa?"_ pensó, completamente furioso, mientras exhalaba aire por sus narices casi como un motor de vapor. "_Que así sea. ¡Regaré todo el maldito cuadrilátero con su sangre!"_.

-Esto…señor escarabajo-dijo entonces la joven, tratando de reclamar su atención-. ¿Podrías bajarme ya? Es que, si no, no podemos…

-Cállate-la cortó de nuevo Rhino, fulminando con la mirada a la joven que colgaba de su mano. Sería muy fácil para él cerrar el puño y estrujar su cráneo como una mandarina, pero sería un final demasiado rápido que no le aportaría ninguna satisfacción. En su lugar, se tomaría su tiempo aplastándola para que todos aprendieran a no burlarse más de él. Si pedía a la mejor… ¡quería a la mejor!-. No quiero ni oírte. Me voy a encargar de que no puedas volver a abrir esa bocaza tuya nunca más…-dijo, todo lo amenazador que pudo. En respuesta, la joven simplemente frunció el ceño (cosa que no se pudo apreciar, ya que la mano de Rhino cubría su cara) y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-¡Ey, tampoco hace falta ser desagradable! Vale que seamos contrincantes, pero…

Un repentino temblor acalló lo que fuera que la "campeona" fuera a decir, retumbando por toda la arena, y reclamando la atención tanto de Rhino como de los demás espectadores. La presentadora, saliendo de la arena, siguió hablando como si tal cosa.

-¡Ahora, antes de dar comienzo al combate, explicaré las reglas que se van a seguir en este enfrentamiento!-dijo con profesionalidad, mientras alrededor de los dos contrincantes la arena comenzaba a cambiar. Profundas rendijas aparecieron en la base de las cuatro paredes de la arena, de las cuales salieron unas losas de metal de aspecto bastante resistente que comenzaron a deslizarse por las paredes y a cubrirlas. Los lugares donde solo la verja separaba a los espectadores de la acción presentaban una especie de ventanas que permitían seguir viendo la acción a través de los nuevos muros, para mayor asombro de los que era la primera vez que contemplaban el suceso-. ¡Este será un "Combate de Jaula" con tiempo límite! ¡El aspirante tiene tres minutos para intentar derrotar a nuestra campeona, en los cuales esta no intentará defenderse ni atacará! ¡Pasado este tiempo, si el aspirante no ha logrado la victoria, la campeona tendrá permitido responder a sus ataques e intentar derrotar a su oponente! ¡Para esta modalidad de combate, las apuestas se realizarán en base a cuánto tiempo creen que el aspirante aguantará pasados esos tres minutos, de manera que piensen bien cómo van a…!

-¡Un momento!-exclamó Rhino, soltando a la campeona, que cayó de culo al suelo. Luego, pisando pesadamente, se dirigió a donde la zona desde la que la presentadora observaba la pelea, al otro lado del grueso cristal.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó con aire profesional, si bien en sus ojos podía verse un ligero deje de irritación.

-¿Qué si hay algún problema? ¿¡Qué coño has querido decir con "cuánto tiempo aguantaré"!? ¿¡Es que no creéis que pueda vencer a esa cría!?

A juzgar por los abucheos de sus incondicionales, ellos también compartían su malestar por las extrañas normas del combate. Él era fuerte, muy fuerte, y el que las apuestas estuvieran fijadas en base a que él no sería capaz de vencer a ese colorido fideo con pelo en menos de tres minutos… los irritaban de mala manera. ¡Él era el Rhino Wrestler! ¡Nadie era más fuerte que él, ni más resistente, ni más hábil! ¿Creían que esa mocosa conseguiría aguantar tres minutos encerrada con él, sin defenderse ni atacar? Era insultante que se lo plantearan siquiera.

-Bueno, si tan confiado estás…-comenzó a decir la mujer, quien ya lo tenía más que cabreado con sus insinuaciones y burlas-… ¿por qué no haces una apuesta a tu favor? Después de todo, ¿no sería para ti una apuesta segura?

Estaba claro que se estaba burlando de él. Desde su mirada y sonrisa, hasta sus palabras condescendientes, todo parecía indicar que la mera idea de que Rhino pudiera salir de allí con el título de campeón no era más que un mal chiste que apenas la divertía, como si ya lo hubiera oído antes. Golpeando con ambos puños el reforzado cristal, que consiguió resistir su frustrado ataque sin resquebrajarse, Rhino miró fijamente a la mujer que hubiera destrozado allí mismo con sus manos de haberle sido posible.

-Mira bien, y escucha mis palabras…-dijo, tratando en vano de contener su indómita furia. De tan próximo que hablaba al cristal, su pesada respiración rápidamente empañó el cristal que los separaba-. Esta pelea NO va a durar tres minutos. Antes de que le llegue el turno de atacar, la habré aplastado tanto que sus huesos quedarán convertidos en polvo. Apuesto en ello todas mis ganancias de la noche.

La declaración de Rhino fue recibida de dos maneras diferentes. Sus incondicionales, emocionados, aplaudieron su valor y se animaron a apostar de modo semejante a su ídolo, creyendo de veras que la pelea iba a decidirse en un instante. Los demás espectadores, pero, no aplaudieron la bravuconada de Rhino, limitándose a cuchichear o a reír entre dientes en respuesta a las palabras del atrevido aspirante, provocando varias discusiones y breves enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos del estadio.

"_Hmpf… Disfrutad de vuestra _idol_ mientras podáis_" pensó maliciosa Rhino, regresando junto a su oponente al centro del ring. Esta, sin perder detalle de lo ocurrido, había permanecido de pie en su sitio con las manos en la espalda, sonriéndole sin comentar nada a pesar de su proclama de acabar con ella en diez segundos. "_Veamos si os sigue pareciendo encantadora y bonita cuando le hunda el rostro de un puñetazo"_.

-Bien… ¿ya estás preparado?-le preguntó alegremente la mocosa, esa tal "Super Queen". No parecía que comprendiera la gravedad de su situación-. De acuerdo. ¡Que gane el mejor!-dijo, tendiendo su mano para que Rhino se la estrechara.

Mirándola como si no fuera más que una molestia, Rhino ignoró su amable sonrisa y alzó su mano, como si pretendiera estrechar la de su contrincante. Sin embargo, en vez de tomar la mano de la joven, siguió alzándose y volvió a agarrarla por la cara, sorprendiéndola y alzándola en el aire una vez más.

-Por supuesto que ganará el mejor, idiota. Y ese…-dijo, soltando a la joven y provocando que cayera de nuevo. Esta vez, pero, en vez de esperar a que tocara el suelo, la interceptó en el aire con un poderoso derechazo que le dio en toda la cara-. ¡SOY YO!

Semejante al sonido de un cañonazo, un estallido siguió al tremendo impacto de aquel golpe, mandando a volar el cuerpo de la joven luchadora por los aires hacia la pared del fondo. Su cuerpo recorrió los 50 metros que separaban la pared del centro del cuadrilátero en un tiempo récord, pillando desprevenidos a cuantos espectadores presenciaban la pelea. Con un tremebundo retumbar, la joven impactó de espaldas contra la pared de metal con un tañido que pareció reverberar por toda su superficie, que sin embargo no presentó desperfecto alguno a pesar del brutal choque. Deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo, la joven cayó boca abajo en el cuadrilátero, inmóvil.

Durante un segundo, que precedió al impacto de la joven contra la ilesa pared, el estadio al completo pareció contener el aliento, con el eco del tañido semejante a un campanazo que la joven había provocado resonando por cada confín del sórdido lugar. Luego, todos a una, estallaron en vítores y gritos de exclamación, reaccionando finalmente a lo que acababan de presenciar.

Rhino Wrestler miró poco impresionado el caído cuerpo de su contrincante. ¿Cómo, ya estaba? Había supuesto que sería fácil, pero aquello parecía casi de risa. Había esperado que la joven poseyera algún Quirk mínimamente útil, o que todo hubiera sido un intento suyo por engañarlo y hacer que bajara la guardia. En cambio, parecía que todo había sido tal y como lo parecía: una mocosa que no sabía bien dónde se metía, enfrentándose al hombre más poderoso que aquella arena hubiera visto nunca antes.

-Hmpf, que pérdida de tiempo…-murmuró, girándose hacia la presentadora. Esta, cruzada de brazos, seguía mirándolo con desinterés. Seguramente, le fastidiara el haberse equivocado con él-. ¿Lo entiendes por fin? ¡Yo sí que soy un campeón, no esa niñata que languidece por ahí tirada! ¡YO!

Suspirando, la presentadora cogió el micrófono y habló con aparente apatía.

-Pegar a tu oponente antes de que dé la señal de inicio… Un golpe bajo, ¿no te parece?-comentó, sin compartir aparentemente el entusiasmo del resto de espectadores de la arena. Luego, mirando más allá de Rhino, siguió hablando-. Queen-chan, cuando gustes…

Extrañado, Rhino se dio la vuelta, confundido por qué razón esa mujer le hablaría así a la inconsciente joven. ¿Qué esperaba, que fuera a levantarse como si tal cosa y…?

-Ains… Ya va, ya va…-musitó entonces la joven, poniéndose en pie como si tal cosa. Muchos de los espectadores, novatos que habían ido a presenciar el intento de Rhino por conquistar la DDD, observaron atónitos cómo aquella mocosa se levantaba como si nada, aparentemente ilesa tras recibir un puñetazo de Rhino y haber chocado contra la pared de metal. Rhino, por otra parte, se mostró más extrañado que confundido, habiendo esperado un resultado completamente diferente de aquel, si bien no del todo desagradable. Tal vez incluso pudiera divertirse un rato, destrozando a aquella resistente mocosa.

-Heee… Nada mal-comentó, viendo como la tal "Super Queen" avanzaba hacia él-. No muchos hubieran resistido tan fácilmente mi directo. Tal vez incluso seas…

-¡Ey, tú! -le increpó de repente la joven, cortando lo que Rhino le decía. Parecía visiblemente molesta, más ofendida que no enfadada por el ataque que acababa de recibir-. ¿A qué ha venido eso? Yo solo quería darte la mano, ¿y tú vas y me pegas? ¿Te parece bonito?

Las quejas de la joven descolocaron de nuevo a Rhino, quien no se esperó un rapapolvo por parte de su contrincante. Había supuesto que su contrincante se lo tomaría más en serio tras comprobar su fuerza, pero parecía que se lo estaba tomando más como si en vez de un puñetazo, le hubiera dado un pellizco en las nalgas. Al parecer, la joven no había terminado de decir lo que pensaba, ya que siguió hablando.

-¡Eso no ha sido nada lindo, ¿sabes?! ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta maquillarse cuando vas con prisa? ¡Y tú casi consigues que se me salte! ¡Qué falta de consideración! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! -exclamó la joven, con un carrillo hinchado. Luego, molesta, apuntó con su dedo a Rhino-. ¡Estoy súper cabreada! ¡Pídeme perdón, _kabutomushi_!

Si antes había pensado que aquella mocosa tal vez lo hubiera estado engañando para hacerle creer que en realidad era una niña idiota con pájaros en la cabeza, ahora tenía claro que se había imaginado más de lo que allí había en realidad. Esa niña no actuaba, no tenía motivos ocultos, y ni siquiera parecía que tuviera un plan. No era más que una idiota a la que su maquillaje le importaba más que el puñetazo que acababa de recibir. ¿Tal vez se regeneraba? No, entonces habría habido sangre. ¿Qué clase de Quirk permitía resistir un golpe así como si nada? ¿Endurecimiento? ¿Absorción de impacto? Bah, no importaba. La destrozaría de todos modos, y reclamaría su premio antes de irse a casa. Fuera cual fuera su estado de ánimo cuando entró en la arena, el desengaño que se había llevado con esa falsa campeona se lo había acabado de arruinar. Qué pérdida de tiempo…

-¿Podemos empezar ya?-preguntó malhumorado a la presentadora, ignorando por completo a Super Queen. Esta, al verse despreciada, hinchó el otro carrillo y comenzó a agitar los brazos en señal de enfado, sin que su contrincante le dedicara la más mínima mirada durante su berrinche.

-¡EY! ¡No…me…ignores! -exclamó molesta, echando humo por las orejas. Rhino, sin embargo, simplemente suspiró y miró con desdén a su "contrincante".

-Bueno, si insistes…-dijo despreocupada la presentadora, tomando su micrófono-. ¡Contendientes, preparados! ¿Super Queen, estás lista? -preguntó, retomando su rol con ánimo. La supuesta campeona, aparentemente motivada, asintió con ahínco sin quitar ojo de encima a Rhino, casi como si todavía esperara molesta a que le pidiera disculpas-. ¿Aspirante, listo? - Rhino asintió. Cuanto antes acabaran con esa farsa, mejor para él-. En ese caso…sin más preámbulo…**¡QUE COMIENCEEEE…!**

-**¡LA PELEAAAA!**-rugió todo el estadio, como movidos por un mismo deseo: ver desatarse la sangría y la barbarie para regocijo suyo. Y sangre y barbarie iban a tener.

Apretando los puños, Rhino ignoró el clamor del público y sus gritos. Sus pequeñas orejas se agitaron con el estallido de cientos de voces que reclamaban sangre y destrucción, que aplastara y rompiera para su divertimento como si fuera alguna especie de cocinero en pleno proceso de creación. Sin embargo, Rhino no tenía ninguna intención de pelear para divertirlos a ellos. A él solo le importaba una cosa, y esa era enfrentarse a alguien poderoso y derrotarlo con su gran fuerza. Para eso había luchado hasta ese día. Para eso había entrenado. Para eso había viajado a Tokio. La fama, la gloria, el honor de ser el número 1… meros premios secundarios, que empalidecían frente a su verdadero objetivo. Única y exclusivamente, lo que le movía era la emoción del combate, la sensación de sus músculos estirándose y protestando al ser llevados al límite, el crujir de huesos y el desgarro de músculos, el dolor de los golpes y el goteo de la sangre que manaba como prueba del encontronazo con un oponente capaz al suelo de la arena, donde su espalda o la de su enemigo pronto terminarían tendidas con el vencedor erguido orgullosamente a un lado.

Miró a su oponente. Tal y como había dicho la descarada presentadora, no parecía que fuera a luchar inmediatamente. De pie en el centro de la arena, parecía esperar algo impaciente a que fuera él el que se acercara a ella. ¿Tal vez fuera todo un farol? Después de todo, era extraño que el campeón de la arena permitiera que se le golpeara durante tres minutos sin oponer resistencia. ¿Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con su Quirk? Era la explicación más plausible. Había visto a gente con Quirks que se aprovechaban de la fuerza de su oponente para luego darle la vuelta a la situación, como por ejemplo acumulando la energía cinética de los golpes recibidos para luego devolverla toda de una vez. A juzgar por la aparente falta de resultados con su puñetazo anterior, Rhino creyó que la respuesta debía de ser algo parecido. Así pues, lo del desafío no era más que una estratagema en la que los organizadores y esa mocosa actuaban confabulados para engañar a quienes participaban del desafío, timándolos al hacerles creer que les iban a poner la pelea fácil, solo para descubrir que habían caído en una trampa, cargando a esa cría de energía y perdiendo de un solo golpe pasados los tres minutos. Después de todo, tan solo habían dicho que no se defendería ni respondería a los ataques. Nunca dijeron nada de no usar su Quirk. Ahí debía de residir el truco…

Por suerte, había dos cosas con las que no habían contado. La primera, que la piel de Rhino era mucho más resistente que el pelaje de un rinoceronte de verdad, y estaba seguro de poder resistir cual fuera el ataque que esa cría pudiera utilizar contra él, incluso tratándose de una trampa. Y la segunda, que Rhino tenía experiencia tratando con gente así.

-¿Con que…crees que no puedo tumbarte en tres minutos, eh?-preguntó, caminando sin prisa hacia la joven. Sus pesados pasos parecían hacer temblar todo el estadio, y acallaban durante un segundo el rugir de la muchedumbre, como si esa cacofonía de desgañitados espectadores no pudiera igualarse al poderoso andar de Rhino-. No sé qué clase de Quirk tienes, pero a mí no me vais a engañar. Si te tengo calada correctamente, y estoy seguro de que es así, tu poder debe de ser del tipo defensivo. Tal vez incluso cuentes con un poderoso contraataque con el que vences a tus enemigos-dijo Rhino, esperando ver en el rostro de su enemiga la incertidumbre que demostraría que había acertado en su hipótesis. La joven, pero, ni siquiera parpadeó mientras alzaba la mirada a medida que Rhino se aproximaba a donde estaba ella. Ya fuera que su cara de póker fuera buena, o que confiaba en que nada pasaba porque la hubiera descubierto, eso él no lo sabía. Tampoco importaba-. Es igual. De todos modos, hagas lo que hagas, mi defensa impenetrable detendrá lo que me lances. Mis músculos son tres veces más densos que los de un rinoceronte, y mi piel es el doble de gruesa. Ni siquiera el disparo directo de un tanque podría…

-Esto…disculpa-dijo entonces la joven, cortándolo de nuevo-. Verás, no quiero ser grosera, pero… ¿no deberías darte prisa y atacarme? Quiero decir… ya casi deben de haber pasado treinta segundos. No te queda mucho tiempo para intentar ganar, ¿sabes?

No detectó tono alguno de arrogancia en sus palabras. No detectó sarcasmo, ni intento de burla. Tan solo genuina preocupación, como si realmente temiera que se quedara sin tiempo antes de atacarla. En el fondo, pensó Rhino, fue casi más insultante aún que si la mocosa esa hubiera intentado reírse de él a propósito. Conteniendo a duras penas la ira que en su interior hervía, Rhino se plantificó delante de la supuesta campeona.

-…sí, tienes razón. No es momento para hablar. Es momento de luchar-dijo Rhino, sonando más calmado de lo que en realidad lucía-. Entonces, solo para aclarar… Tú no te vas a defender, te haga lo que te haga, ¿no?

-¡Exacto!-respondió la joven, con las manos en la cadera. Luego, pareció caer en algo que la hizo querer reflexionar al respecto, ya que se llevó un dedo al mentón con aire pensativo-. Bueno… Agradecería que no me hicieras nada pervertido. Ya sé que en teoría no me puedo defender, ¡pero tampoco quisiera que te aprovecharas para tocarme donde no se debe tocar a una chica sin su permiso! No solo es de mala educación, sino que, si lo haces, a lo peor te pego sin querer antes de tiempo. No estaría bien que me saltara las reglas, ¿sabe?

-Entiendo… Entonces, si tan solo lucho, no hay ningún problema, ¿no? -preguntó Rhino, abriendo sus brazos en cruz. Sus gigantescas palmas, tan grandes o más incluso que la cara de la joven, se mostraban extendidas de par en par-. Entonces, si hago… ¡esto! -exclamó de repente, golpeando velozmente con ambas palmas en la cabeza de Super Queen-… ¡no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?!

El ensordecedor estallido que su palmada provocó superó incluso las voces de los espectadores, quienes habían aguardado impacientes a que alguien diera el primer golpe. La intensidad de aquel ataque, aparentemente simple, consiguió que incluso aquellos situados a tres pisos de altura dieran un involuntario paso hacia atrás, como si la onda expansiva los hubiera obligado a retroceder de algún modo. En la arena, Rhino creyó haber asestado un buen golpe a su oponente, aturdiéndolo antes de que pudiera activar su habilidad. No conocía los detalles del Quirk de la joven, pero tampoco iba a correr riesgos innecesarios por si acaso su predicción no era acertada. Bien podía ser que los poderes de la joven fueran más ofensivos que no defensivos, en cuyo caso trataría de vencerla sin darle la opción de protegerse con sus poderes. Sin soltar su cabeza, Rhino saltó hacia la joven y clavó su enorme rodilla en el rostro de la campeona, elevando su cuerpo con un tremendo impacto. Al liberar sus manos, pudo tirar hacia atrás uno de sus puños, y golpear en el tronco a Super Queen antes de que cayera al suelo.

La veloz combinación de Rhino mandó a volar a la joven, que impactó una vez más contra la férrea pared del fondo. Esta vez, antes de que pudiera caer, Rhino corrió hacia ella y la agarró de la cara con una de sus manos. Moviéndola como si de un simple trapo se tratara, Rhino la volvió a estampar con fuerza contra el muro de acero, tratando de aplastar sus huesos y machacar aquella losa con su poderío y su mazo improvisado. Con un tañido semejante al de un gigantesco gong, la cabeza de Super Queen golpeó con tanta fuerza la pared que muchos espectadores exclamaron conmocionados la brutalidad de aquel ataque, creyendo que la cabeza de aquella joven debía de haber estallado como un globo sangriento y destrozado por lo menos. Sin embargo, no se veía el menor rastro de sangre en la superficie de la pared, ni tampoco marca alguna o abolladura. Más extrañado por este hecho que no porque la cabeza de la joven no hubiera reventado como un huevo, Rhino volvió a repetir el ataque, martilleando la pared con el cráneo de su oponente. A pesar de usar toda su fuerza y de los explosivos tañidos que generaban contra el metal, este se negaba a ceder.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta pared?-preguntó extrañado Rhino, posando una de sus manos en la fría superficie. Casi podía sentir su dureza contra su palma, lo cual lo dejó un tanto sorprendido. No había ni una abolladura en la superficie de la plancha, casi como si no la hubiera llegado a tocar.

-Ah, es la pared súper especial para las "Peleas en Jaula", ¿sabes? - explicó diligente la joven, su voz amortecida en la mano de Rhino, y aparentemente ilesa de la golpiza que acababa de recibir. Si algo había que sorprendió más a Rhino que la dureza de la pared, era lo tranquila que parecía la campeona-. La ponen cuando me toca pelear a mí. Dicen que, si no estuviera, hundiría el techo…otra vez. ¿Quieres que juguemos a ver quién consigue abollarla antes?

La jovialidad con la que le hablaba la joven molestó profundamente a Rhino. No parecía que su ataque le hubiera causado ningún daño, y dada su apariencia cotidiana (dejando a un lado su carácter), entonces esa resistencia no podía ser natural. De alguna forma, esa mocosa había resistido su palmada aturdidora y estaba usando su Quirk.

-Hmpf… Tanta historia con que no te ibas a defender, y usas tu Quirk para protegerte… Ya sabía yo que todo eso de los tres minutos tenía que ser un timo…

-¡Ey! Bueno, sí, he usado mi Quirk, pero… ¿qué quieres que le haga? ¡No es como si pudiera apagarlo, ¿sabes?!

Las palabras de la joven llamaron la atención de Rhino.

-¿No lo puedes apagar? ¿Eres del tipo Mutación como yo?-preguntó con ligero interés, alzando a la joven en lo alto mientras apretaba su puño. Sentía sus dedos clavándose en la cara de la joven, pero esta ni protestó ni emitió exclamación alguna de dolor, por lo que no tenía del todo claro si estaba funcionando o no. ¿Resistencia al dolor, tal vez?

Era extraño que esa mocosa pudiera ser del mismo tipo que él. Por norma general, a los del tipo Mutación se les notaba más la clase de Quirk que poseían, ya fuera por poseer formas extras en sus cuerpos o una coloración diferente. Ella, pero, parecía normal y corriente, por lo que lo que decía no tenía demasiado sentido. Seguramente fuera mentira.

"_Esto está empezando a molestarme… Terminaré con esto ya mismo"_ pensó Rhino, apretando su puño libre.

Sin soltar a Super Queen, tensó su puño libre y lo lanzó contra su estómago. Tres golpes más cayeron contra el torso de la joven, y tras lanzar un directo especialmente potente, la soltó y comenzó a descargar una verdadera avalancha de puñetazos contra ella, que la mantenían pegada a la pared al tiempo que el incesante repiqueteo de su cuerpo contra el metal resonaba por la arena. A pesar de su aspecto pesado y lento, los puños de Rhino se movían a una velocidad de vértigo, tanto que muchos fueron incapaces de seguir sus movimientos y tan solo alcanzaban a ver las imágenes residuales. Para muchos, a Rhino le habían crecido brazos extra, y en esos momentos se encontraba masacrando a Super Queen con una lluvia de golpes que no parecía ralentizarse o disminuir de intensidad.

Finalmente, con un codazo final contra la cara de la campeona que iba cargado con el enorme peso de Rhino detrás, este tomó a Super Queen de una pierna y la agitó contra el suelo, generando un pequeño cráter al impactar la joven de cara contra el hormigón. No contento con ello, la agitó de nuevo sin cuidado y la estrelló contra la pared, para luego volver a golpearla contra el suelo, y así empezar a llenar toda la arena de cráteres con el cuerpo de Super Queen a medida que se desplazaba hacia el centro del lugar. La brutalidad de aquel ataque, despiadado y desproporcionado a ojos de alguien que hubiera ido simplemente a presenciar un combate, siguió mientras el estadio entero seguía de cerca la acción, observando con deleite cómo Rhino golpeaba una y otra vez a la campeona de la DDD. Fiel a las reglas, esta no hizo el menor intento de protegerse o huir, limitándose a moverse como una muñeca de trapo en manos del destructivo luchador que la zarandeaba de aquí para allá violentamente. La arena entera parecía temblar a cada sacudida del cuerpo de Super Queen contra el suelo, reverberando por doquier y sacudiendo no solo su superficie, sino también a quienes presenciaban la pelea, quienes encontraban sumamente interesante el brutal despliegue de fuerza y velocidad del aspirante Rhino.

Deteniéndose finalmente, Rhino levantó a Super Queen por su pierna, comprobando su estado tras la violenta racha de ataques. En vista del derruido sendero de cráteres que quedaba a su espalda, y del pequeño mar de socavones de su alrededor inmediato, esperaba por lo menos toparse con la visión del rostro de aquella mocosa todo abollado y anegada en su propia sangre, sus huesos rotos y sus ojos apagados. Sin embargo, lo que vio en su lugar fue algo que lo dejó bastante sorprendido.

-¡Súper! -exclamó Super Queen, colgando boca abajo, sin un solo rasguño en su cuerpo. Su ropa parecía algo más gastada y presentaba pequeños rotos aquí y allí, pero por lo demás no parecía especialmente herida. Si un caso, parecía más divertida que no dañada, con sus vivaces ojos brillando de pura emoción-. Eso ha sido… ¡una pasada! ¡Creo que nunca me habían sacudido tanto! Ha sido como… ¡PAM, PUM, PATAM! ¡Hazlo otra vez, otra vez! -pidió, agitando sus puños con expresión ilusionada.

Rhino, pero, no estaba precisamente contento. De los tres minutos que le habían dado, había gastado dos en machacar a la joven, creyendo poder terminar la pelea. Sin embargo, parecía que cual fuera la habilidad de aquella chiquilla era más molesta de lo que se había imaginado en un principio, ya que no obtuvo resultado alguno. Aun no sabía de qué se trataba, pero algo extraño había notado cuando estaba golpeándola antes contra la pared. Por alguna razón, la sensación de su cuerpo contra sus puños no era la habitual, casi como si no fuera un cuerpo humano lo que estuviera golpeando. Se sentía extrañamente duro, mucho más que simple carne, si bien no observó cambio alguno en su aspecto que pudiera justificar ese hecho, como por ejemplo un Quirk de endurecimiento. ¿Cómo funcionaba ese poder?

-Maldita… ¡incordio! -exclamo, azotando a Super Queen contra el suelo y destrozando nuevamente el hormigón. Soltándola, la emprendió a patadas y pisotones contra la joven, hundiendo cada vez más el cráter en el que se encontraba y haciendo retumbar la arena al completo-. ¿¡Por qué…no…te…MUERES!?

-Bueno…-trato de decir la joven, solo para ser interrumpida por un pisotón de su oponente. Su cabeza se clavó en el suelo como si fuera un clavo, agrietando el hormigón con su cuerpo como si fuera frágil cristal. Sin embargo, cuando Rhino alzó la pata, Super Queen siguió hablando como si tal cosa-…yo creo…-Pisotón-…que la razón…-Otro pisotón-…es porque aún...-Otro pisotón-…es que…

-¡CALLATE!-exclamo Rhino, exhalando más vapor por la nariz, y habiendo perdido finalmente la paciencia. Resultaba harto insultante que sus ataques no solo no estuvieran teniendo efecto alguno sobre ella, sino que ni siquiera parecía que se lo estuviera tomando en serio. ¡Maldita fueran ella, y su molesto Quirk! No dudaba de que debía de ser esa condenada habilidad suya la que hacía que la victoria se le resistiera tanto. ¡Si tan solo…pudiera asestarle un buen golpe…!-. ¡No quiero oírte, mocosa del demonio! ¡Ya me tienes harto!

Rhino, frustrado, desenterró violentamente a la joven del suelo, que salvo por un par de manchas aquí y allí, parecía tan ilesa como al principio. El aspirante ya no sabía qué más probar. El tiempo se le echaba encima, y si bien lo de la apuesta le traía sin cuidado, le parecía humillante el que pudiera tardar más de tres minutos en acabar con una mocosa como aquella. Solo de pensarlo… No, no quería ni imaginárselo.

-¿Ah?-preguntó extrañada Super Queen, ajena al enojo de Rhino-. No…entiendo por qué, si no he hecho nada-se defendió, con una pequeña sonrisa de amabilidad-. Tan solo iba a decir que tal vez no ganas porque me estás pegando flojito.

Y, con aquella sencilla frase, Rhino sintió que su ira alcanzaba el límite. Era imposible que más furia cupiera en su mente, embotada por la rabia y la frustración. Ni oía ya los gritos de los espectadores, ni el calor de los focos, ni el sudor sobre su piel. Ya no sentía nada más, que la visión de aquella muchacha en su mano, diminuta y débil en comparación con su robusto brazo, pero que por alguna razón se mostraba indiferente le hiciera lo que le hiciera. Llevaba ya un buen rato preocupándose sobre cómo acabar con aquella pelea rápidamente, pero ya no. Ahora ya le daba igual…

Para extrañeza de Super Queen, Rhino la dejó en el suelo y se dio la vuelta. Echó a andar por la arena como si se hubiera rendido, como si la pelea ya hubiera terminado en su mente. Super Queen, confundida, miraba desde su sitio cómo el aspirante se alejaba con paso decidido, sin acabar de entender qué había pasado.

-Esto… ¡Eh, _kabutomushi_!-gritó Super Queen, haciéndose oír por encima del alboroto que reinaba en la arena-. ¿A dónde vas? ¡La pelea es aquí! - A pesar de llamarlo por (lo que creía que era) su nombre, Rhino siguió andando como si no la hubiera oído, lo cual extrañó todavía más a la perpleja campeona-. ¿Pero… qué haces? ¿Qué…?-Sin entender qué pasaba, Super Queen miró hacia las gradas, directamente a la presentadora, mientras señalaba a Rhino con un gesto y se encogía de hombros, como diciendo que no entendía qué pasaba. A juzgar por el idéntico gesto con el que le respondió su compañera, ella tampoco tenía muy claro qué estaba pasando.

Rhino alcanzó la pared del fondo, y apoyándose un instante en ella, se permitió un instante para tomar aire. Largo rato llevaba afrontando aquel problema de la manera incorrecta, tomándoselo como si de una simple pelea callejera se tratara. Había creído que sus tácticas habituales bastarían para vencer a esa niña de cuerpo indestructible, pero estaba claro que se había equivocado. Ahora lo tenía claro: todo allí…no era más que una estratagema entre los de la arena y esa mocosa para ganar peleas y dinero con las apuestas. Un Quirk que permitía resistir cualquier golpe… era curioso con lo que uno podía toparse en la vida. Ahora que lo veía con más calma, Rhino vio que tenía sentido: la mocosa usaba su Quirk para incordiar al aspirante, que se agotaba inútilmente tratando de terminar la pelea en tan solo tres minutos. Después, era cuestión de tiempo que el tonto de turno cayera rendido, momento en que sería vulnerable incluso para una niña como esa. De este modo debía de ser cómo una imbécil como aquella (si es que en el fondo no era todo un ardid por su parte) había llegado a campeona, por enchufe y conveniencia de la dirección.

Y él, como un tonto, había estado a punto de caer en su trampa.

No ganaría enfadándose. No ganaría atacando a lo loco. Si quería vencer, salir de tan peliaguda situación, tan solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer: acabar con aquel combate con su mejor golpe, derrotar a esa niña con algo tan fuerte que ni su Quirk de defensa lo superara. Tenía que olvidarse de eso de los tres minutos, de su apuesta, de la presión del público… Nada de eso tenía importancia.

Solo ganar importaba.

Para entonces, los gritos y abucheos del público habían sustituido las exclamaciones y vítores anteriores, evidentemente insatisfechos con la extraña pausa que parecían haber hecho los dos luchadores en su pelea. Habían disfrutado bastante al ver cómo Rhino zarandeaba de aquí para allá a la campeona, pero parecía que, por alguna razón, su antes aguerrido favorito parecía haberse rendido, retirado a un lado del campo de batalla como si pretendiera tomarse un respiro. Los más nerviosos miraban preocupados sus relojes, observando alarmados cómo la cuenta atrás hasta el fin de esos tres minutos iba reduciéndose con el paso de los segundos, animando a Rhino y rogándole que se apresurara en terminar con aquello. Otros, tal vez más pragmáticos, tan solo reclamaban que la carnicería y la destrucción no cesaran, exigiendo al hombre que antes habían tratado como a un dios que los divirtiera con su barbárico proceder. Nadie parecía entender qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza al taciturno luchador, quien se limitó a permanecer en su sitio mientras a su alrededor el mundo entero parecía chillar y enloquecer.

-¡…5…4…3…2…1…¡TIEMPO!-exclamó la presentadora, haciendo sonar una estridente bocina-. ¡Tres minutos, damas y caballeros! ¡A partir de este momento, las apuestas quedan cerradas! ¡Si no os habéis acordado de apostar… ¡MALA SUERTE! ¡Veamos si el aspirante tiene lo que hay que tener para sobrevivir a…!

Un poderoso campanazo, más poderoso que la algarabía de gritos y el micrófono de la presentadora, resonó entonces por la arena y acalló el estruendo que en el aire reinó hasta el momento. Su origen, localizado en la propia arena, parecía ser el callado Rhino, quien de improviso había golpeado la irrompible pared de metal con su puño. El impacto había sido tan poderoso, que su puño había conseguido dejar grabada su forma en la antes lisa superficie, muy para asombro y desconcierto de todos los asistentes. Los más asiduos a las peleas de la arena no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Rhino se giró. La ira, la tensión, las prisas… Todo parecía haber desaparecido de su ser, sustituidas por una inquietante calma que parecía fija en la joven Super Queen. Sus ojos, fríos e inflexibles como una viga, se fijaron en los brillantes orbes de la joven, quien lo observaba desde su puesto en el centro de la arena, aparentemente sorprendida por la proeza y despliegue de fuerza del rinocerontico aspirante.

-…por fin-dijo, su voz clara ahora que el jaleo de las gradas había disminuido hasta desaparecer-. Ahora sí…, empieza la pelea.

-Wow… ¡Como mola!-exclamó Super Queen, animada tras observar la fuerza de su oponente-. ¡Súper guay! ¡Eres fuerte de verdad!

-Lo sé… Y pronto, todos lo verán. Verán lo que es la verdadera fuerza…, cuando te derrote con mi mejor ataque-declaró Rhino, posicionándose a cuatro patas como cuando lanzó su "Horn Lariat". Esta vez, pero, el aura que rodeaba al guerrero parecía ser otra, como si la misma fuerza contenida en su musculoso cuerpo fuera visible hacia el exterior. Su mirada, de seriedad total, parecía fija en Super Queen como la mirilla de un arma, apuntando a su objetivo para así poder atacarlo sin desviarse ni un milímetro. Sus manos y patas agrietaron el suelo cuando aumentó su agarre, afianzando todavía más su posición mientras tensaba todo su cuerpo. En las gradas, todos los espectadores contenían el aliento mientras veían al guerrero de férreo cuerno prepararse para atacar, aguardando expectantes a que comenzara lo que creían que iba a ser un espectáculo digno de verse.

-¿Hmm?-preguntó entonces Super Queen, ladeando la cabeza. Si la forma que había adoptado su rival la preocupaba, no se le notaba mucho-. ¿Qué haces? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás temblando un poco… ¿Necesitas ir al lavabo?

-Ríe cuanto puedas, mocosa…-murmuro Rhino, sintiendo en su interior cómo sus fuerzas se aglomeraban y fortalecían sus músculos, preparados para lo que se avecinaba-. Pronto… ¡SERÁS INCAPAZ DE HACERLO!

Con un estallido que hizo añicos el hormigón bajo sus pies, e incluso consiguió doblar aún más el metal de la losa tras de sí, Rhino se lanzó a la carrera hacia Super Queen a una velocidad que dejaba en evidencia a la que demostró con su Horn Lariat. Si antes su carrera había hecho parecer que la arena temblaba a cada paso que daba, ahora a nadie le quedaba la menor duda de que el monstruoso competidor estaba sacudiendo el estadio al completo, provocando temblores que reverberaban por todo el cuerpo de los asombrados espectadores, que incapaces de articular sonido alguno seguían su veloz avance con ojos abiertos de puro asombro. La facilidad con la que Rhino se desplazaba a cuatro patas lo hacía parecer un rinoceronte de verdad, salvo que ninguna bestia que hubiera portado ese nombre había parecido tan imparable como lo parecía Rhino en esos instantes, avanzando cual misil balístico en pos de su objetivo, quien permanecía en su camino como único obstáculo hacia la grandeza. Tan solo esa joven, esa chica de rostro pintado y traje brillante, se inmiscuía en su deseo de ser reconocido como el más fuerte, tan solo una cría con un Quirk defensivo harto molesto. Rhino no comprendía del todo en qué consistía, pero le era indiferente. Había enfrentado innumerables poseedores de Quirks en el pasado, y sin excepción, todos habían acabado por caer más tarde o más temprano ante su portentosa fuerza. Reconocía que la habilidad de esa chiquilla era algo que pocas veces había visto en su vida, pero precisamente eso sería el causante de su desgracia.

Ya que, de no ser por su poderosa habilidad, Rhino nunca se hubiera decidido a utilizar aquel ataque contra otro ser humano.

-**¡Rhino…!-**exclamó, acortando la distancia entre él y su oponente. Este, con expresión curiosa, seguía inmóvil en su camino mientras lo veía acercarse a toda velocidad. Seguramente esperaba que su poder la protegiera, pero… subestimaba el poder que aquel ataque poseía**-¡…RAM!**

Un rinoceronte adulto de Sumatra, el más grande conocido hasta la fecha, podía llegar a pesar 3600 kg, lo cual unido a su gruesa piel lo convertía en un tanque natural que pocos seres de la naturaleza osaban enfrentar. Rhino, si bien era menos pesado que un rinoceronte de verdad, pesaba no menos que la mitad de uno auténtico, de lo cual gran parte provenía de sus férreos músculos y sus densos huesos. Su cuerno, su arma principal, era lo bastante fuerte como para atravesar una pared de un cabezazo, dejando en evidencia al cuerno de cualquier rinoceróntido de la naturaleza. Todo ello comportaba que su "Horn Lariat", el movimiento con el que sus fans a menudo disfrutaban de verlo terminar sus peleas, fuera un ataque contra el que nadie pudiera defenderse dado que nadie podía contrarrestar la inmensa fuerza que iba cargada detrás, tanto la de sus músculos como su propio peso. El "Rhino Ram", pero, no era un movimiento pensado para peleas como las que había librado hasta el momento. Semejante en su ejecución, el objetivo de esta técnica era acabar con su oponente al concentrar toda esa energía y peso en la punta de su cuerno, volviéndolo una poderosa lanza que podía atravesar paredes, planchas de metal, y el estómago de cualquiera lo bastante desafortunado para encontrarse en su camino. De no contar esa chiquilla con tan molesto poder de defensa, ni se hubiera planteado usar ese ataque contra ella. Sin embargo, medidas desesperadas requerían soluciones desesperadas. Si esa joven no quería morir, más le valía defenderse todo lo que pudiera, aunque dudaba de que le fuera a servir. Aunque no la matara, su "Rhino Ram" bastaría para atravesar sus defensas, asestándole un poderoso golpe con el que esperaba terminar la pelea de una vez por todas.

Literalmente, iba a atravesar el muro que lo separaba de la victoria. Nadie iba a pararle, no después de haber tan lejos.

La joven, inmóvil, parecía ajena al descomunal tanque que en esos momentos apuntaba a su vulnerable pecho con su filoso cuerno. Observaba con asombro el proceder de Rhino, como si simplemente estuviera viendo correr a un animal en el zoo, asombrada por cómo se movía y actuaba. No parecía percatarse de que, en escasos segundos, iba a poder ver ese cuerno muy de cerca.

Al menos, no hasta que alguien llamó su atención de un silbido.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Super Queen, mirando a un lado, mientras a su alrededor todo temblaba ante la llegada del rinocerontico luchador. Allí, a un lado, la presentadora parecía tan tranquila como ella, si bien algo menos asombrada, mientras los espectadores de su lado observaban con creciente emoción el acercamiento de Rhino. En vez de hablarle, la presentadora se limitó a darse unos golpecitos con el dedo en la muñeca, y a señalar con la cabeza a Rhino. Eso pareció despertar a la joven, que de golpe pareció recordar qué se suponía que tenía que hacer-. ¡Ah, cierto! La pelea… ¡Que despiste!

Riéndose algo avergonzada, Super Queen se centró en Rhino, quien parecía próximo a colisionar con ella. En vez de apartarse o prepararse para la defensa, la joven se limitó a separar las piernas y a sonreír, aparentemente emocionada, mientras cruzaba sus brazos enfrente de su pecho.

-_**¡Super mode!-**_exclamó, abriendo sus brazos de repente. Parecía como si hubiera intentado transformarse, pero no se veía cambio alguno en su aspecto. Entonces, semejante a un actor _kabuki_, retiró una de sus manos mientras apuntaba con la otra a su oponente, aguardó calmada a que Rhino terminara su abrupta carrera. Diez metros…siete metros…cuatro metros…uno…

-_**¡Supeeeer**_**…!-**exclamo la joven, dispuesta como si pretendiera responder al ataque de Rhino. Este, un segundo antes de chocar, se preguntó qué se proponía hacer esa loca. No se había apartado, no se había defendido… ¿Acaso pretendía responder a su ataque? Debía de pensar que su poder bastaría para contrarrestar el suyo. Bien, pues pronto aprendería sobre el terrible error que había cometido cuando se encontrara con un nuevo agujero en el estómago. Impulsándose con sus manos y patas, Rhino salvó el último metro de un salto, lanzándose cual flecha contra su oponente-**¡…**_**slap**_**! **

Antes de que el cuerno de Rhino golpeara a su objetivo, la mano abierta de la joven le salió al encuentro, chocando contra su cara como si de un genuino ataque de sumo se tratara. Durante una fracción de segundo, Rhino esperó sentir cómo la mano de aquella pequeña idiota se resquebrajaba, antes de contemplar cómo su brazo se doblaba cual ramita, y finalmente la sensación de su cuerno hundiéndose en el torso de esa molestia que tanto rato estuvo riéndose de él. Sin embargo, pronto, el crujido que sintió fue otro mucho menos conocido para él. Esa mano que topó contra su cara en su momento previo a la gloria se tornó repentinamente dura e inamovible, como si más que una mano se hubiera topado con la viga más fuerte del mundo. Su carrera, de casi dos toneladas de peso y 60 kilómetros por hora, fue detenida de golpe antes incluso de que Rhino comprendiera que estaba pasando. En un instante, sintió cómo su cara se hundía en aquella mano de férreos dedos, y cómo todo su cuerpo le iba detrás, aplastándolo entre la indómita fuerza que había estado generando, y la inamovible joven que la había parado de un manotazo. Sintió todo su cuerpo crujir casi a la vez, como si no solo sus huesos, sino todo lo que era él se rompiera en un segundo al topar con la mano de aquella joven. Su propio cuerpo y la mano de la joven aplastaron su esqueleto y machacaron sus músculos como si de un acordeón se tratara, semejante a la colisión de un veloz vehículo contra una barrera invencible. Su cuerno, el símbolo de su fuerza y orgullo, se partió en dos ante sus ojos, dejándolo tan conmocionado ante la visión de su afilada punta saliendo por los aires, que apenas llegó a experimentar dolor alguno cuando sus huesos se hicieron polvo. Desde luego, el estallido que sacudió todo el estadio cuando chocó contra la joven no llegó ni a oírlo, el pitido en sus oídos impidiéndole oír gran cosa de todos modos.

Cayó al suelo, roto y desorientado, sin avanzar más lejos que aquello. Sentía un intenso ardor en su rostro, como si todavía notara en su cara la mano de aquella joven. Le dolía el cuerpo como pocas veces lo había hecho, aplastado por su propia fuerza e incapaz de tenerse en pie. ¿Sus fuertes músculos, entrenados tras largos años de adiestramiento? Aplastados. ¿Sus huesos, resistentes cual barra de hierro? Aplastados también. Toda su fuerza, todo su impulso… contrarrestados por un solo manotazo de aquella mocosa. De su pecho a su cabeza, sentía como si sus huesos se hubieran convertido en poco más que polvo, destrozados al detenerse tan abruptamente después de haber cargado con todas sus fuerzas contra su oponente. La mente de Rhino, abrumada por el dolor y la confusión, trataba en vano de rememorar los últimos segundos para así esclarecer qué había pasado. Recordaba haber cargado contra la joven, recordaba haberla visto disponerse como si pretendiera atacarle, y luego… solo dolor. Y el suelo. Y la borrosa visión de unas piernas situadas a su lado, unas piernas que siguió con la mirada hasta contemplar la visión de aquella que se encontraba a su lado.

Esa niña. Esa…monstruosa niña de poder desconocido, que había reducido su orgullo a mero polvo (literalmente), con su roto cuerno en las manos. Lo miraba desde las alturas como un humano miraría a una hormiga, la luz de los focos de fondo oscureciendo sus facciones y dándole una apariencia casi divina que asustó al antes orgulloso luchador. ¿Contra…que se enfrentaba, en realidad? ¿Quién…era esa niña? ¿Qué…?

Sintió algo en el muñón donde antes se encontró su cuerno. Dirigiendo su borrosa mirada a él, se encontró con que la joven parecía estar intentando pegarle de nuevo el cuerno con expresión alarmada, casi como si estuviera preocupada por haber hecho mal. Acababa de pulverizar un cuerno que hubiera podido ensartar a un elefante de parte a parte, y lo trataba como si hubiera roto por accidente una frágil figurita de cristal. De no sentir tanto dolor como estaba sintiendo en esos instantes, Rhino tal vez hubiera protestado ante semejante insulto a su dañado orgullo.

Alguien le habló a la joven, ya que esta apartó la mirada y dejó de intentar pegar el cuerno como si creyera que con dejarlo donde estaba ya valía. Luego, esta lo miró con unos ojos que dañaron a Rhino más que cualquier golpe recibido.

Decepción. Lastima. Frustración. Esa joven…parecía desilusionada con el resultado, como si… como si hubiera esperado que Rhino hubiera presentado más batalla. Como si…hubiera esperado que él fuera más fuerte que aquello.

"_No…me mires con…esos ojos…"_, pensó Rhino, suplicando con la mirada. Podía aguantar el ser aplastado, el ser derrotado… ¿pero que sintieran lástima por él? ¿Qué pensaran que era débil? Eso era algo que dolía más que cualquier hueso roto. Él, que había entrenado hasta la extenuación. Él, que había enfrentado a cuantos oponentes se pusieron en su camino. Él, que había luchado y luchado durante más años de los que esa niña seguramente hubiera vivido…

No era lo suficiente fuerte. Nunca fue una amenaza. Nada de aquello era un timo. Esa mocosa… realmente…

Se puso en pie, y alzó una de sus manos. Con expresión resignada, la joven le dedicó una última mirada antes de bajar la mano a toda velocidad, en dirección a su cabeza. Sus oídos oyeron el eco del nombre de su ataque, enturbiado, pero más claro como si nada más en el mundo existiera para él.

-_**Super…smash**_**.**

Lo último que pensó Rhino antes de sentir la mano de aquella joven impactando contra su cabeza, enterrando su cabeza en el suelo al son de una ensordecedora palmada mientras una descomunal fuerza como nunca antes había sentido lo hundía en un profundo cráter, antes de sentir el breve estallido de dolor que casi eclipsaba el daño causado cuando su cara atravesó el hormigón, antes de que las sombras de la inconsciencia lo reclamaran, fue…

¿Qué clase de poder tenía esa niña, al final?

* * *

"Power".

Ese era el nombre de su Quirk, el mismo que compartían todas las mujeres de la familia Toyochikara.

En el caso de su madre y su tía Tatsumaki, "Power" se manifestaba en forma de una poderosa mente, una tan fuerte que no solo era capaz de resistir la manipulación mental y otras formas de control, sino que además era capaz de exteriorizarse en forma de poderes telepáticos que ambas mujeres Toyochikara manejaban con gran habilidad y potencia. Mientras que su madre era capaz de invocar poderosas ventiscas a su alrededor (ataque que le había valido su nombre de heroína), su tía era incluso capaz de levantar rascacielos o atraer meteoritos desde el espacio, habilidad que su madre muchas veces había descrito con clara envidia, si bien Tsunami tenía claro cuál de las dos heroínas era su preferida. En su caso, pero, "Power" se había manifestado de una manera un tanto…diferente…

Debido a la base genética de los Quirks, estos a menudo eran traspasados de padres a hijos en el momento de la concepción, permitiendo que más de un miembro de la familia poseyera el mismo Quirk (como era el caso de Tatsumaki y Fubuki), o que los Quirks del padre y la madre se fusionaran, creando una nueva habilidad con características de los dos. Sin embargo, debido a la variación genética, a veces ocurrían inesperadas mutaciones que o bien alteraban los poderes observados del Quirk, o bien daban paso a algo totalmente diferente y tal vez nunca visto en el mundo. En el caso de Tsunami, había sido un poco las dos cosas.

Una pequeña mutación en su genoma había alterado la manifestación de su Quirk, heredado de su madre, por lo que "Power" no funcionaba del mismo modo en ella que en el resto de su familia. Mientras que para ellas "Power" fortalecía su mente, en el caso de Tsunami "Power" fortalecía su cuerpo, dotándola de una terrible y devastadora fuerza física. Lo que su madre y tía podían hacer con su mente, levantar enormes pesos o resistir ataques mentales, ella lo podía hacer con sus manos, ya fuera demoler cualquier cosa de un puñetazo o resistir golpeas e impactos que destrozarían a cualquier otra persona. Con un poder así, cabría pensar que el futuro de la joven estaría plagado de puertas abiertas, disponiendo de tan poderosa y útil habilidad. Y así sería…, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

De todos era sabido que existían tres tipos de Quirks: los de Transformación (que permitían cambiar el aspecto físico de su poseedor para dotarlo de habilidades temporales), los de Emisión (más comunes, consistentes en la liberación de sustancias o energías e incluso la alteración de las propiedades de la materia), y las de Mutación (más variadas, en las que el usuario presentaba cambios físicos permanentes desde el momento de su nacimiento). En el caso de Fubuki y Tatsumaki, su "Power" entraba en el rango de Quirk de Emisión, ya que les permitía liberar una considerable cantidad de energía psiónica con la que protegían sus mentes al tiempo que manipulaban el mundo a su alrededor. Tsunami, sin embargo, era del tipo Mutación, lo que significaba que su poder no consistía en "tener fuerza", sino que más bien era "tener un cuerpo poderoso capaz de emitir fuerza". Esto comportaba que, salvo que lo controlara voluntariamente, su cuerpo constantemente emitía mucha fuerza en cada acción que realizaba, ya fuera una que precisara de un gran poder o no. Para poder interactuar con el mundo que la rodeaba, debía reducir conscientemente la cantidad de fuerza que usaba, bajo riesgo de romper algo o causar algún desastre, y dada la inmensa capacidad que disponía debido a la sangre de las Toyochikara, esta tarea se volvía bastante complicada según la situación.

Y ese, básicamente, era su problema: tenía demasiada fuerza, más de la que podía contener. Aunque, aparentemente, había algunos que no lo veían así.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!-exclamó alguien, sacando de sus ensoñaciones a Tsunami. Se había quitado el maquillaje y cambiado de ropa, y en esos momentos aguardaba sentada en una cómoda butaca a que la persona de delante de ella terminara de contar las ganancias del día-. ¡Hoy has estado _cool_ como siempre, Queen-chan!

-Ah… Gracias, Iru-san…-dijo Tsunami, no del todo animada.

Su acompañante arqueó una ceja al oír el entristecido tono de la joven, quien parecía más absorta en sus pensamientos de lo normal. Dejando los billetes sobre la mesa, centró su mirada en el semblante pensativo de Tsunami.

-¿Qué te pasa, peque? Te noto alicaída-comentó Iru-san, posando sus pies sobre el amplio escritorio de su oficina-. ¡Venga, cuéntaselo todo a tu viejo amigo, Mr. Smile!

Como siempre tras cada pelea, Tsunami había ido a ver a Mr. Smile a su oficina, desde donde controlaba y dirigía todos los asuntos concernientes a la DDD, de su propiedad. Lo que una vez fue la sala de seguridad del parking ahora era la oficina del sórdido rey de la arena subterránea, con las pantallas conectadas a las antiguas cámaras del parking más otra media docena instaladas _a posteriori_ por él mismo adornando las paredes del lugar. Al fondo de la estancia, justo en frente de la férrea compuerta que separaba la arena de la oficina de Smile, se encontraba el escritorio donde a menudo podía encontrarse al mismísimo jefe ocupado en sus propios quehaceres. Si alguien lo hubiera conocido por primera vez, habría coincidido en que su apodo le pegaba claramente. De unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, Smile parecía un adulto que se hubiera negado a salir de la época disco que tan popular se hizo en los Estados Unidos a principios de los 70. Vestido con un anticuado traje de baile dorado, lucía un aparente sin fin de sonrisas grabadas en el mismo que relucían como el platino, acrecentando si cabía la amplia sonrisa que Smile siempre portaba en su rostro. No mucho de este podía verse debido a las gruesas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos, y a las frondosas patillas que acompañaban el estrambótico sombrero de ala ancha que siempre portaba, que contribuían a oscurecer sus facciones. Lo único que podía verse con claridad era su sonrisa, casi luminosa incluso en la más sombría de las estancias, abriéndose solo cuando su dueño necesitaba decir algo.

Smile y ella se conocían ya desde hacía casi dos años, cuando ella apareció por aquel mundillo por primera vez. Si bien no muchos se hubieran mostrados convencidos de darle una oportunidad a una desconocida como Tsunami (y mucho menos a una que había encontrado su oculta arena del modo en que lo hizo ella), Smile le había permitido pelear en su arena movido por el simple impulso y curiosidad (entre otros motivos ocultos que seguramente no compartiría fácilmente con la joven), encontrando pronto en ella a una nueva campeona que fácilmente destronó a la anterior. Desde entonces, Smile se había convertido en algo así como su manager no oficial, preparando peleas para ella y permitiéndole usar la DDD como centro de ocio cada vez que le apetecía descargar algo de energía. Aquel día, pero, parecía que Tsunami no estaba muy por la labor.

-No, no me pasa nada…-dijo Tsunami-. Es solo que…

-¿Hmmm?

-…Iru-san… ¿crees…?-empezó a decir Tsunami, mirando un tanto preocupada a Smile-. ¿Crees…que soy demasiado…fuerte?

-¿Hmm? "Demasiado fuerte"… ¿en qué sentido?-quiso aclarar, charlando jovialmente como siempre solía hacerlo-. ¿"Demasiado fuerte" para el nivel en el que luchas? ¿"Demasiado fuerte" para esta arena? Necesito que me des algo más concreto, pequeña.

-Hmmm…-gruñó Tsunami, aparentemente molesta. Luego, suspiró, y volvió a preguntar-… ¿crees que soy…demasiado fuerte…para ser de utilidad?

La pregunta pareció sorprender a Smile, quien se quedó mirando en silencio a Tsunami durante unos segundos. La joven parecía insegura, reconcomida por las dudas y las preocupaciones de su pobre mente, que parecía aguardar desesperada que la figura adulta con la cual había compartido su secreto la ayudara con suaves palabras y serenos consejos que le permitieran hallar la respuesta que tanto anhelaba. En ese momento, en que sus miradas se encontraron, Smile supo casi al instante que hacer en esa situación.

Se rio a carcajadas.

Sus risas resonaron por la pequeña sala mientras su mandíbula se movía arriba y abajo, su luminosa sonrisa de deslumbrantes dientes agitándose con cada carcajada, que parecía contener a duras penas la gracia que la pregunta de Tsunami le había causado. Lejos de molestarse, Tsunami le dejó reír a gusto mientras observaba en silencio desde la butaca.

Alguien, pero, sí que pareció molestarse.

-No seas malo, Smile-san –dijo la presentadora, separándose de la esquina desde la que había estado escuchando la conversación, y dándole un pequeño coscorrón al hombre que se reía cual hiena. Su pequeño golpe consiguió acallar las risas de Mr. Smile, quien con su sonrisa nuevamente plasmada en su rostro dedicó una pequeña mirada de rencor a su agresora-. Queen-chan te ha hecho una pregunta seria. Sé un adulto responsable por una vez y respóndele.

-Auch, auch… Eres muy mala conmigo, Saber Tooth-chan –se quejó el jefe, con su voz lastimera y su fulminante mirada para nada parejas-. Tenme más respeto, ¿quieres? ¿Qué pensará la gente si mis empleados comienzan a pegarme impunemente? Tengo una reputación que mantener, después de todo…

-¿Y qué pensaría la gente si supiera que mi "jefe" esconde chucherías en su sombrero aunque el médico le haya dicho que tiene que dejar de comer tanto azúcar?-respondió la presentadora, cruzada de brazos y alzando una ceja. Mirando con altivez a su jefe, recibió con satisfacción la risita de Tsunami, quien contemplaba francamente entretenida el aparentemente amenazador intercambio de preguntas entre ellos dos.

-Ah, hehehe… Me pillaste, Saber Tooth-chan –confesó Smile, frotándose la nuca con expresión avergonzada-. Parece que voy a tener que asegurarme de que no lo cuentas por ahí…

-¿Oh~? ¿Me estás amenazando?-preguntó Saber, aparentemente interesada y apoyando una mano sobre el escritorio. Acompaño su velada amenaza sonriendo desafiante a Smile-. Porque creo recordar que la última vez que mandaste a alguien a por mí, acabé haciendo que se tragara todos sus dientes a patadas.

-Sí, admito que por aquel entonces no estaba muy por la labor. No pensé demasiado las cosas-comentó Smile, quitándole importancia al asunto con un ademán de su mano-. Mira que pedírselo a Carnicero… ¡Como si alguien de su nivel pudiera contigo!

-¿Y quién, según tú, sí puede? ¿A quién enviarías a meterme en vereda, si se puede saber?-quiso saber Saber. Smile, tras fingir que se lo pensaba unos instantes, fijó su mirada en Tsunami.

-¡Ey, Queen-chan! ¿Cuánto quieres por matar a Saber Tooth, aquí y ahora?-preguntó con tono casual e interesado, señalando con el pulgar a la mujer de su lado-. Di tu precio, _baby_. -La respuesta de Tsunami no tardó en llegar.

-¡Ni hablar! Saber-san me cae bien, y ella y yo somos amigas. ¡Nunca le haría daño por dinero!-respondió con vehemencia, levantándose de su butaca y abrazando con aire protector a la mujer. Esta, sonriendo, abrazó de vuelta a Tsunami, enterrando la cabeza de esta en su pecho. Luego, con altivez, sonrió victoriosa a su jefe, que se limitó a suspirar.

-Ah, ah… Una pena. Esperaba poder librarme de ella de una vez por todas-comentó, bajando sus pies de la mesa-. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Otra vez será…

-Ya quisieras…-dijo burlesca Saber, acariciando la cabeza de Tsunami, más animada gracias a sus caricias.

-En fin… Respecto a tu pregunta, Queen-chan…-empezó a decir Smile, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando en ellos su cabeza-. Tú…eres fuerte. De eso no hay la menor duda. No cualquier hubiera conquistado la DDD el mismo día de su debut como tú lo hiciste, y mucho menos habría destronado a su orgullosa reina tan fácilmente.- A pesar de sus oscuras gafas, el guiño que Smile dedicó a Saber era fácilmente apreciable. Esta, lejos de molestarse, solo interrumpió sus caricias brevemente y pellizcó sin mucha maldad la mejilla de Tsunami, encorvando una ceja. Sonriendo, esta la dejó hacer-. Sin embargo, y para según qué cosas, sí que se podría decir que tal vez seas "demasiado" fuerte. Mucha gente se me queja de que tus peleas ya no tienen emoción, que el resultado siempre es el mismo… ¡y no es culpa tuya, ni mucho menos! Aunque si me hicieras caso alguna vez y te dejaras ganar…-siguió diciendo, murmurando para sí esa última parte. Solo parecía que le había oído Saber, ya que esta le chistó con severidad, y Tsunami la miró con cara de no entender por qué había hecho aquello-. Tienes que entender que este negocio se basa en mucho más que simple sangre y violencia. La emoción de no saber qué pasará, la tensión de ver a dos personas destrozándose e intentando alcanzar una victoria más o menos igual para ambos… La gente quiere no saber qué pasará, que les sorprendamos, que los divirtamos… Y me temo que tus peleas no cumplen todo eso.

-Pero… ¡pero si por eso mismo pusimos la regla de los tres minutos…! -se defendió Tsunami.

-Sí, lo sé, y ha ayudado en cierta manera a paliar la situación. ¡A la gente le encanta apostar para ver cuánto tardarás en cargarte a tu oponente! Sin embargo…, no quita el hecho de que sigues ganando a tus oponentes de un solo golpe, y eso no acaba de satisfacer a todo el mundo-aclaró Smile-. Mira, Queen-chan… La DDD atrae principalmente a dos tipos de espectadores: los que solo quieren ver sangre y puños machacando caras, y los que quieren ver un emocionante combate sin reglas. Tú, con tu fuerza y jovial alegría, contentas sin problemas a los del primer grupo. Los del segundo, en cambio, no disfrutan del todo con lo rápido que se acaban tus peleas. No te defiendes, no te esfuerzas… Tan solo das un golpe y se acabó todo para tu rival. Eso no tiene mucha gracia…

A pesar de su burlesca sonrisa, la mirada de Smile era seria y centrada. Su escrutinio no pasó por alto el cambio en la expresión de Tsunami, que en cualquier otra ocasión estaría mucho más animada que aquello.

-…y me parece que tú piensas lo mismo-comentó Smile. Al ver que Tsunami no le negaba nada, asumió que había dado en el clavo-. ¿Qué es lo que te reconcome realmente? ¿Es que acaso ya no te gusta pelear como campeona de la DDD?

-No, no es eso…-respondió Tsunami, atrayendo las miradas de Saber y Smile-. Me gusta estar aquí. Me gusta disfrazarme, atraer los gritos de la gente, que me animen… Me gusta trabajar con vosotros… Es solo que…

-…te aburres, ¿verdad?-continuó Saber, acariciando algo más amorosamente la cabeza de la joven, como si de una madre consolando a su pequeña se tratara-. Tú también quisieras sentir la emoción del combate. Se te nota bastante. Debe de ser muy frustrante que tus oponentes sean tan débiles.

Un carraspeo por parte de Smile atrajo la atención de Saber, quien interrumpió sus caricias y le miró de refilón. Si bien su sonrisa hubiera podido parecer idéntica a las demás para alguien que no lo conociera, Saber pudo ver con facilidad la naturaleza burlesca de esa, lo cual la hizo gruñir por lo bajini con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ya, claro… Esto… Te pido disculpas por la parte que me toca del asunto, Queen-chan –dijo Saber, desviando la mirada. Tsunami, pero, negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡No digas eso, Saber-san! Nuestra pelea fue muy entretenida, aunque no durara mucho. ¡Nunca antes me había enfrentado a nadie tan ágil y rápida como tú!-arguyó Tsunami, con convicción. Sus palabras se vieron recompensadas con una sonrisa de agradecimiento de Saber, y la continuación de las caricias que esta la dispensaba, casi como si de una mascota se tratara la joven.

-En fin, volviendo a lo que íbamos…-dijo Smile, atrayendo de nuevo la atención sobre sí-. Sobre si esa fuerza puede ser o no útil para algo más que repartir estopa, eso depende más de ti que de mí. ¡No puedo decirte qué hacer con ese poder (aunque me gustaría), y nadie más que tú misma puede decidir cómo usarlo! Tú lo conoces mucho mejor que yo, después de todo. Lo único que la DDD puede hacer por ti es prometerte un lugar donde poder pelear. El como… eso ya es cosa tuya-dijo, para luego añadir entre murmullos-…por desgracia…

-Ya… Gracias, Iru-san –dijo Tsunami, suspirando resignada. Había confiado en que su parlanchín "manager" la ayudara a decidirse mejor sobre cómo afrontar su situación respecto a ir o no a Shiketsu, pero parecía que la decisión dependía únicamente de ella una vez más-. Con tu permiso, me iré a casa ya. Mañana tengo madrugar.

-¡Por supuesto, qué cabeza la mía!-respondió Smile, retornando a su jovialidad anterior en un instante-. ¿Cómo se me ocurre retener a las tantas de la mañana a una estudiante en una noche escolar? Ve a casa y descansa, que tienes que estudiar mucho-le ordenó entre risas, contando rápidamente un pequeño fajo de billetes que luego le tendió-. Toma, tú parte de hoy: 50000 yenes, como siempre.

-Sé que te lo pregunto siempre, ¿pero estás segura de querer cobrar tan poco?-le preguntó Saber, mientras Tsunami se guardaba su salario en el bolsillo y se cargaba su bolsa deportiva del hombro-. Entre apuestas y demás, te pertoca casi diez veces esa cantidad.

-Sí, pero no sabría qué hacer con tanto dinero-explicó Tsunami, ajustándose la correa-. Además, así ya me va bien. Suficiente para el tren y otros pequeños gastos.

-¿Ves? ¡Así es como me gusta que sean mis empleados! Leales, eficientes, y lo más importante de todo… ¡baratos!-Saber no le rio la gracia, limitándose a hacer rodar sus ojos como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a las ocurrencias de su jefe, aunque no le gustaran demasiado-. Aunque, si algún día realmente quieres ganar dinero de verdad…, tal vez yo tenga algunas ideas de…

-Jo, Iru-san… ¡Ya hemos hablado de ello!-dijo Tsunami, suspirando cansada ya del tema-. No. Me. Interesa... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

-¡Pero sólo piénsalo por un instante, peque!-exclamó, poniéndose en pie y tratando desesperadamente de convencerla para que cambiara de opinión-. ¡Con tu fuerza, cualquier trabajo sería fácil, y cualquier botín estaría más que asegurado! Y no es solo por el dinero, ni por la reputación… ¡Imagina poder enfrentarte a los mayores héroes de nuestra sociedad! Beast Jeanist, Endeavor, Hawk… ¡Y esos solo por nombrarte a unos cuantos! ¿No querías un oponente a tu altura? ¡De esta forma, tendrías tantos como quisieras! Piénsatelo, anda…

-Hmmmm…-gruñó Tsunami. No porque se lo estuviera repensando (si bien la idea de un oponente que le durara más de un puñetazo le llamaba la atención), sino porque ya no sabía cómo hacérselo entender a Mr. Smile sin revelarle la verdadera razón por la que le decía que no-. Lo siento, Iru-san. Mi respuesta es la misma.

A pesar de su evidente decepción, reflejada en su mirada más que en su sonrisa, Smile suspiró resignado y se dejó caer en su butaca. No parecía que fuera a insistirle más… por el momento.

-Sea pues… Aunque sigo pensando que cometes un error-recalcó, señalando con el dedo a la joven-. En fin, no te molesto más. Puedes irte.

-De acuerdo. ¡Adiós, Iru-san, Saber-san! ¡Llamadme si aparece otro aspirante!-se despidió Tsunami, agitando alegremente su mano mientras abría la puerta de salida. Saber, despidiéndola más tranquilamente con la mano, le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿A la misma hora el viernes?

-¡Aquí estaré!-exclamó la joven, saliendo por la puerta. Pronto, el eco de sus pasos empezó a resonar por fuera, a medida que Tsunami se alejaba a la carrera de vuelta a la superficie. Solo cuando ya no la pudieron oír más, Saber se relajó y se dejó caer en la butaca donde Tsunami había estado sentada hasta el momento, mientras Smile la seguía a través de los monitores de la pared.

-Ah, que encanto de chiquilla… Tan alegre, tan jovial…-comentó, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre y su cuerpo recostado sobre la mullida butaca-…la de pasta que me sacaría si la pusiera en la calle…

-Eso ni se te ocurra-respondió con calma Saber, apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa de Smile-. Queen-chan será muchas cosas, pero no es tonta. No podrías convencerla de que hiciera algo así.

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué? Puedo ser muy persuasivo si me lo propongo…

-Sí, ya… A mí no me convenciste.

-Tu uso era otro, mi querida gatita. Además, a ti nunca intenté convencerte de nada. Tú viniste a mí, un poco como lo hizo nuestra pequeña Queenie.

-Hmpf… Sea como sea, no lograrás obligarla a hacer nada que ella no quiera hacer. No la puedes amenazar por la fuerza, ni controlarla con drogas, ni sobornarla… Admite de una vez que, si alguien está usando a alguien aquí, esa es ella a nosotros.

-Oh, de eso nunca me cupo la menor duda, Saber Tooth –respondió Smile, dándose la vuelta y acercándose a los monitores. Su mirada siguió con detalle cómo Tsunami saludaba a un par de guardias de seguridad con la familiaridad de quien llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde hacía dos años, y pronto atravesó las puertas hacia el exterior-. No somos más que un patio de recreo para ella, un baúl de juguetes con los que juega cuando se aburre hasta que se rompen. Sin embargo, nadie dice que no podamos sacar provecho nosotros también, ¿verdad? -le preguntó a Saber, alzando una de sus cejas. Cruzada de brazos, Saber se limitó a sostenerle la mirada sin decir nada, su expresión inmutable y sus pensamientos ocultos para su sonriente jefe. Si le agradaba toda aquella situación o no, eso nadie podía saberlo. Despreocupado e indiferente, Smile hurgó en el interior de su sombrero y sacó un pequeño caramelo envuelto-. ¿Tofe? -preguntó, ofreciéndoselo a su trabajadora.

Esta, alzándose de su sitio, fue a tomar el caramelo que Smile le ofreció, pero en el último momento cambió de opinión y le quitó el sombrero en su lugar, revelando su pelambrera de lisos cabellos oscuros que le cayeron por los hombros al verse libres de su prisión de cuero.

-Nada de azúcar, Smile-san. Órdenes del médico-se limitó a decir Saber, alzando su brazo para así mantener el sombrero cargado de dulces lejos del alcance de su dueño, quien trataba lastimosamente de cogérselo mientras sonreía con expresión alarmada y trataba de convencerla (claramente en vano) de que se lo devolviera. A pesar de sus quejas y suplicas, Saber no cedió.

Una vez más, Mr. Smile se preguntó por qué diantres las féminas de su negocio tenían que ser tan cabezotas. ¡Que él era el jefe, caray!

* * *

Más tarde:

-¡_Minna_!-exclamó Tsunami, apareciendo por donde había desaparecido tras separarse de Kasuke y los demás. Estos, a un lado de su improvisado campamento, se habían distraído cocinando su cena en un pequeño hornillo de camping cuando de repente Tsunami hizo acto de presencia-. ¡Ya he vuelto!

-¡Toyo-chan!-exclamó Masuku, el primero en verla. Los demás, de espaldas a la esquina, se giraron y sonrieron al ver aparecer a su amiga-. ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-¿Te han pegado muy fuerte? ¿Habrás ganado, no?-preguntó Shita, corriendo junto a la joven y comprobando una vez mas (como ya era costumbre) que no tuviera ni un rasguño (como pasaba siempre).

-¡Sí! ¡Victoria aplastante para Super Queen!-respondió Tsunami, alzando dos dedos en señal de victoria. Las sonrisas y la alegría de sus amigos no parecían menores a la que Tsunami poseía.

-¿Veis qué os dije? Sabía que Toyo-chan ganaría como si tal cosa-declaro orgullosa Kasuke, palmeando el hombro de Tsunami con ganas-. ¿Qué os había dicho? ¿No lo dije acaso? Si es que… Y vosotros preocupándoos por nada. ¡Menudo par de mamás gallina!

-Dice la que no dejaba de moverse inquieta y de preguntar: "¿Estará bien? ¿Estará peleando todavía? Espero que su oponente no sea muy duro con ella…"-comentó con falsete Shita, imitando la voz de Kasuke, mientras a su lado Masuku le reía la gracia y creaba una burda máscara de su amiga sobre su cara, caminando nervioso de un lado para el otro y pretendiendo estar inquieto y alterado. Las risas de los dos amigos no tardaron en resonar por el campamento, y Tsunami estuvo muy tentada de unírseles.

Claro está, hasta que Kasuke decidió intervenir.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró esta, todavía palmeando el hombro de Tsunami, con su sonrisa petrificada en el rostro. Ahora, pero, en vez de rezumar orgullo y alegría, parecía prometer dolor y tormento sin fin a sus amigos como siguieran por ese camino-. ¿Decíais algo?

-…nop-se apresuraron a decir, acallando sus risas y descartando la máscara de Masuku. Tsunami, que no se percató del cambio en la sonrisa de su amiga, simplemente ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-En fin, volvamos a lo importante… ¿Qué tal ha ido el traje?-preguntó Kasuke, tomando la bolsa de Tsunami. Tras abrirla, empezó a hurgar en ella y sacó el traje que Tsunami había vestido durante el combate.

-¡Muy bien, la verdad! Era mucho más cómodo que el último, y las botas y los guantes han resistido muy bien-comentó Tsunami, mientras Kasuke y los demás revisaban el estado del traje. Parecía haber resistido bastante bien la paliza a la que lo sometió Rhino Wrestler, si bien estaba bastante gastado y presentaba algunos rotos aquí y allí.

-¿Cómo ha ido que recortáramos las perneras? ¿Te ha dejado moverte bien?-preguntó Shita, con los guantes de Tsunami en su poder.

-¡Sin problema! Si el próximo traje pudiera ser tal cual así, me iría súper bien.

-Me alegra oírlo. Hmmm…-murmuró Masuku, tomando la aplastada corona en sus manos-. Veo que no todo el traje ha salido indemne.

-Sí, es que el otro era muy fuerte y grande-explicó Tsunami-. Imagina si era grande, que me cogió de la cabeza con una sola mano. ¡Era enorme! ¡_Súper_ enorme! Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la corona se había aplastado hasta que no me quité el traje.

-¿Lo veis? Ya os dije que deberíamos haber prescindido de ella-comentó Shita, tomando la pieza de manos de Masuku y tirándola a un lado despreocupadamente-. Por muy bonita que pueda parecer, no sirve de nada si no usamos algo realmente duro para fabricarla.

-Pero eso podría poner en riesgo a Toyo-chan –comentó Kasuke-. ¿Y si su rival la apreta con tanta fuerza que se le clava en la cabeza?

-Por eso decía que deberíamos eliminarla de futuros diseños. ¿Tú cómo lo ves, Toyo-chan?

-Hmmm…-murmuró Tsunami, con expresión pensativa-. Me gusta la corona, pero… Realmente es un poco extra, la verdad. Si creéis que lo mejor es quitarla, entonces por mí de acuerdo.

-Vale, entonces decidido: no más coronas.

-¿Algo más que te llamara la atención?-preguntó Kasuke-. ¿Te tiraba de algún sitio? ¿Las medidas iban bien? ¿El color te gusta?

-¡Todo bien, gracias!-respondió alegremente Tsunami-. No me tiraba o me apretaba. De hecho, era bastante cómodo. Lo que más me ha sorprendido era que no se rompiera. Hoy me han estado sacudiendo de lo lindo, pero está casi intacto. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Huhuhu… Quieres saberlo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Masuku, haciéndose el intrigante. Tsunami asintió con vehemencia, lo cual pareció agradar bastante al teatral miembro del trio de vagabundos-. No puedes esperar a saberlo, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que te mueres de ganas de saberlo… Muy bien, pues te lo diré. La verdad es… que hemos estado trabajando en un nuevo tipo de tejido, más resistente y flexible.

-¡Ooooh!

-Ni caso, Toyo-chan. Intenta darle más bombo al asunto del que en realidad se merece-comentó Kasuke, bajando a Masuku de su nube-. Pero sí que es cierto que el tejido es nuevo. Hemos estado haciendo pruebas con algunas fibras de las máscaras que crea Masuku, y hemos descubierto que ayuda a reforzar la tela sin quitarle flexibilidad.

-¡Y todo gracias a mi poder!-exclamó Masuku, con una máscara que mostraba un rostro altivo y orgulloso sobre su cara-. ¡Alabadme, pobres mortales, pues solo alguien como yo sería capaz de un milagro semejante!

-Sí, sí…-se limitó a decir Shita, palmeando el hombro de su amigo. Esto no pareció hacer que sus ánimos decayeran, ya que siguió posando como si de alguna especie de bíblica deidad se tratara-. Lo que tú digas…

-En fin… Tomaremos nota, y seguiremos trabajando para perfeccionar en tu traje-finalizó Kasuke, tomando la prenda y doblándola-. Intentaremos que el próximo modelo resista más los impactos y no ceda ante tus golpes. ¿Los guantes te han molestado?

-Hemos intentado hacerlos algo más gruesos, a ver si así no explotan con tus puñetazos-puntualizó Shita.

-La verdad… es que me daban algo de calor-comentó Tsunami-. Además, me molestaban bastante a la hora de cerrar la mano. Tal vez sean un "pelín" demasiado gruesos, ¿sabéis lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, te entiendo. Lo tendremos en cuenta.

-Vale, pues ya está. Ahora, antes de que se me olvide…-murmuró Tsunami, echando mano a su bolsillo. Tras sacar su pequeño fajo de billetes, ganados en la DDD, retiró uno de 1000 y les dio el resto a Kasuke y compañía.

-Ah, ah… Esta parte siempre me hace sentir raro-comentó Shita, frotándose incómodo la nuca. Kasuke, más tranquila, se guardó el dinero.

-Ey, ya sabéis que a mi tanto dinero no me hace falta-dijo Tsunami, no por primera vez-. Vosotros lo necesitáis más. Además, ¿no planeabais comprar no sé qué estudio de costura?

-Sí, en efecto-comentó Kasuke-. Coserte el traje aquí no es problema, pero creemos que podríamos mejorarlo más si dispusiéramos de un verdadero estudio de trabajo.

-Además, estaría bien tener un sitio desde donde darnos a conocer al público-añadió Masuku-. No muchos aceptarían venir a este apartado callejón para que les tomemos medidas, ¿no te parece?

Como si lo viera por primera vez, Tsunami miró a su alrededor y se vio obligada a reconocer que su amigo tenía razón. Ella porque ya estaba acostumbrada, pero imaginaba que cualquier otro se hubiera sentido un tanto incómodo en un lugar tan lúgubre como aquel, que parecía anunciar a los cuatro vientos que por la zona rondaban personas con las que uno tal vez no quisiera toparse (y los amigos de Tsunami, mención aparte). Por ello, entre otras cosas, Kasuke y los demás se habían decidido a abrir un estudio de costura en Shibuya, desde el que poder trabajar haciendo trajes para civiles y héroes por igual, y con el que ganarse la vida y salir de su precaria situación de una vez por todas. Ya que ninguno de los tres iba a convertirse en héroes profesionales, opinaban que asistir a los que sí pudieran en la creación de sus trajes contaba tanto como si se encontraran patrullando las calles, además de ser un oficio que los tres se veían capaces de hacer (Shita incluso había asistido a clases extracurriculares en el instituto sobre creación de equipo para héroes). Al principio, hasta que conocieron a Tsunami, la idea de montar su propio negocio les parecía lejana e inalcanzable, ya que requería mucho más dinero del que hubieran podido conseguir por su cuenta, faltos de trabajo y de conocidos que pudieran prestárselo. Sin embargo, en parte a la generosidad de la joven y al entusiasmo con el que esta probaba los diseños que tan diligentemente preparaban con lo poco que sacaban apañando cuanto caía en sus manos, habían ido adquiriendo no solo experiencia y bocetos, sino también la motivación de seguir innovando y tirar adelante su alocado proyecto de crear algo de la nada.

-Sí, me parece que sí… ¿Tenéis fichado ya algún sitio?

-Mm-hm, un viejo ático no muy lejos de aquí, cerca del centro-respondió Kasuke-. Lleva algún tiempo vacío y necesita una remodelación a fondo, pero el alquiler es relativamente barato y está en una zona bastante concurrida. En cuanto tengamos suficiente para la entrada y los primeros pedidos, nos pondremos manos a la obra.

-En ese sentido, contamos contigo, Toyo-chan –dijo Masuku, revolviéndole el pelo a Tsunami. Entre risas, esta hizo el gesto de apartarlo, sin demasiada intención de conseguirlo-. Como nuestra principal benefactora y cliente número 1, esperamos tu ayuda como hasta ahora.

-Si no es mucha molestia…-añadió Shita, más comedido. Si bien era cierto que Tsunami les había ayudado mucho, y ella parecía completamente de acuerdo con ello, la idea de aceptar dinero de la adolescente le seguía dejando un mal sabor de boca.

-¡Hmmm! ¡Contad conmigo! -exclamó ilusionada la joven, dándose con el puño en el pecho. La motivación y ánimos que parecían poseer a Tsunami hicieron reír al trío de vagabundos, que olvidaron momentáneamente sus dudas y simplemente se relajaron. Solo Tsunami conseguía hacerles reír de aquella forma, haciéndoles olvidar su situación y permitiéndoles sentirse como un sencillo grupo de amigos, en vez de tres adultos y una chiquilla en un oscuro callejón (lo cual dicho en voz alta sonaba bastante mal).

No mucho después, Tsunami se despidió de sus amigos y reemprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa, agitando la mano mientras se alejaba del pequeño y apartado campamento al tiempo que aseguraba su presencia el próximo día que visitara Shibuya. Masuku y los demás, devolviéndole el gesto, pronto se perdieron de vista al abandonar Tsunami la pequeña plaza, adentrándose nuevamente en los oscuros callejones de la zona en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Por suerte, a esa hora la afluencia de peatones era mucho menor, por lo que Tsunami podía caminar algo más relajada por la calle. Seguía vistiendo las gafas y la máscara que ocultaban sus ojos y boca, ya que una nunca podía estar del todo segura de que alguien pudiera reconocerla por un casual, aunque ya no intentaba mezclarse con el resto de transeúntes, muchos de los cuales eran grupos de borrachos que se tambaleaban hacia la siguiente parada en sus festividades o callados peatones que como ella procuraban seguir su camino en paz.

Mientras compraba el billete de vuelta con el dinero que le quedaba de sus ganancias, Tsunami no dejaba de repasar su combate contra Rhino Wrestler, recordando cómo este la había estado pegando unilateralmente hasta que llegó la fatídica marca de los tres minutos, momento en que respondió con su propio ataque y puso fin a la pelea. Recordó la sensación de los golpes de Rhino golpeando su piel, el impacto de su cuerpo cada vez que la estrelló contra el suelo, su áspera mano agarrándola y zarandeándola como un trapo al viento, golpeando cada parte de su cuerpo…

Tanto esfuerzo, y no había sentido nada. Ni emoción, ni desafío… nada.

Una vez en el tren, Tsunami se dejó caer en el asiento y suspiró abatida. Por divertido que fuera el ambiente en la DDD, y lo mucho que le gustara el traje que Kasuke y los demás le habían hecho, no podía evitar pensar que todo su esfuerzo de la noche había sido en vano. Había ido porque le habían dicho que el tipo aquel prometía, pero al final su pelea había terminado del mismo modo que las anteriores: victoria aplastante para ella (y poniendo énfasis en lo de "aplastante"), en el primero golpe que esta le devolvía. Vale que técnicamente hubiera utilizado dos contra Rhino, pero no consideraba el manotazo con el que lo puso a dormir como uno a tener en cuenta. Rhino no parecía que fuera a poder levantarse tras recibir en la cara una palmada directa suya, y solo las indicaciones de Saber Tooth para que lo rematara la habían llevado a descargar un segundo golpe (aunque, si lo hubiera visto sufriendo, tal vez lo hubiera rematado de todos modos). Un par de manotazos, y el hombre rinoceronte había acabado en una camilla. Francamente, Tsunami había esperado mucho más.

No por primera vez, se planteó por qué seguía peleando en la DDD. Disfrutaba de la promesa de poder pelear, de poder soltar ni que fuera una pequeña parte de su fuerza, de sentirse libre de la constante presión de tener que contenerse a todas horas…, pero siempre eran momentos muy, muy, muy breves. En el momento en que respondía a un ataque, ya fuera con un puñetazo o un empujón, su rival acababa volando por los aires o enterrado en algún cráter, sin que tuviera que usar siquiera una quinta parte de su fuerza. Su gozo entero parecía concentrarse en el instante en que lanzaba el golpe, momento cumbre de tensión en el que aguardaba inquieta a ver si su oponente se levantaría o respondería a su ataque, aunque siempre terminaban estrellados contra alguna pared o perdidos en la lejanía. Fin de la pelea, aplausos, aplausos, y para casa. No era lo que Tsunami esperaba conseguir viajando de noche a Shibuya, precisamente.

Realmente, pensaba, la única razón por la que iba ya a la DDD era para poder tener una excusa para visitar a sus amigos de la capital, los tres camaradas del callejón y los trabajadores de la arena, todos mucho más mayores que ella, pero igual de amistosos que si fueran compañeros de instituto. No, incluso más, ya que ellos nunca le habían recriminado que rompiera cosas (Iru-san incluso la había animado, si bien siempre recalcándole que debía evitar destrozar demasiado la arena) o le habían impedido hacer algo porque pensaran que tal vez la fuera a fastidiar. En cierto modo, confiaban en ella algo más que sus compañeros de clase, permitiéndole vestir experimentales trajes de superhéroe o batallando contra guerreros clandestinos por unos cuantos billetes. Había límites, como cabía esperar, pero menos era nada. Aun así, Tsunami esperaba que algún día una de sus visitas se tornara provechosa no por el hecho de poder ver a la pandilla, sino por el haber encontrado a un oponente que la obligara a ponerse seria, y la llevara a desatar todo su potencial.

Suspiró. ¿A quién quería engañar? No creía realmente que pudiera haber alguien _taaaan_ fuerte. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía cómo de fuerte era, ya que nunca se había topado con algo que la obligara a esforzarse realmente. Y siendo así…, no podía evitar pensar que su sueño de enfrentarse a alguien digno no sería nunca otra cosa que un sueño. Después de dos años sin encontrar nada más que bravucones en la DDD que le duraban una o dos tortas, Tsunami comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

Y luego, encima, estaba lo de las ofertas de trabajo de Iru-san. Ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender que lo que no podía ser no sería.

Además de su trabajo como organizador y propietario de la DDD, Iru-san se encargaba de organizar encuentros entre personas que buscaban trabajos de cualquier tipo, y otras que anduvieran buscando mano de obra o simple musculo para cuales fueran sus propios fines. Asaltos, vigilancia, palizas… Lo que fuera. Siempre había alguien que precisara de ayuda, y siempre había alguien dispuesto a ofrecerla a cambio de dinero.

Tsunami, pero, no quería ni saber nada del asunto.

No ya porque fuera ilegal (que esa era una razón de peso), sino que además había otras dos buenas razones por las que Tsunami ni siquiera se planteaba el aceptar las propuestas de Mr. Smile:

\- Porque nada le garantizaba que fuera a toparse con alguien fuerte, lo cual en si ya era su principal razón para hacer cualquier cosa, y única razón por la que accedería a algo así.

\- Y porque su madre la mataría cómo se le ocurriera involucrarse con villanos (es decir, más de lo que ya lo hacía luchando en una arena clandestina de combates).

No. Por mucho que Iru-san le insistiera, por mucho dinero que le ofreciera, por mucho que le asegurara que pelear contra héroes era mucho mejor que hacerlo con la chusma que acudía a su arena (tal cual los había llamado), Tsunami no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer en ese asunto. Había cosas que no merecían la pena, incluso aunque le valieran una buena pelea.

Bostezando, Tsunami apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal que la separaba del exterior del tren. Las luces del túnel por el que circulaban se difuminaban y alargaban a medida que pasaban raudos por su lado, tornándose en una visión casi hipnótica que amenazaba con dejarla dormida allí mismo. Por mucho que intentara dormir en clase, no suplía del todo las horas que permanecía despierta en sus visitas a Shibuya, lo cual la solía dejar algo somnolienta las primeras horas de clase (o, dependiendo del día, hasta que se acababan).

Fuera como fuera, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto por el momento. Después de dos años siguiendo la misma rutina, no había encontrado nada que terminara de motivarla, aunque precisamente la falta de alternativas la disuadía de salirse de lo acostumbrado, y la instaba a seguir intentando encontrar lo que tanto deseaba aún si no creía que fuera a encontrarlo realmente. Después de todo, se decía que "quien la sigue, la consigue", ¿no? ¿Y si en su próxima visita a la DDD, finalmente encontraba un oponente digno? ¿Y si la próxima vez que se ofrecía a ayudar a sus amigos, estos accedían a darle otra oportunidad? ¡Rendirse era el último recurso a seguir, y Tsunami no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan pronto!

…bueno, ni tan pronto, ni porque tampoco tenía otra cosa que intentar.

Por el momento, seguiría como hasta el momento: tratando de mejorar su imagen en el instituto, procurando que nadie se enterara de su doble vida como Super Queen, y esperando a ver si la cosa cambiaba para ella.

¿Quién sabe? La vida está llena de sorpresas.

* * *

**Omake**:

Hace ya algún tiempo:

-Por cierto, Iru-san…–le preguntó Tsunami a su jefe, un día cualquiera después de una de sus luchas-… tu siempre estás sonriendo, ¿no?

-Efectivamente, peque. Es un poco mi estilo, ¿sabes?-respondió fardón Mr. Smile, sentado a su aire en su mullida butaca-. Muy _cool_, ¿verdad?

-¿Y no es difícil estar todo el tiempo sonriendo? ¿Cómo lo haces para estar siempre de buen humor?

-Oh, es muy sencillo, Queen-chan. El secreto para estar siempre sonriendo, es tener siempre en mente cosas que te hagan sonreír.

-¿En serio? Parece muy simple.

-Y, sin embargo, funciona.

-Ah…-murmuro Tsunami, reflexionando al respecto. Luego, recobrando su curiosidad, volvió a centrarse en Mr. Smile-. ¿Y en qué piensas tú para sonreír?

-Ah, ya sabes… Lo típico-respondió con tono casual-. En los amigos, en los buenos momentos, en la buena comida, en el tacto de un buen sillón o el sabor de un buen puro, en la satisfacción de ver aplastados a mis enemigos, convertir sus aspiraciones y deseos en las armas que con sumo placer hundiría en sus pechos a la mínima señal de debilidad, llevando a sus bocas **el característico sabor de la sangre mientras se ahogan delante de mis narices, retorcidos a mis pies mientras mis carcajadas son el último sonido que oyen en esta vida, y la visión de mi semblante en las alturas como un dios entre insectos grabada en sus ojos a medida que las sombras les envuelven…**

El silencio se hizo en la sala, mientras Tsunami miraba expectante a Mr. Smile. Este, recuperándose el primero, levantó un dedo para puntualizar su siguiente aportación.

-…y, por último y no menos importante, en cachorritos.

-¡Ey, a mí también me gustan mucho!-exclamó Tsunami, claramente emocionada.

A un lado del despacho, Saber Tooth contemplaba la escena con expresión impertérrita, mirando cómo Mr. Smile sonreía tranquilamente en su butaca y cómo Tsunami le hablaba animadamente de todas las clases de cachorros que le gustaban.

"…_sé que debería decir algo…"_, pensó.

"…_, sé que, como adulto responsable, es mi deber decir algo. Peeeero…"_.

Al final, optó por encogerse de hombros.

"_Nah, creo que paso"._

Y ese día, no hubo discusiones, y todo fueron risas y quedos suspiros en el tranquilo despacho.

* * *

**Chao, chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Bocetos de futuro

Al día siguiente:

El repaso de la noche de Tsunami fue el siguiente:

-Le tomó cerca de una hora llegar hasta Shibuya desde Yokohama, entre que llegaba a la estación y esperaba el tren, debido a un retraso de este.

-Desde la estación, tardó otra hora y media en llegar al estadio de la DDD, habiendo perdido el tiempo avanzando con cuidado de no ser pillada y distrayéndose con Kasuke y los demás.

-En la arena, estuvo cerca de una hora esperando su combate, que apenas duró tres minutos y poco más.

-Después, salió de la arena, se reunió brevemente con Kasuke y compañía, y se marchó a la estación. Hora y media.

-Desde allí, tomó el tren de regreso, volvió a su casa, y se fue a la cama antes de que regresara su madre. Una hora en total.

En resumidas cuentas, su aventura duró cerca de seis horas, y considerando que su madre no salió de casa hasta las 23:00 PM, Tsunami llegó a su casa a eso de las 5:00 AM del día siguiente. Sabiendo que las clases empezaban a las 9:00, y que ella vivía a 45 minutos de su instituto, entre que se vestía, desayunaba y demás, Tsunami debía levantarse a las 8:00 para poder llegar a todo.

Resultado de horas dormidas esa noche por Tsunami: 3 horas (redondeadas).

Esa mañana, la mente de Tsunami estaba más pendiente de mantenerse despierta que no de tomar apuntes. La pereza le había podido, y su cuerpo se negó a abandonar la cama hasta que no hubo exprimido 10 minutos más al despertador, lo cual luego la obligó a ir a clase a todo correr, sin peinarse y con un rápido almuerzo en la boca. Ahora que ya estaba en el instituto, la apatía de la clase y el calor de la primavera que daba paso al verano se unían para crear el ambiente perfecto para una siesta, la cual parecía cada vez más tentadora a cada segundo que pasaba. La joven alternaba su atención entre mantener su cabeza levantada, sus ojos abiertos, y la baba en el interior de su boca, poco o nada preocupada por sus cabellos de punta o su uniforme a medio abotonar. A nadie le pasó por alto el singular aspecto de Tsunami, quien si bien parecía más muerta que viva en esos instantes (algunos pensaron que si no se habría vuelto una zombi de la noche a la mañana), no suscitó reacción alguna en sus compañeros. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que la veían así.

-Nami-chan… ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó una preocupada Toru, abotonando la camisa de su amiga al ver que esta no reaccionaba, después de la clase. Los alumnos aprovechaban el descanso para charlar brevemente entre ellos y comparar notas, mientras que Tsunami lo aprovechó para descansar la mirada unos segundos, y Toru para tratar de adecentar un poco a su somnolienta compañera.

-¿Hmmm?-murmuró Tsunami, con los ojos cerrados. Si era consciente de que Toru le estaba abotonando la ropa (o si de que la clase había acabado siquiera), eso nadie más que ella podía saberlo. Sin embargo, Tsunami se forzó a sonreír como si nada-. Ah, sí… Tranquila, Kö-chan…

-Soy Toru, Nami-chan –dijo Toru, suspirando. Ya no recordaba la de veces que había tenido conversaciones parecidas con su amiga, aunque el que ya no la sorprendiera era indicativo de lo rutinaria que era ya esa situación-. En serio… ¿a qué hora te fuiste a dormir anoche? Tienes unas ojeras espantosas.

-Hmmm… Mm-hm…-murmuró Tsunami. Toru no tenía del todo claro si la había oído. El que empezara a respirar más profundamente le indicó que se había quedado dormida, por lo que seguramente no, no la había oído. Decidió ponerle remedio.

-No te duermas ahora, Nami-chan –le recriminó Toru, zarandeándola con ambas manos-. Sé que es difícil, pero intenta llegar hasta el receso. Ya recuperarás algo de sueño entonces-. La joven comenzó a agitar la cabeza adelante y hacia atrás sin que pareciera que los esfuerzos de Toru fueran a obtener resultado alguno, aunque finalmente Tsunami acabó por abrir los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Hmm? Ah, Ru-chan… Buenos…-empezó a decir Tsunami, solo para ser interrumpida por un bostezo suyo-…buenos días.

-El día ya hace rato que ha empezado–le recordó Toru, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándole a su amiga los restos de baba de su barbilla. Parecía mentira que una chica tan mayor como ella siguiera babeando cuando se dormía (aunque cosas más raras le había visto hacer).

-Oh… Ah, cierto. La escuela. Tengo que…ir a la escuela-dijo Tsunami, haciendo el gesto de ponerse en pie. Toru, pero, la paró poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-_Ya_ estás en la escuela, Nami-chan. De hecho, vamos por la tercera clase-le recordó Hagakure. A modo de respuesta, Tsunami solo se dejó sentar, ladeando la cabeza.

Toru suspiró. Sí, definitivamente eso ya lo había vivido antes. Y para variar, no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Mejor hacer como siempre, y no cuestionárselo mucho.

...

Más tarde, después de comer:

-Muy bien, atención todo el mundo-dijo el profesor Yamakachi, dando un par de palmadas para atraer la atención de sus alumnos-. Como ya sabéis, dentro de unos meses muchos de vosotros tendréis vuestros exámenes de ingreso para la preparatoria que hayáis escogido. No creo que necesite recalcar la importancia de este período para vosotros, pero tampoco está de más que os recuerde que las decisiones que toméis y el esfuerzo que realicéis este año repercutirán completamente en vuestro futuro académico y laboral. Los perezosos se encontrarán lamentando su falta de resultados, y los que de verdad se esfuercen verán cómo las puertas se abren para ellos… ¡PERO!-exclamó, de repente, repentinamente apasionado-. ¡No penséis que solo por entrar en la preparatoria que habíais elegido ya está todo hecho! ¡Es precisamente ahora donde vais a tener que partiros el culo si queréis alcanzar cuales sean vuestros objetivos! ¿Queréis ser políticos? ¿Empresarios? ¿Héroes? ¡PUES PREPARAOS PARA LUCHAR POR ELLO, MALDITA SEA!

Si Yamakachi había esperado algún tipo de reacción por parte de su alumnado, se debió de sentir frustrado al ver que estos apenas parecían conmovidos tras sus emotivas palabras. Muchos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, seguramente preguntándose qué mosca le había picado, y otros comentaban en voz baja entre ellos su breve discurso, sus preguntas no demasiado alejadas de las de los primeros. En las últimas filas, Tsunami escuchaba a su profesor sin reaccionar de ninguna manera, ni sorpresa ni curiosidad. Simplemente escuchaba.

Llorando de frustración por dentro, Yamakachi carraspeó, regresando a la normalidad.

-…por todo eso, el primer paso a seguir es decidir a dónde queréis aspirar. Por ello, quiero que rellenéis estas hojas con vuestras preferencias y elecciones de carrera y preparatoria. A medida que vayáis acabando, organizaremos charlas individuales con consejeros que os ayudarán a terminar de escoger qué camino queréis seguir. Si alguno cree que necesita más tiempo para pensárselo, no pasa nada. Podéis hablar directamente con el consejero para que os ayude a rellenar la hoja.

Desde el frente de la fila hasta el final, las hojas fueron pasando de mano en mano hasta llegar a los últimos, quienes aguardaban pacientemente a que les llegaran los esperados papeles. Tomando el pequeño montón de hojas, Tsunami apartó una antes de tenderle las pocas que quedaban a Toru, y procedió a examinar el papel que supuestamente condicionaría como sería su vida de ahí en adelante.

Sinceramente, para ser tan importante, era una hoja de papel bastante sosa. Una línea para escribir su nombre, otra para la carrera que quería estudiar, y luego varios espacios donde escribir los centros donde tuviera pensado cursarla. Al final, tenía algo de sitio para escribir comentarios que, supuestamente, debían asistir al consejero a la hora de realizar su trabajo, aunque Tsunami no tenía muy claro qué podría escribir allí. Después de todo, tampoco era como si tuviera que pensárselo demasiado, teniendo ya una recomendación para Shiketsu.

-Estaremos con esto el resto de la tarde. Sentiros libres de hablar entre vosotros si queréis-les informó Yamakachi, dirigiéndose a la salida-. Los que estéis, dirigiros a la sala de profesores para hablar con los consejeros. No hagáis el tonto, ni perdáis el tiempo. ¡Tomároslo en serio, lo digo de verdad!

-Sí, sí, lo que usted diga, profesor Snake-comentó no muy preocupado un alumno, provocando que Hebimaru abriera la puerta con gran ímpetu.

-¡Y ME LLAMO YAMAKACHI! ¡YAMAKACHI-SENSEI!-exclamó, antes de salir por la puerta. Algunas risas todavía sonaban desde la clase a medida que el malhumorado profesor avanzaba por el pasillo. ¡Ellos mismos! Había intentado ayudarlos, recalcando lo importante de aquel momento para ellos… Pero estaba claro que no pensaban lo mismo. ¡Ya se lo encontrarían! Mascullando y murmurando sobre alumnos irrespetuosos y comentarios que empezaban con "en mis tiempos no…", Yamakachi se alejó cada vez más del lugar.

Una vez las risas callaron, muchos alumnos se apresuraron a hacer círculos con sus mesas, planeando y comentando su situación con sus compañeros, al tiempo que el sonido de los muchos lápices presentes se encontraban inmersos en la tarea de plasmar en una simple hoja los deseos para el futuro de la veintena de alumnos de aquella aula comenzaba a ocupar el ambiente cargado de planes y visiones de un posible porvenir para ellos. Algunos, todavía indecisos, hacían girar sus lápices en sus manos ociosas mientras observaban detenidamente la hoja, como si esperaran ver en su monocromática superficie la respuesta a la pregunta que no dejaba de rondar sus mentes. ¿Qué escribir? ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿A dónde ir? ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿_Debería_ hacerlo? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse, o iba por lo seguro? Sin tener muy claro cómo responder tan trascendental pregunta, a pesar de las horas invertidas en tratar de hallar una respuesta a tan complejo rompecabezas, muchos recurrían a salir en busca de los consejeros o a preguntar a sus compañeros más decididos que qué pensaban hacer ellos, tal vez en un intento de hallar la inspiración que tanto requerían. Estos últimos, con su futuro más claro, rápidamente escribieron sus pensamientos en la hoja de papel, moviendo el lápiz con seguridad y con sentimientos dispares en su interior. Temor, emoción, nervios, indecisión, arrepentimiento, dudas, esperanza… Todos sentían en su interior algo diferente, a medida que sus lápices de grafito convertían sus simples aspiraciones y sueños infantiles en algo más palpable, un testimonio de su decisión que marcaba a fuego el camino que pretendían seguir. Sabían que solo por escribir un par de palabras en un papel no llegarían a donde deseaban llegar, pero por lo menos sería era el primer paso del largo viaje que apenas habían empezado. Tendrían que esforzarse, trabajar duro, y así tal vez alcanzaran la meta.

Sería un viaje complicado, pero era un viaje que todos deseaban emprender cuanto antes.

O casi todos.

-Ah, ah…-suspiro Sakura, balanceando su lápiz en uno de sus dedos con expresión cansada-. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer…?

-¿Qué tal si empiezas por tocar el papel con el lápiz, Saku-chan?-preguntó burlesca Köra, admirando su hoja recién rellenada-. Tal vez así te inspires.

-Anda y vete a que te poden, condenada puercoespín-respondió mordaz la joven de piel azulada, si bien su compañera se limitó a sacarle la lengua sin ofenderse lo más mínimo-. Ahora en serio… ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto ahora, así tan de improviso? Yo esperaba que nos fueran a dar algo más de tiempo.

-Y lo han hecho. ¿No te acuerdas?-preguntó Hikari, ocupada en escribir-. Nos avisaron la semana pasada, para que fuéramos revisando nuestras opciones.

-¿Eh? -exclamó molesta Sakura, poniéndose en pie de la impresión-. ¿Y por qué yo no estaba enterada?

-Hmm, no sé… Tal vez tenga que ver con que te estabas durmiendo en clase cuando lo dijeron-respondió Hikari, sonriendo divertida sin alzar la mirada. Al ver la expresión molesta y frustrada de su amiga, las demás jóvenes no pudieron evitar reír un poco a expensas de Sakura, quien se apresuró a sentarse en su silla.

-Ha, ha, muy graciosa…-comentó, sardónica-… A ver, ¿qué habéis escrito vosotras, que vais taaaan sobradas?

-Huhuhu… Mirad y llorad, perdedoras-comentó altiva Hikari, antes de darle la vuelta a su hoja y mostrársela a sus amigas. Estas, inclinándose sobre sus escritorios, se acercaron a la hoja para poder leer qué era lo que su amiga quería hacer con su futuro.

Sus reacciones, si bien dispares, tenían en común la sorpresa que la respuesta provocó a todas.

-Ciencias políticas… ¡¿en Inglaterra?!-exclamo Sakura, quien no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-Hikari-chan… ¿te marchas de Japón? -preguntó Toru, entre incrédula y apenada.

-Esa es la idea. Es algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace algún tiempo, y finalmente me he decidido-explicó Hikari, cruzada de brazos-. No solo quiero llegar a ser alguien en la vida. También quiero ver mundo, y este…-recalcó, señalando su hoja-… es mi primer paso en esa dirección.

-Wow…-murmuró Köra, francamente impresionada. Las caras anonadadas de sus amigas divirtieron bastante a Hikari, quien parecía henchida de orgullo.

-¿Qué me decís~? ¿Impresionadas~?-preguntó, arrastrando sus palabras, y provocando que sus amigas cambiaran de la sorpresa a la rabia en un segundo-. Anda, podéis decirlo si queréis: "¡Wow, Ri-chan! ¡Eres impresionante!". ¡Sabéis que es cierto, muahahahaha!

Si antes se habían mostrado impresionadas de verdad, ahora las altivas palabras de Hikari habían conseguido molestar seriamente a sus compañeras, quienes casi podían ver cómo le crecía la nariz a su arrogante amiga.

-¡Agh! ¡Ri-chan, eres molesta!

-¡Así que no apruebes y te tengas que quedar aquí, so lista!

-¡Mala persona!

-Ah, los aullidos de las perras lastimeras, que intentan llegar sin éxito a la brillante luna…-se burló Hikari, abanicándose con su papel. Su actitud consiguió, si cabía, que el enfado de sus compañeras aumentara más, para mayor divertimiento de la joven-. ¡Qué solitaria, os digo, es la vida de quienes estamos en la cima!

-¡Menos humos, que todavía estas en la escuela!-le recordó Sakura, tirándole de una mejilla en un intento de arrastrarla de su mundo imaginario. A pesar del dolor, Hikari siguió sonriendo con la misma altivez.

-Ladra, ladra… Tu rabia no hace más que alimentar mi éxito.

-¡ESO NI SIQUIERA TIENE SENTIDO!-exclamó Sakura, tirando ahora de ambas mejillas de Hikari con sus manos.

Finalmente, tras un rato más de burlescos comentarios por parte de Hikari, y divertidas respuestas por parte de sus amigas, la tensión del ambiente se deshizo cuando las cinco amigas comenzaron a reírse de su absurda situación. Olvidadas quedaban las pullas y burlas, sustituidas por más amables palmadas en la espalda y el ocasional comentario jovial, la rabia convertida en poco más que genuina alegría y deseos de éxito para su soñadora compañera.

-Vale, bien… ¿Y el resto qué, qué pensáis hacer?-preguntó Sakura, regresando a su objetivo principal.

-Bueno… Mi familia tiene un restaurante del que no me molestaría encargarme después de acabar mis estudios-comentó Köra, releyendo su hoja-. Había pensado en aplicar para una escuela de cocina. Ya sabéis, para ver si saco algo nuevo que aplicar en nuestro negocio.

-Oh, que sensata, Kö-chan –comentó Toru. Parecía que su comentario satisfacía a la joven, pero pronto alguien saltó para arruinar el ambiente.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró Tsunami, eligiendo aquel momento para hablar-. Pero Kö-chan… ¿No era a ti que los platillos de economía doméstica siempre se te quemaban?

-¿Eh? Bueno, sí, pero…

-¿Y no sueles comprarte la comida en la cafetería porque los bentos que haces suelen ser incomibles?-inquirió Hikari, alzando una ceja. El rubor comenzó a ocupar las mejillas de Köra.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Eso no…!

-¿No fuiste tú la que, en primaria, confundió la sal con el azúcar, y terminó haciendo vomitar a todos en su fiesta de cumpleaños con un pastel casero?-preguntó Toru.

-¡Eso fue solo una vez! ¡No significa que…!

-Admítelo, Kö-chan: vas a tener que aprender algo más que simplemente "algo que aplicar al negocio" si quieres trabajar en la industria alimenticia-sentenció Hikari, ganándose el asentimiento de sus compañeras. Köra, completamente roja, parecía que quería decir algo desesperadamente, pero al final optó por no hacerlo. Hundiéndose en su silla, se apresuró a borrar con ahínco lo que había escrito en su hoja, y empezó a reescribirla de nuevo. Sus compañeras trataron de disimular sus risas de diversión al verla escribir tan malhumorada, murmurando esta por lo bajini maldiciones e insultos hacia sus "amigas".

-En fin, mucha suerte en ese sentido, Kö-chan –le deseó Sakura, lo cual le valió el grosero alzamiento del dedo medio de su molesta amiga. Desdeñando su enfado, Sakura miró a la invisible Toru-. A ti imagino que no tiene sentido que te pregunte, ¿no, Ru-chan?

-Ya lo sabes-declaro esta, mostrando orgullosa su hoja. No había error alguno en cuál era el futuro que la joven Hagakure tenía pensado para ella misma-. La mejor preparatoria de héroes de todo el país: la Academia U.A.

-Tu primer paso para convertirte en heroína, ¿no?

-¡Así es!-exclamó Toru, emocionada-. Sé que será difícil, y sé que será duro, pero… ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Por mis narices que voy a convertirme en una increíble heroína!

-Imagino que exigirán algo más que simplemente tener un Quirk poderoso-comento Hikari, examinando distraídamente su propia hoja-. Por lo que sé, los exámenes de entrada son especialmente difíciles. Y, aunque apruebes la parte escrita, hay una parte práctica que cambia cada año. ¿Seguro que te ves capaz de conseguir entrar?

-¡No me subestimes, Ri-chan! –dijo Toru, poniéndose de pie y alzando un puño para enfatizar sus palabras (bueno, o eso creían que estaba haciendo. Era difícil de decir, sin poder verle el puño)-. Si es por entrar en la U.A., estudiare hasta que se me caigan los párpados y me sangren los codos. ¡Nada es demasiado complicado para Hagakure Toru!

-Oh, valientes palabras~.

-Sí. Valientes palabras… de alguien que necesitó que la ayudáramos a estudiar para pasar los parciales-añadió con una sonrisa Köra, ganándose las risas de complicidad de sus amigas, y el rubor que ocupó las mejillas de Toru.

-Ehm, esto… Sí, bueno,… ¡Aquello era aquello, y esto es esto!-se apresuró a decir, agitando ambos brazos en señal de protesta-. ¡Si digo que puedo, es que puedo! ¡PUEDO HACERLO!

-Vaaale, vale… Haya paz, Ru-chan –le pidió entre risas Sakura, defendiéndose como podía de los aspavientos y gestos de la molesta chica invisible. Si uno no iba con cuidado, podía llevarse un fuerte manotazo de parte de las invisibles manos de Toru, quien seguía agitándose como un abejorro en respuesta a las risas y burlas de sus amigas-. Te creemos, te creemos, así que deja ya de agitar así los brazos, que todavía saldrás volando.

-¡Hmpf! Menudas amigas, que ni confiar en mí pueden…-comentó Toru, cruzada de brazos, mientras (supuestamente) les giraba la cara a sus compañeras.

-_Ma, ma_…

-Bueno, pues ya solo queda una persona-comentó Hikari, girándose hacia Tsunami. Esta, algo abstraída, no parecía haberse percatado de que las miradas de sus amigas se encontraban fijas en ella hasta que pasaron unos segundos de insólito silencio en su pequeño grupo. Alzando su mirada, detuvo su lápiz, que hasta el momento se paseaba por su hoja como si más que escribiendo, anduviera dibujando algo.

-Ah… Perdona, Ri-chan. ¿Decías?

-¿Otra vez dibujando, Nami-chan?-preguntó Toru, más tranquila.

-No, esto…

-Comentábamos que qué queríamos estudiar en la preparatoria.

-A Nami-chan se le da bien el dibujo, ¿no? Podría estudiar bellas artes-propuso Köra.

-Bueno, cierto es que no se le da mal, pero…

-Yo creo que le pega algo más "físico", no sé si me explico-comentó Sakura-. Con su fuerza, podría trabajar en la construcción, por ejemplo.

-¡Hala, no digas tonterías!-le increpó Hikari-. Eso sería un desperdicio de talento. Además, siempre habría el riesgo de que tirara algún edifico abajo, en vez de construirlo.

-¿Y ahora quién es la que dice tonterías?-respondió Sakura, aunque pronto las risas comenzaron a sustituir los argumentos y propuestas en el pequeño grupo. Tsunami, por su parte, no comentó nada. Siguió trabajando en sus dibujos como si nada.

Fue entonces, pero, que Toru se percató de una cosa.

-Espera… ¡Nami-chan! -exclamó de repente.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Tu hoja de preferencias! ¡No dibujes en ella! -clamó, quitándosela sin darle tiempo a levantar el lápiz.

-Ehm…ops.

-En serio… ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? -comentó Toru, suspirando-. ¿Es que no ves que…?

Lo que fuera que hubiera querido decirle por mancillar el importantísimo documento con sus dibujos se esfumó de su mente en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en estos. Además de sus preferencias para el futuro (que Toru no leyó al distraerse con los dibujos), Tsunami había ocupado los espacios vacíos con pequeños bocetos de los planes que le había oído comentar a sus amigas. En una esquina, una pequeña Hikari vestida como una noble victoriana tomaba el té con lo que parecía ser la torre del Big Ben de fondo. A su lado, una algo menos detallada Köra parecía trabajar en un desconocido platillo, ya que sus manos todavía se encontraban en blanco todavía. Quien ocupaba el mayor espacio, justo al lado de las observaciones, era Toru, vestida con lo que parecía ser un flamante traje de superhéroe mientras la joven posaba como los héroes de antaño. Eran dibujos simples, apenas bocetos hechos con sencillas pasadas de su lápiz, pero la idea quedaba bastante clara: sus amigas, cumpliendo sus sueños y alcanzando sus aspiraciones con éxito.

-¡Ey, somos nosotras!-comentó Köra, mirando por encima del hombro a Toru. Hikari, curiosa, no tardó en unírsele, mirando por encima del otro hombro de la invisible estudiante.

-Hee… Nada mal.

-¡Ey, un momento!-exclamó entonces Sakura, haciendo a un lado a Köra y examinando el dibujo-. ¿Y yo dónde estoy?

-No lo sé. Seguramente sigas fuera de encuadre, pensando en qué poner en tu propia hoja-comentó burlesca Hikari, lo cual le valió una mirada fulminante de su azulada amiga-. Mejor te das prisa. Mira, incluso Nami-chan ya ha rellenado la su…-empezó a decir, pero sus palabras se acallaron en cuanto sus ojos y los de las demás estudiantes se fijaron en qué era lo que Tsunami había escrito en la hoja.

Durante unos segundos, nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Luego, todas a una, alzaron sus miradas, y miraron con expresión incrédula a la tranquila Tsunami, quien las miraba con cara de no entender qué ocurría. Sus miradas volvieron a centrarse en la hoja, y pronto regresaron a Tsunami. A la hoja, a Tsunami, a la hoja, a Tsunami…

Y, finalmente, todo se descontroló de repente.

-…¡¿SHIKETSU?!-exclamaron todas a una, tan alto que llamaron la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

-Nami-chan… ¿Tú… ¡vas a ir a Shiketsu!?-preguntó Hikari, incrédula. A su lado, sus compañeras miraban a Tsunami con la misma cara de impresión, los ojos abiertos de par en par y las bocas ligeramente colgando.

-Pues… sí, esa es la idea-respondió Tsunami, encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente no parecía entender dónde estaba el problema.

-Pero ese sitio… ¡es una academia para héroes!

-¡A nivel de prestigio, es tan importante como la U.A.!

-¡Dicen que entrar allí es complicadísimo!

-Nami-chan… ¿Tú también quieres ser una heroína?-preguntó Toru, un tanto sorprendida.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la atención de toda la clase pareció centrarse en ese último comentario, que inicio una serie de murmullos y miradas de sorpresa que unificó los pensamientos de cuantos alumnos se encontraban en el aula.

-No me lo creo… ¿Toyochikara…heroína?

-Solo de pensarlo, me hecho a temblar…

-¿Te imaginas que tu vida dependiera de…ella?

-¡Pero si causará más desastres que los propios villanos!

-Y en Shiketsu, nada menos…

-¿Pero en qué demonios está pensando?

A pesar de los mal disimulados comentarios, Tsunami seguía con su atención puesta en su grupo de amigas, quienes seguían un tanto alucinadas con la singular noticia. Nunca antes Tsunami había demostrado interés alguno en querer dedicarse al mundo del heroísmo, y nadie había pensado siquiera en querer hacerla cambiar de opinión. Con su fuerza descontrolada y su falta de atención generalizada, más de uno pensaba que sería más peligroso para la ciudad poner a una licenciada Tsunami en las calles que no permitir que los villanos camparan a sus anchas. Al menos, con los villanos sabían cómo frenarles. A Tsunami, pero… Esa ya era otra historia. Además, había otra cuestión que no dejaba de reconcomer la mente de cuantos se imaginaban a Tsunami deseando convertirse en heroína, más incluso que el que esta pareciera querer convertirse en una…

-¿…pero por qué Shiketsu?-quiso saber Hikari-. Quiero decir… la U.A. está a la vuelta de la esquina, como aquel que dice. ¿Por qué quieres ir a estudiar a un lugar que está casi en la otra punta del país?

-Oh… Mi madre quiere que asista a Shiketsu-explicó Tsunami, bastante tranquila pese a ser el centro de atención-. Dice que me ha conseguido una recomendación para entrar, aunque no sé si…

-¿¡UNA RECOMENDACIÓN!?-exclamó toda la clase al unísono, acallando a Tsunami. Esta, frunciendo el ceño con expresión confusa, se preguntó a qué venía tanta sorpresa.

No era para menos. Entrar en una buena preparatoria era complicado: uno debía de tener una nota francamente impresionante para así competir con los cientos o miles de alumnos que también deseaban una plaza en el centro, dándolo todo en cada examen y cruzando los dedos para que el trabajo duro rindiera sus frutos. Con una recomendación, pero, Tsunami ya tenía un pie dentro, casi sin tener que hacer nada. Si demostraba poseer un mínimo de nivel en las pruebas de acceso, ni siquiera tendría que esperar por los resultados para ver si había conseguido entrar o no. ¡Y en Shiketsu, nada menos! Situada en el lado oeste del país, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la U.A. en cuanto a la calidad de su enseñanza o prestigio. La competencia entre ambas instituciones a la hora de producir excelentes héroes y heroínas era bien conocida, casi como dos empresas lanzando cada año novedosos productos en un intento de acaparar el mercado con algo superior al de los demás. Entrar en Shiketsu era el sueño de muchos jóvenes que aspiraban a ser héroes, viendo en la rigidez de las enseñanzas del centro y su estilo implacable el camino para convertirse en el siguiente miembro del futuro top 10 de los héroes de su generación.

Y Tsunami, quien tenía la suerte de contar con una recomendación para entrar allí, parecía darle poca o ninguna importancia.

Ya nadie sabía que los dejaba más boquiabiertos: que Tsunami quisiera ser una heroína, que quisiera estudiar en Shiketsu…, o que todo pareciera darle lo mismo.

-Sí, eso he dicho. Una recomendación-repitió Tsunami, limpiándose un oído con el meñique-. Jo, que parece que no me hayáis oído…

-Nami-chan… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? -quiso aclarar Köra, preocupada porque su amiga no entendiera del todo la suerte que tenía.

-Hmmm… ¿Qué deberíais limpiaros más los oídos? -preguntó Tsunami. Trastabillando de la impresión, sus amigas no tardaron en recuperarse.

-¡NO HABLAMOS DE ESO, IDIOTA!-exclamaron todas a una, molestas por lo densa que podía ser su compañera. Sus voces furiosas se unieron para agitar como un vendaval la melena de Tsunami, quien tuvo el acierto de mostrarse un tanto sorprendida ante el griterío de sus amigas.

-¡Decimos lo de la recomendación, Nami-chan!-aclaró Toru, quien todavía sostenía el papel de Tsunami. Ahora, pero, lo trataba como si más que una hoja llena de garabatos, fuera un preciado boleto de lotería que le diera miedo que fuera a salir volando de un momento a otro-. ¿Eres consciente de lo que implica tener una recomendación para una preparatoria como Shiketsu?

-Ehm… ¿sí?-se aventuró Tsunami-. Es algo… bueno, ¿no?

Llegados a este punto, las reacciones de sus amigas fueron un tanto más dispares. Hikari, dándose con la mano en al frente, pareció rendirse y se sentó con aire resignado en su silla, dándose por vencido con Tsunami. Köra, por otra parte, parecía que quisiera chillar a los cuatro vientos algo que le quería decir a Tsunami, solo para descubrir que sus palabras se le habían atravesado en la garganta. Por mucho que se esforzara, ningún sonido coherente parecía manar de su boca, tan solo monosílabos entrecortados que revelaban la lucha interna que la joven estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Sakura, más extraña que las demás, parecía encontrar bastante divertida la situación, ya que empezó a reírse con una extraña risa un tanto perturbadora al tiempo que miraba al techo, casi como si la mismísima incredulidad de la idea de que Tsunami pudiera ser _tan_ densa la divirtiera enormemente.

Toru, por su parte, no dijo nada. No se movió, no habló… Tan solo miraba a Tsunami, absorta en sus propios pensamientos con la hoja de Tsunami en sus manos. Había muchas cosas que hubiera querido decir, muchas cosas que pudiera haber comentado al respecto, muchos pensamientos que pudo haber expresado. Tal debería haberse mostrado incrédula, sorprendida al igual que sus amigas, incluso llegando al extremo de reaccionar como si de alguna especie de show humorístico de la televisión se tratara. Podría haberse dado por vencido, y aceptar que su amiga simplemente era así, una persona que no mostraba especial interés o ilusión por cosas que normalmente habrían provocado gran exaltación y emoción en cualquier otra persona. Podría incluso haberse alarmado, creyendo que tal vez el problema era que Tsunami no acababa de entender la increíble oportunidad que tenía enfrente, llegando incluso a poder enfadarse al pensar que su amiga tal vez no fuera merecedora de tamaña ventaja. En su lugar, con la voz más baja que logró emitir, dijo tres simples palabras que más que dichas por su propia voluntad, parecía que se habían escapado de lo más recóndito de su mente sin ella ser del todo consciente.

-…no es justo-dijo Toru, casi abstraída.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró Tsunami, confundida. Su murmullo pareció despertar a Toru, que fue consciente en ese instante de que no solo había hablado sin pensar, sino que encima lo había hecho con la suficiente claridad como para que todas sus amigas la oyeran. Algo azorada, se apresuró a devolver el papel a Tsunami.

-¡Ah! ¡No, quiero decir…! ¡Es decir…yo…!

-Ru-chan…-empezó a decir Tsunami, sin apartar la mirada de su amiga. Durante unos instantes, Toru se debatió sobre qué decir para salir del paso, tal vez barajando una disculpa o alguna torpe explicación. Sin embargo, al ver tan serena a Tsunami, Toru optó por la vía más sencilla.

Dijo lo que pensaba.

-…Nami-chan… Lo cierto es… que ahora mismo te tengo mucha envidia.

La revelación pareció sorprender a Tsunami, casi como si no la hubiera oído decir eso mismo la primera vez.

-¿Tú…envidia de mí?-preguntó, incrédula. Toru optó por seguir hablando.

-¡Sí! Quiero decir… realmente parece un poco injusto. Tú tienes un poder tan increíble, y apruebas aunque no parece que te esfuerces en estudiar, y eres linda… ¿y ahora encima tienes una recomendación para Shiketsu?-dijo Toru, agachando la cabeza. Le daba algo de vergüenza que pudiera sonar quejica y mezquina, pero siguió diciendo lo que pensaba-. Lo tienes todo a favor, Nami-chan, y yo… yo solo tengo mi invisibilidad y…y ya está-suspiró-. No lo sé… Me hace pensar… que si hay más gente que es así queriendo ir a sitios como la U.A., más gente tan genial como tú… ¿qué oportunidad tengo yo contra todo eso?

-¡Ey, no digas eso!-exclamó entonces Tsunami, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Nada de eso es verdad! Mi poder no es increíble, mis notas no son nada del otro mundo, y si hablamos de lindura, tú…tú… ¡tú eres mucho más linda que yo!

-Sí, ya… Como si pudieras juzgar lo "linda" que soy sin ni siquiera poder verme…

-¡Hablo en serio! Tú eres diez veces más linda que yo-dijo Tsunami, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tú… tú…-empezó a decir Toru, alzando la mirada-… ¡TÚ LO ERES CIEN VECES MÁS!

-¡PUES TÚ MIL!

-¡UN MILLÓN!

-¡DOS MILLONES!

-¡TRES!

-¡CUATRO!

-¡DIEZ MIL BILLONES DE VECES MÁS!

-¡DIEZ MIL BILLONES…MÁS UNO!

-¡INFINITO!  
-¡INFINITO MÁS UNO!

-¡ESO NO FUNCIONA ASÍ!

-¡FUNCIONA, PORQUE TÚ ERES ASÍ DE LINDA!  
-¡MENTIRA!

-¡VERDAD!

-¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA!

-¡VERDAD, VERDAD, VERDAD…MÁS UNO!

Para entonces, la atención de la clase entera estaba puesta en las dos jóvenes que se gritaban la una a la otra, mirándose molestas (o al menos eso creían en el caso de Toru), con sus frentes pegadas como si batallaran por empujar a la otra con sus cuerpos y palabras. Los dientes de ambas jóvenes se apretaban con el esfuerzo de intentar no perder ante la otra, gruñéndose y batallando con sus voluntades para imponer su propia verdad sobre la otra. A su lado, Sakura y las demás observaban el singular enfrentamiento entre sus amigas sin demasiado interés.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que Toru y Tsunami "discutían".

Finalmente, el enfrentamiento acabó como solían acabar todos: tras separar sus cabezas, ambas se miraron malhumoradas con sus miradas fijas y sus puños apretados. Tras unos tensos segundos de fulminarse con la mirada, ambas se lanzaron sobre la otra con un grito de guerra en la garganta, el fuego de su mirada ardiendo con la intensidad de una hoguera y listas para…

…abrazar estrechamente a la otra.

-¡Ay, si es que no me puedo enfadar contigo!-exclamó Toru, quien parecía haber vuelto a su animado estado habitual-. ¡Te quiero, Nami-chan!

-¡Yo también te quiero, Ru-chan!-respondió Tsunami, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. ¡Por eso eres mi muy linda y más querida mejor amiga!

-_Oi_, _oi_, ¿y nosotras qué somos? ¿Personajes de relleno?-preguntó Hikari arqueando una ceja, algo molesta al verse dada de lado. Ni Toru ni Tsunami parecían haberla escuchado, perdidas en su pequeño mundo de alegría, amistad y demás cosas bonitas.

De esta manera, los ánimos volvieron a relajarse en la animada clase. Los demás alumnos que eran ajenos al pequeño grupo de amigas regresaron a sus propios asuntos, retomando sus conversaciones y sus intentos de rellenar los papeles que debieran plasmar su tan ansiado futuro. A pesar de todo, Toru y Tsunami siguieron abrazadas, aparentemente sin mucha intención de separarse pronto. Sus risas y el ambiente rosado que parecía envolverlas fueron sustituidos paulatinamente por un cómodo silencio y la simple presencia de la otra en los brazos propias, abrazadas más como si pretendieran tener cerca a la otra por más razones que la simple declaración de su amistad. Era como si, con aquel abrazo, quisieran crear un espacio para las dos, donde poder hablar la una con la otra sin tapujos.

Pero de momento, ninguna de las dos habló. Sakura y las demás, entendiendo el ambiente, las dejaron hacer sin comentar nada. Volviendo su atención a sus respectivas hojas, parecieron olvidarse momentáneamente de sus amigas, las cuales seguían unidas en su privado abrazo mientras sus mentes trabajaban por hallar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué se dice cuando le recriminas a una amiga que su vida es mejor que la tuya? ¿Qué se dice cuando tu mejor amiga te dice que tiene envidia de ti? El silencio se extendió mientras alrededor de Tsunami y Toru, la normalidad volvía a la animada clase.

-…tú…eres increíble, Ru-chan –dijo Tsunami, rompiendo el silencio-. No me convencerás de lo contrario. Eres mucho más que solo "invisible". Eres lista, amable, divertida… Sé que serás una gran heroína.

Durante unos instantes, pareció que Toru no iba a responder, su expresión oculta gracias a su poder, mientras sus brazos la mantenían unida a su amiga.

-…lo siento, Nami-chan –dijo Toru, más comedida-. Soy una boba… No debería haberte dicho eso.

-No digas eso, Ru-chan –dijo Tsunami, cuidándose de no chafar a Toru-. Tienes mucha razón: no es justo. Tú has trabajado mucho más duro que nadie. Te mereces esta oportunidad más que yo.

-No, Nami-chan… La injusta soy yo. No…debería decir cosas así. Parece que insinúe que no quiera que te pasen cosas buenas, ¡y no es eso! Eres amiga mía, y _quiero_ que te pasen cosas buenas. Esta recomendación… ¡podría ser una gran oportunidad para ti!

-¡Pero es _tu_ sueño, Ru-chan! ¡Tú siempre has querido ser una heroína, desde que éramos pequeñas!

-Una vez fue también tu sueño, Nami-chan. Aún puede serlo…

-Yo… -empezó a decir Tsunami, pero lo que fuera que hubiera querido decir no salió de sus labios. Desviando la mirada, se hundió un poco más en el cuerpo de su amiga, buscando el confort de su presencia- …no lo tengo tan claro. Mi fuerza… no sirve para eso. Yo solo rompo cosas, o hago daño a la gente. Me cuesta controlarme. Y no quiero… no quiero que…

Algo susurró, algo tan bajo que solo Toru alcanzó a oírlo. Y la reacción que provocó la llevó a alzar la voz como si el mero concepto que Tsunami acababa de compartir con ella la horrorizara.

-¡No digas eso! Tu fuerza podría servir para salvar a mucha gente, si te lo propusieras-argumentó Toru, quien no parecía dispuesta a ceder al respecto-. Tan solo… tan solo necesitas aprender cómo enfocarlo, eso es todo.

-Hmmm…-Tsunami no parecía muy convencida.

-Nami-chan, hagamos una cosa-propuso entonces Toru, rompiendo el abrazo. Ambas amigas se miraron a los ojos (nadie tenía ni idea de cómo se las arreglaba Tsunami para saber siempre dónde puñetas tenía Toru los ojos, pero parecía que siempre lo averiguaba de algún modo), más tranquilas y serenas que antes. A juzgar por el tono de Toru, una nueva resolución movía su voluntad en esos momentos-. Una promesa, como cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Una promesa?

-Sí. Yo prometo que entraré en la U.A. cueste lo que cueste, y me convertiré en una heroína-declaró Toru, dándose con el puño en el pecho-. Y tú, Nami-chan, tienes que prometer que entrarás en Shiketsu, y que te esforzarás por convertirte en una heroína también.

-¿He…heroína?

-¡Sí!-exclamo Toru, con una sonrisa radiante (o algo así)-. Y así, cuando ambas nos licenciemos, podremos combatir el crimen juntas, codo con codo, como cuando solíamos jugar a ser héroes.

-…juntas…-repitió Tsunami, como si le costara creerse el concepto, pero se lo estuviera imaginando. No sabía por qué, pero la idea no acababa de desagradarle del todo.

-¿Qué me dices, Nami-chan?-preguntó Toru, estirando su brazo. Nadie lo podía ver, pero su meñique se encontraba estirado, esperando al de su amiga-. ¿Promesa de meñique?

Tsunami no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hacía ya mucho que se había olvidado de su sueño de ser heroína, entre los desastres causados por sus poderes y su creciente apatía, que amenazaba con robarle la ilusión de hacer nada con su futuro. Y ahora, Toru la animaba a que lo intentara, que fuera a Shiketsu para hallar una razón para utilizar sus poderes que no fuera romper cosas y dar palizas en la DDD.

Pero… ¿sería buena idea?

Después de todo, ser héroe era muy complicado. Había que trabajar muy duro y darlo todo para alcanzar el sueño de, algún día, lucir un vistoso traje en público y poner los poderes de uno al servicio de los demás. Solo los mejores y más preparados tenían ese honor, y si bien el Quirk de Tsunami era poderoso, no podía evitar pensar… ¿era eso lo que ella quería? ¿Trabajar tan duro para semejante meta? ¿Realmente quería ser una heroína? ¿O tal vez tan solo se estaba dejando llevar? Ella no había escogido Shiketsu: lo había hecho su madre. Ella no había escogido la carrera de heroína: Toru sí. ¿Acaso todo era porque, en el fondo, le daba lo mismo decir que sí o que no, y por tanto no le sabía mal hacer lo que otros esperaban que hiciera?

…pues, visto de ese modo, tal vez así fuera. De todas formas… ¿por qué estaba pensándoselo tanto? Todo era más sencillo si se dejaba de pensamientos complicados. ¿Ella tenía algún plan para el futuro? No. Así pues, la elección parecía bastante obvia.

-…claro, Ru-chan –dijo entonces Tsunami, estirando su propio meñique-. Es una promesa.

Entrelazando sus dedos, ambas jóvenes cerraron el pacto entre las dos con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Quisiera o no ser heroína, ya no había vuelta de hoja. Ya le había dado su palabra. Ahora, sin importar qué, tendría que convertirse en heroína. En su mente, lejos de la decidida y alegre sonrisa que mostraba al mundo, trataba de aparcar las dudas y preguntas que su decisión suscitaba en su mente, repitiéndose un y otra vez que aquello era lo mejor para todo el mundo. Su madre estaría feliz, Toru estaría feliz, y a Tsunami le hacía feliz que sus seres queridos fueran felices. ¡Todos salían ganando!

"_Tal vez no sea tan malo"_, pensó Tsunami, intentando convencerse a sí misma. "_Quiero decir… esta es la mejor respuesta. Mamá estará contenta, Toru estará contenta…, y no es como si a mí me desagradara la idea de ser una heroína. ¡Sí, tal vez esto pueda funcionar! O si no… ya encontraré la forma de hacer que funcione. Ya se me ocurrirá algo"_.

Además, era como sus amigas habían dicho: a Shiketsu no asistía cualquiera. Personas de todo el país, con poderosos Quirks y habilidades sorprendentes, irían también para estudiar juntos y entrenarse para ser, algún día, portentosos defensores del bien y del orden. Tal vez, pensó Tsunami, algo más emocionada con la idea, allí encontrara a alguien que por fin cumpliera su más anhelado deseo.

Tal vez, en Shiketsu, encontrara a alguien que por fin le diera una razón para esforzarse.

* * *

Los meses pasaron como un borrón para los cientos de miles de estudiantes de secundaria que, con sus mentes puestas en los cada vez más cercanos exámenes de entrada, daban todo lo que tenían por prepararse para el que tal vez fuera el momento más importante de sus vidas hasta el momento. Los apuntes se repasaban una y mil veces, cada ejercicio se repetía hasta dominarlo a la perfección, cada nota y cada ayuda que sirviera para mejorar ni que fuera un poco sus posibilidades de éxito utilizada hasta la saciedad. Durante ese medio año, como cada año, una parte del país parecía contener la respiración mientras sus ojos inyectados en sangre releían las mismas frases hasta que quedaban grabadas a fuego en sus mentes, cada concepto y cada idea absorbida y estudiada hasta que la persona llegaba incluso a soñar con las lecciones repasadas. Las academias de repaso abrían sus puertas a quienes precisaban de sus servicios para aprobar, y los alumnos hacían tejemanejes entre ellos para apoyarse los unos a los otros y buscar en la experiencia y conocimientos de alguien de su nivel el camino de salida del bloqueo mental que les impedía continuar.

Uno de estos grupos de estudio, conformado por el pequeño grupo de amigas de Tsunami, se había visto reunido más de una vez en la casa de alguna de sus miembros, todas con los codos clavados en la mesa y sus miradas puestas en los libros, decididas a pasar sus exámenes sin problemas y a llegar hasta donde querían llegar. Al final, Sakura se había decidido por seguir los pasos de Toru y tratar de entrar en la U.A., si bien ella aseguraba que se conformaba con un puesto en la clase de apoyo, arguyendo que tanto su interés por la mecánica y su Quirk nada apropiado para el combate hacían que esa fuera la elección más acertada. Esta decisión le había valido su tan esperado boceto de Tsunami, quien la dibujó con un mono de trabajo y el rostro lleno de aceite.

Nadie se había mostrado nunca tan feliz con un dibujo como Sakura aquel día.

Con sus mentes fijas en el objetivo final, las cinco jóvenes lo habían dado todo por prepararse para superar los exámenes de entrada que las separaban del inicio de su futuro académico, cada una con sus propias materias a trabajar y sus puntos fuertes que aprovechar. Por ejemplo, Tsunami destacaba, sorprendentemente, en inglés, por lo que su ayuda resultó de gran interés a la hora de estudiar esa materia (si bien sus explicaciones bien podrían haber sido un poco más claras que "esto es así porque es así. ¿Acaso no lo veis?"). Por otro lado, sus notas generales no eran especialmente altas, por lo que tuvo que hincar los codos y ser ayudada en el resto de asignaturas. Toru y Hikari, con sus promedios bastante altos, parecían no tener muchos problemas en sus asignaturas salvo en algunos aspectos más puntuales, como ciencias sociales en el caso de la primera y ciencias naturales en el caso de la segunda. Por suerte, Köra consiguió solventar las dudas que Toru tenía respecto a su temario, y Sakura se ofreció amablemente a ayudar a Hikari con lo suyo. A su vez, Köra recibió la ayuda de todas para aprender todo lo que hacía falta saber sobre economía doméstica (irónicamente, su peor asignatura), y Sakura consiguió desenvolverse finalmente con su caligrafía, que si bien no distaba mucho de ser tan terrible como la de Tsunami, todavía era más ilegible si cabía.

Entre quedadas, charlas, clases y alguna que otra risa, el tiempo fue avanzando inexorable hasta que finalmente llegó el tan temido y esperado día.

Reunidas todas en la estación de trenes a las seis de la mañana, las cinco amigas trataban de aplacar los nervios charlando de esto y aquello como si de un día cualquiera se tratara, intentando no pensar en la clase de pruebas que se verían obligadas a superar dentro de no mucho, especialmente duras en el caso de las dos que deseaban entrar en los departamentos de heroicidades de sus respectivas academias para héroes. Resguardadas en sus abrigos, trataban de aplacar el frío de aquella mañana centrando sus mentes en el reto que estaban por enfrentar. Las últimas dudas que los nervios generaban fueron rápidamente solventadas por el resto del grupo, asegurándose entre ellas una y otra vez de estar lo más preparadas posibles para el desafío que las esperaba, todas con un nudo en el estómago y los nervios a flor de piel. Una de ellas, pero, repasaba sus notas con algo más de tranquilidad, sintiendo algo en su interior que distaba un poco del nerviosismo y el desasosiego de sus amigas.

Por raro que pareciera, Tsunami esperaba con ganas a que empezara su examen.

No la parte escrita, desde luego. Esa parte aterraba a todos los estudiantes por igual, aunque confiaba en que las largas horas invertidas con sus amigas en su grupo de estudio rindieran sus frutos y le permitieran aprobar. No, la parte que esperaba con emoción era la parte práctica, más propia de las academias de héroes, en las que someterían a los jóvenes aspirantes a estudiante a algún tipo de examen más físico donde podrían demostrar lo que valían. Y ese momento en concreto, ese instante de acción, era el que Tsunami esperaba ya con ganas. ¿Qué clase de reto les pondrían para superar? ¿Contra qué se enfrentaría? ¿Cómo de fuertes serían los otros aspirantes? Sabía que no sería la misma prueba que para los demás, teniendo ella una recomendación y todo eso, pero tal vez precisamente por eso la prueba fuera a ser más dura o exigente. Solo de imaginarse en una tensa situación en la que debiera apretar los dientes y dar todo lo que tenía, de tensar sus músculos y luchar como nunca lo había hecho por alcanzar la victoria…

La dulce, dulce victoria… Acompañada de su sudor, aderezada con el esfuerzo, con un ligero toque de satisfacción que realzaba su aroma y ayudaba a que sus sentidos se elevaran hasta cotas nunca antes alcanzadas… Tan sabrosa, tan anhelada… Casi podía…saborearla…

-¿…mi-chan?- dijo una voz, que sonaba hueca en los oídos de Tsunami. Insistente, comenzó a ganar fuerza hasta que finalmente llegó alta y clara a Tsunami-. ¡Nami-chan!

-¿E-eh, qué…?-preguntó Tsunami, como despertando de un sueño. A su lado, Hikari la miraba algo frustrada con las manos en su cadera.

-Estás babeando. Límpiate, anda, que estamos en público. - Para mayor sorpresa de Tsunami, Hikari tenía razón. Abstraída como estaba pensando en la "dulce" victoria, había comenzado a babear de verdad y todo-. Si es que… ¿cómo puedes irte a tu mundo en un momento como este? No me creo que puedas estar tan relajada.

Tsunami, con la manga, se limpió los restos de su barbilla y miró a sus compañeras. Estas parecían mirarla con expresiones que variaban entre la confusión hasta la resignación, algunas más acostumbradas que otras a las singulares acciones de su distraída amiga. A modo de respuesta, Tsunami optó por encogerse de hombros.

-Ah, lo que daría por poder relajarme yo también así…-suspiró Sakura, con sus notas y apuntes en la mano-. Siento como mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina por momentos…

-Oh, interesante Quirk-comentó Köra, burlona-. Entre eso y tu color de piel, a ver si no serás una ameba en realidad…

-¡Pues con esa lengua tan afilada tuya, me sorprende que no tengas espinas en la boca también!-respondió Sakura, malhumorada. El rebote de su amiga consiguió divertir bastante al resto de presentes, que pronto redoblaron sus carcajadas al ver la expresión molesta de Sakura, sus dos carrillos hinchados y su mirada fulminante como poco.

-Chicas, chicas, calmémonos un poco-pidió Toru, tratando de hablar claro a pesar de las risas-. Recordad que no podemos relajarnos todavía. Aún tenemos un examen que afrontar.

-Cierto, aunque yo que tú me preocuparía más de mí misma-comentó Hikari, estirando su brazo para impedir que una molesta Sakura se tirara encima de Köra, quien seguía riéndose a costa del mal humor de su amiga-. No soy yo la que tendrá un examen físico, después de todo.

-Pff, por favor… Lo dices como si tuviera que estar preocupada-comentó Toru, con un deje de su mano (o esa era la idea)-. Sea lo que sea, estoy preparada. Me he estado entrenando a fondo con Nami-chan solo para este momento. ¡No hay nada que me asuste!

Rememorando esos largos días de entrenamiento, Tsunami no podía sino coincidir con su amiga: más preparada no podía estar.

En vista del examen físico que irremediablemente se verían obligadas a afrontar, Toru le había pedido a Tsunami que la ayudara a entrenarse entre sesiones de estudio para acostumbrarse a pelear con otros, escenario que si bien apenas había afrontado en sus días de primaria, cada vez se le antojaba más común si realmente iniciaba sus estudios en la U.A. Deseosa de ayudar a su amiga, Tsunami se había mostrado especialmente ilusionada de poder asistir a Toru en su entrenamiento, si bien ella no se mostró tan preocupada en ese mismo aspecto por su parte. Confiada en poder superar la prueba de Shiketsu con su fuerza actual, no tuvo problema alguno en pasar largas horas y los días libres con Toru, corriendo junto a ella y animándola cuando salían a trotar, o apoyándola en los diferentes ejercicios que planearon para aumentar la resistencia y capacidad ofensiva de la invisible estudiante. Haciendo uso de su Quirk, Toru se acostumbró a acercarse sigilosamente a sus oponentes y a golpear a otros utilizando a Tsunami como compañera de entrenamiento, en parte por la confianza que le tenía (no es que ir desnuda le diera especial vergüenza, pero el hecho de estar tan cerca de alguien como para que pudieran tocarse la ponía algo nerviosa todavía), y en parte porque dado el Quirk de Tsunami, no le haría daño por muy fuerte que le pegara. Por muy fuerte que le dieran los puños de Toru, o las patadas que recibiera, Tsunami seguía de pie como si nada, animando a su compañera y dándole consejos sobre cómo golpear y donde, información que había sacado de sus peleas en la DDD (pero que tampoco hacía falta que Toru conociera, al menos el origen de dichos consejos).

Tras varios meses de entrenamiento, el rendimiento de Toru había mejorado considerablemente. Su fuerza física superaba ya la de una adolescente ordinaria, y tanto su resistencia como su técnica habían mejorado bastante. A pesar de no contar con habilidades ofensivas, su invisibilidad natural hacía más difícil el prever los ataques de la joven y conocer su dirección, por lo que Toru se entrenó para aprovechar esa ventaja. Su habilidad para moverse sigilosamente también se había incrementado, llegando a un punto en el que Tsunami no podía encontrarla salvo que se pusiera a rebuscar por toda la zona con su Quirk. Por otro lado, Tsunami apenas experimentó cambios sustanciales en sus capacidades, consistentes principalmente en la mejora de su capacidad de observación tras muchas sesiones de intentar encontrar y/o combatir a una joven invisible. En vista del tiempo que tenían, y de los medios que tenían a su alcance, aquello era lo mejor que ninguna de las dos iba a poder hacer por asistir a la otra. Tendría que servir.

-Bueno, supongo que en eso tienes razón…-comentó Hikari, con una pequeña sonrisa-. En comparación a enfrentarse a Nami-chan, imagino que cualquier cosa que te echen encima te parecerá de chiste.

-Yo…no lo diría así, pero…-reconoció Toru, mirando un tanto avergonzada a su amiga, mientras presionaba las puntas de sus índices entre sí-… supongo que sí.

Sin tener muy claro qué decir en esa situación, Tsunami optó por mostrar su apoyo de un modo más directo. Posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga, atrajo la atención de esta y levantó su otro pulgar con confianza, acompañándolo de su amplia sonrisa. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver los resultados, ya que si bien realmente no podía verlo, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Toru se relajaba un tanto bajo su mano, por lo que entendió que su mensaje le había llegado alto y claro.

El pitido de un tren que llegaba a la estación reclamó la atención del pequeño grupo de amigas. Aproximándose por el horizonte, el tren avanzaba a cada vez menos velocidad a medida que se adentraba en la estación y ocupaba la antes vacía andana, deteniéndose finalmente enfrente de Tsunami y el resto.

-Bueno, llegó el momento…-comentó Hikari con animada resignación, colgándose su mochila del hombro. Dado que los centros a los que deseaban asistir quedaban en otra prefectura, ella y Tsunami debían abordar el tren con algo más de antelación que sus compañeras, quienes tan solo tendrían que viajar a la ciudad de al lado para realizar sus respectivos exámenes. Mientras que Hikari se bajaría la primera en Gifu, Tsunami debería seguir su trayecto hasta Hiroshima, donde se encontraba localizada la academia de estudios heroicos Shinketsu. En vista de su situación, Toru y el resto habían decidido levantarse un poco antes para acompañar a Tsunami y Hikari a la estación y despedirlas-. Nami-chan, ¿nos vamos?

-_Oi, oi…_ ¿No estarás pensando en irte sin decirnos nada, no?-la recriminó Köra, si bien la sonrisa de su rostro indicaba que realmente ella tampoco lo creía. Al devolverle la sonrisa, Hikari declaró que esa tampoco era su intención-. Después de haber hecho el esfuerzo de venir a despediros… ¿no nos vas a decir algo como "os prometo que me esforzare", o "juro que aprobaré cueste lo que cueste", o "deseadme suerte"?

-¡Pff! ¿Para qué? ¡Ni que me hiciera falta!-comentó burlesca Hikari-. _Sé_ que voy a aprobar. No necesito pedir que me deseéis suerte, ni tengo que prometeros que me esforzaré. Pensaba hacerlo desde un primer momento.

-Ah, ah… Bocona como siempre-comentó Sakura, con exagerada resignación-. Solo espero que luego no nos vengas llorando cuando la nota no te dé para entrar en el curso que querías.

-Hmmm… Está bien-dijo Hikari-. ¿Queréis que os prometa algo? Muy bien, de acuerdo…-Carraspeó, antes de hablar con grandilocuencia-. Yo, Kagayaku Hikari, prometo que aprobaré todos mis exámenes, _y_…-Miró divertida a sus amigas-… que voy a sacar unas notas que os dejarán con la boca abierta. Prometo que voy a entrar con tanta facilidad en mi preparatoria, que me voy a pasar una semana restregándooslo por la cara. Eso y más… yo os lo prometo.

Durante unos segundos, parecía que sus tres amigas iban a recriminarle su orgullosa proclama, mirándola malhumoradas y con el fuego del averno en sus miradas. Luego, las tres a una, estallaron en risas mientras la antes altiva Hikari se relajaba y sonreía con más amabilidad.

-Mucha suerte a las dos, chicas-dijo Sakura, dando un rápido abrazo a Hikari y Tsunami-. No os pongáis nerviosas, demostrad lo que valéis… ¡y demostrad lo que valéis!

-Eso lo has dicho dos veces-señaló Toru, mientras abrazaba a Tsunami.

-¡Es que ellas valen mucho! ¡Demostrádselo a todos!

-Sí, sí…-respondió Hikari, separándose de Köra. Una vez hechas las despedidas, Hikari y Tsunami desearon mucha suerte a sus compañeras, acordando reencontrarse a la noche para salir por ahí a cenar y comentar cómo les habían ido las cosas. No hacía falta decirlo, pero todas esperaban que esa fuera una velada en la que poder celebrar su segura entrada en las preparatorias que habían escogido. Y para cumplirlo, debían darlo todo en el desafío que se abría ante ellas-. En fin, de cabeza al tren. Ya hablaremos más tarde por teléfono.

-¡Mucha suerte, chicas!

-¡Rompeos una pierna!

-¡Como se os ocurra suspender, os rapo al cero!

Entre exclamaciones y ánimos de idéntica índole, Tsunami y Hikari abordaron su tren, dirigiéndose sin perder un segundo a sus asientos antes de que el resto de pasajeros obstaculizara el pasillo. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, ya que se encontraban relativamente cerca de las salidas, y pronto se encontraron acomodando sus mochilas.

-En fin, ahora a esperar-comentó Hikari, suspirando, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta-. Buf… Dos horas hasta Nagoya, y luego el transbordo… No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si el tren se parara.

-No te preocupes, Ri-chan –le comentó Tsunami, guardando su mochila y la bolsa de deportes, donde tenía el chándal con el que realizaría la parte física del examen. Antes de sentarse, sacó de su mochila una pequeña almohada de viaje-. Si eso ocurriera, te cargaría a la espalda y correría directa a Gifu antes de que empezara tu examen.

Tras una breve mirada de pura incredulidad, Hikari acompañó su reacción con varias y sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Ah, menos mal! Me dejas más tranquila-respondió entre risas Hikari, dejándose caer en su asiento-. Me relaja saber que correrías 350 km solo por evitar que me saltara un examen. ¿Y luego qué, irías directa hasta Hiroshima o te desviarías para desayunar en Kyoto, que te queda de paso? Tal vez incluso quisieras tirar hacia Osaka y ver el mar antes del examen.

-Hmmm…nah, seguramente no-comentó Tsunami, como si realmente se lo hubiera planteado. Tras acomodarse la almohada en el cuello, se posicionó lo más cómodamente posible en su asiento-. Creo que iría directamente a Hiroshima. Si me desvío tanto, corro el riesgo de perderme por el camino.

Hikari, que hasta el momento había estado bromeando y riéndose, no detectó sarcasmo alguno en la respuesta de su amiga. Algo perpleja y confusa, se acomodó en su asiento y miró por la ventana mientras procuraba distraerse con otra cosa. No tenía del todo claro si su amiga había estado bromeando del mismo modo que ella, pero considerando que era de Tsunami de quien hablaban, tampoco quiso indagar demasiado. Por lo que ella sabía, Tsunami era perfectamente capaz de intentar atravesar corriendo el país si era por hacerle un favor a una amiga. Con un poco de suerte, no tendrían que averiguar si realmente era capaz.

Mientras tanto, Tsunami terminó de asentarse y cerró los ojos. Madrugar era algo que se le daba francamente mal, y agradecía enormemente las casi cuatro horas que tenía de viaje. Tiempo más que suficiente para echarse una señora siesta y recuperar algo de sueño perdido. Cerrando los ojos, dejó volar su mente mientras disfrutaba del cálido vagón y el murmullo de la máquina cobrando vida, curiosamente relajante y ayudándola a abandonarse pronto a un tranquilo sueño del que deseaba aprovechar cada instante hasta llegar a su destino. Una siesta, el examen escrito, y la parte práctica.

Tsunami sonrió. Aquel iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

Omake:

Alguien dijo una vez que "cada día es una oportunidad única para aprender algo nuevo".

Cuando se es estudiante, pero, cada día es una oportunidad para intentar aprender algo que supuestamente ya deberías de saber. También es, curiosamente, una oportunidad para ver de primera mano lo difícil que era.

-¡Agh!-exclamó Sakura, agitando las manos-. ¡¿Pero por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?!

-Deja de quejarte y repasa las sumas-la recriminó Köra, quien a pesar de su tono más calmado parecía igual de frustrada que su amiga. Con evidente expresión de concentración, reescribía con firmeza varias líneas de ecuaciones en la hoja que tenía delante de ella.

Habiendo quedado como cada día para repasar sus apuntes y ayudarse para prepararse para los exámenes de entrada, las cinco amigas habían decidido que lo más práctico era decidir que asignaturas estudiarían en cada sesión, y dejar que la que las llevara mejor o entendiera mejor la lección se encargara de ayudar a las demás en aquellas preguntas que no entendieran o para resolver cualquier duda que pudiera surgir. Aquel día, por ejemplo, el grupo de estudio se encontraba repasando varios ejercicios de matemáticas que estaban seguras que caerían en sus respectivos exámenes.

Llevaban por lo menos media hora repasando ecuaciones, y Köra y Sakura estaban al borde de tirarse de los pelos. Repasaban el problema una y otra vez, pero sencillamente las cuentas no les cuadraban. A su lado, Hikari y Toru se encontraban enfrascadas en sus propios ejercicios, trabajando diligentemente y en silencio mientras escribían metódicamente las ecuaciones y los cálculos que las llevarían a la respuesta. En el otro lado de la mesa, más centrada en hacer equilibrios con su lápiz que no en utilizarlo para escribir, Tsunami permanecía abstraída frente a su vacía hoja de problemas.

Suspirando, Sakura optó por pedir ayuda a sus amigas una vez más.

-_Ne_, Ri-chan…-dijo Sakura, tirando de la manga de su compañera-. Ayúdame, anda…

El lastimero tono de la joven azulada llamó la atención de Hikari, quien deteniendo su lápiz miró un tanto extrañada a su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si te he explicado hace nada cómo resolver el problema!

-¡Sí, pero no me sale todavía! Porfi…

Suspirando, Hikari dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró los cálculos de su amiga, repasándolos para ver dónde podía estar el problema.

-Vamos a ver… Sí, aquí está el fallo-señaló Hikari-. Después de aislar la variable A, tienes que sustituirla por la de esta otra ecuación, y así sacas B. Después, extrapolas la variable C a partir de las otras dos, y luego sumas esto de aquí para encontrar el resultado.

-¡Ah, entiendo!-exclamó Sakura-. Así, luego puedo ir a la tabla de valores, y sabré qué números tengo que multiplicar para hallar los valores de la respuesta.

-Exactamente, Saku-chan. Parece mentira que haya tenido que explicártelo otra vez-comentó burlesca Hikari, retornando a su ejercicio una vez parecía que Sakura lo había entendido. Esta, algo molesta, le sacó la lengua a modo de agradecimiento, procediendo a reescribir el problema de su hoja. A pesar de haberlo entendido, tenía que realizar varios cálculos con la calculadora, y si no se centraba, tal vez acabara teniendo que pedir ayuda una vez más.

Mientras se encontraba sacando la respuesta, se fijó en la vacía hoja de Tsunami. Por no haber hecho, ni siquiera había planteado las incógnitas de su problema, distraída mirando a las musarañas como si se hubiera rendido con el ejercicio. No era extraño, considerando que a Tsunami no le gustaba estudiar, y sus amigas sabían que sus notas tan solo eran lo bastante altas como para ir aprobando por los pelos. Sonriendo para sí, Sakura vio la oportunidad de sacar a lucir sus recién adquiridas habilidades, y recuperar algo de orgullo perdido.

-¿Qué pasa, Nami-chan? ¿Tienes problemas con el ejercicio?-preguntó Sakura, reclamando la atención de esta-. Bueno, no te preocupes. Ahora mismo te ayudo a…

-¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes, Saku-chan –le aseguró Tsunami-. Lo tengo dominado.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró Sakura, confusa-. ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

A modo de respuesta, Tsunami dirigió su atención brevemente a su hoja de problemas, y tras unos segundos de contar algo con los dedos, anotó un par de números en las casillas de respuesta, sin escribir ninguna ecuación ni tocar su calculadora en ningún momento. Una vez terminado, giró la hoja y se la mostró a Sakura.

-Sí. ¿Ves?-dijo Tsunami, como si tal cosa-. Es fácil.

Aún un poco confundida, Sakura repasó los números que Tsunami había anotado, y sus ojos no dieron crédito una vez comprobó que las respuestas estaban bien. Pero… ¿cómo demonios lo había hecho? No había escrito ni una sola ecuación, ni había usado la calculadora… ¿Cómo había sacado la respuesta tan rápido? ¿Acaso se había copiado de algún sitio?

-Hmmm…-murmuró Toru, ajena a la confusión de su azulada compañera, mientras trabajaba en su propio ejercicio-. Ey, Nami-chan… ¿Cuánto son 831 por 13?

-¿Eh? Ah…-murmuró Tsunami durante unos segundos-. 10803.

-¿Y dividido por 5?

-2160,3

Con un murmullo, Toru escribió el número en la casilla de respuestas.

-Bien… Gracias, Nami-chan.

-De nada.

Volviendo a su abstraído estado anterior, Tsunami ignoró aparentemente a la boquiabierta Sakura, quien no acababa de entender qué había presenciado en primera fila. La facilidad con la que Tsunami había respondido a Toru la había dejado sin hablas, incapaz de comprender cómo había hecho los cálculos mentalmente y tan rápido.

-…Nami…chan.

-¿Hmm?-preguntó Tsunami, mirando a Sakura-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-…¿Cuánto es…7085 por 963?-preguntó, tentativa, anotando los números en su calculadora. Con un murmullo, Tsunami desvió la mirada como si se encontrara pensando la respuesta, y pronto volvió a centrarse en Sakura, más rápido de lo que esta había imaginado que sería.

-Pues…6822855…me parece.

Sakura miró el resultado en su calculadora. Correcto, hasta el último dígito.

Cada día es una oportunidad para aprender algo nuevo, y aquel día en concreto, Sakura aprendió algo completamente nuevo sobre su despistada y algo boba compañera.

Decidida a no perder, Sakura redobló sus esfuerzos por repasar la materia. Ajena al sentimiento de rivalidad que acababa de despertar, Tsunami siguió intentando hacer equilibrios con su lápiz. Que difícil…

* * *

**No sé por qué, pero me hacía gracia que Tsunami fuera buena en hacer cálculos mentales.**

**Espero que todos estéis aguantando bien la cuarentena. Yo me desvivo intentando encontrar información sobre cuando son los exámenes de ingreso en Japón.**

**Cada uno con lo suyo.**

**Chao, chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Un pequeño desvío

Más tarde:

Girando la cabeza para hacer crujir su cuello, Tsunami se bajó finalmente del tren con un bostezo en la boca y la mayor de las perezas en el cuerpo. Había dormido como un tronco durante todo el trayecto, y solo la insistencia del revisor había conseguido que la joven estudiante se bajara del vagón cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Hacía rato que Hikari y ella se habían despedido cuando el tren pasó por Nagoya, donde su compañera buscaría el siguiente tren que la llevaría al lugar donde su propio examen tendría lugar. Aunque medio dormida todavía, Tsunami había conseguido mantenerse despierta el tiempo suficiente como para desear a su amiga mucha suerte con el examen, a lo cual esta le respondió con absoluta confianza y seguridad que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Aun así, había sonreído agradecida, y le había deseado a ella también mucha suerte en su propio desafío, recordándole que no se durmiera ni en el tren ni el examen. Esa última parte no la acabó de oír, ya que Tsunami pronto se había vuelto a quedar algo traspuesta, pero como entendió que Hikari seguramente le estaba dando algún tipo de consejo, se limitó a asentir y a sonreír. Recordándole una vez más que a la noche iban a salir por ahí, Hikari había abandonado el vagón en pos de su propio camino, siendo despedida por una somnolienta Tsunami que la miró marcharse desde el otro lado de la ventanilla.

Tras recolocarse la mochila y comprobar en los carteles por donde quedaba la salida de la estación, Tsunami se unió a la masa de pasajeros que se desplazaban como un río de gente hacia el exterior, todos metidos en sus propios asuntos y con más o menos expresión de idéntico sueño. Sin posibilidad de avanzar más que aquello o de retroceder, Tsunami se vio movida por el flujo de personas (muchos de los cuales, se fijó, parecían ser estudiantes como ella) hasta que pronto se encontró a las puertas de la estación, revelando la imagen de la ciudad de Hiroshima por primera vez para la joven estudiante.

A primera vista, le recordó mucho a la capital en lo referente a altos edificios y afluencia de personas. Innumerables carteles anunciaban los diferentes establecimientos de la zona, todos de brillantes colores y con sus brillantes fachadas de pulido cristal reluciendo bajo los tempranos rayos de sol. Grandes pantallas mostraban singulares imágenes y videos publicitarios a quienes tuvieran el tiempo como para pararse y apreciarlos, muchos protagonizados por héroes famosos o locales que prestaban su imagen e influencia para la gran pantalla. El característico estruendo de la ciudad inundaba las calles, con los cientos de miles de transeúntes que caminaban por ellas de aquí para allá desplazándose en perfecta sincronía con la urbe, y los cientos de vehículos de todos los tamaños y colores que por las carreteras se movían y contribuían a aumentar el barullo tan propio de una ciudad grande como aquella. De inmediato, Tsunami sintió en su interior la emoción de la aventura, la excitación de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido para ella, repleto de secretos e incógnitas que explorar para así revelar los misterios que aguardaban a ser descubiertos. De buena gana hubiera recorrido aquellas calles, aprendiendo sobre ellas y revelando lo que aquella ciudad tenía que ofrecerle, que seguramente no fuera poco: tiendas que visitar, lugares exóticos que ver, puestos con comidas nuevas que probar,…

Sin embargo, y eso lo comprobó rápidamente al echar un breve vistazo a su reloj, la exploración urbana tendría que esperar. Si quería llegar a tiempo al examen, tendría que espabilar y ponerse en marcha de inmediato. La academia Shiketsu quedaba a una media hora caminando desde la estación, y ya llegaba justa. Lo último que querría era que le cerraran la puerta en las narices, y que sus amigas se rieran de ella por no haber llegado ni a presentarse en el examen. Fijo que Sakura, por lo menos, no se lo dejaría olvidar fácilmente.

Sin muchas ganas de afrontar tan funesto futuro, Tsunami metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y emprendió la marcha junto al resto de ciudadanos.

* * *

Lejos de allí:

Tomando aire por la nariz, Toru trató de calmar sus nervios a medida que se aproximaba hacia su destino. El frío aire de la mañana la hacía exhalar visibles volutas blancas que parecían salir de la nada, si bien este no la molestaba demasiado. Nunca había sido una persona que tuviera problemas para soportar el frío, lo cual le venía de perlas cuando tenía que desnudarse para aprovechar al máximo la capacidad de su Quirk. Con paso ligero, se aproximaba cada vez más a la que tal vez fuera su mayor desafío hasta la fecha, mayor aún que aquella vez que ella y Tsunami trataron de armar un gundam en primaria (el pobre robotito había sufrido numerosas veces los aplastantes efectos del Quirk de su amiga, aunque tras mucho intentarlo finalmente consiguieron armarlo…más o menos. Por lo menos, nunca se les había vuelto a desmontar, a pesar de haber perdido todo rastro de forma humanoide).

Con una mano en el pecho, hacía cuanto podía por serenar su mente y calmar su palpitante corazón. No había lugar para la duda. Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo, y no podía estar más preparada que aquello. Había estudiado cuanto se podía estudiar, y había entrenado como nunca para afinar sus habilidades con tal de superar la dura prueba que pronto enfrentaría. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que tendrían que hacer, pero no había otra cosa que Hagakure Toru pudiera hacer salvo superarla. Se lo debía tanto a sí misma, como a sus amigas y compañeras de estudio, gracias a las cuales podía afrontar semejante desafío con la confianza que en el fondo sentía.

Acordándose de sus amigas, Toru trató de apartar sus pensamientos sobre complicados exámenes y devastadoras pruebas físicas, en pos de preguntarse donde estarían y qué estarían haciendo sus amigas en esos instantes. Considerando la hora, era muy posible que todas estuvieran dirigiéndose, en esos precisos instantes, a sus respectivos exámenes del mismo modo que ella. En cierta manera, el saber que todas tendrían que pasar por aquella experiencia la aliviaba un poco, como si de algún modo todas estuvieran juntas en aquella complicada empresa. Sí, tal vez sus exámenes no fueran iguales, y tal vez la dificultad y los requisitos a superar no fueran los mismos, pero el sentimiento de incertidumbre y el deseo de conseguir su pase a la secundaria elegida eran el mismo, y por nimia que pudiera ser, aquella era una conexión que Toru se alegró de compartir con Tsunami y el resto.

Podía hacerlo. Estaba preparada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la UA pudiera arrojar en su camino, ella lo superaría. Llegaría, vencería, y volvería para celebrarlo con sus amigas, todas victoriosas y sonrientes tras tan dificultoso periplo. Tal vez probaran a salir al karaoke, o quedaran en casa de una de ellas y tuvieran su propia fiesta privada, como solían hacer en sus primeros días como pandilla. Recordaba con cariño aquellas animadas tardes y noches, en las que jugaban a mil y un juegos y disfrutaban de la compañía mutua entre cotilleos y risas, compartiendo entre ellas este o aquel chismorreo, historia, o lo que fuera que se les pasara por la cabeza en esos instantes. No había lugar para las malas caras ni la tristeza cuando se juntaban para celebrar cual fuera la excusa elegida para verse después de la escuela y pasar un buen rato, olvidadas las malas experiencias y relegadas a un segundo plano con tal de disfrutar de aquel momento.

Sí… Habían sido días felices. Ojalá pudieran repetirlos pronto. Estaría bien volver a hacer una tontería como esa, simplemente hacer todo o nada con sus amigas mientras pasaban un buen rato tranquilas. Dios sabía que después de tan difícil examen les vendría bien a todas.

Y hablando de exámenes…

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Toru había llegado a las puertas de la UA. El flamante edificio que formaba la prestigiosa academia de héroes se alzaba orgullosa ante ella, tan brillante como una pulida joya que reflejaba la majestuosidad del cielo. Ante ella, la enorme puerta de entrada le permitía ver las cuatro torres que formaban el edificio principal, sus fachadas hechas enteramente de pulido cristal, con algunos pasadizos que las conectaban y le daban al complejo una singular apariencia como de H. A su lado, todos concentrados y con alguna pareja charlando animadamente, numerosos estudiantes de todos los tipos y apariencias caminaban y entraban con decisión en la elitista institución, con sus mentes puestas seguramente en pasar el mismo examen que ella. Desconocía cuantos de aquellos chicos y chicas deseaban entrar en el departamento de héroes, y por tanto competirían con ella por una plaza en sus aulas, y cuantos iban simplemente para optar a otro de los cursos alternativos que ofrecía la UA, como los departamentos de gestión o gerencia.

Cerrando un puño, Toru miró con renovado vigor al frente, cargada de decisión y con el más apasionado ardor guerrero en su mirada. Fuera como fuera, ella no pensaba perder. No importaba cuantos compitieran contra ella, ya que ella pensaba hacerse un hueco en el mundo de los aspirantes a héroes sin importar cuanto tuviera que arrastrarse, morder y luchar por ello. No había llegado hasta allí para ser derrotada fácilmente, ya fuera por la presión de los miles de alumnos contra los que competiría, o la difícil prueba que la UA tuviera reservada para aquellos que desearan un puesto en su ser.

Sin el menor atisbo de miedo o duda, Toru dio un paso al frente. Un paso al frente hacia lo desconocido, hacia su primera prueba, hacia su futuro. El primer paso para convertirse en heroína.

* * *

Algo más tarde:

Visto en retrospectiva, Tsunami seguía sin saber cómo había acabado en esa situación.

Todo había comenzado cuando se enteró, muy para sorpresa suya, de que el camino que supuestamente tenía que tomar se encontraba temporalmente cortado por unas obras. Los obreros se disculpaban con los molestos transeúntes, explicando que se encontraban reparando los daños ocasionados tras la reciente lucha entre un héroe local y un villano gigante en esa misma área. Habían habilitado un desvío temporal con tal de no obstaculizar demasiado el tránsito, pero por desgracia este era uno que a Tsunami no le servía. Mirando su reloj, vio que hacer semejante rodeo a la manzana la obligaría a perder demasiado tiempo, y salvo que se arriesgara a utilizar su Quirk en público, no llegaría ni caminando ni corriendo. Sin muchas más opciones disponibles, Tsunami se encontraba mentalizándose para usar sus poderes e intentar saltar el bloqueo, cuando se fijó en un cercano callejón que parecía dirigirse en la misma dirección que ella se encontraba siguiendo.

¡Menuda suerte! Si atajaba por allí, tal vez no solo consiguiera cruzar el bloqueo, sino que encima llegara al examen con tiempo de sobra. Sonriendo animada, Tsunami se apresuró a adentrarse en el callejón, exultante y motivada tras haber superado tan funesto obstáculo con sus dotes de observación y raciocinio.

Caminó alegremente por el callejón, esperando dar de un momento a otro con la calle que la llevaría hasta Shiketsu. Pronto, pero, se encontró con que el callejón comenzaba a torcerse en dirección contraria, pero eso no la desanimó. Tarde o temprano, pensó, volvería a encauzarse y entonces acabaría llegando a donde quería ir.

Sin embargo, el callejón comenzó a bifurcarse en cada vez más callejuelas secundarias, todas idénticas y sin señalización alguna que le indicara a dónde llevaban, por lo que la cada vez más inquieta Tsunami se encontró indecisa en cuanto a qué camino seguir en aquel punto. Optando por seguir su instinto en vez de abandonar, comenzó a sumergirse cada vez más en la laberíntica maraña de callejones de la zona, desorientándose tanto que pronto ya no supo ni en qué dirección se encontraba caminando. Trató de retroceder por donde había venido, pero pronto se encontró incapaz de regresar a un punto que le sonara de haber pasado, por muchas vueltas que diera y por mucho que tratara de seguir sus propios pasos. Tras varios minutos de infructuosa prueba y tedioso caminar, Tsunami se vio obligada a reconocer lo evidente.

Estaba perdida.

Frustrada, se dejó caer de espaldas contra una pared cercana, deslizándose hasta acabar acuclillada en el oscuro callejón. La rabia y la impotencia dieron paso a la frustración, y finalmente a los nervios y la inquietud. No necesitaba mirar su reloj para saber que la hora del examen comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente, y no estaba ni remotamente cerca de saber por dónde se iba al examen, o siquiera cómo se salía de allí. Había probado a utilizar su Quirk para saltar por encima de los edificios y ver dónde estaba, pero los altos edificios circundantes y los techos grises le impedían ver nada útil y no conocía la zona lo suficiente como para encontrar referencias que seguir, por lo que pronto se vio obligada a aterrizar sin haber sacado nada en claro. Probó a correr a toda velocidad, recorriendo los oscuros callejones como un vendaval en un segundo, pero encontrándose que terminaba siempre en el mismo lugar, habiendo corrido en círculos sin darse ni cuenta. Pudo haber comenzado a tirar paredes abajo, en un intento de hacerse un camino hacia la salida, pero pronto descartó tan descabellado y destructivo plan de su mente. Su madre le había insistido muchas veces en que no dependiera de su Quirk para todo, no solo por lo destructivo del mismo, sino precisamente porque por ley no podía utilizarlo en público salvo en contadas situaciones excepcionales, ninguna de las cuales se aplicaba a aquella.

Gruñendo para sí, Tsunami se dispuso a aceptar el hecho de que, de alguna forma, había conseguido arruinar aquella oportunidad antes incluso de intentarlo, y las miradas de resignación y los comentarios desaprobadores que sus amigas y madre tendrían para ella una vez se enteraran de la noticia. Seguramente Toru y las demás se enfadaran con ella, ya que después de tanto esfuerzo en estudiar las materias del examen, al final no sería capaz de tomar parte en él. Su madre, por otro lado, simplemente la miraría como si pensara que ella era un caso perdido, alguien incapaz de hacer nada bien por su cuenta, lo cual al parecer parecía ser cierto. Había desaprovechado su esfuerzo, la recomendación de esta para asistir a Shiketsu, y sabía bien (porque se lo había repetido en numerosas ocasiones Toru y compañía) que estas no se dispensaban así como así. Había mucho trabajo y esfuerzo tras una solicitud como aquella, y si después de todo Tsunami no conseguía aprovecharla como se merecía…

Aquella había sido su oportunidad de demostrar quién era ella, y lo que podía hacer. Era su oportunidad de demostrar que era algo más que una simple cabeza hueca que lo rompía todo y que nunca prestaba atención. Era su oportunidad de enseñar a todos los que creyeron que nunca podría hacer algo de provecho que incluso ella podía demostrar cualidades buenas y conseguir que se le reconocieran sus méritos. Era su oportunidad de vivir, tal vez, el loco sueño de ser una heroína que diera esperanzas a los demás, de vivir a la altura de las expectaciones de su madre y amigas, quienes creían que ella podía llegar a ser una brillante defensora del bien. Era su oportunidad…, pero ya no más.

Lo había vuelto a hacer. La había vuelto a fastidiar. Nada había cambiado. Ella no había cambiado. Enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas, Tsunami hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no llorar de la rabia que le daba aquella situación. Tal vez se sintiera como una idiota lamentándose patéticamente en algún frio y oscuro callejón de la ciudad, pero se negaba en rotundo a ser una idiota lamentándose patéticamente en algún frío y oscuro callejón de la ciudad que encima llorara.

Rindiéndose ante algo que no tenía remedio, Tsunami se dispuso a intentar encontrar la salida de nuevo con los ánimos por los suelos. Su vida en Shiketsu había acabado antes incluso de que hubiera empezado, y nada sacaría perdiendo el tiempo en aquel lugar. Antes de que pudiera reemprender la marcha, pero, un sonido alcanzó sus oídos, acostumbrados hasta aquel momento al silencioso callejón y al distante eco de la gran ciudad.

-¿Hmmm?-murmuró Tsunami, girándose hacia el origen de aquel ruido que acababa de escuchar. No lo había oído con claridad, pero le había parecido escuchar como si alguien acabara de gritar algo. A juzgar por la dirección del grito, provenía de la parte más oculta de la manzana, justo en dirección contraria por donde Tsunami pensaba buscar la salida. Pudo haberlo ignorado y seguido su camino como si tal cosa, pero al oír nuevamente aquel extraño eco, lo reconoció sin lugar a dudas como el grito de auxilio de alguien bastante asustado. Fue entonces que Tsunami tomó su decisión sin pensárselo demasiado, y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar de donde creía que podían proceder aquellos gritos. Tal vez no fuera una heroína profesional, pero su maestro (Gammakachi-sensei) siempre decía que ayudar al prójimo era una cualidad que todo orgulloso ciudadano japonés debía poseer, y nadie se mostraba más entusiasmada por correr en ayuda de los demás que la joven Toyochikara. Así pues, sin perder un segundo, Tsunami dirigió sus pasos hacia lo más oscuro de aquella jungla de asfalto y cristal.

No tardó en notar que algo raro pasaba. El primer indicio lo obtuvo al girar una esquina y encontrarse con una estampa bastante singular, que la dejó sorprendida en el sitio. Por todas partes, regadas por el suelo, numerosas ratas permanecían inmóviles como si alguien se hubiera estado dedicando a tirarlas por ahí. Lo raro, pero, era que todas ellas parecían ser poco más que huesos y pellejo, tan resecas que más que animales parecían ya meros trapos viejos que hubieran sido desechados. Otros tantos animales, desde lo que parecían ser gatos hasta lo que debían de ser perros, languidecían inertes en pequeñas jaulas, sus cuerpos ahora tan chupados que bien hubieran podido caber entre los barrotes. No pudo quedarse mucho a tratar de pensar al respecto, pero, porque Tsunami escuchó un nuevo grito y reemprendió la marcha.

Más adelante, empezó a notar como un extraño zumbido que parecía reinar por la zona, acallando ligeramente el eco de la ciudad, que parecía ya distante en tan alejado punto de la misma. Alzando la vista, Tsunami se encontró con la singular estampa que era una nube de lo que parecían ser insectos sobrevolando la zona, moviéndose cual bandada de pájaros de aquí para allá. Tsunami frunció el ceño. Los mosquitos en si le daban un poco lo mismo, pero no soportaba el zumbido. La ponía de los nervios, y se le metía fácilmente en la cabeza como una molesta tonada de la radio. Apretando el paso, trató de dejar atrás a la siniestra nube viviente, solo para comprobar que el zumbido iba en aumento a medida que avanzaba. Solo un nuevo grito de ayuda, esta vez más claro y fuerte que los otros, impidió que diera media vuelta y abandonara cual fuera su loco propósito.

Ya estaba cerca del origen de…lo que fuera que estuviera pasando allí. Más y más cuerpos resecos, tanto de ratas como de pájaros y perros callejeros plagaban el callejón, obligándola a saltar de aquí para allá para no pisarlos sin querer. Justo cuando se estaba planteando el saltarse todo el callejón de un salto, algo en el suelo llamó su atención.

Acuclillada, agarró el objeto que había visto, y descubrió con interés que a diferencia de todo lo demás de aquel sitio, aquello parecía extrañamente nuevo y limpio. Una pequeña zapatilla blanca, de niño pequeño a juzgar por el tamaño del mismo, abandonada en medio de aquella colección de cadáveres resecos. Alzando la vista, Tsunami alcanzó a ver unas pequeñas huellas que se alejaban por el callejón, una de ellas con la inequívoca forma de un pie descalzo.

La cosa se volvía cada vez más extraña.

...

(Cambio de punto de vista)

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya te has cansado de correr~?

Acorralado, el asustado y joven niño miró con ojos desorbitados a su perseguidora, temblando de puro terror a medida que la veía acercarse hacia él. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero en esos instantes su mente no podía procesar nada más que el terrible espanto que sentía en esos momentos.

Todo había comenzado como una simple aventura, un pequeño atajo a explorar que, esperaba, le ahorrara el tiempo suficiente en los días venideros como para poder ir más relajado por las mañanas cuando fuera a la escuela. Sin embargo, pronto las cosas se habían torcido para mal, ya que lo que encontró al avanzar por los desiertos callejones fue un espectáculo macabro que le heló la sangre y le impidió moverse.

Hordas de oscuros mosquitos se movían por la zona y atacaban a los animales allí congregados, algunos libres y otros atrapados en jaulas, pero todos aterrados y chillando mientras intentaban escapar. Sin excepción, pero, los mosquitos los rodeaban con un zumbido multitudinario, y tras unos instantes de oscuridad y sombras, estos se apartaban para revelar lo que quedaba de su desafortunada víctima. La visión de aquellos cuerpos resecos, carentes de ojos en sus cuencas y de sangre en sus venas, bastó para que el joven se quedara mudo de la impresión. Fuera lo que fuera aquello, estaba claro que era algo que no debía de haber presenciado, por lo que trató de retroceder lentamente para así largarse de allí mientras estuviera a tiempo.

Un zumbido cercano, que pasó a ras de su oído, reclamó su atención. Un pequeño mosquito, idéntico al resto, revoloteó frente a su nariz mientras sus ojos trataban de seguir su errático vuelo. Trató de espantarlo con sus manos, ya que en su asustado estado ni se le ocurrió el usar su Quirk, pero parecía que el mosquito no deseaba marcharse. Finalmente, sin saber bien qué más hacer, el joven hizo lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho en su lugar.

Con una sonora palmada, aplastó al insecto entre sus manos. Un rápido vistazo a su palma le confirmó que había conseguido alcanzarlo, ahora aplastado y ensangrentado a un lado de su mano.

-Jujuju…-dijo entonces una voz, joven y jovial, si bien su dulce tono no consiguió paliar el escalofrío que le hizo sentir. De alguna forma, notaba el joven, alguien acababa de colocarse a su espalda sin que él se hubiera percatado de nada-. Criaturita… ¿Te has perdido~?

Lentamente, el joven se giró, y sus ojos de tembloroso mirar contemplaron a la persona que con una sonrisa lo observaba desde las alturas. Parecía una mujer joven, vestida con un singular traje que recordaba a uno de los miles de insectos que en esos momentos volaban de aquí para allá en el callejón. En su cuerpo vestía una malla blanca y negra, tan ceñida a él que bien podría haber sido pintura. En sus brazos y piernas portaba unos brazaletes y perneras respectivamente de aspecto coriáceo, rematados en afiladas garras que parecían capaces de rasgar el asfalto. Lo más destacable, pero, tal vez fueran las dos alas que le salían de la espalda, y el singular casco que portaba sobre la cabeza, en forma de cabeza de mosquito con aguijón y ojos compuestos.

La mujer, inclinándose, se acercó a él. Su rostro era bello, aunque el niño sentía que su amable sonrisa no era para nada tranquilizadora, y su mirada tan solo consiguió asustarlo más todavía.

-¿Sabes~? No deberías estar aquí. Esta zona no es segura para niños como tú. Hay todo tipo de gente mala…, y no querrás encontrarte con alguien malvado en un oscuro callejón como este, ¿verdad?

No podía hablar. No podía moverse. Algo en esa mujer lo inquietaba enormemente, ya fuera su manera de hablar o las nubes de siniestros mosquitos que volaban a su alrededor sin que a ella pareciera importarle. Había visto lo que esos insectos eran capaces de hacer, y el ver a esa mujer tan cerca de él y vestida de aquella forma, le decía que todo aquello tenía que ser cosa suya. La pregunta era… ¿era alguna clase de heroína, o tal vez fuera una villana? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, atacando a esos pobres animales? Y lo más importante… ¿qué le iba a hacer a él?

Entonces, notó que la mirada de la mujer se desvió de la suya. Siguiéndola, comprobó extrañado que la atención de la mujer parecía puesta ahora en sus manos, concretamente en la que se encontraba el cuerpo del insecto que aplastó antes. No fue hasta que alzó de nuevo la mirada, que vio confirmadas sus sospechas sobre la mujer. Si bien la sonrisa de esta seguía en su rostro, la mirada de esta parecía ahora desorbitada y furiosa, como si todo rastro de bondad o amabilidad que hubiera podido tener antes mientras le hablaba hubiera desaparecido en el momento. En cuanto fijó su atención en aquellos orbes, carentes de piedad o cordura, supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Correr. Correr bien lejos. Correr hasta que ya no pudiera ver rastro alguno de los mosquitos que zumbaban con intensidad a su alrededor, o de la siniestra villana que parecía controlarlos.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse, pero, la mujer estiró su mano y lo atrapó de la muñeca, reteniendo su mano extendida por mucho que tirara y luchara. Sentía los duros dedos de la mujer cerrándose dolorosamente alrededor de su muñeca, hundiéndose en su carne y arrancándole varios quejidos de dolor que parecieron no llegar a oídos de su captora. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos, sin que tuvieran efecto en las acciones de la mujer. En esos instantes, toda su atención parecía puesta en el aplastado mosquito.

-…dime una cosa, pequeño-dijo la mujer, con el mismo tono de antes, si bien el sentimiento de inquietud que le hacía sentir no cambió-. ¿Qué…te hizo mi pequeñín, que se mereciera semejante trato por tu parte?

El niño no entendía. ¿De quién estaba hablando? ¿Del mosquito?

-P-pero…-trató de decir, su voz asustada y entrecortada-…solo era…solo era un mosquito…

El agarre de la mujer se intensificó, arrancándole un grito más sonoro. Venas rojas se marcaron en los orbes de la mujer, quien ensanchó su sonrisa y consiguió espantar aún más al joven.

-¿_"_Solo un mosquito"?-repitió, casi con incredulidad-. ¿_Solo_…un mosquito?

El joven, asustado, no entendía a qué venía el enfado de la mujer. ¡Tan solo era un insecto! ¿Y por qué lo había llamado "su pequeñín"? No entendía nada. Lo único que sabía, era que quería estar bien lejos de aquella mujer que lo asustaba tanto.

-Los mosquitos, pequeño, son seres vivos como tú y como yo-dijo la mujer, su voz tranquila y para nada acorde con su tenso rostro-. Comen, se mueven, se relacionan… ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ellos y tú? ¿Acaso no tienen derecho a la vida? ¿Acaso es su culpa que a los humanos no les guste el sonido que hacen al volar? ¿Acaso es su culpa que a la gente le salgan granos cuando se alimentan? Ellos solo quieren vivir, niño. Igual que todos…

A pesar de tirar con todas sus fuerzas, el niño no conseguía librarse del agarre de aquella extraña mujer, que seguía mirándolo con gran intensidad. A su alrededor, las hordas de mosquitos zumbaban con gran sonoridad, dando vueltas en forma de oscuras volutas y ocultando el callejón.

-¿Por qué está bien matar insectos? ¿Por qué está bien espachurrarlos solo porque "son molestos"? ¿Acaso significa que yo también puedo matar a quien sea, si no me gusta su aspecto o lo que hace? ¿Quién determina quién merece vivir y quién no?

De repente, el joven sintió cómo la mujer lo soltaba. Cayendo al suelo, empezó a retroceder cuán rápido podía, sus piernas demasiado temblorosas como para poder ponerse en pie. Girándose, vio que la extraña mujer había comenzado a mover sus alas, elevando su cuerpo mientras a su alrededor se formaba un oscuro vórtice de innumerables mosquitos, todos zumbando en sintonía con ella y moviéndose a gran velocidad.

-Creo…que necesitas una pequeña lección de perspectiva-dijo la mujer, ladeando su cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven, quien se echó a llorar del terror. No podía hablar, ni chillar, ni moverse casi. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar cómo aquella mujer se elevaba frente a él como un espantoso monstruo, rodeada de sombras que pronto se cernerían sobre él con aviesas intenciones-. Veamos qué te parece ser tú el aplastado por una vez. A ver si te gusta que te machaquen solo porque "eres molesto".

Las hordas de mosquitos, dando vueltas sin parar, se elevaron y aglomeraron sobre la cabeza de la mujer, formando una densa esfera con sus cuerpos que parecía temblar con el zumbido colectivo de sus alas. Reaccionando por fin, el joven dio media vuelta y consiguió salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, trastabillando y perdiendo una zapatilla en el proceso. Por suerte, consiguió no caerse, y pronto emprendió su huida por las oscuras callejuelas de la zona, buscando desesperadamente una vía de escape o a alguien que lo ayudara. Detrás de él, la mujer rio divertida al verlo huir.

-Oh… ¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? ¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó, maliciosa-. No entiendo por qué. Después de todo…-Su sonrisa se ensanchó, sus caninos filosos y de aspecto peligroso-…"solo son mosquitos".

Con un ademán de su mano, la esfera se desdibujó en una nube informe de pequeños mosquitos, que volaron raudos en pos del asustado niño. Su zumbido llegaba alto y claro a oídos de este, quien ya fuera a causa del miedo o por la razón que fuera siguió corriendo sin darse la vuelta. A sus oídos tan solo llegaban el eco de sus erráticos pasos, sus gemidos de espanto y cansancio, y el espantoso zumbido del millar de insectos que volaban detrás suyo. Cada calle se le antojaba igual, sin saber del todo a ciencia cierta hacia donde estaba huyendo, pero con la certeza de que cualquier lugar servía siempre y cuando estuviera bien lejos de esa espantosa mujer. De vez en cuando, riadas de mosquitos aparecían a su lado por los callejones secundarios o enfrente de él, obligándolo a correr por las únicas vías libres sin atreverse en ningún momento a pararse o a intentar atravesarlas con el cuerpo. Habiendo visto lo que esos mosquitos podían hacer a los animales de la calle, no quería ni pensar en lo que le pasaría a él si lo atrapaban.

De esta manera, guiado inconscientemente por las malas artes de la mujer, el niño acabó en una ancha calle, rodeada por varias naves industriales de aspecto desvencijado. Quedaba claro que a aquella parte de la ciudad nadie solía ir, ya que el estado de la calle era deplorable y las paredes y ventanas de los edificios cercanos parecían necesitar un arreglo con urgencia. Sin embargo, poco pudo fijarse el niño en tan nimios detalles, ya que pronto llegó la horda detrás de él.

Semejantes a oscuros tentáculos, las riadas de mosquitos cayeron desde el cielo y le impidieron el paso, cercándolo y atrayéndolo hacia un cercano muro. Demasiado alto como para saltarlo, y sin un solo resquicio por el que escabullirse, el niño pronto se vio contra la espada y los oscuros insectos que parecían mirarlo con avidez desde las sombras. Estas no tardaron en separarse, para revelar la sonriente faz de su perseguidora.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya te has cansado de correr~?-comentó la mujer, revoloteando a escasos centímetros del suelo, con su cruel risa acrecentando el temor que el niño sentía por ella-. Una pena… Esperaba que fueras a oxigenar tu sangre un poco más antes de que mis pequeñines se cebaran contigo, pero… Supongo que esto es todo lo que cabría esperar de una patética larva de humano.

Todos a una, los mosquitos comenzaron a estrechar el cerco, acortando su distancia con el niño, a medida que este intentaba apartarse cuanto podía de ellos. Sin embargo, el inmisericorde muro no cedía, y pronto la distancia entre presa y depredadores comenzó a menguar.

-No temas, pequeño. Será rápido-le aseguró la mujer, relamiéndose los labios-. Solo unos cuantos de miles de pinchacitos, y todo habrá acabado. Aunque…-añadió, ensanchando su sonrisa-…, lo que ahora sigue tal vez sí que te duela~…

Llorando y con su respiración acelerada por el espanto y el terror, el niño trató de cubrirse con sus brazos en un intento de protegerse de los mosquitos que parecían próximos a abalanzarse sobre él, pero hasta él podía entender que sería en vano. A un gesto de la mujer, los mosquitos se le tirarían encima, y antes de que quisiera darse cuenta, acabaría tan reseco como los animales que había visto antes. Cerrando los ojos, se encogió cuanto pudo mientras esperaba su inevitable final.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, oiga!-dijo alguien, de repente, llamando la atención tanto del espantado niño como de la sorprendida mujer. Verdaderamente, ni uno ni la otra habían esperado que nadie fuera a aparecer por allí-. ¡Disculpe! ¿No habrá oído a alguien chillar por aquí, no?

Abriendo los brazos, el niño consiguió ver a través de la nube de mosquitos a quien seguramente acabara de hablar. Parecía ser una adolescente de cabellos oscuros acabados en singulares curvas con un largo abrigo beige cubriendo su cuerpo, una mochila en la espalda y una bolsa de deportes en la cadera, la cual caminaba hacia el enjambre sin temor alguno en su mirar. De hecho, casi parecía contenta de verlos, como si les hubiera estado buscando.

De inmediato, el niño quiso reclamar su atención. Quiso pedirle ayuda, gritarle que tuviera cuidado, avisarla del peligro que representaba aquella siniestra mujer, pero el espanto de su situación hacía que sus palabras salieran entrecortadas, por lo que su perseguidora pudo hablar tranquilamente y acallar sus balbuceos.

-¿Hmmm, qué es esto? ¿Otra mocosa se ha perdido en mi territorio?-preguntó, sonriente, la mujer. A juzgar por su mirada, no parecía que fuera a dejar escapar a esa chica tampoco-. Vaya… Este está resultando ser un día de lo más…

-¡Ey! ¿A quién llama usted mocosa, señora?-preguntó entonces la joven, acallando las palabras de la siniestra mujer mosquito-. Para su información, tengo 15 años. ¿Acaso le gustaría que fuera por ahí llamándola "vieja", solo porque es mayor que yo?

No parecía que la joven tuviera ningún miedo. De hecho, casi parecía más ofendida por el apelativo usado para referirse a ella que no por quien lo había utilizado.

¿Quién…quién era ella?

La mujer mosquito, de mientras, parecía tan sorprendida como él, salvo que en su caso parecía más que su incredulidad se debía al descaro con el que la adolescente le había hablado, a pesar de su ejército de mosquitos y de su aterradora apariencia. Verdaderamente, no podía ser una situación que la mujer viviera muy a menudo, ya que le costó un poco reaccionar.

-Hmmm…-murmuró, alejándose un instante del niño. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer el intento de escapar, la nube de mosquitos se cerró tras su ama y lo dejó encerrado en un vórtice de insectos que le impidió alejarse demasiado-. Eres extraña, niña. No muchos se mostrarían tan relajados ante la situación en la que te encuentras. Debería aplaudir tu valor.

-¿Ah? ¿Mi situación?-preguntó, extrañada, la joven. A su alrededor, por encima de su cabeza, y básicamente por todas partes, los mosquitos de la villana comenzaban a acercársele con mal disimulo, su zumbido audible incluso desde donde se encontraba él-. ¿Qué situación?

La pregunta de la muchacha hizo reír a la extraña mujer, que con su cruel risa parecía gozar de la confusa mirada de la adolescente, acrecentada al presenciar tan extraña reacción por parte de esa persona tan siniestra.

-¡Qué divertido! Realmente no tienes ni idea de quién soy, ¿verdad~?-preguntó, arrastrando su voz como si se estuviera burlando de la joven. Al menos, pensó el niño, así parecía que se lo había tomado, ya que pronto frunció el ceño-. Sí, bueno… Tal vez no conozcas mi nombre, pero seguro que conoces mi obra. ¿No has oído la noticia de esos cadáveres resecos que han ido apareciendo por ahí?

De inmediato, el joven sintió como su sangre se helaba en sus venas. Esos cadáveres… ¿Acaso se refería a los que llevaban ocupando las noticias desde hacía ya varias semanas? ¿Los que habían encontrado tirados como trapos viejos en callejones por toda la ciudad? Recordaba haber oído comentar a sus compañeros de clase que los habían encontrado completamente chupados, casi como si de momias se tratara, y más de uno aseguraba haberse topado con uno en persona. Decían que su piel había quedado oscurecida y quebradiza como un pergamino, sus cuencas vacías y su cara congelada en un rictus de espanto tal, que parecía que se hubieran muerto chillando de miedo o de dolor. Si aquella mujer era la autora de tan macabros crímenes, entonces el joven tenía aún más razones para temer por su futuro.

-Hmmm…-murmuró la joven, rascándose la cabeza-. Pues…no, lo siento. La verdad es que no sigo mucho las noticias.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Vaya, que contrariedad…-musitó la villana, con falsa tristeza en su voz-. En fin, no importa. Simplemente, me presentaré directamente-. Inclinándose hacia adelante, hizo una exagerada reverencia sin dejar de mirar a la recién llegada, sonriendo divertida como si toda aquella situación le produjera algún gozo-. Empezaremos por el nombre, si no te importa. Mi nombre es Mosquito Girl, y como puedes…

-Oh, entonces… ¿Nos tenemos que presentar? -dijo la joven, cortando a la mujer mosquito-. Bueno, pues… Mucho gusto. Toyochikara Tsunami, es un placer-dijo, inclinándose cortésmente a su interlocutora. Esta, congelada en su reverencia, parecía algo molesta por haber sido interrumpida, pero consiguió mantener la calma sin que se le notara apenas en sus gestos o palabras.

-…lo mismo digo, joven Toyochikara. Como decía… mi nombre es Mosquito Girl, y como puedes ver…-siguió diciendo, abarcando con un gesto de sus brazos a las nubes de mosquitos que pululaban por la zona-…, estos de aquí son mis compañeros.

La joven, sin decir nada, miró de reojo a la horda de insectos que en esos instantes volaban por los alrededores, su atronador zumbido multitudinario ensordeciendo parcialmente al joven niño que, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que se les tiraran encima y redujeran sus cuerpos a poco más que envases de zumo vacío, procuraba centrar su atención en la curiosa conversación entre la tal Mosquito Girl y la joven que tan tranquila parecía examinar las huestes de esta primera. Si tenía que tomar su expresión como referencia, no parecía especialmente asustada o preocupada. Más bien parecía observar a los mosquitos con curiosidad, tal vez con algo de molestia, ya que pronto frunció el ceño ante su presencia y su sonoro zumbido.

Mosquito Girl, pero, debió de entender su silencio como que sí estaba intimidada, ya que le sonrió con altivez y aterrizó en el suelo con suavidad, avanzando hacia la adolescente con lentitud y deliberada parsimonia.

-Son hermosos, ¿verdad?-preguntó, pasando el brazo por una de esas nubes zumbadoras como si de una suave tela se tratara, los insectos que la formaban pasando junto a su brazo sin dañarla lo más mínimo-. Admiro mucho a los mosquitos. Me encanta su forma, su zumbido, lo que pueden hacer y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Esta, pero, no es una variedad que puedas encontrar comúnmente, así como así. Esta ha sido especialmente criada por mí para aumentar su voracidad y capacidad de vuelo, el fruto de muchos y laboriosos años de incesante investigación.

La mujer se rodeaba de sus insectos como si de agua fluyendo se tratara, moviéndose a su alrededor y pasando a rozar de su cuerpo como si pretendieran acariciarla. A juzgar por su expresión de deleite, esa misma era la sensación que esta sentía al verse rodeada por tan letales insectos. El rubor teñía sus pálidas mejillas, y una amplia sonrisa cubría su rostro. Nada más ver su expresión de felicidad, en presencia de esas oscuras nubes de mosquitos que se movían a su alrededor como crías en torno a su madre, el joven lo tuvo claro de una vez por todas.

Aquella mujer estaba loca de remate.

Esperaba que semejante opinión fuera compartida por la adolescente (se llamaba Toyochikara, ¿no?), más próxima a tan extraño acontecimiento y a la vez más expuesta. Sin embargo, al fijarse en ella, descubrió anonadado que ni siquiera estaba mirando a Mosquito Girl. A juzgar por su expresión molesta, algo más había captado su atención. Miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo, visiblemente contrariada, pero sin dar a entender qué era lo que había captado su interés. Siguiendo su mirada, el joven creyó distinguir un diminuto mosquito que revoloteaba alrededor de la joven, casi invisible a través del vórtice que lo mantenía prisionero, pero considerablemente más grande y apreciable que cualquier otra especie que él hubiera visto antes. Verdaderamente, aquellos ya ni podían llamarse mosquitos. Más bien…eran como monstruos.

-Ah… -gimió Mosquito Girl, aparentemente encantada con la presencia de los mosquitos sobre su cuerpo-. Mis pequeños… _Apicem sanguis_. Ese es el nombre de esta nueva especie. Más fuerte, más resistente… Mejor preparados para enfrentar este sucio mundo, ocupado por esos sacos de carne llamados "humanos"-. Hablaba de los humanos casi con asco, como si su mera mención la repugnara, pero su expresión de disgusto duró poco en su rostro, ya que una nueva nube de mosquitos se restregó contra su mejilla, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo-. Oh, sí… Mis pequeños son infinitamente mejores que esas patéticas alimañas carnosas. Los cree para que fueran fuertes, los crie para que fueran poderosos… Casi podría decirse que, en el fondo, son como mis hij…

¡PLAS! Una sonora palmada acalló las alegres palabras de Mosquito Girl, reclamando tanto su atención como la del joven niño. Enfrente de sus ojos, aparentemente ajena al discurso de la villana, la joven Toyochikara se encontraba con ambas manos juntas, habiendo sido ella quien había dado semejante palmada. El mosquito que hasta el momento había volado a su alrededor ya no estaba, lo cual dio a entender al joven lo que acababa de pasar. Y ese pensamiento no lo calmó precisamente.

Examinando sus manos, la adolescente puso cara de repugnancia.

-Ugh, que asquito…-murmuró, si bien fue lo bastante audible como para que hasta él lo oyera-. Ese había comido bien… Peste de mosquitos…-siguió diciendo, limpiándose los restos del difunto mosquito en el abrigo. Luego, tan tranquila como antes, se dirigió hacia Mosquito Girl-. Ah, perdone… ¿Me estaba hablando a mí?

Una fría gota de sudor recorrió la espalda del niño. Aquella era lo peor que la adolescente pudo haber hecho.

Curiosamente, Mosquito Girl se había quedado completamente callada tras la palmada. Cosa extraña, considerando la reacción que la muerte del mosquito que él mató suscitó en ella. Si como había estado diciendo los mosquitos eran tan importantes para ella, el que Toyochikara acabara de aplastar uno delante de sus narices debía de haberla cabreado bastante. Su ira no les convenía para nada, ya que haría que el escapar de allí se volviera aún más improbable si cabía. Tan solo esperaba que alguien fuera a encontrarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tal vez algún héroe local o quien fuera. En esos instantes, el niño tan solo deseaba que quien fuera apareciera pronto en su ayuda.

Mientras, pero, no le quedaba otro remedio contemplar muy a su pesar la reacción de Mosquito Girl ante el ataque a su pequeño compañero. Con su sonrisa tensa en el rostro, y varias venas marcadas en sus facciones, Mosquito Girl parecía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no dejarse llevar por la rabia (lo cual no quitaba que fuera claramente aterradora).

-…como…mis hijos…-completó, con su tranquila voz crispada por la tensión. Sus manos, quitinosas y peligrosas como un manojo de dagas, parecían crujir con cada gesto que ella hacía-… Ellos son… el fruto de mi arduo trabajo, la culminación de…

¡PLAF! Un nuevo manotazo de Toyochikara, esta vez sobre su brazo, marcó el fin de otro mosquito. El niño, aterrado, observaba cómo la furia de Mosquito Girl iba en aumento, sus gestos temblorosos de la ira apenas contenida. Con la mirada, suplicaba a la inconsciente adolescente que dejara de matar mosquitos, ya que únicamente contribuía a empeorar su situación.

-…de…muchos años de…prueba y ensayo…-consiguió decir Mosquito Girl, a pesar de que a duras penas se podía entrever en su voz nada de la calma y el control que antes parecía poseer-. Tantas…difíciles pruebas…

¡PLAS! Otra palmada. Otro mosquito muerto. Toyochikara parecía fruncir el ceño ante los molestos mosquitos que no dejaban de revolotear a su alrededor, aplastándolos de uno en uno sin vacilación alguna.

-…pero…pero por fin…el trabajo de toda una vida…rinde sus frut…

¡SPLAT!

-Hmmm… ¡Que pesados son!-musitó Toyochikara, dando un golpe con su dedo a su nueva víctima para despegarlo de su mano-. Disculpe, es que... Son estos condenados mosquitos. ¡Mira que están pesaditos, caray!

Para entonces, parecía que Mosquito Girl estuviera a punto de estallar de verdad. Su rostro, antes bello y calmado, parecía torcido en una mueca de indignación e ira descontroladas, casi como si las acciones de Toyochikara la hubieran ofendido a un nivel que ni ella misma creía posible. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, los puños cerrados y la mirada fija en la joven adolescente, que ajena a todo seguía dando palmadas por el aire en un intento de acabar con más mosquitos. Con creciente temor, el joven observó cómo el zumbido de las hordas de mosquitos iba en aumento, en sintonía con la indignación y furia de quien parecía controlarlos.

-…ya…ya…-comenzó a decir Mosquito Girl, mientras las nubes de mosquitos daban vueltas a su alrededor a cada vez más velocidad. Luego, justo cuando Toyochikara parecía lista para aplastar a otro mosquito que se le había posado en el dorso de la mano, Mosquito Girl alcanzó su límite-. **¡YA BASTA!**

Semejante a una explosión, los mosquitos que la rodeaban se separaron de ella y comenzaron a volar por doquier, cual onda expansiva de insectos. Enfrente de ella, Toyochikara pareció reparar nuevamente en Mosquito Girl, como si hasta el momento se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí.

-Tú… Miserable saco de carne…-dijo Mosquito Girl, rezumando ira por cada poro de su cuerpo. Un intensa sed de sangre parecía manar de su cuerpo, apartando incluso a los mosquitos que la servían, y haciendo llorar y temblar de miedo al aterrado joven. Curiosamente, idénticos regueros de lágrimas caían de los ojos de la villana, humedeciendo su enfurecido rostro-… ¿¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO!? ¿¡Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que me ha costado criar a todos esos mosquitos que has aplastado!? Cada uno de ellos era como sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne…, casi como si fueran mis propios hijos…-musitó, llorando amargamente como solo una madre podía hacer, para luego volver a centrar su iracunda mirada en quien había asesinado a sus pequeños-…y tú…tú… ¡LOS HAS APLASTADO COMO SI NADA! **¿¡CÓMO OSAS!?**

Si el enfado de Mosquito Girl había conseguido intimidar a Toyochikara (ni falta que decir que a él lo había dejado de piedra), no lo parecía. Ligeramente sorprendida por sus gritos, Toyochikara permanecía con el brazo en alto y su mirada puesta sobre Mosquito Girl, quien parecía resoplar cual toro embravecido. Luego, muy lentamente, la mirada de Toyochikara comenzó a desviarse hacia el mosquito de su mano.

Mosquito Girl entrecerró los ojos.

-No…te…atrevas-dijo, recalcando lentamente cada palabra-. Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Toyochikara volvió a mirarla.

-Niña… Ni se te ocurra-la advirtió Mosquito Girl-. Como lo hagas… Como hagas el más mínimo intento de hacerlo, juro que te voy a…

¡PLAF! No bien había acabado su amenaza, que Toyochikara bajó la mano y aplastó al desprevenido insecto. El silencio se hizo en la calle, como si los mosquitos restantes hubieran enmudecido ante aquella acción, permitiendo al eco de su palmada llegar a todos los rincones del barrio. El joven, con ojos desorbitados, observaba la escena con incredulidad, incapaz de creerse lo que Toyochikara acababa de hacer. Se lo habían advertido, la habían avisado, la habían amenazado…, y con la misma calma que uno se quitaría de encima una mota de polvo, ella había chafado al mosquito sin vacilación alguna. Pero… ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Es que no tenía miedo de esa…esa…villana? ¡La cosa ya estaba lo bastante mal de por sí, como para ir haciendo enfadar a su captora! Si antes había creído que los insectos se los iban a merendar…

-…dime…dime una cosa…niña-consiguió decir Mosquito Girl, extrañamente calmada, si bien todo su cuerpo parecía listo para lanzarse sobre la serena adolescente. Pequeños temblores recorrían su ser, los cuales no auguraban nada bueno-… ¿qué…qué te habían hecho esos mosquitos…que justificara el que los aplastaras?

De inmediato, supo el joven lo que iba a pasar. Era lo mismo que le había preguntado a él, y su respuesta había suscitado el enfado e indignación de la villana. Si Toyochikara respondía sin pensar, y considerando lo enfadada que estaba ya la mujer (apenas le quedaba un resquicio en el rostro que no tuviera una vena marcada), podía ser que provocara que Mosquito Girl se decidiera de una vez por todas a descargar su ira sobre ellos. Tal vez…solo tal vez… pudiera Toyochikara responder a Mosquito Girl de una manera que les permitiera ganar algo de tiempo, dar la oportunidad a quien fuera de encontrarlos y rescatarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Todo, pero, dependía de la respuesta de la adolescente, quien debería recurrir a toda su persuasión para solventar tan terrible situación.

-… ¿eh?-preguntó, no muy elocuentemente. Luego, extrañada, miró un segundo al aplastado insecto, y luego a Mosquito Girl-. ¿Que qué razón? Bueno pues… Me estaba molestando, y no quería que me picara.

Su calmada respuesta horrorizó al niño. ¡No, eso era lo peor que le pudo haber dicho! Quiso gritarle que no siguiera por ahí, que su respuesta tan solo conseguiría enfadar todavía más a la villana, pero parecía que Toyochikara no había terminado de hablar.

-Además… ¿qué importancia tiene? -añadió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Quiero decir… Solo era un mosquito.

…vale, el niño tuvo que corregirse a sí mismo. _Aquello_ era lo peor que pudo haber dicho.

Mosquito Girl pareció coincidir, ya que cesando cualquier temblor que pudo haber poseído su cuerpo, su ira pareció alcanzar su tope.

-… ¿_"solo"_…un mosquito?-repitió, tratando de mantener un tono calmado y fallando estrepitosamente-… ¿solo un mosquito?...-Alzó su mirada. Tantas venas rojas se encontraban marcadas en sus ojos, que estos parecían casi enteramente rojos-…** ¡¿SOLO…UN MOSQUITO!?**

A un gesto suyo, los miles de miles de mosquitos que por la zona zumbaban se pusieron en movimiento y comenzaron a revolotear por encima de su cabeza, formando un oscuro vórtice que el niño contempló con la boca abierta. Sus cuerpos se unían y contribuían a oscurecer el cielo sobre sus cabezas, su zumbido tan poderoso que casi parecía hacer reverberar sus huesos. Si bien antes parecían guiados por el simple deseo de cazar de Mosquito Girl, ahora parecían reflejar la ira desatada que esta sentía. Incluso los mosquitos que lo habían aprisionado se habían unido al ataque, mas la impresión de la situación que sus ojos contemplaban impidió que el joven aprovechara para correr.

-¡Ya veremos si te siguen pareciendo "solo mosquitos" cuando se hayan bebido hasta la última gota de tu maldita sangre!-gritó Mosquito Girl, alzando el vuelo con el creciente tornado de insectos encima de ella. Enfrente de ella, Toyochikara parecía contemplar el suceso con calmado asombro-. ¡MUERE, PARÁSITO HUMANO! **¡BLOODY BACCHANAL!**

Bajando la mano, Mosquito Girl apuntó con ella a Toyochikara, comandando a la horda de insectos para que se abalanzaran sobre su víctima. Esta, frunciendo el ceño, se quedó quieta mientras miraba como el multitudinario enjambre le caía encima cual oscuro meteorito viviente. El niño, a pesar del miedo que sentía, reunió el coraje suficiente como para tratar de advertirla.

-¡CUIDADO!-chilló, si bien fue un segundo demasiado tarde. Con un amortiguado impacto, los mosquitos cayeron sobre Toyochikara, engulléndola y ocultándola tras una masiva capa de cuerpos que impedían al joven el verla. La visión de todos aquellos insectos rodeando a Toyochikara espantó enormemente al niño, quien sintió la desesperación invadiendo todo su cuerpo ante la certeza de lo que estaba por pasar. Recordaba la visión de aquellos mismos mosquitos devorando a los animales del callejón, y solo de imaginarse a Toyochikara sufriendo el mismo destino…

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, conmocionado. No había nada que hacer. Nadie iba a salvarlos. Esa joven iba a morir, y luego él iba a morir, y… Todo se había acabado. Ya no quedaba…la más mínima esperanza.

A sus oídos solo llegaban el atronador zumbido de los insectos, y la cruel risa de Mosquito Girl. Ni aullidos de dolor, ni gritos de auxilio… Tal vez fuera mejor así. Si hubiera tenido que oír gritar a esa chica…, no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido soportarlo.

Aunque, seguramente, pronto le tocaría gritar a él.

-¡Sí, SÍ!-exclamó Mosquito Girl, observando cómo la horda de insectos se aglomeraba y apretaba entorno al cuerpo de Toyochikara. Pronto, la masa de mosquitos comenzó a adquirir un relieve humanoide bastante tosco y grueso, como si de algún tipo de abultado traje se tratara. No hacía falta ser un genio para entender quien se encontraba en su centro-. ¡Venganza, mis pequeños! ¡Venganza por vuestros hermanos y hermanas caídos! ¡Alimentaos de su asesina, y preparaos para el festín que nos aguarda en la ciudad! Pero antes…-añadió, mirando de reojo al niño. En su desesperación, este hizo el intento de ponerse en pie, de correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Lloraba nervioso mientras contemplaba la maliciosa mirada de Mosquito Girl, quien se relamía gozosa ante su aterradora expresión-…, tal vez me tome un pequeño tentempié para abrir el apetito…

El niño, espantado, vio como Mosquito Girl aterrizaba a escasos metros de él, caminando de forma deliberadamente lenta como si lo quisiera lo más asustado posible antes de acabar con él. Quería correr, pero sus piernas se negaban a moverse. Quería arrastrarse, pero sus brazos no podían dejar de temblar. Quería apartar la mirada, pero ni mover la cabeza podía. Lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo la singular figura de Mosquito Girl se movía sonriente hacia él, con el tumulto de mosquitos a su espalda, recubriendo a la inconsciente joven, mientras la burda figura levemente humana que representaba…

…alzaba los brazos.

**-**_**¡Super…!**_**-**alcanzó a oír el niño, a través de la horda de insectos y de su incesante zumbido. Mosquito Girl debió de oírlo también, ya que frunció el ceño y miró extrañada en su misma dirección-… _¡__**fle**__CJAH!_

Tan pronto como esa extraña palabra sonó, algo muy raro aconteció ante los ojos del niño.

Los brazos de la figura de mosquitos bajaron velozmente, encorvados junto a su tronco.

Los mosquitos, antes zumbones y moviéndose de aquí para allá como si de mera estática se trataran, se detuvieron.

Y, casi al instante, sus diminutos cuerpos parecieron hincharse y estallar con un colectivo "¡PLOP!" que resonó por la calle como la detonación de un explosivo. La sangre de sus cuerpos se esparció por el suelo y las paredes cercanas, apenas unas gotas que solo gracias a la inmensa cantidad de insectos aplastados, resultaba evidente en las antes grises superficies mancilladas. Ni siquiera el joven se vio exento, ya que pronto sintió contra su cuerpo el impacto de numerosas gotas de sangre que le mancharon la ropa y la piel, cubriéndose de la impresión y demasiado tarde con los brazos.

Todo había sido tan rápido que le costó darse cuenta, al principio, del tremendo cambio en su situación. Todo había sido pesar y desesperanza hasta hacía unos momentos, luego Toyochikara hizo…bueno, algo hizo, y ahora era como si las nubes de tormenta que hasta el momento habían oscurecido la ciudad se hubieran dispersado de repente. Nada se oía más que el lejano eco de la ajetreada urbe, sonido que el alboroto de los mosquitos había bloqueado hasta ese momento, y el joven se encontró internamente aliviado de verse liberado de su incesante zumbar.

-¡Cja, aaagh, cja!-carraspeó Toyochikara, atrayendo su atención. La veía sorprendentemente ilesa, si bien parecía estar tosiendo y escupiendo como si no hubiera un mañana-. ¡Puaj, que asco! ¡Se me han metido en la boca! ¡Ugh, que súper asco…!

No daba crédito a lo que veía. En un instante, todo había cambiado tanto… Los mosquitos habían…explotado, y la artífice de tan extraño y repentino milagro parecía no haber sufrido daños a pesar de todos los insectos que habían intentado dejarla más seca que una roca. Había visto lo que esos bichos podían hacerle a los animales, y había esperado encontrarse con Toyochikara convertida en poco más que un pellejo reseco y sin vida, pero…

Francamente, no entendía que había pasado. ¿Qué hizo Toyochikara? Había estado atrapada, hizo aquel extraño gesto con los brazos, y luego los insectos habían estallado. ¿Acaso ese era su Quirk, hacer estallar las cosas?

A su lado, alguien más parecía tener preguntas propias que hacerle a la adolescente.

-Tú…-dijo Mosquito Girl, atrayendo la atención del joven. Parecía que ella tampoco se había visto exenta de las consecuencias del escape de Toyochikara, ya que su traje presentaba varias manchas idénticas a las suyas, donde la sangre de sus mosquitos la había salpicado tras su repentina destrucción. Su expresión revelaba su conmocionado estado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par como si ella tampoco se creyera lo que acababa de ver-…tú…¿qué has…?

-¿Hmm?-murmuró Toyochikara, girándose hacia ella, mientras se limpiaba los restos de baba con el dorso de la mano-. ¿Qué pasa?

-…¿qué…has hecho? Los mosquitos…ellos… han reventado…

-¡Ah, sí! Ha estado guay, ¿verdad?-preguntó sonriente. No parecía que entendiera que su modo de ver la situación y el de Mosquito Girl seguramente no fueran iguales-. Esto es algo que había leído que se podía hacer, pero nunca pensé que funcionaría de verdad.

-Pero… ¿qué…?

-¿No lo sabe?-preguntó Toyochikara-. Dicen que si flexionas los músculos cuando un mosquito te está picando, este estalla. ¿No es súper raro?

La explicación de Toyochikara dejó un poco descolocado al joven. ¿Eso era lo que había hecho? ¿Flexionar los músculos? Había creído que semejante resultado tan solo podía deberse al uso de un Quirk, pero… ¿De verdad había conseguido escapar de semejante situación tan solo con fuerza física? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Si había oído que eso de hacer estallar los mosquitos era un bulo! Además, aunque fuera cierto, debía de haber millones de mosquitos en ese enjambre, y Toyochikara se los había cargado a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con su (aparente) flexión de músculos…

Sonaba tan extraño como improbable. Y, por raro que pareciera, eso era lo que parecía haber acontecido.

-…Siete billones…ocho cientos treinta y dos mil cuarenta y dos millones…setenta y siete mil ciento cincuenta y cuatro…-musitó entonces Mosquito Girl, cerrando sus puños. El joven casi creyó oír como crujían sus quitinosos dedos ante la presión de sus manos.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Toyochikara-. Perdone, ¿qué ha…?

-Siete billones, ocho cientos treinta y dos mil cuarenta y dos millones, setenta y siete mil ciento cincuenta y cuatro-recitó Mosquito Girl, una vez más-. Ese…era el número de mosquitos que había. El número de mosquitos que _yo_ había creado, que _yo_ había criado, que _yo_ había alimentado, cuidado y querido como si de mis propios hijos se trataran… El número de mosquitos que durante tantos años me dediqué a reunir, a pesar de las numerosas dificultades y los muchos impedimentos… El número de mosquitos que me iban a dar el control de la ciudad, el poder más absoluto, y el respeto de cuantos dudaron una vez de mis capacidades…

Alzando la vista, Mosquito Girl fijó su mirada una vez más en la adolescente (quien parecía más confundida que intimidada, la verdad), con el fuego del averno ardiendo intensamente sus ojos. Si antes el niño había creído que Mosquito Girl estaba enfadada con Toyochikara, ahora parecía estar completamente poseída por la ira, decididamente enloquecida de rabia. Sus dientes estaban tan prietos que incluso un reguerillo de sangre había comenzado a correrle por la barbilla, sin que ello pareciera importarle lo más mínimo. Su bello rostro estaba crispado a más no poder, sin que en su mirada se pudiera ver la menor vacilación, sus dos ojos fijos en Toyochikara como si de láseres se trataran. El aura asesina que la rodeaba parecía casi visible en esos instantes, dando una terrible sensación de terror al joven observador de lo sucedido ante lo intimidante de su aspecto y actitud. Nada más deseaba en esos instantes que poner tierra por medio, y salir de allí cuanto antes, pero se encontró demasiado impactado como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera ver la increíble escena que ante sus ojos tenía lugar: una aterradora mujer que parecía volverse más monstruosa a cada momento que pasaba, y una adolescente que no parecía nada preocupada a pesar de estar en el punto de mira de la primera.

-…y tú…¡TÚ!-siguió diciendo Mosquito Girl-…te has…atrevido…-Alzó el vuelo, alzándose pronto por encima de sus cabezas, mostrándose como si de un vengativo ángel se tratara-…te has…atrevido…a aplastarlos… ¡COMO A INSECTOS!

Como si tal cosa, Toyochikara se limpió un oído con el meñique, mirando extrañada a Mosquito Girl. No parecía estar entendiendo qué era lo que le quería decir.

-Ya, bueno… Es que eran insectos, ¿no?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. Tampoco es para tanto…

Fue justo en ese instante que el niño recobró el sentido y logró ponerse en pie. Casi había podido oír como el delgado hilo de paciencia que quedaba en la mente de Mosquito Girl se partía, y sabía que quedarse al descubierto mucho más tiempo era una pésima idea, por lo que trató de ponerse a cubierto antes de que lo que fuera a suceder ocurriera. Pasara lo que pasara, él no quería ser pillado al descubierto.

Algo le decía que la cosa estaba a punto de empeorar, y no se equivocó.

-…¡Ya está, se acabó!-sentenció Mosquito Girl, aleteando con mayor intensidad. Luego, más rápido que cualquiera de sus mosquitos, la siniestra villana se lanzó en picado contra Toyochikara, su enorme cuerpo convertido en poco más que un borrón de la velocidad a la que iba.

La enorme racha de viento que las alas de Mosquito Girl levantaron al atravesar zumbando (en más de un sentido) el espacio entre ella y su enemiga sorprendió al joven niño, quien se giró impactado mientras se dirigía a todo correr al refugio más cercano. A duras penas había llegado a ver el corto vuelo de Mosquito Girl, demasiado veloz como para distinguir otra cosa que no fuera un oscuro fulgor acompañado de la racha de viento que generó. Si la velocidad de la villana lo dejó boquiabierto, la sencillez con la que Toyochikara la esquivó lo dejó patidifuso. Había creído que la singular villana conseguiría golpearla a la velocidad a la que se movía, pero su blanco no se quedó mucho tiempo en el sitio, y ladeando lo justo el cuerpo, permitió que el picado de Mosquito Girl le pasara por el lado sin rozarla siquiera. A pesar de ello, Toyochikara no mostró más que una leve expresión de sorpresa, lo cual sorprendió aún más si cabía al niño que no su movimiento en sí.

Antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, Mosquito Girl corrigió su rumbo y alzó el vuelo nuevamente, mirando con rabia y frustración a la adolescente.

-¿Crees que puedes venir y frustrar mis planes así como así? ¡He trabajado muy duro para conseguir el respeto que me merezco!-la increpó-. Tantos años de burla… Tantos años oyendo que mi Quirk "no era apto para heroicidades"… ¡PUES VALE!-exclamó, lanzándose de cabeza otra vez contra Toyochikara-. Si mi Quirk no sirve para ser heroína… ¡ENTONCES ME CONVERTIRÉ EN VILLANA!

Semejante a una lanza viviente, la villana trató de ensartar a Toyochikara con el aguijón de su casco, que la adolescente esquivó nuevamente inclinándose hacia adelante. Esta vez, en vez de alzarse de nuevo en el aire, Mosquito Girl siguió volando y corrigió su rumbo para volver a atacar a Toyochikara, quien sin despegar los pies del suelo volvió a ladear el cuerpo para evitar su acometida. El único espectador de la pelea, el joven niño que llevaba rato presenciando los extraños sucesos que allí tenían lugar, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en esos instantes, parapetado tras un abollado contenedor. La velocidad a la que se movía la villana era increíble, volando más rápido que cualquier otra cosa que él recordara haber visto antes. Tan solo sus breves aunque intensos zumbidos, audibles solo cuando se lanzaba para golpear a su objetivo, le indicaban cuando la villana se encontraba próxima al suelo, oculta en el aire debido a su incesante vuelo y a su inaudita velocidad. No podía seguirla con la mirada, tratando en vano de localizarla por el oído, pero era como si su zumbido se oyera por todas partes a la vez.

A pesar de todo, pero, parecía que Toyochikara se estaba defendiendo, ya que Mosquito Girl todavía tenía que alcanzarla una sola vez. No hizo el menor intento de salir corriendo, protegerse o incluso contraatacar. Simplemente, se limitaba a mover un poco el cuerpo o a inclinarse, casi como si más que esquivar veloces ataques semejantes al disparo de un cañón, se encontrara dejando pasar a la gente por la calle. Su rostro, sereno a pesar del leve alzamiento de sus cejas, parecía extrañamente calmado, como si no sintiera la más mínima presión por la amenaza que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Observaba a su alrededor sin demasiada intención aparente de tratar de detener los movimientos de Mosquito Girl, lo cual no quitara que había conseguido esquivarlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

Eran…increíbles. Tanto la una como la otra… Había visto numerosas peleas de héroes contra villanos en la tele, pero verlo de primera mano, a escasos metros de donde se encontraba escondido… Era un espectáculo verdaderamente emocionante y aterrador, ya que casi podía sentir en su piel la vibración del aire desplazado en las acometidas de Mosquito Girl. Sin perder detalle de la pelea, se encontró rezando porque la adolescente se hiciera finalmente con la victoria, tal vez su única posibilidad de salir con vida de allí.

La pelea llevaba en marcha apenas unos segundos, pero se le antojaron como largos minutos para el impactado joven. Mosquito Girl no dejaba de volar y de fallar en sus ataques, y Toyochikara seguía sin dar claras muestras de que fuera a contraatacar pronto. Justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse por cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir en empate esa situación, el niño notó un cambio apreciable en el rostro de Toyochikara.

Algo parecía molestarla.

-…oiga-dijo, tras tirar el cuerpo para atrás y evitar una nueva acometida de Mosquito Girl-. ¿Le importaría no hacer ese ruidito? Es que ya empieza a cansarme tanto "bzzz", "bzzz"…

Si bien el niño esperaba que su petición fuera a ser flagrantemente ignorada, lo cierto es que Mosquito Girl detuvo sus acometidas y se quedó flotando en el aire mientras de sus alas traseras salía el atenuado zumbido que tanto parecía molestar a Toyochikara.

-¿Oh~? ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta mi harmoniosa melodía?-preguntó, sonriente, si bien la tensión era palpable en su voz-. Bueno, no es como si pudiera apagarlo, ¿sabes? Es el resultado de agitar mis alas a gran velocidad para…

-Sí, sí, pero…-la cortó Toyochikara, con sus índices en los oídos-. Tan solo… ¿No puede "volar" más flojito? Me está empezando a poner de los nervios.

Pareció que la respuesta de Toyochikara había molestado seriamente a Mosquito Girl, ya que con grandes aspavientos dejó claro lo ofendida que se sentía. El joven podía entenderlo hasta cierto punto (a él también se le habían quejado a veces por su Quirk, sin que él realmente pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo), pero se encontró falto de empatía para/con la irritada villana.

-¡Oh, disculpe usted! ¿Acaso mi "vuelo" la está molestando?-preguntó, sardónica, mientras hacía comillas con los dedos-. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te molesta, hmm? ¿Qué zumbe…ASÍ?-preguntó, lanzándose rápidamente hacia Toyochikara, quien con sus dedos aun tapando sus oídos consiguió evitar el ataque. A juzgar por su expresión, pero, parecía que sus esfuerzos por bloquear el sonido no estaban dando sus frutos-. ¿…o…tal vez te molesta que lo haga… ASÍ?-inquirió, repitiendo su acometida. La irritación de Toyochikara parecía ir en aumento, ya que frunció profusamente el ceño mientras procuraba evitar los ataques de Mosquito Girl. Si bien no había recibido daño alguno, parecía que todos sus esfuerzos estaban más centrados en tratar de protegerse del zumbido de Mosquito Girl que no de su peligroso aguijón.

Para entonces, Mosquito Girl parecía haberse decidido a atormentar lo máximo posible a la molesta adolescente. En vez de atacar tan seguido, había comenzado a revolotear lo más cerca posible de Toyochikara, generando un intenso e incesante zumbido que reverberaba con fuerza alrededor de la joven. Sus ataques, más esporádicos, todavía tenían que dar en el blanco, pero parecía que ahora prefería infligir un daño más psicológico a la joven, más que físico. Con ambas manos apretadas contra las orejas, Toyochikara parecía luchar por bloquear aquel molesto sonido, irritada a más no poder y molesta como no la había visto el joven desde que la vio por primera vez. Fuera lo que fuera que aquel sonido estuviera haciéndole a Toyochikara, la estaba afectando por momentos.

-¡Agh, para ya! ¡Es súper irritante!-exclamó Toyochikara, agitando una mano de aquí para allá en un intento de espantar a Mosquito Girl como…bueno, como a un mosquito. Esta, pero, se limitó a reír cruelmente e intensificó la fuerza de su zumbido.

-¡Hahahaha! ¿Qué te pasa, mocosa? ¿A qué viene esa cara larga?-se burló la cruel villana, tratando de ensartar a Toyochikara por la espalda. Esta, ladeando el cuerpo, consiguió evitar el ataque, que a diferencia de las veces anteriores sí que logró rozarla. Parecía que, distraída como estaba con el zumbido, poco a poco su defensa estaba empezando a flaquear-. No entiendo a qué vienen tantas quejas… Después de todo…-comentó, con falso tono casual.

Con ojos abiertos de la impresión, el joven vio cómo Mosquito Girl se separaba momentáneamente de Toyochikara, y alzaba el vuelo a su espalda. No parecía que la joven se hubiera percatado de ello, todavía centrada en intentar bloquear el zumbido de la villana, mientras seguía agitando la mano con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de la altura que los separaba, el niño vio que Mosquito Girl sonreía con avidez, habiendo encontrado un resquicio en la defensa de la adolescente que aprovechar para sentenciar el combate de una vez por todas.

-¡…SOLO SON MOSQUITOS!-exclamó Mosquito Girl, lanzándose en picado una vez más. Esta vez, pero, su velocidad era tal que el niño prácticamente la perdió de vista nada más emprender el vuelo. Para mayor horror suyo, Toyochikara no parecía ni haberse percatado de aquella fugaz acometida.

-¡CUIDADO!-exclamó, en un intento de avisarla, pero no parecía que esta le hubiera oído.

Con una cruel risa acompañando su intenso zumbido, Mosquito Girl se lanzó en picado contra la desprevenida adolescente, su aguijón listo para convertir a Toyochikara en una brocheta de un momento a otro.

El niño, ante lo que se le antojaba inevitable, quiso apartar la vista. No quería…no podía… la visión de la adolescente asesinada, convertida en poco más que pellejo y huesos…

Antes de que pudiera apartar la mirada, pero, el combate acabó en un instante.

-¡He dicho…que…!-exclamó Toyochikara, a escasos segundos de sufrir en sus carnes el impacto de la sonriente Mosquito Girl. Antes de que llegara a golpearla, pero, Mosquito Girl se encontró recibiendo en el rostro el impacto de la mano de la adolescente, quien se había girado a una velocidad que dejaba en ridículo el veloz vuelo de la villana-¡…PARES YA!

¡PLAS! Semejante a una explosión, la estridente palmada precedió a la despedida de Mosquito Girl, quien salió proyectada a ras del suelo como una bala de cañón. De tan rápido que voló, el niño no alcanzó a verla, prácticamente desapareciendo delante de sus ojos. Justo cuando su mente empezaba a comprender lo que había pasado, una fuerte racha de viento le hizo esconderse tras el contenedor, so pena de salir volando como los demás desperdicios que la palmada de Toyochikara mandó por los aires. La fuerte racha de aire ensordeció al joven, quien apenas consiguió resistir el envite.

Y luego, tan pronto como se había alzado el viento, este cesó. Se hizo el silencio en la calle, y tentativamente, el joven salió de su escondite.

Lo primero que notó fue que Mosquito Girl ya no se encontraba revoloteando alrededor de Toyochikara, quien tras agitar su mano un par de segundos más, finalmente se percató del silencio reinante y suspiró aliviada. Sin acabar de entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, el joven se dio la vuelta para buscar a Mosquito Girl, esperando ver a la siniestra villana alzándose molesta tras el brutal ataque de Toyochikara.

Sin embargo, pronto quedó claro que aquel era un escenario que difícilmente iba a darse, ya que la villana en cuestión se encontraba empotrada en una lejana pared, con su cuerpo enterrado en la dura superficie del edificio y sus dos ojos en blanco. Una clara marca en su abollado rostro, con la forma indiscutible de una mano y de un color rojo intenso que destacaba contra sus pálidas facciones, indicaba el punto donde la mano de Toyochikara había sentenciado la pelea.

A pesar de estar viéndolo con sus propios ojos, al joven le costaba creerlo todavía. Aquella mujer era aterradora como pocas cosas había visto él antes, y sus habilidades no eran para nada despreciables: un ejército de sanguinarios mosquitos, unas alas que le permitían volar a gran velocidad, un aguijón punzante y peligroso… Y a pesar de ello, como si tal cosa, aquella extraña chica llamada Tsunami había aparecido y había ido aplastando cada una de las amenazas que se cernieron sobre ella con increíble facilidad, casi como si de un verdadero tsunami se tratara, barriendo con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Con la boca colgando de la impresión, el joven observó anonadado a la tranquila adolescente, quien miraba con decisión y convencimiento al horizonte indeterminado con ambas manos a la cadera.

-Los mosquitos…son súper molestos. No me gustan.

¿Quién…quién era ella, en realidad?

Justo entonces, Toyochikara pareció reparar en él una vez más.

-Ah, estás ahí-dijo alegremente, caminando hacia él-. Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, creo que todavía no me ha respondido nadie a lo que pregunté antes. ¿Sabes si hay alguien chillando por aquí cerca?

La pregunta de Toyochikara dejó un poco descolocado al joven. No tenía del todo claro si la pregunta iba en serio o no, pero no parecía que aquella chica estuviera bromeando (lo cual hacía que la pregunta en sí fuera aún más absurda si cabía).

-Ehm…Esto… Sí, era yo-dijo finalmente el joven. Su respuesta pareció sorprender a Toyochikara.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-preguntó-. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ah…Pues…-empezó a decir el joven. Apartando la mirada, contempló la silenciosa figura de Mosquito Girl, quien no parecía que fuera a moverse de donde estaba en un buen rato. Tras considerar el señalársela a Toyochikara durante unos instantes, optó por no complicar más el asunto-. Ehm… Da igual, no es nada.

Si bien extrañada, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, Toyochikara pareció contentarse con la respuesta, ya que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Pues vale…-respondió. Luego, pareció reparar en un pequeño detalle-. Ey, ¿sabes que te falta una zapatilla?-señaló-. No será esta por un casual, ¿no?

Alzando las cejas en señal de sorpresa, el niño comprobó que efectivamente, la zapatilla que Toyochikara portaba era la que había perdido en su anterior huida de Mosquito Girl. Con un corto agradecimiento, el joven volvió a disponer de su calzado al completo.

-Yo… no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has… Bueno, es decir…

-Bah, no te preocupes-dijo la alegre adolescente, quitándole importancia al asunto con un ademán de su mano-. Tan solo es una zapatilla. No hay por qué exagerar.

El joven quería disentir. No solo le estaba agradecido por haber recuperado su calzado, sino también por haberle rescatado de quien estaba seguro que hubiera acabado con él de no haber aparecido Toyochikara cuando lo hizo. ¡Y de qué manera! Su valor, su fuerza, la tranquilidad con la que enfrentó el peligro… Nunca antes había presenciado tan de cerca un enfrentamiento entre héroes y villanos, y si bien estaba claro que aquella joven no podía ser una heroína registrada, al joven no le cupo la menor duda de que no se merecía un apelativo menor que aquel. Para él, ante sus inocentes y brillantes ojos cargados de ilusión, Toyochikara se asemejaba a una joven versión de All Might, alguien que con su sincera sonrisa y su portentoso poder infundada coraje y calmaba el corazón de quienes dependían de ella. Si hubiera sido alguna profesional, tenía claro que se hubiera hecho fan suyo casi al instante.

-…¡Cjah!-carraspeó Toyochikara, para luego escupir al suelo. Otro mosquito, el último que quedaba, aterrizó en su zapatilla en medio de un pegote blanco de saliva-. Puaj… Qué asco de insectos…

El joven contempló, impasible como si no supiera cómo reaccionar a aquello, el viscoso pegote pegado a su zapatilla.

…sí, bueno…

…

Seguía estándole agradecido.

-En…fin-dijo el joven, tratando de obviar el escupitajo en su zapatilla. Claramente, Toyochikara ya lo había hecho-. P-por lo menos, quisiera darte las gracias, onee-chan. Si no hubieras aparecido…

-Eh, ya te he dicho que no es para tanto. Sí, vale, ir descalzo puede ser un engorro, pero siempre que no pises un charco, no debería…

-¡No hablo de eso!-exclamó el joven, sorprendido porque Toyochikara aún siguiera con el tema de su zapatilla-. ¡Hablo de esa villana! Tú me… me salvaste… ¡Onee-chan, me has salvado! ¡Ha sido alucinante! Ha sido como si… como si… ¡COMO SI FUERAS UNA HEROÍNA!

Con una sonrisa y un tenue rubor avergonzado en sus mejillas, Toyochikara parecía que iba a restarle importancia al asunto. Justo entonces, pero, su buen humor pareció caer en picado, abriendo los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo. Con expresión confundida, el joven niño vio cómo su salvadora parecía suspirar melancólica y se acuclillaba en su sitio, la cabeza gacha y los ánimos por el suelo. De no creer que era imposible, hubiera jurado que una pequeña nube de pura depresión había aparecido sobre su cabeza, dramatizando aún más su disposición.

Parpadeando sorprendido, el joven se acercó tentativamente a la deprimida adolescente.

-…ehm… Esto… Onee-chan, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó, sin saber bien cómo afrontar la situación. No se había esperado ese giro de los acontecimientos.

Girando apenas la cabeza, Toyochikara le dedicó al joven tamaña expresión de tristeza que casi parecería que en realidad hubiera perdido su pelea con Mosquito Girl.

-No… Bueno, sí… No es nada, de verdad…-dijo Toyochikara, fallando claramente en convencer al joven.

-No…parece nada, la verdad.

Durante unos instantes, parecía que Toyochikara no iba a decir nada, limitándose a mirarlo con ojos vidriosos que amenazaban con derramar lágrimas pronto. Luego, suspirando una segunda vez, Toyochikara volvió a centrar su atención en el suelo, justo donde debían de estar sus ánimos.

-…soy una idiota-dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. Su reacción, que todavía sorprendía al joven, lo motivo a actuar. Ni de broma iba a permitir que aquella que lo había salvado se mostrara tan triste y deprimida sin que él fuera a intentar ponerle remedio.

-¡No es cierto! Eres fuerte, y muy guay. ¡Lo de antes ha sido alucinante!

Había esperado que sus palabras de ánimo le subieran la moral a la joven deprimida. Lo que no se esperó fuera que esta fuera a morderse los labios mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-Sí, ya… Lo dices por decir.

-¡Hablo en serio, de verdad!-exclamó con urgencia-. La forma en que te encaraste a esa villana, cómo le hablaste sin tenerle miedo, la forma en que te movías… ¡Nunca había visto nada igual! ¡Onee-chan, eres increíble!

La joven se restregó uno de los ojos con el puño.

-Si tan "increíble" soy, ¿por qué no puedo hacer bien algo tan sencillo como asistir a un examen?-preguntó de forma retórica-. Todos confiaban en mí… Todos esperaban que lo lograra… Y ahora… ¿ahora qué se supone que les tengo que decir? ¿Qué me perdí por el camino? ¿Qué ni siquiera llegué a encontrar el sitio? ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!-exclamó, dándose golpes en la cabeza.

Nada más verla golpearse, el joven quiso saltar y detenerla, aunque tras ver la fuerza con la que había tumbado a Mosquito Girl (y el estruendo que sus golpes generaban al impactar contra su cabeza), se mostró un poco reacio a acercarse por completo. En su lugar, prestó atención a las palabras de Toyochikara, las cuales reflejaban qué era lo que tenía en aquel estado a la joven.

-Espera… ¿"Examen"?-preguntó el joven. Considerando la edad de aquella onee-chan, el único examen que se le venía a la cabeza al que pudiera estar refiriéndose era… el del acceso a la preparatoria.

-Sí…-respondió Toyochikara, sorbiendo sonoramente por su nariz mientras batallaba porque las lágrimas no terminaran de caer-. Tenía que ir a Shiketsu, pero me perdí nada más salir de la estación. Y ahora…-miró su reloj. Abatida, suspiró y sus ánimos decayeron aún más-…ahora solo quedan unos minutos. Es imposible que…

-Pero…espera, Onee-chan-dijo el joven, reclamando la atención de Toyochikara-. Si tú ibas a Shiketsu… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me perdí al salir de la estación y…

-No, no. Lo que quiero decir es… Shiketsu no queda en esta dirección-le explicó el joven, provocando que Toyochikara frunciera el ceño-. De hecho, vas en dirección contraria.

Señalando con el dedo, el joven apuntó hacia donde aproximadamente suponía que se encontraba la reputada academia de héroes local. La mención de Toyochikara a la estación de trenes y a Shiketsu le había permitido hacerse una idea de cuál había sido el recorrido que la joven había seguido, y como había mencionado, Toyochikara se había desviado por completo del camino, yendo en dirección contraria a donde supuestamente debería de haber ido.

La noticia no sentó precisamente bien a Toyochikara, que alzando los brazos exclamó con sonora exasperación.

-¡Aaaagh, ¿cómo no?! ¡Típico de mí!-exclamó, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos-. No podía perderme, no. ¡Tenía que perderme _y encima_ ir en dirección contraria! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan…?

Justo cuando el joven iba a intervenir antes de que la onee-chan se liara a trompadas contra su cabeza de nuevo, esta se detuvo en el acto. Su expresión, antes angustiada y deprimida, parecía haber cambiado completamente, reflejando que algo acababa de ocurrírsele en ese instante.

-…un momento…-la oyó murmurar. De repente, tan rápido que el joven muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás, Toyochikara se lanzó contra él y se plantó a un palmo de su rostro, tan cerca que casi podía contar las marcadas venas de sus desorbitadas escleras-. ¡Niño-kun!

-¡Eh! ¿Q-qué pasa?

-Tú… Si sabes que estaba yendo en dirección contraria, es que sabes por donde queda Shiketsu, ¿no?-preguntó con urgencia Toyochikara, tomándolo de los hombros. Si bien no le estaba apretando, el joven seguía bastante sorprendido (y algo intimidado) por la intensa mirada de la adolescente.

-Ehm… S-sí…

-¡¿Y sabrías cómo llegar desde aquí?¡

-Pues…imagino que sí, pero…

-Entonces… ¡Todavía hay esperanza!-exclamó Toyochikara-. Si consigo llegar antes de que cierren las puertas… ¡podré realizar el examen!-Su mirada desquiciada seguía asustándolo un poco, pero parecía que parte de la alegría perdida había regresado a ella, lo cual era bueno. Aun así…

-P-pero… Decías que el examen empezaba en unos minutos, ¿no?-preguntó-. Shiketsu queda a casi una hora de aquí. ¡Es imposible que lleguemos a tiempo!

Aquel detalle pareció preocupar a Toyochikara, quien miró con urgencia su reloj. El joven, ante lo imposible de aquel reto, había esperado que la joven se fuera a deprimir de nuevo. Sin embargo, lo que Toyochikara hizo fue alternar con expresión inquieta su atención entre su reloj y sus alrededores, como si estuviera batallando en su interior por tomar una decisión respecto a algo pero no terminara de decidirse. La pregunta era… ¿entre qué cosas estaba debatiéndose? Fuera cual fuera, parecía que la incertidumbre y su incapacidad para decidirse la estaba molestando enormemente, ya que incluso había comenzado a sudar de la tensión.

Finalmente, pareció que el debate había llegado a su fin. Con renovada determinación en su mirar, Toyochikara asintió para sí como si tratara de reafirmar su decisión, fuera la que fuera. Lo que el joven no entendió, pero, era por qué parecía estar mirándolo de repente con tanto interés.

-…niño-kun.

-Ehm… ¿Sí?-preguntó el joven. Luego, para más extrañeza suya, Toyochikara se movió la mochila al pecho y se acuclilló dándole la espalda.

-Monta. Aún podemos conseguirlo, pero necesito que me señales el camino-le indicó, con decisión.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡si ya te he dicho que es imposible!-exclamó el joven-. ¡Para llegar a tiempo, tendríamos que volar, y yo no…!

-Si la única forma de llegar es volando, ¡entonces vamos a volar!-exclamó Toyochikara, con decisión. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para él.

-…¿qué?

-Mira, niño-kun… -dijo, completamente seria-. Hay tres cosas en este mundo que no soporto: los ciempiés, el limón, y que me riñan. Y ahora mismo, me juego la madre de todas las broncas como no haga ese examen.

-Pe…pero…

-¡No es una cuestión de si podemos o no hacerlo, niño-kun! ¡Simplemente, HAY QUE HACERLO!

Las palabras de Toyochikara, si bien cargaban la férrea determinación que parecía haberla poseído, seguían sin tener el menor sentido para el joven niño (aunque tenía que reconocer que esa última frase sonaba bastante bien). No conseguía seguir el hilo de la conversación, y no sacaba nada en claro de lo que la onee-chan trataba de decirle. Sin embargo, ni pensar podía en contravenirla o intentar disuadirla, ya que algo más poderoso que cualquiera de esos dos instintos lo mantenía cautivo y le impedía hacer otra cosa.

Su mirada. Aquella mirada firme y valiente, tan inflexible como una barra de acero, que parecía indicar hasta que extremos estaba dispuesta a llegar Toyochikara con tal de cumplir con aquello que se había planteado. No importaba lo imposible que pareciera, o lo estúpido que pudiera sonar. Ella había tomado una decisión, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ella y su resolución.

Por alguna razón, el joven niño se sintió fascinado con aquella mirada. No era intimidatoria como la de Mosquito Girl, ni desinteresada como la que había mostrado la onee-chan durante su enfrentamiento contra la villana. Era como si toda la voluntad y poder de la adolescente estuviera exteriorizándose a través de sus ojos, insuflando renovado vigor y valor en el pecho del joven, quien sintió cómo sus dudas desaparecían poco a poco a medida que comenzaba a convencerse de que lo imposible era realizable. Desde luego, Toyochikara así lo creía.

Y francamente, aquella mirada le hacía pensar que tal vez no se equivocara.

Sin pensar ni un solo instante en echarse atrás, el joven niño se subió a la espalda de Toyochikara. Había esperado que, siendo esta tan fuerte, su cuerpo sería más duro o metalizado, pero parecía un cuerpo normal y corriente (si bien la larga melena de esta le causaba algo de picor en la nariz). A pesar de ello, se forzó a mostrarse tan seguro y determinado como la adolescente.

-Bien… ¿Hacia dónde es, niño-kun?

El joven, afianzando su agarre con manos y piernas, tomó aire para serenar su palpitante corazón.

-…Osamu.

-¿Hm?

-…Genkishi Osamu. Ese…es mi nombre-dijo el joven. Se sentía algo nervioso, a pesar de todo, aunque no sabía si era por lo próximo que estaba a la onee-san, o por lo que estaban a punto de intentar.

Toyochikara, por otra parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mucho gusto, Genkishi-kun!-exclamó, consiguiendo que a Osamu se le pegara su sonrisa-. Ahora… ¿estás preparado?

Asintió. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-…preparado.

-¡Bien! Entonces… ¿por dónde se va a Shiketsu?

-¡Por ahí!-señaló-. Pero… Onee-chan, ¿tú puedes volar?

-Para nada.

-Ah…-murmuró Osamu, para luego fruncir el ceño. ¿No podía? Entonces, ¿cómo pensaba…?

No bien se encontraba Osamu terminando ese pensamiento, que Toyochikara se puso en marcha. La violenta salida de la joven había sido tal, que el joven muchacho apenas llegó a oír nada más que el estallido del aire a su alrededor, y el impacto que sacudió todo su cuerpo y amenazó con mandarlo a volar. Los brazos de Toyochikara lo mantenían firme en su espalda, pero aun así se sentía como si estuviera montado en la más violenta de las montañas rusas (o, por lo menos, en la más veloz). De tan fuerte que había sido el arranque, Osamu creyó sentir en un momento cómo el aire aplastaba su cara contra su cráneo, tan veloz que todas sus fuerzas se vieron centradas en evitar que su cabeza volara hacia atrás. Sus ojos, medio cerrados a causa del fuerte viento que levantaba la carrera de Toyochikara, alcanzaron a ver brevemente entre lágrimas el sendero que la joven había seguido en cuanto él se lo señaló.

O, más bien, alcanzaron ver cuál era el sendero que la joven se había inventado.

Ante sus ojos, el claro cielo matutino parecía aproximarse a ellos a gran velocidad, a medida que Toyochikara corría como si tal cosa por la fachada de un edificio cercano. De algún modo, habían llegado allí en lo que a Osamu le había llevado parpadear, tan breve el instante que su mente apenas registraba lo que sucedía. Los pies de la adolescente aplastaban el cemento y el ladrillo a medida que desafiaban la gravedad, hasta que pronto alcanzaron la cima del edificio y Toyochikara se impulsó en el aire de una patada. Pronto, la fuerte racha de viento disminuyó lo bastante como para que Osamu pudiera abrir algo más los ojos, y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento durante un instante.

Ante él, la gran ciudad de Hiroshima se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, ofreciéndole un panorama normalmente reservado a las aves voladoras, desde el que se podía ver cada rincón de la ciudad. Los altos rascacielos y los miles de edificios de la urbe adquirían un matiz diferente desde donde se encontraban, como si de extrañas formaciones se trataran en vez de las construcciones habituales que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver. Apenas oía el murmullo de la ciudad, con sus oídos zumbando con el aullido del frío viento que pasaba a su alrededor a medida que surcaban el cielo. Con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par, el joven Osamu sintió que podría quedarse viento aquel maravilloso espectáculo todo el día.

Pronto, pero, el aullido del viento disminuyó, y finalmente llegó el silencio. Fue entonces que Osamu miró hacia abajo, hacia los diminutos edificios y las lejanas calles a los que lentamente, pero con cada vez más velocidad, comenzaron a caer. Recuperado de su asombro, el temor y el pánico se apoderaron de él, haciéndolo chillar espantado a medida que caían hacia su muerte.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-**chilló, agarrado con todas sus fuerzas a Toyochikara. Sentía como si su estómago fuera a salirle por la boca, tratando en vano de encontrar una salida de tan nefasta situación, pero sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa salvo contemplar cómo se precipitaban contra el suelo.

-¡Ey!-exclamó entonces Toyochikara, haciéndose oír por encima del aullido del viento-. ¡No me chilles al oído, ¿quieres?!

-¡P-PERO…!

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!-dijo Toyochikara, bastante tranquila para estar cayendo cual meteorito contra el suelo. Pronto, se encontraron pasando junto a los rascacielos más altos, a medida que se aproximaban al nivel de la calle-. ¡Tú dime para donde hay que ir!

Osamu no quería estar allí. No quería estar tan alto, ni quería estar cayendo como lo estaba haciendo. Quería estar en el suelo ya, en la seguridad de la calle, y no en el aire como un pájaro sin alas.

Aterrado, trató de discernir hacia dónde se tenían que dirigir, apremiado ante el cada vez más cercano momento del impacto, que a la velocidad a la que iban prometía ser terrible de verdad. Los edificios se aproximaban cada vez más a ellos a medida que se precipitaban hacia la urbe, con los detalles de la tranquila calle cada vez más claros a medida que perdían altura. Distinguía ya los coches que circulaban por la calle, y las vagas figuras de los peatones que proseguían con su día a día, ajenos a la pareja de jóvenes que pronto aparecerían allí de un modo un tanto chocante. Entre tantas figuras en movimiento, y con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho, el joven creyó reconocer un edificio en particular que le sirvió para ubicarse, sabiendo ya dónde se encontraban (o por lo menos la dirección que estaba siguiendo). Con dificultad, soltó una de sus manos del cuerpo de Toyochikara, y extendió la mano para que siguiera su índice.

-Por…por… ¡AHÍ, ES POR AHÍ! -clamó Osamu, a escasos metros del suelo. Las ventanas de los edificios cercanos reflejaban su veloz figura, apenas un borrón al pasar.

-¡Entendido!

Justo cuando Osamu comenzaba a creer que allí iba a terminar su viaje, a un segundo de golpear el asfalto, sintió como si el mundo volviera a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Antes de topar contra el suelo, Toyochikara había extendido un brazo y se había agarrado a una farola cercana, corrigiendo su trayectoria y comenzando a dar vueltas sobre ella como una gimnasta. El pobre joven de su espalda, desorientado, se agarraba como podía a ella en un intento de no despegarse, cosa complicada debido a las numerosas vueltas que habían comenzado a dar. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera resbalar, Toyochikara se soltó e impulsó de nuevo en el aire.

Esta vez, su vuelo fue mucho más corto. Aprovechando el impulso, Toyochikara les llevó a los tejados de los edificios, describiendo un arco tan justo que este se detuvo justo cuando sus pies alcanzaron el borde de la cornisa. Sin pararse ni un solo instante, Toyochikara siguió corriendo a gran velocidad, recorriendo en una o dos zancadas las azoteas y saltando de un edificio a otro como si no importara la distancia entre ellos. La pronunciada caída o la diferencia de alturas entre edificios no parecían preocuparla, salvando sin esfuerzo aparente cualquier tipo de desnivel y sin aminorar en ningún momento la marcha.

Osamu estaba…boquiabierto (o lo estaría, si no le preocupara morderse la lengua). Aquella onee-chan era…simplemente increíble. No solo era muy fuerte, sino que parecía que nada le diera miedo. Había saltado tanto que habían podido ver la ciudad a vista de pájaro, habían caído como si se fueran a matar, y ahora corría por los tejados como si estuvieran en plena calle. La facilidad con la que Toyochikara se desplazaba y movía eran impresionantes, y casi sin darse cuenta, Osamu comenzó a relajarse en su espalda. Miró al cambiante mundo de su alrededor ya no con nerviosismo o temor, sino con el asombro de quien sabe que está viendo algo que muy pocas personas han podido contemplar. Aquella era una vista reservada para gente con Quirks poderosos… ¡no, reservada para héroes! ¡Y allí estaba ellos dos, corriendo por los tejados como los antiguos vigilantes de los cómics! Era verdaderamente impresionante.

-Ja…jaja… ¡Jajajaja!-empezó a reírse Osamu, visiblemente emocionado. Soltándose de los hombros de Toyochikara, alzó ambos brazos con un aullido salvaje de pura diversión-. ¡Wuuuu-huuuuu!

-¿Te lo pasas bien, Osamu-kun?-preguntó Toyochikara, saltando desde el borde de un edificio al siguiente. La diferencia de alturas debía de ser por lo menos de cuatro pisos, pero ella lo salvó como si simplemente se tratara de escalones en una escalera.

-¡Mucho! ¡Esto es alucinante!

Toyochikara sonrió.

-Ya veo… Entonces… ¡agárrate, que acelero!

Fiel a su proclama, Toyochikara aumentó su velocidad todavía más, obligando a Osamu a agarrarse nuevamente a ella con tal de no salir volando. El borrón de la ciudad que dejaban atrás se volvió más difuso, pero a Osamu eso ya no le preocupaba. Después del susto inicial, se sentía seguro con Toyochikara, en quien confiaba y de quien sabía que no dejaría que le pasara nada malo. Después de todo, con lo fuerte que era, era imposible que…

-¡Ah!-exclamó Toyochikara, cortando sus pensamientos. Acababan de llegar a un solar en construcción, con el armazón de un edificio a medio montar, y al pasar por este e ir a impulsarse, una de las vigas había cedido. Así pues, en vez de irse hacia arriba, habían comenzado a caer hacia abajo-…ops.

Una vez más, volvían a caer. Esta vez, pero, no parecía que hubiera nada a lo que poder agarrarse. Los puntos de agarre quedaban fuera del alcance de Toyochikara, quien por más que estiraba los brazos no llegaba ni a rozarlos con los dedos. Alarmado, Osamu vio con creciente temor cómo su vuelo comenzaba a llegar a su fin, a medida que descendían abruptamente contra el suelo. Esta vez no habría una recuperación milagrosa, ni Toyochikara se limitaría a recobrarse y a salir disparada por los aires con fuerza. Esta vez, si no hacían algo pronto, terminarían dando de cabeza contra el suelo, y aquello sería todo. Solo de imaginarse el momento del impacto…

¡No! ¡No, no podía pensar así! ¡No podía aceptar que aquello acabara de aquel modo, no después del día que llevaba! Había sido perseguido por una monstruosa villana, había presenciado un épico enfrentamiento entre poderosos Quirks, y había volado por los cielos montado en la espalda de su increíble rescatadora. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar que semejante día terminara de aquella manera, con ellos dos aplastados contra el suelo de un solar en construcción? ¿Qué pensaría su padre? ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos?

¿Qué pensaría All Might, si ni siquiera era capaz de salvar a quien le había salvado antes la vida?

-Vaya… Culpa mía, Osamu-kun –oyó decir a Toyochikara, quien no parecía especialmente preocupada. Sin embargo, Osamu no la miró. Tenía otras cosas en las que centrarse-. Vale, mira… Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: primero, intentaré darme impulso con un golpe, y luego tú…

Lo que fuera que Toyochikara hubiera querido decir se perdió cuando Osamu hizo uso de su habilidad. Con ambas manos estiradas en dirección opuesta a la espalda de Toyochikara, había reunido toda su energía para intentar solventar la situación de algún modo. Su Quirk, "Flare", le permitía crear energía térmica dentro de su cuerpo y dispararla hacia el exterior en forma de llamaradas, aunque en parte a su joven edad y cuerpo de niño, la cantidad de energía que podía reunir era considerablemente pequeña. En el mejor de los casos, haciendo uso de toda su reserva, podía generar un torrente de fuego que apenas duraba diez segundos, o contenerla toda en forma de explosión de intensidad pequeña. No servía gran cosa para luchar, considerando que a duras penas empujaría a un adulto fornido, pero el retroceso que generaba lo había llevado a caer de culo en más de una ocasión.

Y era ese mismo retroceso el que esperaba que les salvara.

Sus dos brazos se iluminaron brevemente de rojo cuando concentró en ellos todo el poder que logró reunir en el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Sentía la mirada de curiosidad de Toyochikara, pero la ignoró. Reunir poder era complicado, más aun disponiendo de tan poco tiempo y con la cada vez más cercana amenaza del suelo cerniéndose sobre ellos. Por suerte, de algún modo, Osamu lo consiguió.

-Vamos…Vamos…-masculló, los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo-…¡VAMOS!

Semejante a un cartucho de dinamita, de las manos de Osamu surgió una explosión que amenazó con mandarlo a volar, con solo los brazos de Toyochikara impidiendo que se separara. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, habiendo sentido en todo su ser los efectos de aquel cercano estallido, pero había valido la pena. La breve explosión desplazó los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, rectificando su caída lo bastante como para que Toyochikara, estirando la mano, alcanzara a tomar una de las vigas más cercanas al suelo, deteniendo su descenso y mandándolos de nuevo por los aires.

Con una fuerte zancada, Toyochikara salió del complejo, dejándolo pronto atrás.

-Fiu… Por qué poquito-comentó, de nuevo en el aire. A pesar de la altura a la que se encontraban nuevamente, Osamu apenas lo notó.

Se sentía demasiado aliviado por haber conseguido salir con vida de aquello, e impresionado por lo cerca que habían estado de estrellarse. Si no hubiera funcionado…

-Ey, Osamu-kun –dijo entonces Toyochikara, reclamando su atención. El cansancio pasó a un segundo plano en su mente-. Eso que has hecho… ¿es tu Quirk?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí…-dijo-. Es… Bueno, no es nada. Puedo hacer…puedo generar calor, o hacerlo explotar, pero no tengo mucha fuerza. No es…

-¡Súper! ¡Qué pasada!-exclamó Toyochikara, saltando nuevamente desde otro edificio. Sorprendido, Osamu miró a la sonriente adolescente, quien le devolvía la mirada con el par de ojos más brillantes e ilusionados que él jamás hubiera visto tan de cerca-. Ha sido como… ¡Fiuuu, nos caemos! Y tú: "Yo me encargo". ¡Y luego zuzuzuKABOOM! ¡Y luego volamos, y pillé la viga, y luego estabas como: "Sí, ese es mi Quirk"! ¡Cómo mola!

A pesar de seguir saltando de edificio en edificio como quien pasearía por el parque, a pesar de las envidiables vistas y las vertiginosas caídas que seguían sucediendo a su alrededor, Osamu ya no veía más que la ilusionada cara de aquella adolescente. Sus palabras no se correspondían con alguien tan mayor como ella, más parecida a una niña que él mismo, pero no era eso lo que lo había dejado tan sorprendido.

Por primera vez, alguien elogiaba su Quirk como algo realmente impresionante y digno de admiración. Nunca antes nadie había considerado que su pequeño truco de la explosión fuera para tanto, considerando que más bien era débil y no conseguía controlarlo del todo. En la escuela siempre se reían de él porque por su aspecto parecía más fuerte de lo que en realidad era, y siempre acababan metiéndose con él cuando averiguaban la verdad. Decían que nunca lograría ser un héroe con tan poco poder, y que más le valía rendirse. Odiaba eso. Odiaba que tan solo pudiera hacer esas pequeñas llamas con su poder. Odiaba tener siempre miedo. Odiaba ser tan débil.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba aquella chica, que podía tumbar a villanos de un golpe o correr por las paredes como si tal cosa, hablando de su Quirk como si fuera lo más impresionante que nunca antes hubiera visto. Se le hacía raro, y lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo por dentro.

Y también le daba algo de vergüenza.

Y hacía que sintiera un calor muy extraño en sus mejillas y orejas.

Y también, aunque esto fuera lo más raro, hacía que se sintiera un poco feliz por dentro.

Toyochikara, ajena a los pensamientos de Osamu, siguió corriendo sin detenerse por nada del mundo.

Finalmente, la pareja de jóvenes alcanzó un callejón que a Osamu se le antojó conocido, y le indicó a Toyochikara que bajara. Impulsándose alternativamente entre las dos paredes de los edificios adyacentes, Toyochikara fue controlando su descenso hasta que alcanzaron nuevamente el nivel de calle, tocando el suelo por primera vez desde que iniciaron tan violento y veloz viaje. Al trote, Toyochikara recorrió el corto callejón hasta que salieron a la carretera principal, mejor iluminada que donde se encontraban.

En la lejanía, alzada por encima de la bahía de Hiroshima sobre una kilométrica plataforma, se encontraba la Academia de Héroes Shiketsu. Semejante a una gigantesca torre medieval, parecía como si toda ella hubiera sido construida de acero, salvo en los espacios donde se ubicaban las ventanas que en esos momentos brillaban con el sol matutino. A su alrededor, en el pequeño espacio que quedaba libre en la plataforma (que dada la distancia a la que estaban, no debía de ser menor de un par de kilómetros de radio) se podían ver jardines y zonas con equipamiento vario más destinados al entrenamiento físico. Un amplio muro reseguía el contorno de la zona, ocultando parcialmente cuanto ocurría al otro lado, salvo por la pequeña zona de la puerta, donde aún se podía ver a gente accediendo a su interior tras pasar el puente que conectaba Shiketsu con el resto de Hiroshima.

En resumidas cuentas, aquel lugar parecía más una fortaleza que no una escuela. Parecía más fuerte y resistente que cualquier edifico que ninguno de los dos hubiera visto antes, y en cierta manera se le antojó a Osamu bastante intimidante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ponerse en pie y comenzara a aplastar los demás edificios por puro placer. Parecía la clase de lugar a donde irían los héroes para derrotar al rey demonio, y por un momento, Osamu realmente temió que en aquel lugar tan temible pudiera haber demonios de verdad.

-¡Guay, la hemos encontrado!-exclamó Toyochikara, alzando ambos brazos. A juzgar por lo ilusionada que sonaba, no compartía su primera impresión del lugar con él-. ¡Esa es Shiketsu, ¿verdad? Lo es, ¿no? ¿No? ¿No?

Antes de que el joven pudiera decir nada, se vio repentinamente arrancado de la espalda de Toyochikara por las manos de esta, que sin dejar de reír le hizo dar vueltas a cada vez más velocidad.

-¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias!-Toyochikara seguía atormentándolo con aquel violento trato, amenazando con marearlo y hacerle vomitar como no parara pronto. Por suerte para Osamu, Toyochikara detuvo las vueltas, aunque no para liberarlo precisamente, sino para estrujarlo con el abrazo más prieto que él hubiera recibido nunca-. No lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda. ¡Mil gracias, Genos-kun!

-Ge…¿Genos?-preguntó el joven, su voz amortecida al tener la cara enterrada en la delantera de Toyochikara. Esta no parecía notar su rubor, ya que se limitó a asentir pletórica.

-¡Sí! Se me ha ocurrido hace nada. Si tomamos "Gen" de Genkishi, y "Os" de Osamu, tenemos "Genos". ¡Suena bien, ¿verdad?!

Separándolo de su cuerpo, Toyochikara permitió que Osamu respirara de nuevo (y que no le diera un infarto), lo cual aprovechó el joven para mirar confundido a la alegre adolescente. No le molestaba el apodo, aunque…

-Pe…pero…-dijo, mientras Toyochikara lo dejaba en el suelo-. "Genos"… suena a nombre de héroe. Y yo no…

-¿Hmm? "Tú no"…¿qué?-preguntó Toyochikara, ladeando la cabeza-. Dices que suena a nombre de héroe, ¿no? ¡Pues entonces es perfecto!

La sonrisa de Toyochikara, si bien en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho sonrojarse como un tomate, no alcanzó a penetrar en Osamu, quien negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. ¿Él, un héroe? No, eso era imposible. Él tan solo… tan solo…

-¡Pero yo…! ¡Yo no soy…!

-Tú me has salvado-dijo Toyochikara, provocando que Osamu se detuviera y la observara anonadado. Allí, con los rayos de sol iluminando su sonriente rostro, su mirada clara y atenta, parecía que los cabellos de Toyochikara ondeando con el viento fueran más bien la capa del mayor héroe de la historia, el poderoso All Might. Las palabras de este en los vídeos y reportajes sobre su persona siempre lo habían animado a seguir adelante, a seguir intentándolo a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, pero poco a poco había comenzado a dudar de sí mismo. Y en esos momentos, en ese callejón, Osamu sintió como esa esperanza volvía a arder en su interior-. Yo sola no hubiera logrado llegar hasta aquí. Me había rendido por completo, pero tú me guiaste y gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí. De no ser por tu ayuda, no hubiera sido posible, Genos-kun.

La visión de Osamu se volvió un tanto borrosa. Creyó que tal vez se lo estaría imaginando, pero pronto averiguó que se trataba de sus lágrimas, que no le dejaban ver bien. Mordiéndose los labios, trató de limpiárselas con el puño para que la onee-chan no le viera llorar y pensara que era débil, pero no importaba lo que hicieran, no dejaban de salir. ¿Cómo era…? ¿Por qué esas palabras sonaban tan bien y mal al mismo tiempo? ¡No lo entendía! No se detuvo hasta que no notó una mano posándose sobre su cabeza. Tentativamente, alzó la mirada, y se encontró con la sonriente Toyochikara, quien le deleitó con su sonrisa más ancha y brillante.

-Hehe… Eso suena bastante heroico, ¿no?

Osamu se quedó sin palabras. ¿Realmente…realmente podía ser cierto? ¿Él, a pesar de su débil poder, a pesar del miedo que sentía, a pesar de todo… podía ser un héroe? Nada le gustaría más en el mundo que el poder ser como All Might, quien salvaba a las personas con sus increíbles habilidades y su imperturbable sonrisa. Nada le gustaría más que el que la gente confiara en él para protegerles, que el que su poder fuera fuente de admiración y de ejemplo.

Nada le gustaría más que parecerse un poco a aquella chica tan extraña.

Sonriendo tímidamente, Osamu se dejó acariciar, aún con sus mejillas anegadas de lágrimas.

-…s…¡sí!-dijo, más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Tal vez… sí que fuera cierto. Tal vez sí podía hacerlo, si Toyochikara creía en él.

Sonriendo, Toyochikara se llevó ambas manos a la cadera, contagiándole a Osamu su buen humor. Con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, rieron como All Might solía hacer delante de las cámaras, orgullosos y confiados como si desconocieran el significado de las palabras "miedo" o "rendirse". Osamu, sacando pecho, se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Después de todo, aquella onee-chan confiaba en él.

¿Qué clase de héroe sería, si dejara que esa pequeña esperanza se echara a perder?

-Muy bien… ¡Pues muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Genos-kun!-exclamó Toyochikara, revisando la hora-. Un poco justos, pero… ¡Nada que un buen sprint no solucione!

-Mu… ¡Mucha suerte, onee-chan!-la animó Osamu-. Vas a ser una heroína, ¿no? Pues entonces… ¡tienes que ganar!

Guiándole un ojo, Toyochikara levantó un pulgar con decisión.

-¡Puedes apostar a que sí, Genos-kun! ¡Voy a súper-aprobar este examen! ¡UOOOOOOH!-exclamó, alzando ambos puños. Osamu no tardó en imitar su gesto y grito de guerra, sintiendo como todos sus ánimos y energía se contagiaban del dinamismo de Toyochikara.

Tras despedirse de él, Toyochikara se encaró a Shiketsu, y antes de que Osamu pudiera dedicarle más palabras de ánimo, Toyochikara desapareció delante mismo de sus narices, en medio de una explosión de aire que le obligó a retroceder unos pasos. Anonadado, apenas alcanzó el joven a ver un veloz borrón que atravesaba la distancia entre ellos y la academia, perdiéndose rápidamente por entre los edificios. A pesar de haberla experimentado de primera mano, el poder de Toyochikara seguía dejándolo sin palabras. ¿Se habían estado moviendo así hacía solo unos instantes? No, seguramente ahora estaba yendo a más velocidad todavía.

-Im…presionante…-dijo, boquiabierto. Si Toyochikara era capaz de cosas tan asombrosas, entonces pasar el difícil examen de acceso sería fácil para ella.

Sonriendo, Osamu se limpió las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos de escleras negras, encarando a la lejana Shiketsu con una confianza y resolución que no había tenido al amanecer aquel día. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que saliera de casa esa mañana, y por alguna razón, sentía que aquel día iba a ser importante para él en más de un sentido. Aquel día marcaba el inicio de un nuevo camino para él, el nacimiento de un nuevo Osamu, uno que conseguiría lo que el anterior no se atrevió a hacer, o que no se sintió capaz de conseguir.

Hacerse más fuerte.

Convertirse en héroe.

Y enorgullecer a la onee-san.

Asintió para sí. Ahora, por fin, lo tenía claro. Si ella iba a entrar en Shiketsu, ¡entonces él también lo haría! Entrenaría mucho, aprendería a controlar mejor sus poderes, y algún día, seguiría los pasos de la onee-san para convertirse en un portentoso héroe como ella o All Might. Nada ni nadie conseguirían hacerle desistir, ni el riguroso entrenamiento ni las opiniones de quienes quisieran menoscabar su convicción. Ni el largo camino a seguir, ni las dificultades de la escuela. Ni la promesa de terribles villanos, ni el temor ante el incierto mañana. Ni siquiera…

Un momento… La escuela… ¿No había estado haciendo él algo antes de…?

Fue entonces que Osamu cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que se le había olvidado. ¡La escuela! Antes de que le atacara Mosquito Girl… ¡él estaba yendo a la escuela! ¿Qué hora era…? ¡¿TAN TARDE?! ¡NO IBA A LLEGAR NI DE BROMA!

Alarmado, Osamu dio media vuelta y salió escopeteado de regreso al interior de la ciudad, tratando de alcanzar su distante escuela a pesar de que ya era prácticamente imposible llegar a la hora. Sin embargo, Osamu no cesó en su empeño y siguió corriendo a pesar del cansancio. ¡La onee-san no se había rendido, y él tampoco!

¡Súper-tampoco!

* * *

Omake:

Bostezando, el guarda de seguridad vio pasar el último par de estudiantes, ambos con sendas expresiones de concentración y nerviosismo. Nada nuevo. Llevaba literalmente toda la mañana viendo lo mismo una y otra vez: jóvenes estudiantes de aspecto dispar, pero todos nerviosos a más no poder y aterrados ante el desafío que les aguardaba.

En el fondo les compadecía. El examen de entrada a Shiketsu era bastante espartano. Muchos saldrían de allí llorando, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le indicó que solo quedaban unos segundos hasta que fuera la hora, y viendo que no había una sola alma en el puente que llevaba a la ciudad, decidió ir cerrando las puertas y dar por finalizado su turno. Total, tampoco era como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer hasta que acabaran los exámenes.

Pulsando un botón, desbloqueó las puertas, que salieron de los muros y comenzaron a cerrarse. Se puso en pie, bostezando sonoramente mientras iniciaba su regreso hacia el edificio principal. Necesitaba un café con urgencia…

-…oooooooooo-Un extraño sonido alertó al guardia, que se detuvo con expresión perpleja. Qué raro… Ese no era el sonido de la puerta-…ooooooooooo…

Siguiendo el sonido, el guardia se dio la vuelta, observando le lejano y vacío puente. Creyó escuchar todavía el eco de aquel extraño… ¿grito? Parecía un grito. Bueno, pues creyó oír el eco de aquel extraño grito viniendo de algún punto del mismo, pero… Allí no había nadie.

-…ooooo**OOOOOOOOO!**

Algo apareció al fondo del puente, una extraña nube de polvo que parecía agrandarse a medida que el eco cogía forma. Entrecerrando los ojos, el guardia creyó ver a alguien encabezando la nube de polvo. Era…

-…**NOOOOOOOOOOOCIEEEEEEEEEEERREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**Una joven, los ojos inyectados en sangre y corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, se aproximaba hacia las puertas con expresión enloquecida y motivada, tanto que por un instante el guardia se pensó si no poseería alguna clase de Quirk de mutación que la hiciera parecerse a un demonio. Por lo menos, él se quedó boquiabierto al verla aparecer, sudando en frío de espanto ante el violento acercamiento de la joven.

Las puertas ya estaban próximas a cerrarse, y su visión del puente comenzaba a menguar. La joven, corriendo a una velocidad pasmosa, siguió su apresurada carrera. A pesar de su vertiginosa velocidad, no parecía que fuera a conseguirlo.

-**¡SUUUUUUPEEEEEEEERRR…COMING THROUUUUUGH!**

Silenciosas, las puertas se fueron cerrando, hasta que solo un resquicio quedaba por el que se viera el puente. Nunca lo admitiría, pero el guardia se sintió bastante aliviado al ver que aquella joven aterradora se había quedado fuera de…

¡CLANC! Una fuerte ventolera lo sacudió de repente, siguiendo al repentino campanazo que le pilló desprevenido y le puso el corazón a mil por hora. La fuerte racha de viento le obligó a retroceder, alarmado, mientras se cubría del polvo que cargaba con ambos brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Una vez todo pareció volver a la calma, el guardia se atrevió a mirar nuevamente más allá de la protección de sus brazos, en un intento de ver qué había ocurrido.

-Ah…ah…ah… Fiuu, por qué poco-comentaba alguien, delante de él. La misma joven de antes, los brazos alzados en forma de cruz y visiblemente más relajada, se encontraba apenas a un metro de él, lo cual le llevó a sobresaltarse y retroceder un paso.

Justo cuando se planteaba llamarle la atención por lo extraño de su llegada, la joven lo tomó por sorpresa al girarse de repente en su dirección, tan rápido que le sorprendió que no se hubiera desnucado.

-¡He llegado a tiempo!-declaro, señalándolo con el dedo. Percibía bastante alarma en su tono, como si lo retara a llevarle la contraria-. ¡Usted lo ha visto! ¡La puerta no estaba cerrada!

-La…la puerta no estaba cerrada-repitió, demasiado sorprendido como para responder otra cosa. Al parecer, su respuesta era la que la joven esperaba, ya que esta sonrió al oírle hablar.

-¡Sí, toma ya! ¡Llegada súper exitosa!-exclamó para sí, como si se hubiera olvidado ya de él-. Vale, una cosa menos. Ahora… ¡A POR EL EXÁMEN!

No bien hubo dicho esto, la joven arrancó a correr una vez más, prácticamente desapareciendo de su vista y dirigiéndose velozmente al edificio principal. La fuerte racha de viento y polvo que levantó obligó al guardia a cubrirse, y evitó que pudiera detenerla.

-¡Ey! No…esp…¡Alto ahí!-dijo, demasiado tarde. La distante figura de la joven ya había entrado en la academia, y pronto se perdió de vista.

El guardia, inmóvil unos instantes, se limitó a suspirar. Bueno, no parecía que hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer. ¿Qué se esperaba que hiciera? ¿Qué la persiguiera? ¿Con esa velocidad? Se mareaba solo de pensarlo. No, esa niña ya estaba dentro, y no había nada más que decir. Si tantas ganas tenía de hacer el examen, por él adelante. Ya serían los examinadores los encargados de determinar si se quedaba o no.

La brisa en su nuca distrajo al guardia de sus pensamientos, frunciendo el ceño ante tan extraña sensación. ¿Brisa? Pero si la puerta está cerrada. Una vez se cierra, es imposible que…

Girándose, encontró pronto la razón tras aquel extraño fenómeno.

Las puertas de la academia, aquellas titánicas losas gemelas de acero reforzado con aleación de tungsteno de casi 15 cm de grosor, capaces de resistir el impacto de misiles, vehículos e incluso Quirks, consideradas por todos completamente infranqueables e impermeables a cuál sea el ataque que reciban…presentaban una abolladura en su base, como si los extremos inferiores donde se encontraban al cerrarse se hubieran doblado hacia adentro. Consternado y con los ojos próximos a desorbitársele, se aproximó tentativamente hacia la puerta, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

Tocó el metal doblado, asegurándose de que no fuera alguna extraña ilusión óptica. Realmente, las antaño lisas e impertérritas puertas habían sido…habían sido…

De inmediato, supo qué había ocurrido, y quien había sido la responsable.

-…hmmm…-murmuró, mirando de reojo a la distante academia-…eso es trampa, niñata.

* * *

**Y ale, hasta aquí.**

**Por alguna razón, he estado bastante tiempo para escribir este capítulo, en parte se debe (me parece) a que gran parte del mismo está narrado desde el punto de vista de otras personas.**

**Como sea, espero que os esté gustando, y que esperéis con ganas la siguiente actualización. ¡Llega el tan esperado examen de entrada! ¿Lo conseguirá, no lo conseguirá?**

**¡Hagan sus apuestas!**

**Chao, chao.**


End file.
